Amarte fue facil, encontrarte fue lo mas dificil
by vampiria1985
Summary: Bella se muda con su padre porque quiere pasar mas tiempo con el, y asi poder ir a la universidad de forks, pronto encontra lo que siempre a buscado.
1. prefacio

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, la historia es mia**

**Prefacio**

Porque siempre que levanto cabeza me tiene que suceder algo que me hunda, estaba harta ya de todo esto, así que cerré mi mundo detrás de mí, sé que es cobarde pero estaba cansada de ver como en esta maldita ciudad se venía abajo.

Mi relación con Mike era espantosa, el siempre quería mas y yo no estaba dispuesta a dárselo tan fácilmente, solo llevábamos unos meses saliendo y era demasiado, como decirlo, caramelo, no es que no me guste que sean cariñosos, pero Mike se pasa, era celoso y era muy impulsivo, además se que tonteaba mucho con Jessica, que era mi mejor amiga hasta que se entero que Mike iba detrás de mí. Por mi se lo puede quedar.

-Lo siento Mike, no quiero seguir con la relación, además me voy con papa a vivir. Lo siento

Esas fueron las palabras que le dije y me esfume. Sin esperar respuesta.

- Tranquila mama estaré bien con papa. – le decía continuamente a mama, se ponía muy pesada cada vez que me tenía que separar de ella, no entendía que no podía seguir en Phoenix, desde que se caso con Phil ella quiere salir tiene un espíritu muy joven a veces creo que cambiamos los papeles, en este caso yo era la madre y ella la hija, siempre me decía que nací con 40 años y cada año me hago más madura.

Espero que os guste mi historia y me dejéis comentarios.

Gracias.


	2. capitulo 1

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, la historia es mia**

**Capitulo 1: De vuelta**

Mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan, pero eso es demasiado formal y para ser sinceros lo veo un poco brusco. Mis familiares y amigos me llaman Bella. Tengo 20 años y me encanta leer y la cocina, creo que si no fuera por mi mama y yo estaríamos muertas ya, mama no tiene mucha idea de cocina siempre se le acaba pasando el tiempo y comemos carbón, pero así es mama.

Llame a papa, quería hablar con él.

- comisaria Swan

- Papa, hola soy Bella

- hola cariño, ¿como estas? ¿Paso algo? ¿Están bien?

- si papa, estamos bien, te llamo porque quiero preguntarte una cosa.

- dime hija

- quiero ir a vivir contigo a Forks

- te has vuelto a pelear con mama

Solía llamarlo para decir que me iba con él cuando acababa de discutir con mama, pero esta vez quería vivir con él, desde que tenía 6 años solo lo veía 2 veces al año y tenía la necesidad de conocer a papa bien, en el fondo lo echaba de menos.

- No papa, no me he peleado con mama, solo que quiero pasar más tiempo contigo, también echo de menos a mi padre.

- ¿de verdad hija? ¿Quieres venir? No sabes cuánto me alegro, al fin podre tener a mi niña en casa.

Odiaba que me dijera niña, pero era papa, no lo podía cambiar.

- papa te llamo cuando confirme el vuelo. Te quiero, hasta luego

- hasta luego pequeña.

Colgué el teléfono y llame al aeropuerto.

- buenos días le atiende Victoria, en que puedo ayudarle.

- buenos días, pues me gustaría saber cuál es el vuelo más pronto hacia Forks.

- un momentito por favor.

Tiro riro rirori – musiquita de espera

- ¿señorita? Disculpe la espera, el vuelo más próximo es mañana a las 12 del mediodía.

- perfecto, pues hágame la reserva por favor.

- su nombre completo

- Isabella Marie Swan

- un momento a dicho Isabella Marie Swan?

- si, así me llamo

-Bella, soy Victoria del instituto.

-¿Victoria? Dios ¿qué haces trabajando en el aeropuerto?

- Mi papa es uno de los gerentes y yo necesitaba el dinero y aquí estoy.

- Que bien!!!! Oye?

- dime

- quieres que quedemos mañana un poco antes de coger el avión y tomamos un café?

- Claro, pásate por la ventanilla numero 7 te esperare aquí.

- Muy bien pues hasta mañana.

Estaba feliz en menos de un día estaría con papa, lo llame. Pero quería darle una sorpresa así que le di una pequeña mentirijilla.

-Papa?

- si Bella dime.

- hasta pasado mañana no hay vuelo, así que hasta el miércoles no podremos vernos, pero bueno así me despido de mis amigos.

- vale pequeña, cuando llegues al aeropuerto de Forks avísame, o mejor, avísame cuando salgas de Phoenix y calculare más o menos.

- vale papa, hasta el miércoles.

- hasta el miércoles pequeña

Hable con mama, y estuvo llorando todo el día, yo mientras me despedí de mis profesores y mis familiares. Y me fui pronto a dormir, había quedado con Victoria en el aeropuerto y antes de las 10 tenía que estar allí.

- Mama por dios no llores mas, vendré a visitarte y tu podrás venir con Phil ahora solo vive tu momento mama, yo estaré bien

- pero es que eres tan impulsiva quédate aquí hija.

- no mama, también necesito tiempo con papa debes entenderme.

A todo esto llamó el taxi, si llame un taxi porque sino mama no me iba a dejar irme del aeropuerto.

- te quiero mama te llamare cuando llegue. Adiós Phil

- adiós pequeña, sobretodo llama, y tranquila yo cuidare de mama

Phil era un tipo estupendo, y sabia que dejaba a mama en buenas manos.

De camino al aeropuerto, escuchaba mi mp3, toda canción de piano, me relajaba tanto, y Claro de Luna era mi preferida.

Llegue al aeropuerto pague al taxista y me acerque a la ventanilla numero 7 allí estaba Victoria, estaba guapísima, había cambiado mucho. Cambie el boleto por el billete de avión, y fuimos a tomar un café, pero estábamos charlando y llamaron a Victoria por megafonía, así que tenía que irse.

- Bueno Bella, pásalo bien en Forks, y dale un saludo a tu padre de mi parte, toma te dejo mi numero- me extendió un papel.

-Gracias Victoria iré llamando

Me dio un beso y marcho, siempre nos llevamos bien, pero Victoria marcho porque su papa cambio de oficio y se trasladaron pero veo que han vuelto.

Llamaron mi vuelo, deje las maletas rezando que no se perdieran por el camino, me acomode en mi asiento y me relaje con mi música.

Al llegar al aeropuerto de Forks llame a mama para que no se preocupara, y cogí un taxi

- a la comisaria Swan por favor

Tardamos como 20 minutos, page al taxista, respire dos veces y me adentre en la comisaria.

- PORFAVOR AYUDENME ME HAN ROBADO - dije gritando.

Si lo sé exagerado pero la cara de papa no tenia precio.

- Bella cariñoooo!!! - corrió a darme un abrazo.

- hola papa!! - estaba feliz!

- porque no me dijiste que venias hoy?

- entonces no hubiera sido una sorpresa papa.

- también es verdad.

Papa estaba feliz, me abrazaba y me sonreía continuamente, me presento a sus compañeros, porque como decía papa, por mucho que fuera jefe siempre iba a ser uno más.

Se tomo el día libre, comimos juntos y estuvimos en casa hablando y poniéndonos al día.

- papa, me iré a dormir, estoy cansada además mañana quiero ir a la universidad, me llego una carta diciendo que estarían muy contentos de que estudiase allí, así que quiero dejarlo todo listo.

- vale pequeña, pero yo te acompaño, y no me digas que puedes tu sola porque no pienso dejarte ir sola.

Ya ven de donde saque mi carácter.

- de acuerdo papa, mañana vendrás conmigo.

- buenas noches hija.

- buenas noches papa - le di un beso y me fui a dormir.


	3. capitulo 2

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, la historia es mia**

**Capitulo 2: a primera vista**

Dormí toda la noche comí un bebe, hacía tiempo que no dormía tan bien.

Me levante y Charlie o sea mi papa, ya estaba en la cocina.

- buenos días pequeña

- buenos días papa

Desayunamos y me llevo a la universidad. Era espectacular para ser un pueblo tan pequeño.

- buenos días, mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan, vengo a hablar con el Sr. - mire la hoja - Black.

- si acompáñeme la estaban esperando. - dijo la secretaria

Cuando entre en el despacho mi cara debió delatarme, era enorme, pero estaba decorado muy familiar, muchas fotos, diplomas…

- Srta. Swan, es un placer tenerla aquí con nosotros.

- Gracias Sr. Black

Me estuvo explicando los horarios, paseamos por los pasillos, me enseño toda la universidad, pasamos por el aula de música (donde yo haría mis clases) un sonido me llamo la atención, era alguien tocando un piano, era una melodía triste, no pude evitar asomar la cabeza por la puerta, de espaldas había un muchacho, de pelo cobrizo, tocaba con mucha furia, me llamo la atención, el director carraspeo.

- ejem... Sr. Cullen disculpe.

- perdón director no sabía que estaba aquí.

- no se preocupe, quiero presentarle a Isabella Swan.

- solo Bella - dije

Me miro a los ojos, en ese momento me derretí, tenía unos ojos verdes esmeraldas, y con una sonrisa en los labios me extendió la mano y me saludo como todo un caballero.

- Bien Sr. Cullen si no le importa agradecería que acompañara a Bella, a terminar de visitar la universidad

El dudo y se puso como un tomate, pero aun así accedió.

EDWARD POV.

Sumergido en el piano, desde que discutí con papa, solo me salían canciones tristes, no me gusta pelear con papa, el es bueno pero esta vez se paso, yo no tenía la culpa de que Emmett hubiera decidido irse a vivir con Rosalie a una casa aparte, papa siempre quería tenernos a todos allí con él, así mama tampoco se preocuparía tanto.

- ejem... Sr. Cullen disculpe.

Me saco de mis pensamientos.

- perdón director no sabía que estaba aquí. - dije mas cortado de lo normal cuando vi a la chica que lo acompañaba, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba allí escuchando?

- no se preocupe, quiero presentarle a Isabella Swan.

- solo Bella - dijo la muchacha

La mire a los ojos, creo que me desmaye o que estaba en el cielo, un ángel así no podía existir en la tierra, tenía los ojos marrón chocolate, sonreí como un niño pequeño, ¿Qué me pasaba, porque sonreía como un tonto? Le extendí la mano y la salude.

- Bien Sr. Cullen si no le importa agradecería que acompañara a Bella, a terminar de visitar la universidad

Perfecto ahora estaré solo con ella, no sabe el director que me pone nervioso hablar con chicas, me puse como un tomate, pero no me quedo más remedio que asentir.

**Bella pov.**

Era perfecto, estuvo atento a mí, me explico donde haría las clases, me enseño el gimnasio, y las habitaciones de la universidad, eran enormes.

- ¿Cuándo te vas a instalar? - me pregunto

- creo que mañana no tengo muchas cosas así que tardare poco.

- si necesitas ayuda para lo que sea, no dudes en avisarme.

- solo una pregunta

- dime

- sé que es ridículo, pero… sabes si… tengo compañera de cuarto.

Dibujo una sonrisa perfecta en su rostro.

- sí, sí que tienes. Y tienes dos.

- oh, qué bien.

- se llaman Alice Cullen, mi hermana pequeña, y Rosalie Hale, la novia de mi hermano Emmett.

- oms… - que bien, solo espero que sean como él. Aun no sabía su nombre. - perdona pero cuál es tu nombre.

-Edward.

- mucho gusto Edward.

Sonrió y seguimos con la ruta. No estaba segura, pero este chico había hecho huella en mí, no era como los demás chicos que conocía, era amable y creo que era tan tímido como yo.

- Bella?

- si dime

- quieres ver mi cuarto

Ops, eso no me lo esperaba.

- esto…

- tranquila, no soy de esos que se llevan a las chicas a su cuarto, quiero enseñarte unas fotos para que te vayas haciendo a la idea de cómo son mis hermanos.

- oh!, bien

Fuimos hasta su cuarto y salía un armario empotrado de chico, era alto moreno y muy muy musculoso.

- Ey Eddy, que tal tío!!

- Emmett no me llames Eddy sabes que lo odio.

- está bien, quien es ella? - le pregunto

- ella es Bella, empezara mañana las clases.

- mucho gusto Bella - dijo Emmett dándome un abrazo de oso, creía que me iba a quedar sin aire en cualquier momento.

- I-G-U-A-L-M-E-N-T-E…- dije ahogándome

- Emmett la vas a ahogar suéltala.

- PERDON

- tranquilo.

Se marcho y Edward y yo pasamos al cuarto, había 3 camas, y encima de cada una de ellas había fotos, en una estaba Emmett el grandullón junto a una chica rubia que dolía mirarla, era hermosa.

- el es Emmett el grandullón que acabas de conocer y la que está a su lado es Rosalie, una de tus compañeras, es novia de Emmett.

- Es preciosa, hacen una bonita pareja

- sí, si no fuera por Rose, creo que Em se habría vuelto majara, era una bala perdida.

Seguí la vista hacia la otra cama, había una chica de pelo negro corto con las puntas hacia todos los lados y con cara de duendecillo, y su lado un chico rubio muy parecido a Rosalie.

- ellos son Alice y Jasper, Alice es mi hermana y tu compañera de cuarto, y Jasper es hermano de Rose.

- hacen una pareja bonita, ella se ve un poco loca, jejeje

Reímos los dos a la vez.

- no lo sabes bien, ya la iras conociendo, pero te advierto, no le lleves la contraria.

Y en la otra cama supongo que sería la de Edward había una foto de el, y otra de los cinco, Alice, Jasper, rose, Emmett y Edward.

- es una foto muy bonita.

- sí, ellos son todo para mi, son mis hermanos.

Estaban todos sonrientes, baje la mirada, yo jamás encontré unos amigos así, Mike era egoísta consigo mismo, y por no hablar de Jessica, en fin pero eso quedo atrás.

- ¿Bella?

-¿si? Perdona me quede ensoñando.

- no te preocupes, cuéntame que te trae a Forks.

- me vine con mi papa a vivir, mama quiere viajar y yo pasar más tiempo con papa y el lugar donde nací.

- oh! Oye Bella, querría…. - ¿estaba nervioso? - me encantaría que vinieras conmigo a cenar esta noche, es que el duende de hermana a organizado una cena por parejas y no quiero que me coloque con nadie, y si tú me hicieras el favor de venir conmigo, yo luego haría lo que me pidieras.

¿Me estaba pidiendo a mí que lo acompañara? El podría tener a la chica que quisiera, yo era una chica muy normal, y no sé, era incapaz de andar dos pasos seguidos sin tropezar.

-¿Bella? - me saco de mi sueño - ¿Bella? Estas bien?

- si perdona, esto… creo que no sería una buena compañía Edward, no conozco a nadie…

- shh- me callo - si que conoces, me conoces a mí y a Emmett, y estoy seguro de que Rose, Jasper y Alice te acogerán estupendamente.

- Pero… es que… soy incapaz de dar dos pasos sin caerme Edward me moriría de la vergüenza

- Yo te protegeré.

**EDWARD POV.**

Era una chica perfecta, estuve todo lo atento que pude, se tropezaba continuamente, le explique donde haría las clases, el gimnasio, y las habitaciones de la universidad.

- ¿Cuándo te vas a instalar? - le pregunte

- creo que mañana no tengo muchas cosas así que tardare poco. - me dijo, era raro que una chica tuviera pocas cosas, en realidad siempre dicen lo mismo luego se traen un camión entero.

- si necesitas ayuda para lo que sea, no dudes en avisarme.

- solo una pregunta - estaba poniéndose roja como un tomate

- dime

- sé que es ridículo, pero… sabes si… tengo compañera de cuarto.

Sonreí, pensaba que sería otra cosa.

- sí, sí que tienes. Y tienes dos.

- oh, qué bien.

- se llaman Alice Cullen, mi hermana pequeña, y Rosalie Hale, la novia de mi hermano Emmett.

- oms… - estaba nerviosa, pero pensativa a la vez, se parecía tanto a mí, podría ser mi media naranja como me dijo Alice? Alice siempre supo que tendría una nueva compañera pronto y no sé cómo pude dudar de ella siempre lo sabía todo, pero lo que si dudaba que ella fuera mi alma gemela, demasiado perfecta para ser verdad. - perdona pero cuál es tu nombre. - me pregunto sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Edward. - le conteste

- mucho gusto Edward.

Sonreí y seguimos con la ruta. Esta chica me llamaba mucho la atención, lo tenía todo, es bonita, tiene unos ojos que me dejan sin aliento cada vez que me miran, sin duda había hecho huella en mí, no era como las demás chicas que conocía, era amable y creo que era tan tímida como yo.

- Bella? - le llame, parecía tan metida en sus pensamientos como yo.

- si dime

- quieres ver mi cuarto

Creo que se asusto

- esto…

- tranquila, no soy de esos que se llevan a las chicas a su cuarto, quiero enseñarte unas fotos para que te vayas haciendo a la idea de cómo son mis hermanos.

- oh!, bien

Fuimos hasta mi cuarto y salía un mi hermano Emmett.

- Ey Eddy, que tal tío!! - lo iba a matar te juro que lo iba a matar, como se le ocurre llamarme Eddy

- Emmett no me llames Eddy sabes que lo odio.

- está bien, quien es ella? - me pregunto

- ella es Bella, empezara mañana las clases.

- mucho gusto Bella - dijo Emmett dándole un abrazo de oso, creía que la iba a dejar sin aire en cualquier momento.

- I-G-U-A-L-M-E-N-T-E…- dijo

- Emmett la vas a ahogar suéltala. - le dije molesto a mi hermano, ¿pero porque? Porque tenía la sensación de querer protegerla, de que nadie le hiciera daño.

- PERDON

- tranquilo. - dijo mi ángel - ¿Perdón dije mi ángel? Creo que me volví loco.

Se quedo mirando las camas y las fotos que había encima de ellas.

- el es Emmett el grandullón que acabas de conocer y la que está a su lado es Rosalie, una de tus compañeras, es novia de Emmett.

- Es preciosa, hacen una bonita pareja - no tanto como tu pensé para mí.

- sí, si no fuera por Rose, creo que Em se habría vuelto majara, era una bala perdida.

Miro encima de la cama de Jasper.

- ellos son Alice y Jasper, Alice es mi hermana y tu compañera de cuarto, y Jasper es hermano de Rose.

- hacen una pareja bonita, ella se ve un poco loca, jejeje

Reímos los dos a la vez. Se iban a lleva muy bien, ella tenía la calma que Alice necesitaba, pero Bella lamentándolo mucho iba a ser la muñeca de Alice, lo sabia la duende tiene mucho peligro cuando se lo propone.

- no lo sabes bien, ya la iras conociendo, pero te advierto, no le lleves la contraria.

Y luego miro hacia mi cama, mis fotos

- es una foto muy bonita. - dijo señalando hacia la que estábamos los cinco.

- sí, ellos son todo para mi, son mis hermanos.

Se quedo pensativa, y se veía triste, pero porque?

- ¿Bella?

-¿si? Perdona me quede ensoñando.

- no te preocupes, cuéntame que te trae a Forks.

- me vine con mi papa a vivir, mama quiere viajar y yo pasar más tiempo con papa y el lugar donde nací.

- oh! Oye Bella, querría…. - estaba nervioso, no sabía cómo Bella iba a reaccionar - me encantaría que vinieras conmigo a cenar esta noche, es que el duende de hermana a organizado una cena por parejas y no quiero que me coloque con nadie, y si tú me hicieras el favor de venir conmigo, yo luego haría lo que me pidieras.

Eso era mala señal se quedo pensativa, pero de verdad quería que viniera conmigo.

-¿Bella? - la llame, pero no reacciono - ¿Bella? Estas bien?

- si perdona, esto… creo que no sería una buena compañía Edward, no conozco a nadie…

- shh- le callé - si que conoces, me conoces a mí y a Emmett, y estoy seguro de que Rose, Jasper y Alice te acogerán estupendamente.

- Pero… es que… soy incapaz de dar dos pasos sin caerme Edward me moriría de la vergüenza

- Yo te protegeré.

Vale ahora creo que la e asustado, ¿le he dicho, yo te protegeré? Ahora se irá corriendo, estupendo Edward eres estupendo.


	4. capitulo 3

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, la historia es mia**

**Capitulo 3: la cena de Alice**

**Bella Pov.**

¿De verdad que Edward dijo que me protegería? Creo que mis ojos me delataron debían brillar demasiado.

-Edward? Yo… está bien te acompañare, iré contigo a esa cena.

- perfecto, pues a las 20h pasare por tu cuarto a recogerte.

Salí de su cuarto fui a mi casa a buscar mis cosas, pero no había nada, llame a papa.

-¿Papa?

- si dime cariño

- donde están mis cosas.

- hay bella cariño perdóname, es que como el director Black y tu salieron a visitar la universidad, la secretaria me dijo que ella guardaría tus cosas, por lo tanto deben estar en tu cuarto ya.

- ah, gracias papa.

Salí de nuevo hacia la universidad, llegue al cuarto y ya estaban allí Alice y Rose, las fotos no les hacían justicia, eras más hermosas aun en persona.

- Hola soy Alice - me abrazo nada más entrar en el cuarto.

- hola yo soy Rose, tú debes de ser Bella.

- sí, mucho gusto chicas.

-Mi hermano te invito a la cena verdad? Dime que si o lo matare.

- sí, me invito.

- perfecto, tenemos trabajo Rose.

- ¿Qué?... trabajo? A que se refieren?

- Bella vamos a ayudarte a arreglarte para la cena de esta noche.

- esto… no quiero molestar…

- Bella, no molestas, además cuando acabemos contigo estarás perfecta, y no nos llevara mucho tiempo, eres bonita - me dijo Rose, ¿pero cómo podía decir eso? ella era hermosa a su lado yo era una mosca.

- Chicas? De verdad

- nada Bella, ve a ducharte

Me metí en la ducha puse el agua caliente a tope, y me relaje, escuchaba a Alice hablar, y solo daba órdenes de lo que tenían que hacer, cuando ya me relaje, salí de la ducha, me lie en una toalla, y salí al cuarto, no parecía el cuarto, era un completo salón de belleza, Rose, me sentó en la silla, mientras ella peinaba mi pelo y lo moldeaba a su gusto, Alice buscaba entre sus vestidos, cuando encontró un vestido de color azul, era precioso, tirantes con pedrería, me miraba y decía.

-es perfecto, le encantara, lo sé, Bella? Este será tu vestido

- Alice estas loca, no pretenderás que me meta en ese vestido, además como quieres que lleve ese vestido, eso significa tacones y tacones es lo mismo que estar en el suelo cada paso que de.

- relájate Bella, te pondrás el vestido, y los tacones, y no te caerás, además, Edward estará contigo a tu lado, no permitirá que nada pase.

Edward, él era el motivo por el cual yo estaría en el suelo, el estar a su lado me ponía nerviosa perdida, ¿Por qué tuve que decir que si que iría a la cena?

- relájate Bella no te arrepentirás de venir yo lo sé.

En poco menos de una hora ya estaba lista eran las 19:45 y creo que hiperventilaba, Edward vendría en 15 minutos, Alice llevaba un vestido negro por encima de la rodilla con unos zapatos que daban vértigo solo verlos, su pelo estaba adornado con sus puntas hacia todos los lados, y con pinzas en forma de mariposas plateadas.

Y Rose, hiba increíble, un vestido de color rojo sangre, con escote dama de honor, unos zapatos rojos también, y sus rizos rubios caian por su pecho y espalda.

TOC - TOC

**Edward Pov.**

- si Alice, tranquila estaré listo a las 20h ni un minuto antes ni uno después.

-Acuérdate de ponerte la camisa azul, nada de ir de otro color que te conozco hermanito

- Que tramaras duende.

Mi hermana estaba loca, y quería que todos acabáramos igual, estoy seguro de eso, me metí en la ducha cuando el agua caliente toco mi cuerpo creo que me relaje por completo, cerré los ojos y disfrute del momento, me vino una imagen a la cabeza, BELLA, tenía algo que me llamaba mucho la atención, era hermosa.

- vale Edward deja de pensar en ella!! Ya esta bien, no puedes sentir nada por ella, la acabas de conocer. - me dije en voz alta.

Me puse mis pantalones negros de pinzas, y mi camisa azul, me encanta el azul, el pelo lo dejo por imposible, no puedo hacer nada con el.

Debussy? Ese es mi móvil- Emmett - no podría ser otro.

- Dime hermano

- Bien Edward son las 19:55 vámonos o las chicas se mosquearan con nosotros. - me dijo chillando

- voy, yo estoy en el cuarto, os espero en la puerta de las chicas.

Llegue no se porque corriendo, ¿de verdad tengo tantas ganas de verla? Cuando estuvimos Jasper, Emmett y yo en la puerta, picamos.

- Chicas son ellos!! - dijo Alice.

Bella abrió la puerta, me quede con la boca abierta, llevaba un vestido azul que le hacia destacar su palidez, realmente estaba hermosa.

- Hola Edward - se le ilumino la cara con una sonrisa.

- Hola… ¿estais listas?

- si - salto Alice.

**Bella pov.**

Alice ya estaba histérica y eso que aun faltaba un minuto para las 20h, ¿siempre era asi?, entonces una sonrisa se formo en sus labios. Y picaron a la puerta.

- Chicas son ellos!! - dijo Alice.

Abri la puerta, y Edward estaba enfrente mio, estaba guapismo, llevaba una camisa azul, del mismo azul que mi vestido, unos pantalones negros, y ese pelo, desordenado, pero nada le quedaba mejor. ¿Por qué me tenia que poner nerviosa delante de el?

- Hola Edward - Sonrei como una tonta, ¿porque sonreía asi?

- Hola… ¿estais listas? - Me dijo mientras me miraba a los ojos, creo que en ese momento me derretí por completo.

- si - salto Alice.

Alice se tiro encima de Jasper, y este la cogió en brazos, sonreía, estaba enamorado de Alice, se le notaba en la mirada.

- ¿Cómo esta mi pequeña? - le pregunto Jasper

- bien cariño, ya te echaba de menos.

- auch - se escucho y nos giramos y vimos a Emmett con la mano en la cabeza y a Rose con cara de enfado.

- que paso Rose? - le pregunte

- Aquí mi osito, que prefiere quedarse a ver el futbol a salir con nosotras.

- Ay Emmett nunca aprenderas - le dijo Jasper.

Nos echamos a reir, sin saber como, yo estaba abrazada a la cintura de Edward y el a al mia, nos miramos y nos pusimos rojos, intento quitar la mano, pero lo mire, y el sonrio, supongo que había entendido que no me molestaba.

- chicos vámonos!!!! Llegaremos tarde al restaurante, ¿Bella?

- si Alice?

- tu iras con Edward en su coche, nosotros nos vamos en el coche de Rose.

- vale asentí tímida.

Salimos del cuarto, y nos dirigimos al parking allí estaba su coche, un bonito volvo, me acompaño a la puerta del copiloto, me abrió la puerta y luego se fue a su asiento.

- estas preciosa esta noche Bella - Me dijo sonriendo.

- Gracias, tu también estas muy guapo - nada le hacía justicia

- que te parecen mis hermanos.

- son todos muy amables, y Alice está loca!! - nos echamos a reír.

- cuéntame cosas de ti Bella.

- que quieres saber?

- tus gustos, las aficiones que tengas…

- me gusta la música y leer, y mis aficiones sencillas cosas que no impliquen estar de pie mucho tiempo.

Edward se echo a reir.

- ¿Qué?

- Bella no puedes ser tan torpe como te crees, aun no te has tropezado desde que nos hemos visto.

Es verdad, poco tardaría

- Edward poco tardare, siempre que ando miro mis pies, esque creo que tengo dos pies izquierdos - y me rei-

Llegamos al restaurante, era lujoso, muy bonito. Edward me abrió la puerta y me cedió su mano, la agarre, y nos fuimos hacia la puerta.

Allí ya estaban los demás.

- tenemos una reserva a nombre de Alice Cullen

- si - asintió el mesero - acompáñenme.

Nos sentaron en una mesa un poco apartada de la multitud, nos sentamos por parejas. Alice pidió vino, y no nos dejo pedir ningún tipo de bebida que no fuera vino, y cualquiera le llevaba la contraria.

- chicos luego iremos a la discoteca que hay aquí al lado, así que llame a papa y mama para decirles que podrían venir a buscar los coches, luego nos iremos en taxi..

- perfecto Alice, le dijo Rose.

Cenamos con tranquilidad, yo no estaba acostumbrada a beber, asi que el vino me hizo huella demasiado pronto, cuando nos levantamos para irnos a la discoteca, Edward tuvo que sujetarme para no caer.

- te lo dije - le dije sonrojándome

- no me importa, te cogeré tantas veces caigas.

**Edward Pov.**

El vino me estaba subiendo mas de la cuenta, cuando nos levantamos de la mesa, Bella casi cae, creo que le había subido tanto como a mi, la agarre de la cintura.

- te lo dije - le dijo sonrojándose

- no me importa, te cogeré tantas veces caigas.

No me importaba protegerla asi tantas veces intentara caer, no lo permitiría, pase de nuevo mi brazo por su pequeña cintura, y la acerque mas a mi, su corazón estaba alborotado, al igual que el mío.

Llegamos a la discoteca y Alice nos trajo unas copas, Bella no quería beber mas, pero Alice la obligo, y bueno yo directamente no quería discutir con Alice, tenias las de perder, el caso es que cuando bebimos la segunda copa estábamos todos en la pista, yo agarre a Bella, no quería que nadie se acercará a ella, bailamos.

Empezó a sonar una de mis canciones preferidas, era lenta, asi que puse a Bella delante de mi.

-No se bailar lentas Edward.

- déjate llevar.

Paso sus brazos por mi cuello, y yo la acerque más a mí, cerro los ojos, la miraba sonriendo.

- Edward?

- dime

- después de esta canción podremos irnos? Quiero pasar tiempo contigo a solas.

Acababa de decir que quería pasar tiempo a solas conmigo? Me acaba de romper todos los esquemas.

Acabo la canción y nos fuimos a despedir de los chicos, decidimos ir paseando hasta la universidad asi podríamos ir conociéndonos.

- bueno Bella, que te pareció la cena

- se que matare a Alice mañana cuando me levante con dolor de cabeza, no estoy acostumbrada a beber.

- yo tampoco estoy acostumbrado a beber.

- y has visto estos tacones? - hizo levantando la pierna, lo que hizo que cayera hacia atrás y se echara a reir, estaba preciosa cuando sonreía, nos reimos juntos, ayude a levantarla, pero para ser sinceros mi equilibrio estaba un poco tocado por el alcohol, lo cual hizo que yo acabara encima de ella.

- Creo que te pase mi torpeza, lo siento - y se echo a reir

Me la quede mirando, sin decir nada, me levante, y la traje conmigo, se quedo muy cerca de mi, suspiro, su olor se me hizo irresistible, y no pude evitar besarla, al principio le costo dejarse llevar pero pronto enrosco sus brazos en mi cuello y me atraía a ella, de pronto todo se volvió negro.


	5. capitulo 4

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, la historia es mia**

**4 .El hospital**

**Bella pov.**

Estábamos besándonos sentía mil descargar por todo mi cuerpo, de pronto un coche se nos echo encima, no me dio tiempo a apartarlo de la carretera, sin saber como se lo llevo por delante y yo cai en la acera.

Me levante corriendo el cuerpo de Edward estaba en el suelo y una persona a su lado, corri en su dirección y lo único que me dijo

- eras tu la que tendrías que estar aquí no el. - me decía la chica en lagrimas.

- alejate de el, ni te atrevas a tocarlo.

Cogi mi teléfono y llame a emergencias en menos de 3 minutos estaba la ambulancia y la policía, bueno papa estaba allí.

- bella cariño estas bien?

- si pero Edward… - me caian lagrimas sin parar, me faltaba el aire.

- Tanya estas arrestada por intento de homicidio, tienes derecho a permanecer en silencio cualquier comentario puede ser declarado en tu contra.

Escuche como le leían los derechos y de repente Alice estaba a mi lado abrazandome.

-Alice lo siento, no pude arrastrarlo hacia mi, no pude - solloce

- Bella se pondrá bien, tranquila, venga vamos al hospital

Llegamos al hospital nos sentamos en la sala de espera, pasaron 4 horas y nadie decía nada, ni una sola noticia de Edward, papa se acerco a mi.

- Bella cariño deberías venir conmigo a casa a cambiarte de ropa.

- no, no me moveré de aquí, no pienso irme si no se como esta Edward.

Llamaron por megafonía.

- Dr. Cullen acuda a quirófano nº 4, dr. Cullen.

Mire a Alice.

- tu padre es medico?

- si

Pero no entendía nada porque no lo avisaron antes, un señora de pelo marron caramelo se hacerco a Alice con lagrimas en los ojos y se abrazo a Alice.

- mama esta bien se pondrá bien, lo se.

- si le pasa algo me muero Alice, mi niño pequeño…

- mama… mama mirame, se pondrá bien no le va a pasar nada a Edward. Papa esta con el.

Me miro.

- Es bella mama, bella ella es Esme, mi mama.

- Ay Bella - se acerco a mi y me abrazo.

Mis lagrimas caian sin cesar.

- Papa!! - dijo Alice.

No giramos y lo vimos como una estatua, sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas. Corri hacia donde estaba el.

- ¿Qué ocurre? - dije casi chillando

- ha entrado en coma.

Mi mundo se vino abajo, no podía ser, ya no vi nada.

**Alice pov.**

Bella se había desmayado, estábamos pendiente de ella, mama abrazada a papa llorando desconsoladamente, pero yo sabia que hiba a estar bien, lo sabia.

-Bella, despierta por favor tienes que ser fuerte, venga despierta.

Empezó a abrir su ojos, pero salian lagrimas sin parar, lo único que decía. - el no - se que se había encariñado con mi hermano.

- Bella, ven siéntate aquí conmigo

Nos sentamos y esperamos nuevas respuertas.

- Alice? Porque no podemos pasar a verlo - me pregunto Bella.

- aun esta en el quirófano en poco tiempo podras verle.

- Alice tengo que salir.

No pude decir nada, salió corriendo sin darme oportunidad de pararla, Charlie tampoco pudo.

**Bella pov. **

Iba a ir a por Tanya me costara lo que me costara, corrí por todas las calles de Forks, descalza sin dejar que el cansancio me venciera, llegue a la comisaria y Tanya estaba allí escoltada por un policía.

- TU!! TU HAS HECHO QUE EDWARD ENTRE EN COMA, TENDRIAS QUE PUDRIRTE EN LA CARCEL. Te advierto como le pase algo te juro que iré a por ti. Así que reza todo lo que sepas para que se despierte, porque sino te aseguro que a ti te pasara mas.

No dijo nada, solo lloraba, Salí corriendo, perfecto estaba lloviendo, algo más me iba a pasar. De pronto un brazo me giro, era Alice.

- Alice - y llore si poder parar.

Fuimos al hospital, Edward ya estaba en la UCI, solo dejaban pasar una persona por vez, primero paso Esme, luego Alice, Emmett, Rose.

Cuando llego mi turno no pude ser capaz de entrar. Me quede paralizada, mis piernas no me respondían.

- no puedo no puedo pasar. Pase usted Dr. Cullen

- llama me Carlisle, y bella debes pasar tu, creo que le gustara que entres.

Me dirigió a la puerta,.

- venga.

Gire la maneta de la puerta, y entre. Estaba lleno de cables tubos, no podía mirarlo. Sali corriendo de la habitación y me abrace a Emmett la primera persona que vi.

- Bella, tienes que entrar y hablarle - me dijo Carlisle

- no puedo.

- entrare contigo

Me cogió de los hombros y me dirigió hacia la habitación, entramos me acerco a la cama, y se marcho, mis lagrimas caían sin cesar.

- lo siento, no debí hacer el tonto, no debí querer salir de la discoteca. Lo siento.

Cogí su mano entre las mías, me senté a su lado en la cama.

**Edward pov.**

¿Por qué no podía abrir los ojos, porque no podía ver a mis hermanos mientras me hablaban? ¿Por qué mama lloraba? Debe ser un mal sueño.

- lo siento, no debí hacer el tonto, no debí querer salir de la discoteca. Lo siento.

Esa era Bella, pero porque se disculpaba, no pasa nada, estoy bien, pero no podía mover mis manos mis labios para decir que estaba bien, mi corazón se altera, porque estoy sin poder moverme, suéltame, deja que abrace a Bella. No puedo respirar, tengo algo que me ahoga, me duele todo el cuerpo, quiero abrir los ojos…

**Bella pov.**

Las maquinas cada vez pitaban mas, corri hacia la puerta.

- Carlisle, Edward no se que pasa

- bella sal fuera, sal.

**Carlisle pov.**

Pedi estar en planta con mi hijo, no quería irme de allí hasta asegurarme de que hiba a estar bien, y ver a Bella un poco mas tranquila, podría entrar en shock nada de esto era justo para ella.

- Carlisle, Edward no se que pasa

- bella sal fuera, sal.

Me hacerque a Edward estaba a punto de sufrir un paro cardiaco, el corazón lo tenia alterado. Le revise las pupilas, las tenia dilatadas, estaba fuera de el, su cuerpo estaba tenso, le saltaron los tubos y las agujas, llame al resto de médicos, teníamos que estabilizarlo, de repente abrió los ojos.

- BELLA!!!

-Edward por favor cálmate…, cálmate…, respira aquí…., respira, bien… tranquilo. - mi equipo me ayudo a tranquilizarlo, estaba bien, pero quería hacer unas pruebas antes de decir que había despertado.

**Bella Pov.**

Carlaisle no dice nada, solo se ven entrar médicos, estoy asustada. Alice estaba asustada.

- Alice… Alice reacciona!!!

- Va a despertar, se va a poner bien.

- eso no lo sabes Alice, no lo puedes saber.

- Bella, lo e visto, no me digas como pero lo e visto.

¿Alice lo había visto, tenia visiones? Eso es imposible.

Carlisle salió con la camilla de Edward, todos nos asustamos, yo di un salto de la silla, no podía ser, ¿Qué ocurria? Había empeorado, espero que no.

Tardaron mas de 2 horas hasta que tuvimos noticias.

- Bella - me llamo Carlisle.

- ¿Si?

- ve a la habitación 707 hay alguien que quiere verte.

Alguien quería verme? Que yo supiera no había nadie conocido aquí en el hospital, solo estaba Edward… no el no podía ser, se lo llevaron a hacer unas pruebas.

- ¿Quién es Carlisle?

- no me dijo su nombre solo quiere verte

- antes de irme, como esta Edward?

- le están haciendo unas pruebas.

- avisadme por favor, quiero estar aquí cuando lo traigan.

- tranquila te avisaremos.

Camine por los largos pasillos del hospital, encontré la habitación, me pare en frente de ella, pique dos veces pero no me respondia, asi que decidi abrir la puerta, pero fue la mayor sorpresa que me podía llevar.

**Edward Pov.**

- ¿hijo, como te encuentras?

- papa donde esta Bella.

- esta aquí en el hospital, pero dime, como estas?

- bien papa, estoy bien, solo me duelen las costillas y la cabeza parece que me va estallar pero estoy bien.

- te hare una resonancia quiero asegurarme que todo esta bien.

- papa estoy bien de verdad

- me da igual lo que digas hijo, te la hare de todos modos.

Papa siempre tan preocupado como siempre, no me queje mas, sabia que hiba a perder asi que no me negué, fue un largo rato, realmente se me hizo eterno.

- bien hijo, te llevare a planta, y avisare a tus hermanos que estas bien.

- papa puedo pedirte un favor?

- claro hijo, dime

- cuando me instale en la habitación, puede venir Bella primero? Necesito hablar con ella a solas, la escuche disculparse, creo que se siente mal por lo que me a pasado.

- claro hijo le dire que venga a tu habitación.

- pero no le digas que soy yo, quiero que sea una sorpresa.

- claro hijo, ahora por favor una cosa te pido.

- claro papa, lo que quieras.

- tienes que estar tranquilo, y mañana entraras a quirófano para operar las costillas rotas.

- claro.

- cualquier cosa llámame, no lo dudes cualquier dolor fuera de lo normal.

- si papa, tráeme a Bella por favor.

No pasaron más de 2 minutos cuando alguien pico a la puerta, supuse que seria Bella, no conteste, si reconocía mi voz no sería una sorpresa.

La puerta se abrió, y su cabeza apareció, una sonrisa se formo en sus labios y corrió al lado de la camilla.

- Edward, como estas?

- Bien princesa, estoy bien.

- lo siento Edward, no debí haberte sacado de la discoteca.

No pudo seguir porque la corte

- Bella, que sea la última vez que te culpas de acuerdo? Estoy bien y ya está.

- no se porque una tal Tanya quiere que sea yo la que este aquí, o mejor dicho muerta.

Cuando dijo muerta sentí un dolor en mi pecho enorme, ¿Tanya? ¿Qué pinta Tanya en todo esto? Fuimos pareja solo un mes y la deje porque era demasiado posesiva.

- ¿Bella, has dicho que Tanya hizo esto?

- Si.

Bajo su cabeza, caían lagrimas de sus ojos, no sabe cuánto me dolía verla así.

- Bella, no llores, no pasa nada, ya paso todo.

- No Edward no paso todo, Tanya va a pagar por esto, te juro que hare todo lo posible porque se pudra en la cárcel sino acabare yo misma con ella.

Me hacia gracia verla tan protectora, pero era tan vulnerable a la vez.

- Me dejas que te diga una cosa?

- si

- acercate.

Se sento en el borde de la cama, cogi sus manos entre las mias.

- Bella?

- si?

- Besame, echo de menos tus besos.

No dijo mas, me beso, pero fue un beso lleno de dolor.

**Bella pov.**

- Edward, como estas? - dije feliz, estaba bien, había despertado.

- Bien princesa, estoy bien. - y puso una sonrisa torcida.

- lo siento Edward, no debí haberte sacado de la discoteca…

- Bella, que sea la última vez que te culpas de acuerdo? Estoy bien y ya está. - me corto

- no se porque una tal Tanya quiere que sea yo la que este aquí, o mejor dicho muerta.

Hizo una mueca de dolor cuando dije esa frase, tenia algo con Tanya? Porque si era asi, ¿Por qué me beso? Porque sino a querido verme a solas? Bien Bella, perfecto, no te puede gustar uno que este solo? Que no tenga novia? Esto era demasiado bonito para ser verdad.

- ¿Bella, has dicho que Tanya hizo esto?

- Si. - dije llorando, me gustaba un hombre con el cual no podría estar nunca porque tiene novia.

- Bella, no llores, no pasa nada, ya paso todo.

- No Edward no paso todo, Tanya va a pagar por esto, te juro que hare todo lo posible porque se pudra en la cárcel sino acabare yo misma con ella. - si me dice que es su novia saldré corriendo, habré metido la pata hasta el fondo.

Puso una sonrisa, era raro, como podía estar sonriendo con todo lo que a pasado? Porque sonreía sabiendo que su novia le había echo eso.

- Me dejas que te diga una cosa? - me dijo sonriendo

- si

- acercate.

Me sente en el borde de la cama, cogió mis manos entre las suyas. Sentí descargas como la ultima vez que me beso, ese beso que no se volveria a repetir mas, y todo porque tiene novia, no puedo meterme entre medias, porque sino seré yo la que acabe mal, y por lo menos tengo el consuelo que seremos amigos.

- Bella? - me llamó sacándome de mis pensamientos

- si?

- Besame, echo de menos tus besos. - ¿queria que lo besara? Pues lo hiba a besar.

Esto no esta bien, si el tiene novia porque lo estoy besando, me separe de el y me miro extrañado.

- que pasa Bella?

- esto no esta bien Edward

- ¿pero que pasa? Hice algo mal?

Si hizo algo mal, le parece poco estar besándose conmigo teniendo novia.

- si Edward esta mal que beses a otras chicas teniendo novia.

- ¿Quién te a dicho que tengo novia?

¿a caso quería ocúltamelo? No se como se atreve a hacer esto.

- Bella, no tengo novia, no se porque reaccionas asi, no es justo

- ¿no tienes novia? ¿ y entonces Tanya porque a echo esto?

- Fuimos pareja solo un mes Bella, la deje porque era demasiado posesiva. - Perfecto Bella eres especialista en meter la pata.

- vaya, supongo que será que no lo a superado aun.

- me da igual Bella que lo haya superado o no, la que me gusta eres tu, asi que tendrá que superarlo. - un momento, un momento, a dicho que yo le gusto?, a caso estamos en el dia de los santos inocentes o hay alguna cámara oculta? -

- que piensas Bella?

- nada

- Bella por favor, dime que pasa por tu cabeza

- nada Edward, no pasa nada por mi cabeza.

- mañana entrare a quirófano y quiero saber si estaras aquí cuando salga.

EDWARD POV.

Nos estábamos besando, como los extrañaba, mi ángel me había robado el corazón, me jure que no volvería a enamorarme de nadie, y ella en tan solo 24 horas a echo que me vuelva loco, es tan diferente a las demás, quise profundizar nuestro beso pero se separo de mi, y me miro con cara de dolor

- que pasa Bella?

- esto no esta bien Edward

¿Por qué no estaba bien? A caso tenia novio y no quería lastimarme, o simplemente tiene miedo de que le haga daño?

- ¿pero que pasa? Hice algo mal?

Se quedo pensando, me miro con cara de enfado, sin duda había algo que no iba bien.

- si Edward está mal que beses a otras chicas teniendo novia.

- ¿Quién te a dicho que tengo novia?

Es de locos, jamás me besaría con nadie teniendo novia, como podía pensar eso de mi, no es justo.

- Bella, no tengo novia, no se porque reaccionas así, no es justo

- ¿no tienes novia? ¿ y entonces Tanya porque a echo esto?

Claro el comportamiento de Tanya, eso tenía algo que ver, porque tuve que salir con ella, estoy seguro que Tanya le dijo que éramos pareja, es tan retorcida.

- Fuimos pareja solo un mes Bella, la deje porque era demasiado posesiva.

- vaya, supongo que será que no lo a superado aun.

- me da igual Bella que lo haya superado o no, la que me gusta eres tu, asi que tendrá que superarlo. -

Perfecto, le acabo de decir que me gusta, ahora saldrá corriendo, en vez de ir despacio con ella, NO!! me tenía que precipitar, perfecto Edward, perfecto.

- que piensas Bella?

- nada - no me lo hiba a decir, pero por el momento no a salido corriendo.

- Bella por favor, dime que pasa por tu cabeza

- nada Edward, no pasa nada por mi cabeza.

- mañana entrare a quirófano y quiero saber si estaras aquí cuando salga.

- eso no deberías dudarlo ni un segundo Edward, estare aquí cuando salgas de quirófano o donde quieras que este.

Queria que estuviera en mi vida para siempre, pero de momento no pienso decirlo.

- Bella, agradezco mucho que seas asi conmigo, gracias a ti, estare completo.

- Edward… yo -

- Shh, no digas nada, solo besame de nuevo.

Me dolían las costillas a rabiar, pero no iba a cortar el beso, ni loco, de pronto una voz demasiado conocida para mi sono en la habitación.

-EDWARD ESTAS DESPIERTO - si era mi hermana Alice.

- si enana estoy bien.

- sabia que hibas a despertar Edward lo sabia.

- pequeñaja, dame un beso

- Edward solo soy 1 minuto mas pequeña que tu asi que no me vengas con pequeñaja.

Me encanta hacerla enfadar, me chifla.

- Alice - la llamo Bella.

- ¿si?

- ¿Podemos hablar?

- si ven, vamos fuera.

Se hiba mi angel, de verdad me iba a dejar solo?

- enseguida vendre, no me voy a ir de aquí sin que tu salgas conmigo.

Era demasiado buena para ser verdad, la tendría que haber conocido antes.

**BELLA POV.**

- Bella a mi hermano le gustas ¿lo sabes no?

- de eso quería hablar.

- que te pasa? Porque estas asi.

- Alice tengo miedo, y si Tanya intenta dañarme de nuevo o le pasa algo a Edward?

- Bella, Tanya va a estar mucho tiempo entre rejas por intento de homicidio, asi que dudo que te vuelva a intentar dañar, y en cuanto a Edward, todo saldrá bien, se que es muy pronto para ti, pero conozco a mi hermano, jamás te haría nada que pudiera hacerte daño, el aun no lo sabe pero te quiere, y tu también.

Alice estaba loca, como lo iba a querer y no lo sabía, me gustaba si, pero no quiero sufrir, asi que iremos conociéndonos, luego ya se vera.

- Alice devuélveme a Bella - escuche gritar a Edward. Las dos nos echamos a reir

- ya Edward tranquilo no me la voy a quedar para mi.

Nos reimos todos en la habitación.

- chicos lo lamento mucho pero Edward tiene que descansar, mañana será la operación y tiene que estar tranquilo - dijo Carlisle.

- papa, quiero que se quede Bella, si ella quiere claro.

- claro, me quedo - dije rápido.

- Gracias Bella - y dibujo una sonrisa en sus labios - chicos a vosotros os veo mañana.

Se fueron despidiendo de Edward, y al final nos quedamos solos. Le trajeron la cena, pero se resistía a cenar.

- Edward si no cenas por ti solo te tratare como a un niño pequeño y te la dare yo.

- no me gusta la comida de los hospitales Bella.

- come un poco Edward

- no

- A si que cabezota eh, esta bien, tu lo has querido. - me sente a su lado en la cama - abre la boca que viene el avión - y rompió en carcajadas - Edward no hagas que me ria que será peor, venga abre la boca.

- Esta asqueroso.

- Tienes que comer, mañana no comeras hasta tarde asi que abre la boca.

Consegui que comiera la gran parte, pero a veces hacia bromas, se comportaba como un autentico bebe. Nos reimos mucho.

- venga Edward, túmbate, necesitas dormir.

- túmbate conmigo aquí

- puedo hacerte daño Edward.

- solo quiero asegurarme de que note iras, y si estas aquí tumbada conmigo no dejare que te vayas.

- no me voy a ir Edward, no te vas a deshacer tan fácilmente de mi. Lo siento

- mejor, porque no pienso dejar que te apartes de mi lado.

Me quede paralizada, pero se me dibujo una sonrisa en los labios.

- venga ahora a dormir.

**EDWARD POV.**

No me resisti mas, me puse a dormir, bueno hice que dormía, Bella se sento en uno de los grandes butacones que había en la habitación, y se quedo dormida.

Pasado unos 15 minutos mas o menos empezó a hablar, ¿se había despertado?

- ¿Edward? - sabía que no me había dormido

- ¿si?

- quedate, no te vayas.

La mire pero tenia los ojos cerrados, hablaba en sueños.¿estaba soñando conmigo?.

- ¿Edward?

- ¿si?

- no me dejes sola

- no lo hare pequeña, tranquila

Y cerre mis ojos, soñé con Bella.

**Bella pov.**

- Edward, abre los ojos, venga dormilon te tienen que preparar para el quirófano.

- hmm…

- venga.

- no 5 minutos mas

La enfermera se echo a reir y yo detrás

- Sr. Cullen, no podemos esperar mas. - le dijo la enfermera

- Venga Edward. - le bese en los labios

- esta bien. - buenos días.

Antes de que entrara a quirófano ya estaban todos allí, me cogió de la mano y me dijo

- No te vayas, esperame a que salga

- no me ire Edward

Y se lo llevaron a quirófano, me sente en una de las sillas de la sala de espera, Esme se sento a mi lado.

- saldrá todo bien pequeña

- eso espero

- Edward es fuerte, además ahora tiene algo por lo que luchar, asi que tranquila

Apoye mi cabeza contra la pared y cerre los ojos, necesitaba estar tranquila.

- Bella - me llamo Alice - deberías ir a comer algo

- no, tranquila Alice, esperare a que salga Edward, no quiero irme.

- vale pero luego vendrás conmigo

- Vale Alice.

En 3 horas salió Carlisle.

- Edward a superado la operación bien, asi que en 10 minutos lo llevaremos a la habitación.

PERFECTO, mi Edward estaba bien.

- Bella - me llamo

- si?

- no te has ido

- no, te dije que no me iria

- gracias

- no me las des Edward.

De repente alice interrumpió

- a salido bien, pero me la llevo a comer, no ha comido nada en toda la mañana, asi que me la llevo.

- vale, alimentala bien Alice. Pero luego tráemela de vuelta, las quiero mis pequeñas

- nosotras también.

Alice me obligo a comer lo que no me habría comido en una semana, era exagerada como ella sola, me llevo a la universidad, allí pude ducharme, y cambiame de ropa

- ya estyo Alice, podemos irnos

Me miro y negó con la cabeza

- recuérdame que hablemos de tu armario cuando volvamos

Salimos hacia el hospital

- Bella, as venido, ya te extrañaba.

Se incorporo e hizo una mueca de dolor

- Edward túmbate, o te haras daño

**Edward Pov.**

Sabia que me darían el alta, asi que le dije a Bella que fuera a las clases para pedir los apuntes, por Alice me había enterado que tenia un examen, asi que la mande a estudiar.

Bella no sabia que me darían el alta, asi que le daría una sorpresa cuando acabaran las clases.

- Alice, dejame tu cuarto esta tarde quiero dar una sorpresa a Bella.

- claro, ve a ducharte hueles a hospital

Me duche, me arregle y me fui a esperar a Bella a su cuarto.

Le faltaban 10 minutos para que acabaran las clases, asi que pronto veria a mi pequeña.

**Bella pov.**

Acabe el examen, mire el reloj, 10 minutos y me podre ir a ver a Edward, mañana posiblemente le den el alta, ya esta recuperado asi que pronto saldrá del hospital.

Sono el timbre y me fui a mi cuarto, me daría una ducha antes de ir al hospital. Mi sorpresa fue enorme cuando entre en mi cuarto y vi a Edward sentado en mi cama, salte para abrazarlo y besarlo

- te han dado el alta y no e estado contigo, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que salias hoy?

- quería darte una sorpresa.

- pues me la as dado.

Lo mire a sus ojos esmeraldas, me volvían loca.

- Edward

- dime

- quiero darte algo.

Me quite la cadena que me regalo mi abuela cuando falleció, me dijo que me daría suerte, y mi suerte ya la encontré, encontré a Edward.

- toma, me la regalo mi abuela hace 2 años cuando falleció, me dijo que me daría suerte, pero ya encontré todo lo que necesito, unos amigos geniales y a ti Edward, para mi significaría mucho si la llevaras tu.

- Bella, no puedo aceptarla, es algo valioso para ti, no sé si…

- Edward, yo te la estoy regalando. Y no acepto un no, por favor.

- está bien. - y me beso.

- gracias.

- Bella, quiero llevarte a cenar esta noche. ¿Qué me dices?

- vale, tengo que estudiar Edward nos vemos a ¿las 9?

- perfecto.

Me dio un pequeño beso y desapareció por la puerta.


	6. capitulo 5

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, la historia es mia**

**Capitulo 5: Un viernes de emociones**

**EDWARD POV.**

Esta era la noche le iba a decir a Bella que me había enamorado de ella, tenía derecho a saber lo que yo sentía por ella y saber si era correspondido.

Así que en mi cuarto me puse a escribir.

"_**Hola Bella,**_

_**Puede que pienses que es de cobarde escribir lo que siento, pero necesito decírtelo y esta es la mejor manera de ello.**_

_**Estoy incondicional e irrevocablemente enamorado de ti estoy dispuesto a morir por ti... no quiero hacerte daño... no me importa lo que los demás piensen en su mundo simplemente estamos tu y yo, te quiero Bella.**_

_**Eres todo lo que quiero, Todo lo que siempre anhelo. Tu eres mi voz, mi ser, mi ángel en la oscuridad. Bésame te hare feliz yo estaré para ti. La soledad se marcha cuando tu estas aquí. Besarte me hace feliz quédate junto a mí, Bella nada temo nada nos separa. Estaré cuidándote por siempre, estoy aquí, Bella no te vayas, romperé murallas, Y estaremos juntos hoy y siempre ven aquí, Mírame a los ojos sabes que te quiero. Me siento tan solo si no te tengo junto a mí. Con toda mi alma estaré contigo. Hasta que despiertes y sonrías para mí. Al despertar quiero oír como tu voz me llena de emoción. Duérmete otra vez que por ti cantare. EL crepúsculo se esconde y contigo estoy. Pídelo y mi ser yo por ti mi amor te daré. Te Quiero Bella."**_

Aun tenía mucho rato por delante, así que me tumbe en la cama, y me quede dormido

**Bella pov. **

No lograba concentrarme en los estudios, Edward me había enamorado sin apenas darme cuenta, se a portado como un autentico caballero a mi lado, y es muy bueno, tan solo hace 1 semana que lo conozco y ya estoy enamorada de él.

Creo que escribiré una carta para decir todo lo que siento por él, al menos así, podre explicar todo lo que siento, a veces me gustaría no ser tan vergonzosa, y poder decir las cosas a la cara, pero con los chicos es imposible.

"_**Hola Edward.**_

_**Ya sé que no es la mejor manera de decir las cosas, pero si no las digo creo que reventare.**_

_**Quiero decirte que me encanta como eres, la manera en la que me haces sentir, se que puedes pensar que es pronto para esto, pero me tienes enamorada Edward, cada gento tuyo, cada sonrisa, cada mirada, me vuelve loca.**_

_**Edward no me dejes llévame contigo. No quiero ir al cielo si no puedes ir ahí. Toda mi confianza estará contigo. Hasta que los dos estemos juntos hasta el fin. Edward yo te amo no vengas en vano. No me arrepiento de lo que siento por ti.**_

_**Tu eres mi vida, toma ya mi alma y mi corazón. No la necesito. Bajo esta luna llena siempre te diré. Que a ti yo te doy mi amor y mi ser. Tus besos casi mágicos me llevan junto a ti. Esta vez yo por ti mi vida entregare, sin dudar un solo momento. Te Quiero Edward" **_

Me levante de la silla y me metí a duchar eran casi las 8:30 así que me di prisa, por una extraña razón, Alice me dejo en el baño unos pantalones vaqueros desgastados oscuros y una camiseta con un escote en v de color azul, y unos zapatos negros de punta con un tacón no muy alto, acompañado de una nota.

_**Como se que saldrás con Edward quiero que te pongas esta ropa, disfruta de tu viernes.**_

_**Nos vemos mañana para comer.**_

_**Te quiere Alice y Rose.**_

Me puse el vestido me maquille un poco me recogí el peli dejando que mis rizos cayeran por mi espalda.

**Edward Pov.**

Eran las 20:45, perfecto si no me daba prisa iba a llegar tarde. Me puse unos vaqueros desgastados negros, zapatos negros y una camisa azul, Alice me lo dejo todo listo.

Salí hacia la habitación de Bella con mi carta en la mano, se la daría antes de salir del cuarto, quería que me diera su respuesta antes de salir a ningún sitio.

TOC - TOC

- ¿Quién es?

- Soy yo Bella.

- Pasa Edward.

Creo que me volví a enamorar de ella de nuevo, estaba preciosa, los pantalones y la camiseta que llevaba le hacía resaltar las curvas de su cuerpo, me quede embobada mirándola.

- Hola Edward.

- esto… Hola.

- ¿nos vamos?

- no, un momento quiero que veas una cosa que tengo para ti.

**Bella pov.**

TOC - TOC mire mi reloj, las 21:00, por lo menos era puntual.

- ¿Quién es?

- Soy yo Bella. - me dijo con su maravillosa voz

- Pasa Edward. - creo que ya estaba nerviosa, ¿nos iríamos ya o le daba la carta antes de irnos?. Sin duda hablaría con Alice, íbamos vestidos igual, me encantaba como le quedaban los pantalones, parecía todo un anuncio de tejanos, parecía un modelo.

- Hola Edward.

- esto… Hola. - ¿en que estaba pensando?

- ¿nos vamos? - dije ocultando mi carta detrás de mi pantalón.

- no, un momento quiero que veas una cosa que tengo para ti. - Ops, pues le daría mi carta antes de irnos. - Bella toma - me extendió un sobre de color rojo.

- ¿Qué es?

- ábrelo.

- espera, entonces tu deberías abrir esto, le extendí mi carta.

- pero primero lee tu.

Empecé a leer la carta, sin saber porque mis lagrimas empezaron a caer, y el debió entender eso como un buen momento para leer la suya, ambos nos miramos a la cara cuando acabamos y nos fundimos en un fuerte abrazo.

- Te quiero princesa, no pienso irme a ningún sitio sin ti, no me alejare de ti,

- Te quiero Edward.

Nos fundimos en el mejor beso que jamás nos habíamos dado.

- ¿Bella?

- ¿sí?

- ¿quieres salir conmigo?

- siiii - y me abrace mas a él.

- ¿nos vamos?

- si

Entonces recibió una llamada a su móvil

EDWARD POV.

Me llaman al móvil, era Alice, me tenía que decir donde hizo la reserva, como me dijo que se ocuparía de todo ella.

- Edward, e preparado una cena en tu lugar preferido, yo estaré aquí hasta que tu llegues, tranquilo no me veras ni Bella tampoco, pero no tardéis sino me lo comeré yo. - y se echo a reír. - AH! Detrás del primer árbol e dejado un ramo de rosas, se que le gustan a Bella, así que cuando lleguéis dáselo.

- ERES LA MEJOR ¿¿¿LO SABIAS???

- por eso me quieres, jajaja.

- gracias, hasta luego

Bella me miraba, con el ceño fruncido

- Bella no me mires así, era Alice.

- ah vale, perdona!!

Me encantaba, me tenía loco.

- bien, venga vámonos o llegaremos tarde.

- vale

Fuimos hasta mi volvo y nos fuimos a mi lugar, mi segunda casa.

**Bella pov.**

Edward iba conduciendo y no borraba su sonrisa de la cara, que tramaría junto a Alice, jure que la mataría, pero nada me importaba, estaba junto al hombre más maravilloso que existía en la faz de la tierra, no podía pedir más.

- ¿me vas a decir donde me llevas?

- ¡¡NO!!

- bueno… - puse cara de cordero degollado

- no, no me pongas esa cara, no te lo voy a decir, pronto lo veras.

Salió fuera de la ciudad, y se metió por un camino de montaña, aparco el volvo, me abrió la puerta, y me dijo:

- Bien, hemos llegado.

- oh!!

- desde aquí no vas a ver nada, porque te voy a tapar los ojos, quiero que sea una sorpresa.

- Edward si me tapas los ojos, me caeré, llevo tacones.

- no te voy a dejar que caigas, ¿no confías en mi?

- sí, pero…

- pero nada.

Me tapo los ojos, y me cogió en brazos

-¿Ves? No voy a dejar que te caigas.

Ando conmigo en brazos no más de 2 minutos. Me bajo y me sentó supongo que en una silla.

- bien, ¿Qué te parece? - me dijo quitándome el pañuelo.

- esto… esto es… increíble.

- me alegro que te guste de verdad.

Era una cena intima, la luna acompañaba la velada, todo se veía maravilloso y Edward se veía hermoso a la luz de la luna.

- te ves muy guapo a la luz de la luna.

Se sonrojo tanto como yo

- no tanto como tú.

Se levanto de la mesa, fue hacia un árbol y cogió algo. Se acerco a mi

- toma esto es para ti, para la más hermosa de todas

- Gracias Edward me encantan.

Cenamos y luego nos estiramos en una manta, me estuvo regalando besos, caricias, hacia que se me pusiera la piel de gallina.

- ¿Bella?

- dime

- Te quiero

- Yo también, yo también te quiero.

Nos fundimos en un maravilloso beso, nos quedamos mirando la luna, y creo que me dormi.

**EDWARD POV.**

Mi princesa se había quedado dormida, la alce en mis brazos y me la lleve al coche, llame a Alice.

- Enana, ¿podrías pasar a recoger todo? Bella se quedo dormida y voy a llevarla a la universidad.

- Edward la universidad está cerrada esta noche, acuérdate que es viernes, el fin de semana lo pasamos en casa.

- Perfecto, no me acordaba de eso y Charlie no espera a Bella.

- Edward, calma, hable con Charlie, sabe que Bella se quedara en casa a dormir, y tengo ropa para los dos en casa, así que no te preocupes, cuando lo recoja todo voy para casa.

- que haría sin ti enana.

- eso ya lo sé yo.

Y colgó. Me dirigí a casa, justo llegamos y Bella abrió sus ojos.

- Edward, perdóname, me quede dormida.

- no pasa nada, vuelve a dormir, ya estamos en mi casa.

- ¿EN TU CASA?

- si la universidad cierra los fines de semana, Charlie ya sabe que dormirás aquí, Alice le llamo.

- vale - me sonrió

Entramos en mi casa, Mama nos estaba esperando.

- Hola mis niños - así era mama, la más cariñosa del mundo.

- ¡hola mama! - dije abrazándola

- Hola Esme, - dijo mi Bella

- pasar al comedor estamos jugando a verdad o acción

- vale dijo divertida Bella

Entramos al salón, estaban todos, papa, Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Alice ¿como había vuelto tan rápido?, me guiño un ojo.

- venga sentaos, vamos a jugar.

Estuvimos como unas tres horas jugando, Bella se reía o se ruborizaba según lo que le tocara, a Em, lo tenía calado ya, le había hecho sentirse un poco incomoda con algunas preguntas pero salía airosa.

Pero se notaba que estaba cansada, y en el primer bostezo, la cogí en brazos antes de que pudiera quejarse y nos despedimos, la lleve al cuarto de invitados.

- aquí dormirás tu, si necesitas algo yo estoy en la habitación del frente, y el baño esta al lado.

- vale - me contesto, me dio un beso y se metió para la habitación.

Yo me fui a la mía, me puse mi pijama, pero solo el pantalón, odiaba la parte de arriba, me acosté, pasaron unos 10 minutos mas o menos, cuando escuche una puerta, supuse que seria alguno de mis hermanos así que seguí acostado en la cama a oscuras. De repente algo se choco contra mi cama.

- auch!!!

Encendí la luz y vi a Bella cogiéndose un pie.

- ¿Qué haces aquí princesa?

- venia a secuestrarte pero te has despertado antes.

La acerque a mi, hasta que quedamos los dos tumbados en mi cama, nos dedicamos unos besos y nos quedamos dormidos.


	7. capitulo 6 primera parte

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, la historia es mia**

**6. presentación oficial a Charlie.**

**BELLA POV.**

Me desperté por la mañana, Edward me tenia cogida por la cintura, y las piernas por encima de las mías, no me iba a escapar no, me dio por reír, y sin querer lo desperté.

- buenos días princesita, ¿de que te ries?

- mira como me tienes cogida, no me puedo mover.

- es que solo te quiero para mi, y para nadie más. - y me planto el mejor beso que me podían dar.

- cariño, me gustaría que Charlie te conociera, quiero decir, oficialmente, ya te conoce, pero no como mi novio - _que bien sonaba eso, novio _- ¿Qué opinas?

- me parece justo, mis padres ya te conocen, así que no hay problema.

- perfecto, voy a llamarlo.

Cogi mi teléfono, y marque el numero de Charlie, miraba a Edward, tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Papa, hola… si si todo esta bien… si Edward ya salió del hospital… Ayer papa… salió ayer… si de eso quería hablar contigo… vale a la 1 quedamos para comer? Tengo algo importante que decir… vale papa… si… hasta luego te quiero.

- ¿Qué dice?

- no me a dejado hablar, que quiere que comamos con el, que como estabas, que si vendrías, y hemos quedado a la 13 para comer.

- perfecto, voy a ducharme, me dio un beso y salió por la puerta.

Estaba contenta, llame a Alice

- Aliceeeeeee!!

- SI BELLA DIMEEE

- PUEDES VENIR POR FAVOR NECESITO AYUDA

Y antes que pudiera contar tres ya estaba a mi lado.

- ¿Qué necesitas cuñadita?

- ¿Cómo? Da igual, prestame algo de ropa, salgo a comer con papa y Edward.

- ven yo te arreglare, dúchate en mi cuarto, mientras voy a buscar a Rose.

- vale

Me tocaba tortura, pero le había cogido cariño a las diablillas, me meti en la ducha, mis musculos se relajaron, estaba contenta papa se alegraría de que Edward y yo fueramos pareja, eso seguro.

- BELLA DATE PRISA SOLO TENEMOS 3 HORAS

- VOYY

Sali de la ducha sin ganas de la tortura pero era lo que había.

- Rose tu el pelo, y yo el maquillaje

- perfecto

Me alisaron el pelo, me hicieron unos pequeños bucles para que cayeran a mis lados, me maquillaron muy natural, me pusieron un vestido de color negro por encima de la rodilla, y unos zapatos de tacon de infarto, pero no hiba a discutir con ellas, perdería y me tendría que poner los zapatos de todas las maneras.

- Alice, gracias y a ti también Rose.

- de nada - dijeron al unísono

Sali de la habitación y me fui a la Edward, y allí estaba mi niño.

- Qué guapo estas. - llevaba unos pantalones negros de pitillo, una camisa gris, y un jersey gris oscuro, una muñequera marron oscuro, y unos zapatos/bambas negros. Estaba para comérselo.

- princesa ¿nos vamos?

- si

Me agarro de la cintura, y bajamos por las escaleras, yo hiba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja no podia ocultarla, habia encontrado unos amigos estupendos, mas que amigos se portaban como hermanos para mi, y un novio que me encantaba.

Subimos al volvo, y nos dirigimos a mi casa.

- PAPA!!! Quise correr para abrazarlo pero temia caerme con los zapatos.

- hija, como estas mi niña? Estas preciosa.

- a sido Alice y Rose, ya las conoceras. Papa este es Edward… y… bueno…

- Soy la pareja de Bella.

Papa sonrio ante ello, estaba feliz, eso significaba que le gustaba, eso era importante.

- Soy Charlie, tu suegro - se echo a reir - aunque te advierto, como le hagas daño, ire a por ti.

- puede estar tranquilo, no pienso hacer daño a Bella.

- papa se trata de que no lo asustes.

- no se asusta, lo conozco muy bien, hace mucho que viven aqui en forks hija, practicamente lo e visto nacer y tu madre era amiga de Esme.

- Eso no lo sabia yo. - dijo Edward.

- papa vamos a comer?

- claro.

Fuimos al restaurante donde solia ir mi madre con el, comimos muy bien nos quedamos redondos. Papa y Edward reian hasta por una mosca que pasaba, lo que me encantaba.

Sono el teléfono de Edward.

**EDWARD POV.**

- Alice como?

Mi hermana sabia que estabamos con Charlie comiendo.

- Edward es ahora o nunca, diselo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

holas!!

espero que hos haya gustado el capitulo.

si quereis ver la ropa, escribirme comentarios y os pasare los vestidos.

gracias!!!

un saludo


	8. capitulo 6 segunda parte

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, la historia es mia**

**Capitulo 6: SEGUNDA PARTE**

**-** UN MOMENTO, NO CUELGUES

- Disculparme un momento, enseguida vuelvo.

- tranquilo

Sali hacia la calle y hable con Alice

- Alice, no puedo decirle nada ahora y menos delante de su padre, no puedo decirle que en 3 semanas me voy, ademas me lo quiero pensar, quiero quedarme aquí con Bella, ella es mi vida ahora Alice.

- Edward se que la quieres, pero es tu sueño, trabajar en uno de los mejores hospitales de Manhatan, llevas mucho tiempo esperando, asi que piensatelo, no quiero que pienses que quiero que te separes de ella, pero debes seguir tu sueño ella lo entendera.

- no se Alice no se. Ya vere.

Colgue respire tres veces, y fui a la mesa. Alli estaba mi princesa.

- Perdonad.

- Tranquilo.

Terminamos la velada, dejamos a Charlie en casa, y nosotros nos fuimos a mi casa, estube pensando si decirselo o no, no queria perder a Bella, asi que la decision estaba tomada, acabaria mi segunda carrera de musica y trabajaria por la tarde en el hospital de mi padre como hasta ahora, ¿Qué como tengo casi 2 carreras con tan solo 21 años? Bien, avance 3 cursos en el instituto, y en la universidad pase 2, supongo que la medecina lo llevo en la sangre, pero como queria estudiar musica tambien me emplee mas.

- bella cariño.

- Dime

- mira quiero que sepas una cosa, aunque ya tengo decidido lo que voy a hacer, asi que no quiero que digas nada.

-esta bien

- hace 3 meses me enviaron una carta de un hospital de Manhatan para trabajar alli, y en tan solo 3 semanas tenia que marchar, pero no voy a ir, seguire trabajando en el hospital de papa como hasta ahora y seguire estudiando musica.

- Edward si es tu sueño deberias ir

- no, ahora mi vida esta aquí, contigo.

- Edward no quiero que renuncies a esto por mi, no lo veo justo.

- Bella, ya lo tengo decidido asi que siento decepcionarte, pero no pienso desaparecer de aquí tan facilemte.

- no quiero que desaparezcas.

sonrei ante ello.

**Bella pov.**

Cuando me dijo que lo habian aceptado en Manhatan, se me vino el mundo encima, y cuando me dijo que no se marchaba respire un poco, pero, tampoco queria que perdiera su sueño por mi.

Llegamos a su casa, subimos a los cuartos.

- Edward, puedo quedarme contigo en tu cuarto?

- claro

- gracias

Fui a por mi pijama me cambie y luego fui a su cuarto, y alli estaba tumbado encima de la cama con su pantalon de pijama, no pude evitar reirme.

- ¿de que te ries?

- de… de …. de ti. Consegui decir

- porque? Parecia estar enfadado

- bueno… de… tu…. Pijama…. de Shin Chan, jajaja.

- Bella me ofendes. - dijo en tono burlon

- lo… lo … lo siento cariño - no pude dejar de reirme

Asi que de modo venganza me tiro a la cama, se puso encima mio y empezo a hacerme cosquillas.

- Edward… Edward para por favor, cosquillas no.

- la venganza por meterte con mi pijama

- edward… lo siento… lo siento…. Lo siento… pero para…

- no lo siento pero no

Siguio haciendome cosquillas, me entro flato de reir, cayo encima mio, exhausto, nos dio un ataque de risa a los dos, sin saber, acabamos uno encima del otro, me miro a los ojos, y me beso, me acaricio el cuerpo me buscaba su aliento era fresco en mi boca, lo busque me dio un beso lleno de pasion, la piel de mi cuerpo se erizaba con cada roce que me hacia, descargas electricas recorriedon mi cuerpo.

- bella deberiamos dormir, mañana Alice quiere ir de compras.

- ¿De compras en Domingo?

- si, abren los centros comerciales, asi que seremos los conejillos de indias

- bueno… - dije asustada.

Me abrazo, me atrajo hacia el y nos dormimos.

**Edward Pov.**

Despues de las cosquillas, de los besos, de las caricias, caimos exahustos, sin apenas darnos cuenta, me encanto la manera en la que me besaba.

Cerramos los ojos pero ella se durmio antes que yo, y empezo a hablar.

- Edward yo… yo …. Te quiero, no quiero que te vayas, pero no quiero que pierdas tu sueño, me ire contigo, si eso ayuda a cumplir tu sueñ quiero mi vida.

Me esperaba eso de Bella, pero no le hiba a quitar lo que acababa de recuperar, asi que empece a ver las cosas de otra manera.

Como no podia dormir, me levante, y baje al comedor, y estaba papa

- hola papa, puedo hablar contigo?

- dime hijo

- papa no voy a ir a Manhatan.

- hijo y eso?

- quiero quedarme con Bella, pero quiero que me ayudes.

- dime hijo lo que necesites.

- se que es pronto, pero quiero pedir a Bella que se case conmigo al acabar la universidad, pero quiero que me ayudes.

- en que hijo

- quiero construir una casa en los terrenos que compre hace 2 años, quiero que sea mi hogar junto a Bella.

- Eso es perfecto hijo, te ayudare, no lo dudes, hablare con tu madre…

- no papa, hasta que no este construida no, porfavor.

- sabes que Alice lo sabra, esta pequeña siempre lo sabe todo, esta bien a Alice se lo digo yo, pero como diga algo te juro que la mato.

- bueno hijo y cuando quieres empezar.

- cuanto antes mejor.

- empezaremos mañana, dejame que haga unas llamadas y en poco tiempo tendras tu casa Edward.

- gracias papa.

Subi al cuarto, Bella estaba en la misma posicion que la deje. Asi que me acurruque a su lado y me quede dormido.


	9. capitulo 7

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, la historia es mia**

**Capitulo 7: Comiendo de las obras.**

**Edward. Pov.**

Me levante más pronto que de costumbre, no podía dormir, supongo que estaba nervioso por el simple hecho de que no sabía si Bella aceptaría ser mi mujer después de acabar la universidad, por el tiempo que llevábamos juntos.

Baje a la cocina y estaba papa hablando por teléfono.

- Hola Aro, ¿Cómo lo llevas todo?... - bien, muchas gracias, me gustaría pedirte un favor… - Edward quiere casarse de aquí a final de la universidad y quiere dar una sorpresa a su novia, haciendo una casa en el terreno que compro hace mucho tiempo. - _he de reconocer que no me gustaba que todo el mundo se enterara ya que Bella se enteraría entonces y quería ser discreto. - _ sí, pero solo con mis trabajadores no nos dará tiempo. - _espero que no le ponga muchas pegas._ - lo ideal sería empezar hoy. - _genial había dicho que si, en poco tiempo tendría mi casa, y a mi futura esposa! Hablando de eso, no sé cómo se lo tomara Bella, tengo que empezar a planear algo, pero ya. -_ muchas gracias amigo.

**Carlisle Pov.**

- Hola Aro, ¿Cómo lo llevas todo?

- bien amigo, bien, ¿la familia como esta?

- bien, muchas gracias, me gustaría pedirte un favor

- dime

- Edward quiere casarse de aquí a final de la universidad y quiere dar una sorpresa a su novia, haciendo una casa en el terreno que compro hace mucho tiempo.

- eso es genial Carlisle.

- sí, pero solo con mis trabajadores no nos dará tiempo.

- no te preocupes, tú me ayudaste a mí, no te lo voy a negar. ¿Cuándo queréis comenzar?

- lo ideal sería empezar hoy.

- genial, dame una par de horas y estaremos allí.

- muchas gracias amigo.

Mi hijo siempre tan pensativo. No cambiara.

**Edward pov.**

- Edward!!! Hijo estas en las nubes.

- lo siento papa, ¿Qué dijo Aro?

- en un par de horas estarán aquí.

- Genial, genial, genial. Gracias papa.

- ¿Qué pasa dentro de dos horas papa? - _NO ALICE, PORQUE TIENES QUE ESCUCHAR. No me queda más remedio que contarlo._

_-_Alice tengo que hablar contigo.

- Dime Edward

- pero prométeme que no le contaras nada a Bella, es una sorpresa

- está bien, no diré nada.

- le quiero comprar un perro, pero no le digas nada por favor - _una pequeña mentira no pasaría nada, pero tendría que comprar el perro._

_-¿UN PERRITO? YO _QUIERO UNO TAMBIEN!!! - _genial ha colado_ -

- tranquila Alice, te regalare uno si no dices nada.

- vale, vale, vale. - _mi hermana esta como un cencerro, se puso a dar vueltas y saltitos por todo el salón._

Bueno así la mantendré ocupada mientras estemos haciendo la casa.

- Esto… Alice

- sí, hermanito

- no tengo ni idea de que perro comprar porque no vas de compras y miras una raza que pegue con Bella? Y sus complementos y todo eso

- GENIAL , COMPRAS, COMPRAS, COMPRAS…

Al menos así no verá a nadie venir.

No vi a Bella en todo el día, pero nos enviábamos muchos mensajes de móvil, le dije que tenía que ir a ayudar a papa al hospital, papa dijo lo mismo a mama, que le habían cambiado el turno y que de momento seria así.

Estaba genial no tuvimos problemas con los cimientos, así que tendría la casa hecha antes de lo previsto. Además éramos muchos.

Cuando llegue a la noche ni siquiera cené, me di un baño rápido y fui a ver a mi pequeña, estaba dormida encima de un libro del escritorio, es verdad mañana ya había clases, así que sería mejor descansar.

**Bella pov.**

Eran las 20:15 cuando Esme nos obligo a cenar, viendo que Carlisle y Edward no venían, al poco rato me subí al cuarto de Edward, prepare las cosas de mañana la universidad y sus cosas también, posiblemente vendrían tarde.

A las 00:30 más o menos me desperté y estaba en la cama con mi niño, ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando llego, pero debía estar muy cansado porque ni siquiera se movía.

Me levante al baño y volví a acostarme.

_***** LUNES POR LA MAÑANA *****_

**Bella pov**

Cuanto odio los lunes, no los soporto, cuando me desperté Edward no estaba en la cama, en su lugar había una nota.

"_Buenos días princesita,_

_Lo siento no estar aquí cuando te despiertes, pero papa me necesita en el hospital, nos vemos a la noche_

_Te quiero mi niña."_

Genial hoy tampoco lo veré, y encima tenía que enfrentarme sola a esto.

**EDWARD POV.**

Estaba durmiendo plácidamente cuando alguien me despertó de golpe

- Edward, venga Aro nos espera, hoy por acabaremos la casa hijo, venga date prisa.

- vale papa, enseguida bajo.

Le dejare una nota a mi princesa, mañana podre estar con ella.

"_Buenos días princesita,_

_Lo siento no estar aquí cuando te despiertes, pero papa me necesita en el hospital, nos vemos a la noche_

_Te quiero mi niña."_

Espero que a la noche este despierta. Baje a la cocina y estaba papa con Aro.

- buenos días

- buenos días - dijeron los dos

- es hora de irse - dijo Aro.

- si.

Llegamos a la casa, y poco a poco fueron llegando los demás, la casa se quedo construida, mañana pintaríamos y llamaría a mama y a Alice para que me ayudaran a decorarla. Asi que manos a la obra.

Cuando llegaron las 18h la casa ya estaba enyesada así mañana solo seria pintar. Nos fuimos para casa y hoy mi princesita si estaba despierta.

- pequeñaaaa!!!

Mi enana se abrazo a mi y me empezó a dar besos, cuanto los extrañe.

- Cariño!!! Hola, no sabes como te e extrañado!

- yo también mi vida, yo también.

-Chicos - nos llamo mama

- dime mama.

- han llamado de la universidad, hasta la semana que viene no tienen clases, están haciendo reforma en las clases y las habitaciones, asi que teneis que ir a buscar vuestras cosas. Enviare un camión.

- vale

- Edward - me dijo mi pequeña - tengo que avisar a papa, posiblemente querra que pase mas tiempo con el ahora.

Vaya eso la hiba a distanciar de mi, pero en parte me vendría bien para acabar nuestra futura casa.

- vale cariño, pero por las noches dormiras aquí conmigo? Ya es bastante duro estar separados durante el dia.

- ¿tienes que ir al hospital no?

- si cielo, lo siento, pero te compensare.

**Bella pov.**

- te quiero Edward.

- yo también.

Nos fundimos en un maravilloso beso, estaba segura que algo estaba tramando con Carlisle, pero no podía saber el que, esta mañana estuve en el hospital para verlo antes de irme a la universidad pero no estaban allí, Carlisle había pedido dos días de fiesta por motivos personales, pero prefiero esperar a que me lo diga el.

Llame a papa.

- papa, hola

- hola cariño, ¿pasa algo? - ¿Por _qué siempre tenia que pensar que pasa algo cuando lo llamo?_

- no papa, todo esta bien, lo único que van a llevar mis cosas de la universidad a casa, porque van a hacer obras, asi que hasta la semana que viene no hay clases.

- ESO ES GENIAL, PODREMOS PASAR TIEMPO JUNTOS!!!

- si papa.

Cenamos y estuvimos viendo la tele, pero Edward se quedo dormido en el sofá.

- Edward… Edward… venga vamos a la cama, te estas quedando dormido.

- EH? OH.. lo siento

- venga tira a la cama.

Subimos las escaleras pero sinceramente no se como no se cayo escaleras abajo porque hiba con los ojos cerrados. Lo meti en la cama, y me fui a mi habitación, y me puse a dormir.

_- Bella cariño venga un ultimo empujon y esta fuera._

_- No puedo mas… no tengo fuerzas._

_- un poco mas… venga princesa… ya esta fuera… es preciosa como tu._

_- damela… hola Nessy, mi pequeña._

_- nuestra bebe!_

Un momento, un momento Me desperté, ¿quería que pasara eso? ¿Realmente quería casarme con Edward y tener un bebe? Mire el despertador, las 2:30 de la mañana, intente dormirme, pero fui incapaz de coger el sueño, asi que cogi mi libro y me puse a leer. Recibi un mensaje de texto al móvil.

"he tenido un sueño maravilloso pequeña, espero que se cumpla, te quiero, espero no haberte despertado."

¿Qué habrá soñado? Voy a su cuarto? No mejor no, a lo mejor ya duerme.

**Edward Pov.**

_- Bella cariño venga un ultimo empujon y esta fuera._

_- No puedo mas… no tengo fuerzas._

_- un poco mas… venga princesa… ya esta fuera… es preciosa como tu._

_- damela… hola Nessy, mi pequeña._

_- nuestra bebe!_

Me desperté con una sonrisa en los labios, ojala mi sueño se hiciera realidad, formar una familia junto a Bella, eso seria genial.

Envie un mensaje a Bella, si me contesta ire a su cuarto. Sino solo ire a ver como dueme mi princesa.

Me levante de la cama, sin hacer ruido pase el pasillo que unia las 2 habitaciones. Había luz, posiblemente se la haya dejado encendida, abri con cuidado la puerta, y allí estaba, leyendo su libro.

- ¿Qué haces despierta pequeña?

- hola - me susurro - no puedo dormir, tuve un sueño, pero fue bueno, pero no puedo dormir.

- vaya.

- ¿Qué soñaste?

- te lo explico otro dia, hoy deberíamos dormir.

- vale… pero… - empezó a ruborizarse.

- quedate conmigo aquí.

Realmente quería quedarme pero el pijama que llevaba hacia muy poco por ayudarme, no dejaba que usara mucho la imaginación, si durmiera con ella y ese pijama perdería mi control, y no se hasta donde podría llegar.

- Edward, quedate… porfavor, necesito que estes aquí conmigo

No me podre resistir lo se…


	10. capitulo 8

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, la historia es mia**

**Capitulo 8: la noche**

**Edward Pov.**

Sabía que no me podría resistir si seguía llevando ese pijama, se levanto de la cama, creo que los ojos se me salieron de las cuencas, era más corto de lo que me imaginaba, cantoneo sus pálidas piernas hacia mí, paso sus brazos por mi cuello, se apego mas a mí, y me miro a los ojos y me dijo.

- Cariño

- S… s… si - _perfecto ahora encima tartamudeo, genial_.-

-¿Vas a dormir esta noche conmigo?, te necesito conmigo, necesito que me abraces.

- Bella… yo… yo - mira para arriba Edward, mira para arriba. - yo no sé si con tu… - _dije tocando su pijama_ - pijama… podre… controlarme… es… demasiado…. -_Sexy cariño, demasiado sexy_ - Atrevido.

Se acerco mas a mí, paso sus manos por mi pecho… me miro a los ojos y me beso apasionadamente, no tarde en volcarme en lo que estaba haciendo, pase adelante, cerré la puerta y sin dejar de besarnos caímos a la cama, Bella me tocaba y me acariciaba todo el cuerpo, yo memorizaba cada curva de su cuerpo, con cada beso me hacia volverme más loco.

Nos separamos cuando necesitamos aire, los dos nos mirábamos con deseo, pero no quería que esto fuera así, la mire, y me separe de ella.

- lo siento Bella, pero no quiero que esto sea así, quiero que sea especial.

- yo… yo lo siento

- no te disculpes, solo que quiero que sea especial, nada más.

- no te preocupes cielo. ¿Edward?

- ¿si?

- si me cambio de ropa, ¿te quedas conmigo?

- claro, pero no hagas caso de la ropa de Alice, más que nada porque sino mi autocontrol no lo podre controlar mucho mas.

Cogió algo de un cajón y se metió en el baño, cuando salió tenía sus curvas escondidas detrás de una camiseta enorme, y unos pantalones cortos que enseñaban sus bonitas piernas

- ¿mejor así? - me dijo dando la vuelta sobre si misma.

- perfecta mi vida, perfecta.

Nos acostamos, me abrace a ella y nos quedamos dormidos, Bella empezó a hablar.

- Ness ¿donde estas? ¿Donde está mi pequeña? ALICEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! DEBUELBEME A NESS NO LE CAMBIES MAS DE ROPA O TE LAS VERAS CONMIGO _- un momento había dicho Nessy? Había soñado con una niña Ness como en mi sueño, eso tenía que significar algo -_

Volví a caer en mi sueño

Bella Pov.

Me levante de la cama, creo que sus ojos se le salieron de las cuencas de lo que llego a abrirlos, camine de la forma más sexy que pude evitando caerme, iba a jugar un poco con él, pase mis brazos por su cuello, me acerque más a él, y lo mire a los ojos.

- Cariño - un tono lo más dulce posible

- S… s… si - _estaba nervioso, incluso tartamudea_.-

-¿Vas a dormir esta noche conmigo?, te necesito conmigo, necesito que me abraces.

- Bella… yo… yo - _intentaba concentrarse_. - yo no sé si con tu… - _dijo tocando mi pijama_ - pijama… podre… controlarme… es… demasiado…. Atrevido.

Me acerque más, pase mis manos por su pecho…lo mire a los ojos y empecé a besarlo apasionadamente, no tardo mucho en devolverme el beso, dio un paso adelante, cerró la puerta y sin dejar de besarnos caímos a la cama, intentamos memorizar cada curva de su cuerpo, con cada beso me hacia volverme más loca. Posiblemente le daría las gracias a Alice.

Nos separamos cuando necesitamos aire, los dos nos mirábamos con deseo. Malditos pulmones.

- lo siento Bella, pero no quiero que esto sea así, quiero que sea especial.

- yo… yo lo siento

- no te disculpes, solo que quiero que sea especial, nada más.

- no te preocupes cielo. ¿Edward?

- ¿si?

- si me cambio de ropa, ¿te quedas conmigo?

- claro, pero no hagas caso de la ropa de Alice, más que nada porque sino mi autocontrol no lo podre controlar mucho mas.

Cogí una camiseta y un pantalón del cajón me metí en el baño.

- ¿mejor así? - dije dando la vuelta sobre mí misma.

- perfecta mi vida, perfecta.

Nos acostamos, se abrazo a mí y nos quedamos dormidos, volví a soñar con Ness de nuevo, era tan parecida a Edward.

Cuando desperté solo había una nota.

"princesa te e dejado una caja en el armario, espero que te guste, y porfavor, llevalo esta noche, a las 21:00 pasare por ti, te quiero. Tengo unas cuantas sorpresas para ti, por cierto, Charlie vendrá a buscarte para ir a comer a las 14:00, no te preocupes por lo de la mudanza ya esta todo en el camión, disfruta de tu tiempo con mi suegro.  Hasta la noche princesa."

Corri hacia el armario, y allí había una caja enrome, con una nota encima.

" _Espero que Alice te ayude a ponértelo, no quiero que te caigas, te quiero"_

abri la caja y había un maravilloso vestido azul, unos zapatos de tacon (demasiado altos) color plata. Y un fular del mismo color del vestido. Era increíble.

- ALICEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

- Si bella - dijo a mi lado- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba hay?

- me ayudaras esta noche?

- claro hermanita, a las 18:00 debes estar duchada. Ahora vete con Charlie, pero se puntual.

- gracias Alice.

**Edward Pov.**

Espero haber acertado con el vestido de Bella, aunque se que por los tacones me matara, pero merecerá la pena.

- PAPA! Se me a olvidado comprar el anillo, voy a la joyería ahora, enseguida vuelvo

- vale hijo, ve con cuidado.

Fui a la joyería de confianza y estuve mirando alianzas entonces, me vino a la cabeza que no le había dejado ninguna joya dentro de la caja, pero encontré un conjunto perfecto. En oro blanco y diamantes, era tan sencillo como mi Bella. Si, ahora el anillo de compromiso, oro blanco y oro dorado, con tres diamantes

- señorita por favor

- digame.

- póngame ese conjunto

- ¿ quiere grabar alguna inscripción?

- si.

Me tendio un papel y le escribi mi frase.

- pues en unos minutos lo tendrá listo.

- Gracias.

Me sente en una de las sillas, decidi llamar a mi amor.

- hola cariño

- hola, ¿Cómo estas vida? ¿te gusto el regalo?

- me encanto pero no debías haber gastado nada cariño, de verdad.

- pues aun no has visto nada.

- pero….

- calla Bella, ve con Alice sino lo vas a pasar peor, a las 21:00 pasare por ti.

- te quiero

- yo también mi niña.

Y le colgue

**BELLA POV.**

- Alice porfavor, quiero parecer natural, no me pongas mucho maquillaje.

- quieres callarte Bella porfavor.

- pero… - mi móvil sonaba - alice un momento

- bella no nos dara tiempo

- un momento

De verdad que tenia una cuñada demasiado posesiva si faltaban 2 horas todavía que obsesion. Era mi Edward.

- hola cariño

- hola, ¿Cómo estas vida? ¿te gusto el regalo?

- me encanto pero no debías haber gastado nada cariño, de verdad.

- pues aun no has visto nada.

- pero….

- calla Bella, ve con Alice sino lo vas a pasar peor, a las 21:00 pasare por ti.

- te quiero

- yo también mi niña.

Y me colgó

- vale tortolo, venga siéntate ya en la silla y mas te vale que no digas nada hasta que acabe contigo.

No dije nada asi que me relaje, me quede sentada y cerre los ojos, no se cuanto tiempo estuve sentada pero juraría que me había dormido.

- Bella, venga son las 20:55 ponte el vestido.

Cuando me mire al espejo, crei que me hiba a desmayar, no parecía yo, quien había reflejado en el espejo era una linda mujer.

**Edward Pov.**

- Señor su anillo, ¿lo envuelvo para regalo?

- si por favor

Me envolvió el anillo y el conjunto de collar. Y fui hacia la casa. Aun estaba papa allí.

- hijo ya lo tienes todo listo, como sabes Alice se fue a las 18:00 para arreglar a Bella, y mama te dejo todo listo, la comida y la mesa puesta.

- Gracias, no sabeis cuanto os agradezco todo esto, y sobretodo a ti papa, si no hubiera sido por ti no tendría nada.

- de nada hijo, ahora ve a arreglarte sino llegaras tarde y te las tendras que ver con Alice, el traje lo tienes en vuestro futuro cuarto. Y Suerte hijo.

- Gracias papa.

Papa marcho, y yo me di una ducha y me arregle, y a las 20:57 ya estaba en la puerta de casa.

- BELLA BAJA EDWARD YA ESTA AQUÍ - chillo mi monstruito

Me quede helado cuando la vi, el vestido le quedaba precioso, y llevaba una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, estaba tan feliz de verla asi.

- Estas preciosa

- Tu también estas muy guapo

**Bella pov.**

- BELLA BAJA EDWARD YA ESTA AQUÍ - chillo Alice

Vale Bella cuenta tres y baja las escaleras, UNO… DOS… TRES… que no me caiga, que no me caiga. Todos mis miedos desaparecieron allí estaba mi hombre, un bonito traje gris oscuro, una camisa blanca con corbata negra, y su pelo alborotado. Todo un ángel en la tierra.

- Estas preciosa - me dijo

- Tu también estas muy guapo - realmente lo estaba

Cogió mi mano y me acompaño a la puerta del copiloto, me abrió la puerta y entre dentro, no me acostumbraba a que me abrieran la puerta pero asi era mi Edward.

EDWARD POV.

- cariño tengo que vendarte los ojos.

- ¿Por qué?

- es una sorpresa.

- alice se va a enfadar si se me mueve el maquillaje

Que mas da, no la vas a ver hasta mañana, estaremos en nuestra casa. - pensé para mi mismo.

- ya lo sabe cariño, sabia que te hiba a tapar los ojos.

Cogi un pañuelo, le cubri los ojos, cuando llegamos a nuestra futura casa, le ayude a bajar del ccohe, pero antes le daría el regalo. Saque el colgante de la caja y se lo puse, y la pulsera también, los pendientes mejor que se los ponga ella.

- Edward, no…

- Callate Bella, esta es tu noche

- ¿mi noche?

- Si.

Caminamos hacia adelante, yo hiba vigilando de que no cayera. Cuando estuvimos los suficientemente cerca para que se viera toda la casa le destape los ojos.

**Bella pov.**

Al bajar del coche sentí algo frio en mi cuello y luego en mi muñeca

- Edward, no…

- Callate Bella, esta es tu noche

- ¿mi noche? - ¿porque mi noche?

- Si.

Caminamos bastante, la verdad es que tenia miedo de caerme, y pasados unos metros nos paramos, y me destapo los ojos, no me lo podía creer, era preciosa, ¿pero que significaba esto?

- Es…. Es… preciosa Edward. ¿es tuya? - no me había traido antes a ella

- Es nuestra Bella, para ti y para mi.

Esto si que no me lo esperaba, cuando me gire lo tenia arrodillado a mi lado.

- Bella, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

- SI, SI QUE QUIERO.

Se levanto me cogió y estuvimos dando vueltas, y besándonos, increíble, me hiba a casar, papa se pondría feliz.

- futura de Cullen, pase adelante.

La casa era perfecta, tenia césped y grandes ventanales era perfecta.

Continuara…


	11. CAPI 9 MODIFICADO

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, la historia es mia**

**Capitulo 9: nuestra casa**

Edward Pov.

Me a dicho que si, será mi mujer.

- Bella cariño

- ¿Si?

- Me has hecho el hombre mas feliz del mundo.

Le puse el anillo y ella se quedo mirando la inscripción

- la vida ha comenzado, eres dueña de mi corazón - dijo leyendo en voz alta

- mi vida tuvo sentido cuando te conocí bella, mi vida empezó ese dia.

Le caian lagrimas de sus ojos.

- no llores Bella

La atraje hacia a mi y la bese, fue un beso lleno de cariño, dulce.

- Vamos, te enseñare la casa, Bella.

**Bella pov.**

la casa era increíble, no parecía tan grande desde fuera, la cocina era

en blanco y negro, era muy glamurosa, y muy espaciosa. Seguimos por el salón - comedor de la planta baja, era sumamente espacioso, de color blanco y decorado con mucho estilo, le daría las gracias a Esme y a Alice, subimos las escaleras a la parte de arriba de la casa, eran 3 habitaciones para invitados. Era todo increíble, demasiado.

- Es increíble Edward, pero es mucho, por lo que yo no he hecho nada.

- Cállate Bella, vamos a seguir viendo la casa aun queda lo mejor

Era otra habitación pero no era una habitación normal era un maravilloso estudio, era enorme decorado en negro, había un gran piano de cola blanco en medio de la habitación, mire a Edward asombrada

- aquí será donde podrás escribir tus canciones o lo que tú quieras.

- Es increíble Edward, increíble. Me encanta.

- me alegro que te guste.

Pasamos por un pequeño pasillo que dividía la casa en dos, por la parte trasera de esta, (aunque por fuera no se apreciaba la diferencia), entonces había 3 cuartos mas, Seguimos hacia la última de las habitaciones, la nuestra, tenía un gran ventanal , encima de la cabecera de la cama había una pintura de una planta y varias estrellas pintadas en negro, la cama era enorme en blanco con la parte inferior en negro como el cabecero, una alfombra en los pies de la cama de pelo blanco, había una puerta que llevaba a un baño enorme, tenia una bañera enorme en la que podríamos meternos los dos sin tocarnos, - sonreí ante eso - luego tenia un jacuzzi también en blanco, todo esto era demasiado.

Edward me guiro antes de que pudiera decir nada, me dio un beso y continuamos viajando por la casa.

Pasamos por las anteriores 2 habitaciones abri la puerta pero estaban vacias por completo.

- eh… esto… están vacias

- si, ya se decoraran, si de momento no las vamos a usar mejor dejarlas asi.

Estaría pensando en tener hijos? Me encantaría tenerlos, pero aun es muy pronto.

Los baños eran enormes, uno por planta, entonces salimos a la parte trasera de la casa, había un camino de velas hasta el centro y allí había una mesa decorada con velas y flores, un poco más alejada estaba la piscina que también se podía cubrir, todo era tan increíble que parecía un sueño.

Me retiro la silla y me sente.

- Gracias

Se sento en frente mio, me sirvió Champagne.

- Es increíble Edward parece in sueño.

- pues no lo es Bella es una realidad.

Seguía sin palabras.

- Bella, ¿Cuándo te gustaría casarte?

- me da igual, solo espero que llegue el día.

- yo también, lo único que será después de la graduación.

- perfecto.

Me acaricio la mano, enlazamos nuestros dedos.

- Gracias por aparecer en mi vida Bella.

- gracias a ti Edward.

Cenamos, entonces se levanto, me tendio la mano.

- ¿bailas?

- No hay música

- Y que?

- tampoco soy buena bailando

- no importa

Me agarre a su mano, estuvimos bailando sin música.

La verdad es que no me di cuenta de que el Champagne se me había subido mas de la cuenta.

- Edward, el Champagne, me esta haciendo estragos.

- lo se a mi también.

Nos fundimos en un maravilloso beso, seguimos bailando, sin saber cuantos pasos dimos de repente nos desplomamos, no podía respirar y estaba tragando mucha agua, de repente unos brazo me sacaron.

- ¿estas bien? Bella responde por favor

Me dio un ataque de risa.

- si… si estoy bien - no podía parar- sin duda el alcohol me a echo huella.

- mirate y mirame, estamos mojados. - nos reimos juntos

Empece a mojarle.

- Bella, para.

- no

- Bella para o te arrepentiras

- no

- Bella, para

- No

**Edward Pov.**

A bella le encantaba le encantaba la casa, cuando vio el estudio su cara no tenia precio, la verdad es que me encantaba verla asi, cuando vio nuestro cuarto, su cara se ilumino, y los dos cuartos vacios se quedo sorprendida.

Mientras cenamos bebimos Champagne, y cuando me levante de la silla casi me caigo, pero ella no se dio cuenta, la invite a bailar, y aunque se hizo de rogar al final accedió, bailamos

- Edward, el Champagne, me esta haciendo estragos. - me dijo

- lo se a mi también. - era la verdad!

Nos besamos y sin separarnos seguimos bailando de repente nos desplomamos sabia que la piscina estaba cerca pero no tanto, no encontraba a Bella, me estaba volviendo loco, de repente algo se agarro a mi pantalón la saque lo más rápido que pude.

- ¿estas bien? Bella responde por favor - tenia los ojos cerrado y no me decía nada. Y de repente le dio un ataque de risa.

- si… si estoy bien - _no dejaba de reirse_- sin duda el alcohol me a echo huella.

- mirate y mirame, estamos mojados. -dije, nos miramos y nos echamos a reir

Empezo a mojarme sin darme opción de salir del agua, todo me venia a la cara.

- Bella, para.

- no

- Bella para o te arrepentiras - le adverti

- no

- Bella, para

- No

- vale tu lo has querido.

Me sumergi en el agua y le estire de las piernas lo que hizo que ella se hundiera, le cogi los brazos detrás, y la saque a la superficie.

- te lo dije enana.

- me vengare por esto Edward - me dijo intentando parecer seria, pero no pudo estallo en risas.

La apegue a la pared.

- si vas a ser buena te soltare las manos.

- seré buena… - me miro con los ojos de cordero degollado

_La solte poco a poco, llevo sus brazos a mi cuello, y me beso._

_- bella - le susurre - vamos a coger frio, porque no te cambias._

_- vale._

_Salimos de la piscina, y cogi uno de los albornoces que había en nuestro cuarto._

_- no hay otra cosa, lo siento._

_- no te preocupes, esto estará bien… esto…_

_- si_

_- me desabrochas el vestido… yo sola no puedo._

_- Bella yo… - Tendrias que haber mirado por donde hibas Edward, ahora tocaras su piel y no estas preparado para ello -_

_- por favor_

_- vale_

_Pase mis manos pos la cremallera, estaba resbalosa, al estar mojada no bajaba, eso sumando lo nervioso que estaba, pues un caos._

_- Bella no baja._

_- debe estar mojada secala un poco._

_La seque, y entonces bajo, pero sin darme cuenta de que ella no lo tenia sujetado el vestido cayo al suelo, y se quedo en ropa interior, sus mejillas se pusieron de un rojo vivo._

_Llevaba un conjunto de lo mas provocativo, estoy seguro que era culpa de Alice, resaltaba tanto sus curvas, nos miramos por el espejo, entonces se giro, estaba jugando igual que la otra noche con el pijama lo se._

_Asi que si quería jugar hibamos a jugar_

**_Bella pov._**

_Cuando me desabrocho el vestido recordé lo que me dijo Alice._

_-- Flashback --_

_Me enseño un conjunto de lo mas provocativo, daba miedo solo mirarlo._

_- Alice no pienso ponerme esto._

_- si, si que te lo pondrás, a mi hermano le encantara_

_- no vamos a hacer nada Alice._

_- cállate Bella y ponte el conjunto ya._

_-- fin flashback --_

_Edward estaba tembloroso, y yo estaba nerviosa, si decidíamos hacer algo hoy, en nuestra casa, no se si estoy preparada para eso._

_De repente mi vestido cayo al suelo, Edward se tenso detrás de mi, estaba tan nervioso asi que haría que se destensara un poco, me di la vuelta, y lo abrace, poso sus manos en mis caderas_

_- deberías cambiarte no quiero que te resfríes._

_Empezó a acariciarme la espalda en busca de la cremallera, ¿hiba a desnudarme?_

_- Edward, creo que con esto puedo yo sola de verdad._

_- esta bien._

_Salió del baño, me quite la ropa interior y sali a tenderla fuera, entro Edward en el baño y se cambio también._

_Cuando salió del baño me dijo:_

_- he llamado a Alice para que nos traiga algo de ropa, en unos minutos estará aquí._

_- vale_

_Se hacerco a mi y me beso, fuimos al comedor, encendió la televisión, nos sentamos en el sofá, me acurruque en su pecho._

_- te quiero Bella_

_- yo también cariño, ah, y gracias por el conjunto cariño._

_- de nada. Te queda muy bien._

_Cuando nos hibamos a besar picaron al timbre._

_- ahora vengo princesa - y desapareció_

**_Edward Pov._**

_La diablillo de mi hermana estaba detrás de la puerta con una gran sonrisa y cargada de ropa._

_- Toma, la ropa de bella y la tuya. Hasta mañana no quiero que vengais a casa, estamos preparando una fiesta para Rose y Emmett y no quiero que veais nada._

_Y se fue._

_- vale, gracias hermanita - dije mas para mi que para ella, se había esfumado._

_Cerre la puerta, y deje la ropa en nuestro cuerto encima de una silla, busque un pijama para Bella pero solo había camisones de seda - MALDITA ALICE ¿QUIERES MATARME? - entonces cogi un pantalón mio largo de chanddal y una camiseta ancha, este seria perfecto para Bella y cogi mi pijama, me cambie y me fui al comedor, y allí estaba, durmiendo._

_- bella cariño, toma ponte esto._

_- hmm… vale ahora voy papa._

_Sonreí._

_- bella cariño, venga._

_Abrió sus ojos y se sento en el sofá._

_- lo siento, me quede dormida_

_- no pasa nada. Ve a ponerte el pijama, te espero en el cuarto._

_- vale, hiba de lado a lado, - me rei -_

_- ¿Qué pasa?_

_- nada Bella, venga._

_Me acomode en la cama, y cuando entro por la puerta me miro riéndose._

_- ¿esto es lo que trajo Alice para mi? - NO PERO NO PIENSO DECIRTE LO QUE TE TRAJO -_

_- claro - dije nervioso, espero que no lo haya notado._

_- y esto que hay aquí? - dijo señalando a su bolsa._

_- Bella porfavor_

_- vale no la mirare, solo quiero dormir contigo._

_Me beso y se tumbo, se recostó en mi pecho y se quedo dormida. Cerre mis ojos y me fundi en mis sueños._

_De repente bella estaba gritando._

_- EDWARD, EDWARD, POR FAVOR_

_¿Que quería Bella? Se engancho a mi cuello y empezó a besarme, ¿pero no estaba dormida?_

_- Bella, Bella, para - balbucee_

_- Edward, por favor._

_- ¿Bella que quieres?_

_Y no dijo mas, y cayo a un lado de la cama. Ya no pude pegar ojo, Bella se abrazaba cada vez mas fuerte a mi y chillaba buscando a Nessy._

_Hablaría con ella por la mañana._

**Continuara!!**

PERDON!!! PERDON LO SUBI A MEDIAS!!!! EL RESTO ESTA EN CURSIVA ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE UN SALUDO


	12. capitulo 10

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, la historia es mia**

**Capitulo 10. La fiesta**

**Bella pov.**

Anoche sentí tantas cosas, soñé con Nessy, me la quitaban de mis brazos y Edward me miraba sin hacer nada.

_**-- flashback -- **_

_- EDWARD, EDWARD, POR FAVOR_

_- se llevan a Nessy, no podemos hacer nada Bella, lo siento cariño._

_- Edward, por favor. - lloraba como una descosida, mi pequeña._

_- ¿Bella que quieres?_

_- ¿Qué que quiere?, recupérala, es mía Edward, es mía… _

_Y seguían desapareciendo con mi pequeña llorando, por más que corriera no podía alcanzarla._

_**-- Fin Flashback -- **_

- ¿Bella que te pasaba anoche?

- nada… ¿Por qué? - se había dado cuenta?

- me llamabas y me decías por favor, no sé qué te pasaba cuéntamelo - ¿seria bueno que se lo contara? Solo era un sueño

- veras Edward - me daba miedo contárselo - yo… no sé, mejor lo dejamos así, solo era un sueño.

- Bella se que has estado soñando con una niña que se llama Nessy y que es nuestra hija, repites mucho que es tu niña incluso le chillas a Alice para que no le cambie mas de ropa.

- Pero…- dios que vergüenza

- No pasa nada pequeña, yo he tenido el mismo sueño. Pero no entiendo el porqué chillabas anoche.

- Se la llevaban, la separaban de mí.

- No pasa nada, solo es un sueño. Venga hay que arreglarse sino Alice nos vendrá a buscar para que vayamos a la fiesta de Rose y Emmett no se que tendrán que decir la parejita.

Me levante de la cama de un salto y me metí en el baño. Escuche a Edward quejarse

Me duche y me arregle y espere a que el acabara.

**Edward pov.**

Bella me ha confesado que lo que soñó es que se llevaban a Ness, pero solo es un sueño.

Se levanto de la cama de un salto y se metió en el baño.

- Vaya y yo que creí que me ibas a dar un beso, luego no el que no te lo daré seré yo - lo dije lo suficientemente alto, para que me escuchara balbucear, porque le iba a dar todos los besos que me pidiera.

Salió del baño con su vestidito de color rosa de tirantes y unas sandalias también rosas. Yo me metí en el baño y me duche, cuando Salí cogí mis pantalones de chándal que tenia igual que mis hermanos y mi camiseta negra.

Salí al comedor y allí estaba.

- lista para irnos?

- sí.

Cuando llegamos estaba Alice esperándonos.

- tú a tú cuarto y te pones lo que tienes encima de la cama y tu - dijo señalando a mi prometida. - conmigo

- Alice yo… - no dejo acabar la frase y ya la estaba arrastrando a su cuarto.

- Edward ni se te ocurra salir de tu cuarto sin que yo te llame antes - me dijo en tono amenazante.

Subí las escaleras sin ganas.

**Bella Pov.**

Salimos de nuestra casa- que bien sonaba eso - llegamos a su casa y Alice ya nos estaba esperando allí con los brazos cruzados delante de la puerta.

- tú a tú cuarto y te pones lo que tienes encima de la cama y tu - dijo señalándome - conmigo

- Alice yo… - no me dejo acabar la frase y ya me estaba arrastrando a mi cuarto.

- Edward ni se te ocurra salir de tu cuarto sin que yo te llame antes - le grito en tono amenazante.

Cuando entramos en su cuarto me sentó en una silla, allí ya estaba Rose.

- lo siento Bella no pude pararla - me dijo Rose.

- da igual.

- Bella cuéntame que tal fue anoche - me dijo Alice

- Estoy enfadada contigo así que solo vamos a arreglarnos, ya lo hablaremos.

No estaba enfadada pero solo quería que se enterara cuando los demás, ella sabía que Edward me iba a pedir que me casara con él, o eso creo.

- Bella por favor

- no Alice no

Hizo puchero pero intente no mirarla a la cara, así que se dio por vencida por ahora.

- Rose, para que es vuestra fiesta? - le pregunte

- queremos dar una sorpresa a todos.

- vale.

"va la cosa se sorpresas" pensé para mi

- Alice no pienso ponerme ese vestido.

- si lo harás, no se para que rechistas si luego te lo pones.

- porque si no me quejo me tratas como una muñeca y aun así ya lo haces.

La verdad es que el vestido era bonito, pero era demasiado corto, y los tacones, madre mía demasiado altos, al ver mi cara, me dijo

- esos no son, no temas

Respire, los otros que me enseño no eran tan altos.

- te visto así porque luego nos iremos a una discoteca, no te creas que te e hecho el vestido solo para que te lo pongas en casa.

- Alice no quiero ir de discotecas, ya sabes lo que paso la última vez que fuimos.

- no va a pasar nada.

Eso no lo puedes saber Alice, no puedes.

Lo sé y punto vale. Venga ve a buscar a mi hermano y bajar al salón.

**Edward pov.**

Acabe de arreglarme antes de lo previsto, una camisa granate y un pantalón negro, me senté en mi mesa, y empecé a escribir lo primero que se me vino a la mente, una melodía era la que ella me inspiraba, sus ojos, sus labios, su pelo, toda ella.

Picaron a la puerta. Asomo la cabeza.

- pasa

- no puedo

- ¿porque?

- no quiero que me veas vestida asi, que tocas?

- una inspiracion.

- el monstruito que tienes por hermana quiere que bajes.

- voy.

Deje de escribir me acerque a la puerta y cuando la abri creo que se me cayeron los ojos de lo que llegue a abrirlo, estaba tan… tan… sexy.

- estas… p… pre… preciosa Bella.

- tu también estas muy guapo.

La cogi de la mano y bajamos al salón cuando nos vimos todos nos echamos a reir, todos llevábamos la misma ropa, solo que cambiaban los colores.

Emmett y Rosalie hiban de blanco, papa y mama de verde, y alice y Jasper de gris.

- Alice eres horrible como nos vistes a todos igual

- porque soy asi hermanito asi que a callar, vamos a hacer una foto

Salimos al jardín y tomamos fotos. Esta noche nos íbamos a reir.

- Bien Rose. ¿Cuál es la noticia? - dijo mama.

- esto… M osito y yo... Vamos…

- vais?

- a casarnos.

- pero hija eso es increíble, muchas falicidades. - no hiba a ser la única noticia.

- Esto… - dijo Alice.

- Si hija

- No son los únicos mama

- Hija, Jasper cuanto me alegro!

-Bueno ya puestos a celebraciones, mama, papa, bueno papa ya lo sabia, le e pedido matrimonio a Bella.

- Y que tea contestado

- Que si, no casaremos después de la graduación.

- BELLA - grito Alice - ¿POR QUE NO ME LO DIJISTE?

- Era una sorpresa Alice, lo siento - le contesto mi pequeña.

- Bien vamos a cenar. Ya hablaremos de las fechas y demás, hoy vamos a disfrutarlo. - dijo mama

**Bella pov.**

- cariño - me llamo Edward - ¿estas bien?

- si ¿Por qué?

Se acerco a mi oído

- finje no encontrarte bien y no tendremos que salir de discoteca, se que no quieres ir.

- no se, si Alice se dara cuenta de que miento me mata.

- tu solo finje yo me encargo de lo demás.

Se acerco a Esme y le dijo algo al oído, ella sonrio y Carlisle asintió.

- ¿bella? Tomate esto, no te ara daño, pero te ara que empieces a sudar, pero tranquila todo se va con una ducha después.

Me lo tome como el me dijo y de repente me entraron unas calores creía que me daba algo.

- bella, bella ¿estas bien¿ - me dijo Alice

- eh, si creo que si, solo me duele un poco la cabeza.

- no tienes buena cara, creo que deberías acostarte - HABIA FUNCIONADO NO ME LO PUEDO CREER.

- si creo que si será lo mejor, ¿Edward? Me acompañas.

- si, lo siento hermanita otro dia saldremos a celebrarlo vale?

- vale

Y se marcharon los cuatro, Esme, Carlisle, Edward y yo nos echamos a reir.

- voy a darme una ducha tengo muchísima calor, te espero arriba Edward.

- vale

Di un beso a sus padres y subi las escaleras, me quite el vestido y me meti en la ducha, el calor se me paso rápido, me lie en una toalla y fui hacia la habitación de Edward, pensaba que no había subido aun y cuando abri la puerta.

**Edward pov.**

- Gracias papa.

- de nada hijo.

Me despedi de mama y papa y me subi para arriba, escuchaba el agua de la ducha, asi que Bella tardaría poco en salir, me prepare mi pijama, me quite la ropa y cuando hiba a quitarme la ropa interior apareció Bella, era la primera vez que una mujer me veía desnudo, mis mejillas se pusieron de color rojo intenso.

- yo… yo… lo siento - dijo Bella. - pensé que no había nadie.

- ya esta bella puedes darte la vuelta ya llevo el pijama.

Me miro, ella estaba mas roja que yo.

- venga ponte el pijama y vamos a dormir, que anoche no dormiste bien y yo tampoco.

Y en vez de un pijama normal se puso uno que Alice le dejo preparado, me estaba tentando demasiado mi pequeña hermana, que quería que hiciera? Las cosas las haría a mi manera no a la manera de Alice.

Se tumbo a mi lado, la apegue a mi pecho y cerre los ojos, y me quede profundamente dormido después de escuchar a Bella hablar en sueños diciéndome que me quería.

Amanecimos al dia siguiente cerca del mediodía, bajamos a la cocina y llevabamos todos excepto mama y papa, la cara de dormidos.

- chicos vayan a asearse en una hora comeremos, tenemos muchas cosas de las que hablar - dijo mama.

_**Continuara….**_

**_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**_espero que os haya gustado, un saludo..._**


	13. capitulo 11

**Capitulo 11. ¿se lo dices tú o se lo digo yo? **

**Bella Pov.**

Vale ahora los Cullen ya sabían que nos íbamos a casar, y no íbamos a ser los únicos, ahora hay que decírselo a mis padres, pero mama no creo que se lo tomara muy bien que digamos, ella siempre me dice que el matrimonio antes de los 30 no es lo mejor, pero por otro lado también me dice que soy madura. Asi que no se.

- ¿Qué te pasa cariño?

- Hay que decirle la noticia a mis padres, y no sé como se lo tomara mama.

- podemos ir a visitarla.

- eso estaría genial, asi me traigo mi coche, esto de ir siempre en el coche patrulla no me gusta.

- que coche tienes?

- no te lo voy a decir, te vas a reir y no quiero que te rias de mi coche

- no me voy a reir

- si lo haras y lo sabes

- Bella - _me dijo acercándose demasiado_ - por favor - _me estaba tentando mi corazón me delata seguro._

- un Chevrolet del 53.

Y rompió a reír en carcajadas.

- ME LO PROMETISTE - le chille enfadada

- Perdona cariño - parecía arrepentido.

- no vuelvas a reírte de mi coche.

- está bien, lo siento

Terminamos de vestirnos y bajamos al jardín, Carlisle estaba sentado en una punta de la mesa y Esme a su lado, al otro lado estaba Alice y Jasper, al lado de Esme, Rose y Emmett y luego Edward y yo.

- bien _- empezó Carlisle -_ Rose y Emmett fuisteis los primeros en anunciar el compromiso, así que decidme ¿cuándo os queréis casar?

- queremos - dijeron los dos a la vez

- dilo tu Rose - dijo Emmett

- pues nos gustaría casarnos para la primavera.

- vale, y vosotros, Alice y Jasper para cuando queréis?

Jasper miro a Alice y ella sonrió, se entendían con tan solo una mirada.

- a nosotros también nos gustaría para la primavera.

Carlisle nos miro, Edward me miro y yo le mire a el, prefería que lo decidiera el.

- bien… a nosotros nos gustaría que fuera después de la graduación, mas cerca del verano, pero sin que sea un día de mucho calor.

- Esta bien, iré a hablar con el cura, cuando tengas las fechas o las comentare y vosotros elegís.

- Papa - dijo Edward -

- nosotros iremos a ver a René, si podemos saldremos esta noche y sino mañana, también se lo tenemos que decir a Charlie.

- no te preocupes hijo, cuando tenga las fechas te llamare.

- gracias.

Ayudamos a Esme a preparar la comida mientras los chicos se lo pasaban en grande en el jardín jugando a un poco de todo, lucha libre por cortesía de Emmett, y luego a Baseball, y también jugaron a futbol americano, nosotras nos reímos mucho cuando vimos a Edward y a Jasper correr detrás de Emmett y echarse encima de él, en busca de la pelota y ver como Emmett los llevaba a los dos a cuestas corriendo por todo el jardín.

- chicos a comer.

Nos sentamos todos en la mesa, la comida estaba deliciosa, entonces Edward se levanto de la mesa y se metió dentro de la casa, yo me quede hablando con Alice, ya estaba como loca con el tema de las bodas, decía que tenia muchas cosas que hacer, los vestidos los preparativos, y muchas compras, realmente estaba loca.

- Bella tenemos que irnos.

**Edward Pov.**

Deje a Bella hablando con Alice, y me metí para casa, llame a Charlie para comentarle que teníamos que darle una buena noticia, que nos esperara en su casa.

Solo esperaba que él lo aceptara, realmente quería a Bella. También llame al aeropuerto saldríamos esta noche a ver a René

Alice estaba dando votes en su silla dando palmas repitiendo mucho la palabra COMPRAS esto no iba a ser bueno, y lo peor es que veía la cara de mi pobre Bella, estaba asustadísima.

- Bella tenemos que irnos.

Nos subimos en mi coche, y fuimos dirección a casa de Bella.

- cariño, después de casa de Charlie iremos a ver a René

- pero no e cogido ropa.

- me la preparo Alice antes de bajar a comer, así que tranquila.

- Oh, vale.

Cuando llegamos a casa de Charlie, mi corazón se iba a salir y el de Bella estaba igual.

- ¿preparada?

- sí, vamos.

**Bella pov. **

- Papa, ya estamos aquí.

- Bella cariño…hola Edward.

- Hola Sr. Swan

- solo Charlie.

- papa tenemos que hablar - instintivamente mis manos se fueron a mi estomago -

- ¿Estas bien Bella?

- si, solo que…

- ESTAS EMBARAZADA? UN NIETO QUE BIEN

Un momento estaba embarazada? No, no estaba embarazada, pero papa se alegraba? Esto era nuevo.

- no papa no es eso

- oh, vaya - se había desilusionado

- papa, Edward y yo… vamos a casarnos

- Bella cariño me alegro mucho, ya lo sabe mama?

- no… y la verdad me da miedo saber como se lo va a tomar.

- se lo tomara bien cariño.

- Charlie - dijo Edward.

- ¿si?

- vamos a ir esta noche a Phoenix.

- genial… Bella se lo tomara bien.

Edward me cogio la mano, y la apretó

- tenemos que irnos.

- estabien chicos decidme algo cuando lleguéis

**Edward Pov.**

- Papa, ya estamos aquí. - dijo mi pequeña princesita

- Bella cariño…hola Edward.

- Hola Sr. Swan - dije

- solo Charlie.

- papa tenemos que hablar - instintivamente Charlie paso sus ojos por estomago de Bella -

- ¿Estas bien Bella? - ¿Qué estaba pensando este hombre?

- si, solo que… - Bella no sabia como decirle que nos íbamos a casar

- ESTAS EMBARAZADA? UN NIETO QUE BIEN - desde luego mi suegro se había vuelto loco, me encantaba la idea pero primero era el matrimonio.

- no papa no es eso - a mo chica se le salian los ojos de las cuencas.

- oh, vaya - ¿estaba desilusionado?

- papa, Edward y yo… vamos a casarnos

- Bella cariño me alegro mucho, ya lo sabe mama?

- no… y la verdad me da miedo saber como se lo va a tomar.

- se lo tomara bien cariño. - dijo Charlie dándole apoyo.

- Charlie - le dije

- ¿si?

- vamos a ir esta noche a Phoenix. - esperaba que se lo tomara bien

- genial… Bella se lo tomara bien. - dijo

Bella no parecía muy convencida, le di un apretón en la mano para recordarle que no hiba a estar sola, que yo estaría con ella.

- tenemos que irnos. - le dije, no quería perder el vuelo.

- está bien chicos decidme algo cuando lleguéis

**** Camino al aeropuerto ****

**Bella pov.**

Llamare a mama para que sepa que iremos para alla, ¿le digo que viene Edward conmigo o le doy una sorpresa?

- mejor esperemos a darle una sorpresa - me dijo como si me pudiera leer el pensamiento.

- voy a llamar.

Un tono, dos tonos, tres tonos….

- Bella cariño ¿Cómo estas pequeña?

- bien mama, voy a Phoenix, estoy de camino tengo una noticia que darte.

- ¿te pasa algo cariño, pasa algo con Charlie?

- no mama, en unas horas nos vemos. Te quiero - y colgué

Mire a Edward, tenia una sonrisa en sus labios.

- Tranquila Bella, se lo tomara bien.

- Eso espero.

- Voy a aparcar el coche en el parking, no te muevas de aquí.

- vale.

Espere en la puerta del aeropuerto y alguien me llamo

- BELLAAAAAA!!! - no por dios esa voz la conocía muy bien, que hacia este aquí, lo que me faltaba.

- Hola Erik, que haces aquí en el aeropuerto, mejor dicho que haces aquí en Forks?

- no te lo dijo Charlie?

- ¿decirme que?

- que nos hemos trasladado a la Push.

Genial, viene Edward, y este no se va, porque a tenido que venir aquí? No es justo, lo explico todo, Erik y yo nos conocemos desde que teníamos unos años, y cuando teníamos 10 años "fuimos novios" entre comillas porque eramos unos críos, cuando empece a salir con Mike, se me volvió a declarar, pero le dije que no, pero por lo visto no se le ha ido de la cabeza, le quiero mucho pero como un amigo.

Edward se estaba acercando mas y yo estaba de lo mas nerviosa.

- ya esta cariño vamos.

- espera. - se que me arrepentiré, lo se - Edward este es Erik un amigo de la infancia, Erik este es Edward, MI NOVIO. - casi grite esa frase.

Erik me miro con cara de pocos amigos pero era lo que había y falto para terminar de rematar lo que dijo Edward.

**Edward pov.**

Cuando venia de aparcar el coche en el parking, mi Bella estaba hablando con un chico, Bella me miraba de vez en cuando, y parecía bastante nerviosa.

- ya esta cariño vamos.

- espera. - se parecía dudar - Edward este es Erik un amigo de la infancia, Erik este es Edward, MI NOVIO. - casi grito esa ultima parte frase.

- y pronto marido, estamos comprometidos, nos casamos en primavera - verano.

- Vaya felicidades.

El chico estaba un poco molesto pero me daba igual, por el simple echo de que era mia, y no como un objeto sino como mi mujer, pronto lo seria.

Nos llamaron de nuestro vuelo.

_ATENCION, ATENCION LOS PASAJEROS DEL VUELO 343 DESTINO PHOENIX, ACCEDAN A LA SALIDA NUMERO 4 PORFAVOR._

- cariño tenemos que irnos.

- sí, adiós Erik, le dijo

- adiós Bella.

Subimos al avión en poco menos de 10 minutos.

- Deberías descansar un poco.

- no tengo sueño.

Despegamos, al poco rato se quedo dormida, se notaba nerviosa, pero la dejaría descansar.

Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto de Phoenix la llame.

- Bella hemos llegado, vamos

Se levanto a trompicones, casi se cae, pero yo estaba allí para cogerla.

- siento lo de Erik, no pensaba volver a verlo.

- no pasa nada.

Cuando salimos por la puerta había una mujer allí, chillando como una loca.

- BELLA, BELLA.

- MAMAAA!!

Y salió corriendo, yo me quede detrás de ella.

- mama quiero presentarte a Edward… mi… mi novio

- mucho gusto señora

- solo llámame René

En realidad era igual que Bella, pero parecía una adolescente, parecía que habían cambiado los papeles, Bella la madre y su madre, la hija.

- este es Phil, el marido de mama

- mucho gusto Edward.

- igualmente

De camino a casa de la madre de Bella, nos quedamos dormidos, la verdad es que no se como un viaje asi podía dejarnos tan echos polvo.

- hemos llegado - dijo Rene - si hubieras avisado podríamos haber preparado una cama, ahora tendrá que dormir contigo en tu cama pequeña Bella.

- no importa mama, pero antes de ir a dormir quiero hablar con vosotros porque mañana a primera hora cogemos el avión de vuelta a Forks, porque ya el lunes hay clases.

- bien dime pequeña.

- ¿se lo dices tu o se lo digo yo? - me pregunto

- díselo tu

- no e justo yo se lo dije a Charlie

- y yo a papa y mama

- pues se lo decimos los dos a la vez

Me conocía este juego, cuando había que decirlo, se contaba tres y ella se callaría, pero tenia que intentarlo.

- vale a la de tres.

- una, dos y tres

-NOS CASAMOS . -dijimos los dos a la vez

Rene nos miro y sonreía, se le caian las lagrimas, se le veía feliz

- Felicidades cariño

Salimos a ver el coche de Bella, la verdad es que no llegaría lejos con este trasto, asi que simplemente cuando se dio la vuelta de desenchufe el cable de la batería, asi no se lo podría llevar, luego se lo comentaria a Phil, por lo menos para andar por aquí si, pero por Forks no esta echo para andar por allí, por no hablar que no sobreviviría al viaje, era un trasto muy viejo.

- a ver, vamos a probarlo.

No podía encender asi que tranquilo estaba, por dentro me estaba muriendo de la risa de ver la cara de Bella.

- maldito, ¿me fallas ahora?

A caso esperaba que el coche le respondiera? Esto era increíble, le hablaba al coche.

**BELLA POV.**

Después de las presentaciones y de llegar a casa tenia que contarles que me hiba a casar, y cuanto antes mejor, mañana marcharíamos.

- hemos llegado - dijo mama, nos habíamos quedado dormidos en el coche - si hubieras avisado podríamos haber preparado una cama, ahora tendrá que dormir contigo en tu cama pequeña Bella.

- no importa mama, pero antes de ir a dormir quiero hablar con vosotros porque mañana a primera hora de la tarde cogemos el avión de vuelta a Forks, porque ya el lunes hay clases.

- bien dime pequeña.

- ¿se lo dices tu o se lo digo yo? - le pregunte a Edward.

- díselo tu - muy bonito que rápido se quita las cosas de encima.

- no e justo yo se lo dije a Charlie - me queje

- y yo a papa y mama - también era verdad

- pues se lo decimos los dos a la vez - me comento

Espero que cuando contara tres no se quede callado, sino me muero, pero tenia que intentarlo.

- vale a la de tres. - dije

- una, dos y tres

-NOS CASAMOS . -dijimos los dos a la vez

Rene nos miro y sonreía, se le caian las lagrimas, ¿un momento eran de felicidad?

- Felicidades cariño

- gracias mama. - la verdad me tenia sorprendida

- para cuando cariño?

- aun no lo se mama, cuando confirme la fecha te llamare.

Salimos a ver mi coche, la verdad es que sabia que no llegaría lejos con el, pero era mi primer coche y quería llevármelo conmigo.

- a ver, vamos a probarlo. - dije contenta.

No se encendia, que le pasa a este coche, si lo deje bien, funcionaba perfectamente. Edward no decía nada, solo me miraba.

- maldito, ¿me fallas ahora?

No esperaba que me respondiera, pero no me podía fallar ahora, no tenia suficiente dinero para comprarme uno ahora.

- Vale, venga a dormir mañana mas. - dijo Edward.

Me daba vergüenza que Edward viera mi cuarto, pero no había mas remedio.

- bonito cuarto.

- gracias

- te quiero pequeña.

- yo también

Nos fundimos en un bonito beso, me senté en la cama sin dejar de besarlo, lo atraje mas a mi, enroscando mis dedos en su pelo, sin querer evitarlo nuestros besos cada vez eran mas pasionales, con mas caricias, nos separamos nos miramos a los ojos y volvimos a besarnos, ¿hibamos a entregarnos? No estoy segura de eso, pero quería y no quería, tenia mis dudas.

- Bella - me suspiro

- si

- vamos a dormir - eso es que el tampoco estaba preparado para dar el siguiente paso.

La noche se me paso volando, apenas me di cuenta,.

**EDWARD POV.**

Bella dudo en enseñarme el cuarto o no, después de su coche supongo que tenia sus dudas, pero no le quedaba mas remedio, la verdad es que me sorprendió, era pequeño, y estaba lleno de muñecos de peluche y fotos de cuando era pequeña.

- bonito cuarto.

- gracias

- te quiero pequeña.

- yo también

Nos besamos con bastante ímpetu, tumbados en la cama seguimos besándonos, deseaba dar el siguiente paso, pero tenia mis miedos.

- Bella - suspire

- ¿si?

- vamos a dormir - eso es que el tampoco estaba preparado para dar el siguiente paso.

Se acurruco en mi pecho, y nos quedamos dormidos, yo con los primeros rayos del sol me desperté, mi pequeña seguía dormida.

Me levante con cuidado de no despertar a Bella, fui a la cocina allí estaba Rene.

- buenos días.

- buenos días cariño - se parecía a mama en eso. - ¿como has dormido?

- muy bien, gracias.

- ¿quieres un zumo?

- vale

Desayunamos, al poco rato se levanto Phil, y poco después mi pequeña.

- ¿ a que hora teneis que estar en el aeropuerto?

- a las 3 porque a las 5 sale el vuelo.

- queda muy poco tiempo.

- mama quedan unas horas aun, podemos ir a pasear, y luego a comer.

Mi suegra se alegro cuando dijo eso, fuimos a pasear por la playa, y luego a comer a un restaurante, era bonito, me gustaba.

Mire mi reloj, eran las 14:40 la mañana se me había pasado volando, y lo mejor de todo es que Bella se reia mucho.

**Bella pov.**

Me lo estaba pasando muy bien con mama, me tire toda la mañana riéndome con ella, lo necesitaba, después de comer, cuando fui a darme cuenta eran cerca de las tres, por lo tanto teníamos que irnos al aeropuerto.

- mama, tenemos que irnos o llegaremos tarde.

Mama puso cara de puchero, de nuevo tendría que llamar a un taxi, lo se.

- Edward - sisee. - llama un taxi porfavor.

- de acuerdo - salió a la calle a llamar.

En menos de 5 minutos había un taxi en la puerta esperándonos, nos depedimos y nos fuimos al aeropuerto, la verdad, alguna lagrima si se me cayo, pero quería volver a Forks.

Edward recibió una llamada.

**EDWARD POV.**

Sono mi móvil, ¿papa? Había ocurrido algo? O ya tenia las fechas

- hijo tenemos un problema.

- ¿Qué pasa papa?

- mejor hablamos cuando lleguéis, no os paréis en ningún sitio, por favor venir directamente a casa.

Papa estaba raro, pero prefiero estar tranquilo no sacare deducciones hasta que no hable con papa.

_**Continuara…**_

¿Qué pasara cuando lleguen de nuevo a forks?

¿ Carlisle abra podido conseguir todas las fechas o tendrán que esperarse?

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**07 - 07 - 2009** hoy subi 2 capitulos espero que os guste. Gracias por leerlos. dejar comentarios!! me animan mucho.


	14. capitulo 12

**Capitulo 12: la noticia y el dolor**

**Edward pov.**

Cuando subimos al avión, Bella se quedo dormida, yo intente dar una cabezadita pero no podía, algo me decía que en Forks había algo que no me iba a gustar nada.

Cuando llegamos a Forks llame a Bella, al bajar del avión, cogimos las maletas, y nos fuimos hacia mi coche.

Bella no decía nada, parecía algo triste la verdad.

- ¿Te pasa algo cariño?

- No, solo que mama, siempre se pone triste con las despedidas y eso me deprime, pero estoy bien, de verdad.

- No te preocupes, además pronto la volverás a ver.

Fuimos derechos a casa, como papa me dijo.

- hola hijo - me dijo mama - ¿Cómo fue Bella?

- hola Esme, bien ha ido muy bien, pero mi madre se ha quedado triste porque vuelva a Forks.

- Edward, ¿puedes venir? - me llamo papa.

Subí las escaleras mirando a papa, tenía la cara desencajada, que habría pasado.

**Bella Pov.**

Cuando subimos al avión, me quede dormida, no entendía como podía dormir tanto, nunca he sido muy dormilona

Cuando llegamos a Forks Edward me llamo, cogimos las maletas, y nos fuimos hacia el coche.

La verdad no me gustaba dejar a mama así, pero ahora mi vida estaba aquí, en Forks, al lado de papa, y al lado de Edward, mi futuro marido, me encantaba como sonaba eso.

- ¿Te pasa algo cariño?

- No, solo que mama, siempre se pone triste con las despedidas y eso me deprime, pero estoy bien, de verdad.

- No te preocupes, además pronto la volverás a ver. - me dijo dándome ánimos.

Fuimos derechos a casa de Edward, la verdad tenía ganas de verlos, Charlie estaría trabajando.

- hola hijo - dijo Esme - ¿Cómo fue Bella?

- hola Esme, bien ha ido muy bien, pero mi madre se ha quedado triste porque vuelva a Forks.

- Edward, ¿puedes venir? - lo llamo Carlisle.

Subió las escaleras y lo perdí de vista.

- voy a llamar a Charlie para que sepa que estoy aquí.

- Vale, ¿quieres comer algo cariño? - me dijo Esme.

- no gracias no tengo mucha hambre. ¿Dónde están los chicos?

- Eh… esto… han salido - ¿Esme dudando? ¿Había pasado algo?

De repente Edward bajo las escaleras corriendo y salió por la puerta, salí detrás de él, pero no vi por donde se fue.

-EDWARD

- ¿Esme, que pasa?

- nada cariño, llama a Charlie ¿vale?, yo voy a ver si veo a Edward. - ¡¡¡CARLISLE VAMOS!!!

Y los dos salieron por la puerta, ¿qué había pasado? No entendía nada.

* un tono, dos tonos, tres tonos…*

- Bella cariño

- hola papa, ya estamos en Forks.

- perfecto hija, a la noche nos vemos ¿vale? Te quiero.

- yo también papa.

Y me colgó.

Me senté en el sofá a espera que viniera alguien. Cogí mi libro preferido y empecé a leer.

**Edward pov.**

- ¿Qué pasa papa?

- Edward… yo no sé… no sé cómo decirte esto.

- dilo papa.

- Veras, anoche…

- Anoche que papa, me estas poniendo nervioso ya

- Edward han soltado a Tanya, y van diciendo por ahí que hará lo que sea para recuperarte.

- No podrá hacer nada, ahora mismo voy a hablar con ella, si ella quiere ir a las malas lo tendrá así, y hare todo lo que esté en mi mano, aunque tenga que ir a la cárcel o donde tenga que ir.

- Edward eso no es todo

- ¿Es que hay más?

- si hijo.

- Dímelo papa, suéltalo

- a quemado tu casa.

- ¿QUEEE?

No dije mas, salí corriendo esta vez me las iba a pagar todas juntas costara lo que me costara. Cuando pase la puerta de la entrada sentí como Bella corría detrás de mí.

-EDWARD - ni siquiera me gire.

Me dirigí a casa de Tanya, tenía mucha furia dentro.

- TANYA DENALY BAJA AHORA MISMO

- tranquilo cariño, se que tenias ganas de verme pero no esperaba esto.

- A ver si te queda claro, NUNCA JAMAS seremos nada ¿te enteras? Y vas a pagar por lo que has hecho te lo juro. Has destruido mi casa, mi casa y la de Bella.

- Edward ella nunca será tuya, antes la mato que lo sepas.

La cogí del cuello

- Como te atrevas a tocarla un pelo el que te matare seré yo.

No me gusta la violencia pero ella saca todo lo malo de mí.

- Suéltame Edward.

- No te acerques mas a mí, ni a nadie que me rodee, porque iré a por ti, no te lo digo más.

**Tanya Pov.**

- TANYA DENALY BAJA AHORA MISMO

Sabía que no iba a tardar en venir.

- tranquilo cariño, se que tenias ganas de verme pero no esperaba esto.

Parecía bastante enfadado, pero la niñata de pacotilla no se lo iba a llevar, merecía quedarse sin casa.

- A ver si te queda claro, NUNCA JAMAS seremos nada ¿te enteras? Y vas a pagar por lo que has hecho te lo juro. Has destruido mi casa, mi casa y la de Bella.

¡JA! Tú eres mío, y no serás de ella, antes el mato. ¿Qué tendrá la niñata esa que no tenga yo? Soy mejor que ella en todo.

- Edward ella nunca será tuya, antes la mato que lo sepas.

Me cogió del cuello - realmente me estaba haciendo daño.

- Como te atrevas a tocarla un pelo el que te matare seré yo.

Tenía la cara roja como un tomate, estaba enfurecido, ¿me lo estaba diciendo de verdad?

- Suéltame Edward.

- No te acerques mas a mí, ni a nadie que me rodee, porque iré a por ti, no te lo digo más.

¿Me mataría si le hago algo a Bella? Lo pondré a prueba.

Se dio la vuelta y se fue.

Cogí mi teléfono.

- Carmen, hola, te necesito.

**Edward pov.**

Haber como le digo yo esto a Bella, no se lo iba a tomar bien. Fui a ver nuestra casa, allí estaban todos, papa, mama, Emmett, Rose, Alice y Jasper.

- ¿Dónde esta Bella?

- Está en casa cariño - me dijo mama

- si no hubiera sido porque Alice "lo vio" no quedaría nada - me dijo Emmett

Mis lágrimas caían sin parar, y caí al suelo de rodillas, entonces unos brazos me rodearon.

- lo siento Edward.

**Alice Pov.**

Mi hermano estaba destrozado, vio como su casa estaba calcinada, apenas se podía aprovechar nada, posiblemente habría que echarla abajo, por la decoración no había problema, mama y yo la dejaríamos igual, pero habría que construir de nuevo y eso nos llevaría lo nuestro, ni siquiera sabíamos si estaría lista para la boda.

Pero esperemos que sí.

Me alarme cuando vi a Bella detrás de Edward, se llevo las manos a la cara cuando vio la cara, corrió hacia atrás para que Edward no la viera, quise ir con ella pero entonces Edward se daría cuenta.

Mi hermano empezó a llorar y sus rodillas se clavaron en el suelo, Bella de nuevo estaba detrás de él, lo abrazo.

**Bella pov.**

Cuando vi la casa pensaba que me iba a dar algo, quien podría adiarnos tanto para hacer eso? mis lagrimas caían, Alice se dio cuenta que estaba allí, pero no se movió, por lo que supuse que no quería que Edward se diera cuenta, salí corriendo, me senté en una piedra que había por allí, y llore rota de dolor, si a mí me dolía a Edward le dolía mas, así que me arme de valor y fui de nuevo donde estaban, mi niño estaba llorando desconsoladamente, tenía sus rodillas en el suelo clavadas, no sabía qué hacer, así que solo lo abrace.

- lo siento Edward - dije.

Me miro a los ojos y sus lágrimas caían más y más, yo solo lo abrace más fuerte.

- Venga chicos vámonos, mañana será otro día - dijo Esme.

Nos subimos en el coche de Carlisle, cuando llegamos a la casa, Edward se bajo del coche, sin decir nada, y al pasar la puerta se subió a su cuarto.

Mire a Esme, ella solo asintió.

Subí lo más rápido que pude, pique a la puerta, pero no respondía, entonces abrí, estaba tumbado en la cama llorando como un niño pequeño, esto le dolía demasiado.

- Cariño mírame - le cogí la mano.

- Bella yo... yo... lo siento... no... No sé porque nos tiene que pasar estas cosas - dijo en medio de sollozos.

- Cariño la arreglaremos, de verdad, todo saldrá bien - o eso quería yo - y si nos pasa estas cosas es para demostrarnos que estamos para todo.

- Bella - se abrazo a mí.

- ¿Sabes quién ha sido?

- Si

- ¿quién?

- Tanya Denaly

Su nombre se me clavo en el alma, ¿pero no estaba en la cárcel?

- ¿Estas seguro?

- sí, fui a verla cuando salí corriendo, pero no tengo muy claro que le haga las cosas que le dije, pero te juro que si intenta algo, yo…

- Calla Edward, ya está.

Continuara….

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿que ocurrirá con Tanya?

- Edward hará algo para vengarse?

En el próximo capitulo lo veremos

Espero que os haya gustado,

Un saludo


	15. captulo 13

**Capitulo 13: La venganza y el reencuentro**

**Tanya Pov.**

- Carmen por favor ayúdame, sabes que si no lo quisiera no te pediría esto.

- pero estas loca - me dijo Carmen - mira Tanya no cuentes conmigo, yo si aprecio a Edward y es un gran amigo mío, así que lo siento no cuentes conmigo.

Así que no contara con ella, perfecto ya pediría algo, esta me la pagara con creces. Así que tengo que empezar a planear yo que hago, porque si Carmen no me ayuda dudo mucho que alguien me ayude, al contrario irían a por mí.

**Carmen Pov.**

- Carmen por favor ayúdame, sabes que si no lo quisiera no te pediría esto. - me volvió a suplicar.

- pero estas loca, mira Tanya no cuentes conmigo, yo si aprecio a Edward y es un gran amigo mío, así que lo siento no cuentes conmigo.

Mi hermana se había vuelto loca, su obsesión por Edward era demasiado, pero yo le parare los pies, si ella no cambia por las buenas cambiara por las malas.

Tengo que avisar a Edward y a papa, esto no le va a gustar nada, y a Tanya la pueden encerrar para sus restos si papa se lo propone, y nadie volverá a saber de ella.

Llamare a Edward.

**Edward Pov.**

La verdad es que estaba desecho, mi casa, mi sueño se había ido al traste, papa no se atrevió a decirme lo de la fecha, así que supongo que estará dentro de los limites que quisimos Bella y yo, y supongo que no lo digo por el miedo a no acabar la obra, esta vez a Aro no le haría gracia esto, más que nada porque Tanya es una de sus sobrinas.

Estábamos Bella y yo tumbados en la cama, bueno mi princesa dormía, recibí una llamada, era Carmen.

- Carmen, hola

- hola Edward.

Se le notaba la voz muy triste

- ¿pasa algo Carmen?

- sí, es… Tanya, ten cuidado Edward, por lo menos hasta que llegue papa, pretende matar a Bella, se ha vuelto loca, yo no sé que voy a hacer con este demonio y papa la acabara encerrando por el resto de sus días, yo hablare ahora con papa, y yo creo que en 2 días puede estar en Forks, mientras tanto ten cuidado de Bella.

- Gracias Carmen, de verdad que eres un cielo, no sé porque tú hermana es así conmigo.

- te dejo que viene papa, ten cuidado.

Carmen es una amiga estupenda, la verdad es que no tiene nada que ver con Tanya.

**Carmen Pov.**

Edward ya esta avisado, ahora me toca decírselo a papa.

- ¿Qué te pasa Carmen?, estas muy triste hija

- Es… es Tanya papa, se ha vuelto loca.

- ¿Qué a echo esta vez la malcriada esta?

- quemo la casa que hizo el tío Aro a Edward, para él y su futura esposa.

- ¿Qué a echo qué? La mato, te lo juro que la mato, que pensaran los Cullen de nosotros, con lo bien que se han portado siempre con nosotros.

- Papa, tienes que hacer algo con Tanya, también quiere matar a Bella, la futura esposa de Edward.

- De eso nada. Esta misma noche salgo para Forks, y tú ¿podrás acompañarme Carmen?

- claro papa, voy a preparar mis cosas.

- Esa es mi hija, no sé porque Tanya no es mas como tú. Voy a comentar a mama que nos vamos esta noche.

**Tanya Pov.**

Lo tengo todo listo, mañana acabare con "la princesita" y Edward sea mío.

Iré a dormir mañana será un día muy largo.

**Alice pov.**

- Jasper cariño porque no…

Una imagen de Bella cayendo por el acantilado, ella esta inconsciente, va en un coche negro.

- ALICE CARIÑO, ¿ALICE QUE TE PASA? ¿ESTAS BIEN?

- ¡¡BELLA!!

- Cariño ¿que te ha pasado?

- Bella en un acantilado en un coche negro.

Esa imagen me había pillado por sorpresa, no me lo esperaba, ¿Qué significaba eso?

- Alice me llamabas - me pregunto Bella apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

- no Bella, puedes decir a mi hermano que venga al despacho de mi padre, por favor.

- está bien.

**Jasper Pov.**

Alice estaba mirando la re-decoración de la casa de Edward y Bella, yo estaba a su lado en el sofá viendo la tele.

- Jasper cariño porque no…

De repente se tenso a mi lado, cerró sus ojitos, me tenía preocupado…

- ALICE CARIÑO, ¿ALICE QUE TE PASA? ¿ESTAS BIEN? - me estaba asustando, de verdad, no reaccionaba.

- ¡¡BELLA!! - chillo

- Cariño ¿que te ha pasado? - le pedí

- Bella en un acantilado en un coche negro. - fueron las palabras que me dijo.

La abrace. Mi pequeña, estas visiones la estaban torturando.

- Alice me llamabas - me pregunto Bella apoyada en el marco de la puerta del salón.

- no Bella, puedes decir a mi hermano que venga al despacho de mi padre, por favor. -Alice estaba muy preocupada.

- está bien. - dijo Bella y subió las escaleras.

- Cariño ¿que le vas a decir a Edward?

- lo que vi.

**Edward pov.**

Estaba a punto de quedarme dormido abrazado a mi pequeña cuando alguien la llamo.

- ¡¡BELLA!! - juraría que era Alice

- ¿me llama Alice? ¿Qué hora es?

- las 21:00 cariño

- voy a ver que quiere.

Salió por la puerta, que fui a ver a Tanya mi hermana está un poco mal, mira raro, y se queda colgada en sus pensamientos de vez en cuando, papa y mama están preocupados.

- Edward, Alice quiere que vayas a verla al despacho de tu padre.

- vale, enseguida vuelvo, no te duermas eh! Te quiero

- yo también.

Le di un beso y salí de la habitación. Cuando entre en el despacho de papa, Alice estaba llorando.

- ¿Qué te pasa Alice?

- Es… es Bella… - no podía hablar, le caían las lagrimas sin parar

-¿Qué te pasa con Bella Alice, que pasa?

- a Bella la van a matar Edward, la van a tirar de un acantilado.

¿Mi hermana había visto lo que Carmen me había alertado? ¿Qué estaba pasando aquí?

- como sabes eso Alice

- lo vi Edward, lo vi - se abrazo a mí y continuo llorando.

- tranquila pequeña, no le va a pasar nada, voy a estar con ella, Alice no la voy a dejar sola.

Realmente mi hermana me tenía preocupado.

Cuando volví a la habitación mi pequeña estaba mi niña tumbada en la cama, posiblemente estaría a punto de dormirse, ¿le contaba lo que estaba pasando o mejor no?

- Pequeña te estás quedando dormida?

- No, me has dicho que te esperara no? - dibujo una bonita sonrisa en sus labios. Me tenía totalmente loco la verdad.

Me tumbe en la cama, la atraje hacia mí.

- ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

- sí, claro.

- ¿Qué te ha dicho Alice?

- nada, no te preocupes. - creo que será mejor que no diga nada, así ella estará más tranquila, además no dejare que le pase nada malo.

- ¿Edward?

- si?

- ¿Cuándo estará nuestra casa?

- no lo sé cariño. - ahora mismo era lo que menos me preocupa.

Nos quedamos dormidos abrazados, pero una pesadilla me invadió.

**-- Sueño --**

- Tanya deja a Bella te lo ruego.

- no Edward, para que tu estés conmigo ella debe morir.

De repente el coche donde estaba Bella se incendio, no podía ir corriendo a rescatarla, estaba atado, y por más que quisiera salir corriendo por ella me era imposible.

- Bella no me dejes, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!

**-- fin del sueño --**

- BELLAAAA!!!!

- ¿Qué te pasa cariño?

Estaba hiperventilando.

- un sueño… - logre decir.

- ¿Por qué lloras Edward? ¿Qué ha pasado?

- nada… duérmete… vamos a dormir… no te separes de mi… por favor.

- jamás. Te quiero Edward.

- yo también

Le di un beso y volvimos a quedarnos dormidos.

**Bella Pov.**

Edward me tenía muy preocupada, en el tiempo que llevábamos juntos no lo habíavisto tener pesadillas, se despertó llamándome, que le estaría pasando por la cabeza, cuando vino de hablar con Alice estuvo muy pensativo, quisiera pensar que no le pasa nada, pero creo que todo tiene que ver con Tanya, que querrá la malcriada esta.

Edward dormía pero a eso de las 3 de la mañana me desperté y ya no pude dormir más, así que me levante, para ir a la cocina a beber un vaso de agua, estaba Carlisle hablando por teléfono, así que no quise entrar, pero escuche la conversación.

- no Demetri, tienes que para a Tanya, tienes que decirle que deje en paz a Edward, el no la quiere.

- ya, ya lo sé.

- espero que hagas algo con ella, no es bueno que este por aquí. Además quiere hacer daño a Bella, y no lo pienso permitir, ella es la que ha elegido Edward y así será.

- si gracias Demetri

Lo sabia que Tanya estaba intentando hacerme daño, pero no sé porque Edward no me dijo nada, ¿Por qué quiere ocultarme una cosa así?

Decidí salir a dar un paseo necesitaba tranquilizarme.

**Carlisle Pov.**

Después de lo que me conto Alice, su visión, me tenia preocupado, Tanya era una niña malcriada que haría todo lo que estuviera en su mano para quedarse con el dinero que tenia Edward, lo que no sé cómo se entero de que tenía dinero porque siempre intentamos que no se note que hay dinero para que las personas no se nos acerque solo por el interés.

Estaba en mi despacho pero tenía algo de hambre así que baje a la cocina, allí recibí la llamada de mi amigo Demetri.

- hola Amigo que tal estas?

- bien Carlisle, te llamo porque necesito tu ayuda

- claro dime

- Tanya está fuera de control, tienes que vigilar a Edward hasta que yo llegue a Forks, no hay vuelos hasta mañana, siento llamarte tan tarde.

- tendrías que hablar con Tanya, Demetri.

- si descubre que yo lo sé será peor.

- no Demetri, tienes que parar a Tanya, tienes que decirle que deje en paz a Edward, el no la quiere.

- lo sé, pero si la llamo se dará cuenta, y no podre pararla, ya la conoces.

- ya, ya lo sé.

- pero recibirá su castigo, lo siento mucho Carlisle, ayudare en lo que haga falta en lo de la casa de Edward.

- espero que hagas algo con ella, no es bueno que este por aquí. Además quiere hacer daño a Bella, y no lo pienso permitir, ella es la que ha elegido Edward y así será.

- tranquilo cuando llegue a Forks ya no la veréis mas, yo me encargare de ella.

- si gracias Demetri

- no Carlisle gracias a ti por tu paciencia.

Cuando colgué escuche la puerta de la calle cerrarse, supuse que se debió quedar abierta y que se cerro, además corría un poco de aire.

Volví a subir a mi despacho estaba demasiado agitado con todo esto para dormir.

De repente Alice empezó a chillar.

**Alice Pov.**

-- Sueño --

- Yo, Alice Cullen, te quiero a ti, Jasper Hale, como esposo y me entrego a ti, y prometo serte fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y la enfermedad, todos los días de mi vida.

Una imagen de Bella siendo torturada me despertó.

- BELLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!

-¿QUE PASA ALICE? - era papa

- Papa, es Bella. ¿Dónde está?

- con Edward durmiendo

Entro Edward en mi cuarto.

- no esta Bella aquí?

- Edward donde esta Bella? Vamos a buscarla, algo malo le va a ocurrir, ve a mirar en su cuarto.

- estaba durmiendo en mi cuarto, Alice.

Entonces papa salió corriendo escaleras abajo.

Edward Pov.

Me despertó de nuevo Alice chillando el nombre de Bella, cuando me gire para ver si dormía mi pequeña me di cuenta que no estaba, salí corriendo para el cuarto de Alice, a lo mejor se había ido allí.

- no esta Bella aquí?

- Edward donde esta Bella? Vamos a buscarla, algo malo le va a ocurrir, ve a mirar en su cuarto. - me pregunto Bella muy acelerada.

- estaba durmiendo en mi cuarto, Alice. - le dije mas asustado. ¿Qué había visto Alice?

Entonces papa salió corriendo escaleras abajo. Salí detrás de él.

- ¿PAPA QUE PASA?

- escuche la puerta Edward, posiblemente fue Bella.

Salí corriendo por el bosque pero no había nada, encima no se veía, estaba oscuro.

- BELLAAAAAA!!! - caían mis lagrimas, si le pasa algo me muero.

Entre a la casa y llame a todos.

- Mama, chicos, os necesito, Bella a desaparecido, me da miedo que se haya cruzado con Tanya, tenéis que ayudarme, por favor. - mis lagrimas caían sin cesar.

- la encontraremos Edward - me dijo mi hermano Emmett.

Todos nos repartimos por el bosque, llevábamos los móviles por si había algo. Decidí llamar a Charlie.

- Edward? ¿Qué pasa?

- es Bella… - no podía hablar

- ¿Qué le ha pasado a Bella…? - yo no podía hablar, - Edward por dios dime algo.

- a desaparecido Charlie, no la encontramos. - me derrumbe.

- Tranquilo Edward, voy a la comisaria, cogeré al perro y salgo para allá, espérame delante de tu casa.

Caí arrodillado al suelo, si le pasaba algo, no me lo perdonaría en la vida, me sentía más vulnerable que nunca, unos brazos me ayudaron a levantarme.

- Vamos cariño, vamos a casa - era mama.

- no, no, no, tengo que buscar a Bella.

- Edward vamos a casa, esperaremos a Charlie, le llame, pero me dijo que ya lo hiciste tu, vamos a esperara en casa.

Me abrace a mama.

- si le pasa algo mama, yo me muero.

- no le va a pasar nada Edward, la vamos a encontrar.

**Bella Pov.**

Me metí en el bosque para intentar tomar el aire, estaré de vuelta antes de que Edward se despierte.

Continúe andando y de repente todo se volvió negro.

- Princesita idiota, no te han enseñado nunca no salir tarde de casa - escuche a una voz. Pero ya no escuche más.

**Tanya Pov.**

Perfecto, creo que será un buen momento para ir a casa de los Cullen y sacar a la "princesita" de allí. Lo llevo todo, ropa oscura, guantes, cloroformo, pañuelo…

Bien es la hora, cogí mi coche y me dirigí a casa de los Cullen, cuando llegue la luz de la cocina estaba encendida, así que espere, pero mi trabajo fue más fácil de lo que había pensado, la "princesita" salía por la puerta principal, perfecto, dejare que se adentre en el bosque e iré a por ella.

- Princesita idiota, no te han enseñado nunca no salir tarde de casa.

La arrastre hasta mi coche y la lleve a casa. Una vez en casa, la subí al cuarto, le tape la boca con cinta, le ate las manos y a los pies a una silla.

Ahora solo queda esperar y Edward será mío.

**Edward Pov.**

Llegamos a casa y unos pocos minutos después llego Charlie.

- A ver Edward cuéntame lo que sepas

- me desperté y no estaba a mi lado.

- bien, vamos a ver, dame un jersey de Bella, a ver si el perro encuentra algo.

Subí corriendo a mi cuarto allí había el jersey que se quito la noche anterior, aun olía a ella.

- espero que encuentre algo

Estuvimos buscando durante horas, y el perro daba vueltas siempre por el mismo sitio.

- MIERDA ¿POR QUÉ NO SE ME HABIA OCURRIDO ANTES?

- el que Edward

- Tanya Denaly

Cogimos mi coche para evitar llamar la atención, estaba seguro que estaría en su casa.

- Charlie no salgas del coche, quiero asegurarme que Bella esta aquí y si vienes conmigo no abrirá la puerta.

- está bien, pero si tardas en salir entrare.

- está bien.

Me puse enfrente de la puerta y pique.

**Tanya Pov.**

Me puse mi pijama y iba a meterme en la cama cuando picaron a mi puerta, quien seria a estas horas, la "princesita" estaría a punto de despertarse por eso la baje al sótano, allí por mucho que chillara nadie la escucharía.

Mire por la mirilla y era Edward, ¿se habría dado cuenta?, me despeine un poco más el pelo, y puse cara de dormida.

-¿Pasa algo Edward? - dije con mi voz adormilada.

- ¿puedo pasar? Necesito hablar. - no, no se había dado cuenta.

- sí, claro pasa. ¿Qué te pasa?

- Es que he discutido con Bella y se marcho y yo necesitaba hablar con alguien.

- bueno para eso están los amigos - Sabia que vendría. - ¿quieres tomar un café o algo?

- si gracias.

- ¿te importa si tomo una ducha antes? Así me despierto un poco y podemos hablar.

- no claro tomate tu tiempo.

**Edward Pov.**

Sabía que estaba mirando por la mirilla porque se vio luz y luego no, recé para que no mirara para el coche sino vería a Charlie.

-¿Pasa algo Edward? - dijo con voz fingida

- ¿puedo pasar? Necesito hablar. - espero que no se me note el asco que le tengo.

- sí, claro pasa. ¿Qué te pasa? - me pregunto, perfecto ya estaba dentro.

- Es que he discutido con Bella y se marcho y yo necesitaba hablar con alguien.

- bueno para eso están los amigos ¿quieres tomar un café o algo? - perfecto aprovechare para buscar a Bella de mientras.

- si gracias.

- ¿te importa si tomo una ducha antes? Así me despierto un poco y podemos hablar.

- no claro tomate tu tiempo.

En cuanto desapareció y pude asegurarme que estaba en la ducha llame a Charlie.

- Charlie ha ido a tomar una ducha, necesitaría que entraras y me ayudaras a buscar, estoy seguro que está aquí.

- está bien, voy para adentro.

Cuando entro, el perro llevaba un bozal para que no ladrara, y se fue derecho a la puerta del sótano.

- Ese es mi chico - le dijo Charlie.

Abrimos la puerta y estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios.

- Tranquila pequeña te sacare de aquí, lo siento, siento no haberte contado nada.

- Edward - me llamo Charlie - voy a por Tanya la arrestare.

- de acuerdo

Mientras solté a Bella, le caían lágrimas sin parar, en cuanto le solté las manos se abrazo a mí.

- lo siento pequeña, lo siento de verdad.

No dejaba de llorar. La cogí en brazos y subimos a la parte de arriba, Charlie ya tenía a Tanya con las esposas.

- ME TENDISTE UNA TRAMPA ME LAS PAGARAS, Y TU MOCOSA DE MIERDA, ACABARE CONTIGO AUNQUE SEA LO ULTIMO QUE HAGA.

- y será lo ultimo créeme - Entro Demetri por la puerta, nunca me alegre tanto de verle.

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? - Tanya lo miro sorprendida, se le había acabado el juego

- llevarte conmigo, si no llega a ser por Carmen habrías echo una locura.

- no me iré, Edward tiene que estar conmigo - estaba llorando.

- lo siento hija pero tú lo has querido.

Demetri nos miro, y se acerco a nosotros.

- Lo siento Edward, te aseguro que no volverá a molestarte.

- Gracias Demetri.

- mandare a mis hombres para que reparen el destrozo que hizo "ESTA" en la casa. Y de verdad cualquier cosa que necesitéis no dudéis en llamar.

- Gracias.

Demetri se llevo a Tanya, se le había acabado el juego.

Deje a Charlie en su casa, Bella no quiso quedarse, así que me la lleve a casa, estaban todos despiertos cuando llegamos todos abrazaron a Bella.

Subimos a mi cuarto y después de darnos una ducha nos pusimos a dormir, estábamos realmente agotados.

**Continuara…**

_Bueno espero que os haya gustado, le di su merecido a Tanya, pero lo que hacen con ella será posiblemente en el próximo capítulo._

_Espero que disfrutéis leyendo tanto como yo escribiendo. _

_**Un saludo y gracias por leerme.**_

**Vampiria1985**


	16. CAPITULO 14

**Capitulo 14: los nuevos comienzos**

**Edward pov.**

Bella había tenido pesadillas toda la noche por culpa del demonio de Tanya, la suerte es que ya no la volveríamos a ver más.

Cuando ya Bella se despertó nos bajamos abajo al salón, no quería quedarse sola, pero en parte era normal, pero lo más sorprendente es que no entro en shock, pero posiblemente entraría, tardara mas o tardara menos.

- Cariño quieres algo para desayunar? – le pregunto mama.

- No tengo hambre Esme, pero gracias.

- Tienes que comer cariño – le dije

- Bueno pero solo un zumo no me entra más.

- Bueno menos es nada.

Desayunamos con tranquilidad, todos estábamos abajo, Rosalie se acerco a Bella.

- ¿Como estas Bella?

- bien, gracias Rose.

- si necesitas algo ya sabes ¿vale?

- Gracias.

Pasado un rato subió a darse una ducha.

- EDWARD, EDWARD POR FAVOR

Subí corriendo las escaleras

- ¿Que te pasa Bella?

- Esta hay, Edward esta en el baño. – me dijo llorando.

Entre al baño, no había nadie.

- ya esta cariño no pasa nada. – la abrace no dejaba de llorar.

- ALICE!!

Subió corriendo las escaleras.

- Dime.

- ¿puedes ayudar a Bella para que termine de ducharse?

- Si claro.

Me salí de mi cuarto y ellas dos entraron al baño. Me llevare a Bella a pasar el día fuera, le vendrá bien, y yo creo que también lo necesito.

**Bella Pov.**

Tuve pesadillas toda la noche, ni dormí yo ni deje dormir a Edward que siempre estaba ahí para abrazarme.

Cuando ya me desperté Edward iba a bajarse solo al salón para dejarme cambiarme pero le pedí que no me dejara sola, así que cuando estuve lista bajamos los dos.

- Cariño quieres algo para desayunar? – Me pregunto Esme.

- No tengo hambre Esme, pero gracias. – tenía el estomago completamente cerrado.

- Tienes que comer cariño – me dijo Edward.

- Bueno pero solo un zumo no me entra más.

- Bueno menos es nada.

Desayunamos con tranquilidad, todos estábamos abajo, Rosalie se acerco a mí.

- ¿Como estas Bella?

- bien, gracias Rose. - la verdad es que se preocupaban mucho por mi y eso me gustaba mucho.

- si necesitas algo ya sabes ¿vale? - me dijo

- Gracias.

Pasado un rato subí a darse una ducha realmente lo necesitaba como el comer, cuando me metí en el baño, a media ducha vi una imagen reflejada en el espejo, era Tanya.

- EDWARD, EDWARD POR FAVOR - chille, temía que me volviera a hacer daño

- ¿Que te pasa Bella? - entro en el baño

- Esta hay, Edward esta en el baño. – dije llorando.

Entro al baño y salió.

- ya esta cariño no pasa nada. – me abrazo. - ALICE!!! - chillo

- Dime. - dijo poniéndose a nuestro lado.

- ¿puedes ayudar a Bella para que termine de ducharse?

- Si claro.

Alice me ayudo, a arreglarme, me temblaba todo el cuerpo, estaba sumamente nerviosa.

- Bella relájate

- no puedo Alice - nunca me había sentido así.

- necesitas estar tranquila, Demetri ya se va a encargar de Tanya, y es muy estricto, así que no la volverás a ver, así que tranquila y además por suerte es la única de la familia que es así, porque sus hermanas son un encanto.

- intentare olvidarlo pero no sé si podre.

- seguro que si, además mi hermano va a estar contigo. - salí de la ducha - y ahora a vestirte, ROSALIE TE NECESITO - chillo.

Mi tortura acaba de empezar.

- Alice no quiero arreglarme hoy no quiero hacer nada.

- Bella no me seas cabezona, además mi hermano quiere salir a pasar el día fuera contigo así que a callar

Bueno si era para estar con Edward todo sería bueno.

- ponte esto Bella.

Me dio unos pantalones cortos tejanos y una camiseta blanca con dibujos en rosa, por lo menos no tendría que llevar tacones, eran unas bambas converse bajas blancas.

- te meto el bañador en el bolso por si vais a la piscina.

- vale - no me lo enseño lo que me mosqueo mucho, pero no podía hacer nada contra Alice.

No me hicieron mucho hoy, tan solo me peinaron el pelo en un semi-recogido, y el resto suelto.

- Ahora vuelvo.

Y desapareció, donde iría el diablo este.

**Edward pov.**

- EDWARD MASEN CULLEN A TU CUARTO YA - ya estaba la diablo de mi hermana.

- que quieres Alice.

- no pretenderás ir así a la calle no? - me dijo señalándome

- es evidente que no, solo voy con el pijama.

- Ve a darte una ducha yo te preparo la ropa. - me la quede mirando con las cejas levantadas - VENGAAAAA!!

Me metí en la ducha y cuando salí ya tenía mi ropa preparada y una mochila al lado con una nota encima.

"aquí dentro tienes el bañador y las toallas por si decides ir a la piscina un beso Alice -

P.D: ya sé que me quieres."

Mire encima de la cama y allí estaba mis pantalones cortos tejanos, una camiseta blanca con letras negras y una camisa de cuadros azules, era una de mis preferidas, y mis bambas blancas. Cogí la mochila y la baje al coche y espera a Bella abajo en el recibidor.

**Bella Pov.**

Entro Alice en la habitación.

- Venga Edward te espera abajo en el recibidor.

- Gracias chicas sois únicas.

Cuando baje las escaleras allí estaba, todo le quedaba bien.

- Hola Guapo - dije dándole una palmadita en el trasero.

- Hola princesa! - me dio un beso.

- Mama nos vamos, cualquier cosa llamarme al móvil.

Salimos hacia el coche.

- donde vamos a ir? - le pregunte

- Los amigos de papa han estado adelantando la obra de la casa, así que después iremos a ver cómo va, pero ahora vamos a otro sitio.

- vale - sinceramente tenía ganas de estar con él a solas, desde que volvimos de ver a mama no hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos.

- estas bien Bella?

- si

- que piensas

- que tengo ganas de estar contigo a solas que no hemos podido desde que volvimos de ver a mi madre.

- es verdad, hoy vamos a aprovechar vale?

Puso música en el coche llegamos a una especie de parque, era muy bonito la verdad, había césped, y a lo lejos se veía un pequeño lago.

- ven - me cogió de la mano

Llegamos enfrente del lago, nos sentamos en unos bancos que había allí.

- es bonito ¿verdad?

- si

- no lo recuerdas Bella?

¿Debería recordarlo?

- lo siento

- es normal que no lo recuerdes, era de noche la última vez que te traje aquí

- ¿aquí fue donde cenamos?

- si

- se ve tan diferente, no me fije en el lago.

- Bella llevabas los ojos tapados.

Pero era precioso, paseamos por allí.

- Espera un momento vale? Voy al coche

No quería que me dejara sola, pero el coche estaba cerca, así que solo asentí. Fue corriendo al coche, cogió un cesto grande de mimbre y vino corriendo.

- ven vamos a comer donde el otro día.

Caminamos unos metros más, desde allí no se veía el lago, por eso no lo recordaba, saco una manta grande cuadrada la estiro, y puso el cesto encima.

Nos sentamos, saco bebidas y unos bocadillos, comimos y echamos unas risas.

Nos tumbamos al sol.

- ¿Bella?

- ¿si?

- Te quiero

- Y yo a ti.

Se incorporo y me beso, dios como los echaba de menos. Me aferre a él, no quería separarme.

**Edward Pov.**

Me la quede mirando cuando bajo las escaleras, estaba guapísima con el conjunto que llevaba.

- Hola Guapo - dijo dándome una palmadita en el trasero, me sorprendió no me lo había hecho nunca

- Hola princesa! - dije besándola.

- Mama nos vamos, cualquier cosa llamarme al móvil. - mama asintió con la cabeza

Salimos hacia el coche.

- donde vamos a ir? - me pregunto intrigada.

Primero quería que viera "mi sitio preferido" la última vez que estuvimos era de noche y no lo pudo ver bien, así que quiero enseñárselo y luego posiblemente iríamos a la casa.

- Los amigos de papa han estado adelantando la obra de la casa, así que después iremos a ver cómo va, pero ahora vamos a otro sitio.

- vale - dijo y se quedo pensativa, como sumergida en sus pensamientos.

- estas bien Bella?

- si

- que piensas - no me lo diría, pero por intentarlo no pierdo nada.

- que tengo ganas de estar contigo a solas que no hemos podido desde que volvimos de ver a mi madre.

- es verdad, hoy vamos a aprovechar vale? - necesitaba pasar más tiempo con ella.

Puse música en el coche y poco rato después llegamos, me encantaba estar allí, he pasado mucho tiempo viniendo solo, cuando estaba mal, siempre me ha relajado, además no lo conoce la gente solo Alice y ahora Bella, nadie sabe llegar.

- ven - la _cogí de la mano y la lleve en frente del lago, nos sentamos en uno de los bancos_ - es bonito ¿verdad?

- si

- no lo recuerdas Bella? - no podía recordarlo, no lo pudo ver bien.

- lo siento - dijo un poco apenada.

- es normal que no lo recuerdes, era de noche la última vez que te traje aquí

- ¿aquí fue donde cenamos?

- si

- se ve tan diferente, no me fije en el lago.

- Bella llevabas los ojos tapados.

Estuvimos paseando por allí, y recordé que mama me había metido una cesta en el coche, así que fui a buscarla

- Espera un momento vale? Voy al coche

Me miro un poco asustada, supongo que era porque no quería quedarse sola, pero aquí no había nadie. Fui corriendo al coche y volví corriendo, cuanto menos tiempo la dejara sola mejor.

- ven vamos a comer donde el otro día.

Caminamos unos metros más, saqué una manta grande cuadrada la estire, y puse el cesto encima.

Nos sentamos, saque bebidas y unos bocadillos, comimos y echamos unas risas. La verdad llevaba 2 días sin escucharla reír, y hoy estaba feliz de poder escucharla. Nos tumbamos al sol.

- ¿Bella?

- ¿si?

- Te quiero

- Y yo a ti.

Me incorporo y le beso, dios no recordaba ya lo suaves que eran sus labios y lo que e llegado a echarlos de menos. Se aferro a mí, y me encantaba, nos separamos cuando nos faltaba el aire.

- llamare a mi padre, un segundo

- vale

- hola papa

_- hola hijo. ¿pasa algo?_

- no todo bien. ¿Cómo va las obras?

_- nos queda como mucho 1 hora, tu madre y Alice están intentando dejar todo como lo teniais antes._

- perfecto.

_- ¿vais a venir?_

- si - no sabía si decirle para pasar la noche, porque no sé si querría Bella.

_- ¿pero pasareis la noche aquí hijo? Lo pregunto porque así si os quedáis mama prepara algo de comer._

- no lo sé papa, pero no os preocupéis de verdad. Gracias.

_- hasta luego hijo_

- hasta luego.

Colgué y Bella me estaba mirando un poquito embobada

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- nada, no puedo mirarte

- claro

- ¿Cómo van las obras?

- aun les queda un poco, luego podemos ir si quieres.

- si, a ver si podemos ayudar. Una cosa

- dime

- ¿tu padre te ha dicho algo referente al día de la boda?

- no

- oh, bueno.

Se volvió a quedar en pensativa, no se estaría echando atrás ¿no?

**Edward Pov.**

Cuando nos separamos por falta de aire, me miro y me dijo.

- llamare a mi padre, un segundo

- vale

- hola papa

- no todo bien. ¿Cómo va las obras?

- perfecto.

- si

- no lo sé papa, pero no os preocupéis de verdad. Gracias.

- hasta luego.

Me quede mirándolo, me tenia completamente embobada, me parecía prácticamente imposible que un chico así acabara con una chica como yo.

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- nada, no puedo mirarte - le dije burlonamente.

- claro

- ¿Cómo van las obras? - le pregunte

- aun les queda un poco, luego podemos ir si quieres.

- si, a ver si podemos ayudar. Una cosa - ¿le pregunto sobre la boda? no lo hemos vuelto a hablar desde aquel día.

- dime

- ¿tu padre te ha dicho algo referente al día de la boda?

- no

- oh, bueno. - como no ha dicho nada a lo mejor es que no nos han dado el día que queríamos nosotros.

- ¿porque lo preguntas? - me digo

- porque no sabemos nada, y tendríamos que saber algo para ir preparando cosas no?

- si, luego le preguntare.

Nos levantamos, estaba recogiendo la manta, cuando me abrazo.

- ven quiero que veas la puesta del sol - ¿Ya era por la tarde? Se me a pasado volando, apenas me di cuenta.

Junto al lago todo se veía precioso.

- te quiero pequeña - me susurro al oído.

- yo también cariño, yo también te quiero

Habíamos pasado todo el dia besándonos, haciéndonos reir, me encantaba.

- ¿Edward?

- ¿si?

- estoy deseando que llegue el dia de la boda

- yo también.

- venga vamos a recoger y vamos a hablar con tu padre.

Recogimos todo, y fuimos para nuestra casa, estaban recogiendo.

- Hola mis niños - dijo Esme.

- Hola - dijimos los dos a la vez.

- Papa tenemos que hablar.

- dime.

- venir vamos dentro.

Me quede sorprendida todo estaba exactamente igual, excepto por una pared que había una pintura de Edward y yo pintados, realmente parecía una foto, me quede mirándola con la boca abierta.

- cuñadita cierra la boca que te van a entrar moscas. - dijo Alice.

- ¿Quién…?

- Jasper, es un gran artista.

- ya lo veo, le daré las gracias.

- Bella ven - me llamo Edward.

Nos sentamos en el gran sofá.

- Decidme ¿Qué ocurre?

- papa, yo quería saber sobre el dia de la boda.

- pensé que con todo el jaelo lo habíais pensado de dejar mas para adelante por eso no dije nada. Pero tranquilos tengo el dia is vosotros me lo confirmais yo mañana a primera hora lo comunico al Padre Weber.

- ¿Qué dia es? - pregunte

- el 30 de junio justo una semana después de acabar la universidad.

Edward me miro con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

- PERFECTO - chille

Edward me abrazo y me beso.

- pues mañana se lo confirmo. Nosotros nos vamos. ¿vosotros os quedais no?

- si - dije y Edward me miro con los ojos saltones.

Me acerque a su oído.

- no te vas a librar tan fácilmente de mi Cullen.

Me cogió de la cintura, los acompañamos al coche, y recogimos nuestra mochila del su coche.

- ¿nos damos un baño en la piscina? Me apetece bastante.

- claro, ve a cambiarte.

Entre en nuestra habitación y había una nota colgada en la puerta del armario.

"no ten enfades conmigo por favor, pero te e comprado ropa nueva, y como se que vais a pasar la noche aquí, te e dejado un pijama encima de la cama y a Edward también.

Te quiere Alice. "

- EDWARD PUEDES VENIR

En menos de dos segundos ya estaba aquí.

- ¿pasa algo?

- toma - le tendí la nota.

- ¿Cómo sabe esta que nos vamos a quedar aquí? Si ni siquiera lo se yo

- bueno por lo visto Alice "lo vio".

- da igual venga cámbiate que yo ya estoy.

No me había fijado, llevaba un bañador blanco y negro impresionante.

- Esto… sal fuera que me cambio.

Salió, cuando abrí mi bolso que estaba allí el biquini.

- YO LA MATO

Escuche a Edward reírse.

- si, si ríete ahora pero ya veremos si te ríes tanto cuando me lo veas puesto. - pensé. - que pasa que no había en la tienda uno más pequeño? La mataría mañana.

Cuando salí por la puerta de la habitación Edward me miraba.

- cógete los ojos que se te salen. - quise andar un poco mas insinuante, pero estaba demasiado avergonzada de ir con "ese" diminuto Bikini si se le podía llamar eso.

Cuando me metí en el agua, Edward se tiro de cabeza y me cogió los pies.

- suéltame los pies!!!

Salió para la superficie y me planto un magnifico beso, al final si nos quedamos a dormir. Esta noche la dormí entera sin pesadillas, volvía a aparecer la niña Nessy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_******__ Espero que os guste este nuevo capitulo PERDON POR TARDAR EN SUBIRLO, un saludo y a por el próximo capitulo!! Si queréis ver la ropa escribirme un comentario y la colgare._

_Saludos y Gracias por leerme_

_Atentamente._

**Vampiria 1985 ****


	17. capitulo 15 m

**15. LA NOTICIA**

**Bella pov. **

Dormí toda la noche del tirón, la verdad es que dormir en nuestra casa me había venido muy bien.

Estaba en el salón en el sofá leyendo un libro y Edward estaba en la cocina revolviendo cosas.

- Bella – me llamo Edward.

- Dime

- Tendríamos que ir a hacer algunas compras, no hay nada, y si vamos a seguir viniendo a casa habría que comprar cosas para comer.

- Vale, déjame que me dé una ducha y nos vamos.

- Vale.

Me metí en la ducha, deje que el agua caliente me intentara relajar un poco mi cuerpo, pero mi cuerpo no estaba por la labor.

Cuando salí al salón Edward estaba ya duchado y esperándome.

- vaya.... – estaba increíble.

- ¿qué?

- eres más rápido que yo. Estas... –_TREMENDO_ – increíble con esa ropa.

- No es para tanto.

Nos subimos al coche y de camino al centro comercial pusimos la radio y cantamos juntos, hubo una canción que nos gusto mucho a los dos, era romántica, increíble, posiblemente buscaría la manera de saber quien la cantaba no se me fue de la cabeza en ningún momento el ritmo de la canción.

Cuando entramos al súper compramos todo lo necesario para poder estar unos dias en casa sin salir, pero como siempre a Edward le parecía escaso, pero la verdad con lo que habíamos comprado teníamos suficiente.

- ¿quieres mirar algo que necesites por alguna tienda? Ya que estamos aquí podemos aprovechar.

- bueno vamos a dar un paseo.

Íbamos hablando y riéndonos, la verdad es que me lo pasaba muy bien con él, entonces mi peor pesadilla volvía a mí, me asuste bastante tanto que Edward lo noto.

**Edward Pov.**

Salimos de compras, compramos algo para pasar unos días en casa, aunque es poco, pero Bella se empeño que era suficiente, asi que no rechiste demasiado.

Después de comprar le pregunte si quería dar un paseo por el centro comercial, me apetecía comprarle lo que necesitara o lo que ella quisiera, nome importa lo que fuera.

Después de andar riéndonos, besarnos, en un tramo de camino Bella se puso muy tensa, mire en su dirección, la verdad es que yo me tense, pero a medida que íbamos acercándonos la cosa me fue más clara, me acerque a su oído.

- Tranquila cariño, solo es Carmen. – la verdad es que ya sé porque se tenso, se parece mucho a Tanya, Bella respiro profundo.

- Se parece mucho a... – _trago secamente_ – Tanya – _escupió._

- si lo sé, pero no es como ella ni mucho menos.

Carmen nos saludo a lo lejos, supongo que temía acercarse por no saber cómo reaccionaría Bella, nosotros nos acercamos en su dirección

- Hola Carmen.

- Hola Edward.

- Quiero presentarte a Bella, mi prometida.

- Mucho gusto Bella.

- Igualmente – dijo mi princesa.

- Siento lo de Tanya, de verdad.

- Tranquila Carmen, de verdad ya esta todo solucionado, ahora que tu padre se la llevo de aquí.

- Si la verdad es que pagara por lo que hizo ya conoces a papa.

- Si, oye un día de estos te llamare y venís a ver la casa tú y tus padres.

- Eso sería estupendo. ¿Cuándo os casáis?

- Te llegara la invitación, pero es el 30 de junio.

- Que bien Edward, me alegro mucho, necesitabas una chica como Bella.

Mi pequeña se sonrojo, pero era verdad me había tirado tanto tiempo solo, que ahora ya me sentía completo.

- Si, lo es todo para mí – dije acercándola hacia mí.

- Yo también me caso. Pero el año que viene.

- Enhorabuena!! Me alegro mucho.

- Gracias.

- Bueno Carmen, te llamo, da recuerdos a tus padres.

- De acuerdo.

Nos despedimos y seguimos con nuestro camino.

- Princesa ¿estás bien?

- Si, perfectamente – Dijo dibujando una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

Sonó mi móvil.

- Alice, ¿Qué querrá ahora?

Bella se encogió de hombros.

- Dime Alice

_- Hermanito ¿Dónde estáis?_

- En el centro comercial fuimos a comprar algo de comida.

_- tenéis que venir a casa._

- ¿ha pasado algo?

_- no, pero Emmett y Rose tienen algo que decir._

- oh, bien en 15 minutos estamos allí.

_- Vale. Hasta luego_

- hasta luego.

**Bella pov. **

Íbamos caminando cuando el teléfono de Edward sonó.

- Alice, ¿Qué querrá ahora?

Me encogí de hombros.

- Dime Alice… En el centro comercial fuimos a comprar algo de comida… ¿ha pasado algo…oh, bien en 15 minutos estamos allí… hasta luego.

- ¿Qué quería?

- Que vayamos a casa, que Em y Rose tienen algo que contarnos.

- Oh, vale.

Nos fuimos para el coche, y en poco menos de 15 minutos estábamos allí, Alice como de costumbre nos esperaba en la puerta.

"Esta chica siempre tan impaciente – pensé."

- Venga al salón, todos estamos allí.

- Vale Alice pero no empujes.

Y se gano un gruñido de la pequeña.

- Vale, vale.

- Hola mis niños – dijo Esme.

- Hola – dijimos al unísono.

- Bien Rose arranca.

Rose cerró los ojos y respiro profundo.

**Rosalie Pov.**

Alice me estaba empezando a poner nerviosa, y cuando por fin escucho el coche de Edward se fue directamente a la puerta y los trajo a rastras, después de saludar.

- Bien Rose arranca. – dijo la enana.

Bien ahora le paso más duro, Em me cogió de la mano, dándome fuerzas.

- Esto… a ver.

- nosotros hemos decidido adelantar la boda. – dijo Emmett

- ¿y eso porque? – pregunto Esme y Alice a la vez

- Es que... Estoy embarazada.

- felicidades chicos - dijeron todos se lo habían tomado todo genial, ahora ya podía respirar un poco más tranquila.

- solo espero que no salga como tu hermanito - dijo Alice.

Y todos nos echamos a reír.

- bien Rose - dijo Esme - y para cuando tenéis pensado hacer la boda.

- dentro de un mes.

- ¿cuándo te enteraste que estabas embarazada? – me pregunto Bella.

- Pues hace poco, solo 2 días.

**-- flash back --**

- Emmett cariño me voy al médico.

No sabía si decirle que llevaba 2 semanas de retraso, no quiero hacerme ilusiones, y se que a él le haría mucha ilusión, así que preferí no decir nada, le daría la noticia si fuera positivo. Pero ojala saliera positivo, tener un Emmett pequeño entre mis brazos, sería estupendo.

- ¿te acompaño? –me dijo sacándome de mi ensoñación.

- no te llamo cuando salga.

**** En la consulta****

- Srta. Hale, por favor pase.

- gracias.

Estaba nerviosa hoy por fin me darían los resultados.

- bien - dijo el doctor. – ¿Cómo se siente Srta. –

- Bien, los vómitos han bajado y bueno bien.

- Perfecto, vamos a ver que dicen los resultados. – _Se quedo mirando una carta, me estaba poniendo nerviosa perdida, entonces levanto los ojos detrás de las gafas y me dijo:_ - Enhorabuena señorita va a ser mama.

Sonreí, que bien, seria mama, ahora solo me faltaba decírselo a Emmett. Me levante de la silla con la carta entre mis manos feliz, era estupendo.

- Srta. Hale. – me llamo.

- ¿sí?

- nos vemos la semana que viene para hacer la primera ecografía.

- sí, gracias.

Salí contenta, cogí mi coche y me fui a casa directamente.

- ¿Rosalie? – me llamo Em desde el sofá.

- ¿Si?

- Ha ido todo bien. – dibuje una sonrisa en mis labios a medida que caían lagrimas por mis mejillas.

- Todo genial

- ¿Que te han dicho? ¿Por qué lloras, ha pasado algo?

- no, todo genial.

- ¿Qué te han dicho entonces?

Le tendí la carta. Y empezó a leerla en voz alta.

- Los resultados de análisis de sangre de la Srta. Rosalie Hale, se hizo el día 12 de Octubre de 2009 – _Lo que hizo que Em mirara el calendario de su reloj_ – han dado positivo en la prueba de embarazo.

Me miro sonriendo, volvió a mirar su reloj.

- 12 de Octubre, estamos a 14 de octubre Rose.

- Si – no parecía reaccionar a la noticia.

- entonces…

- ¡Vamos a ser papas!

Emmett me abrazo fuertemente.

- ¡¡¡voy a ser papi!!!

Se lo había tomado genial.

- Rose, ¿pero la boda? – me dijo

- la adelantaremos y ya está.

- te quiero princesa me has hecho feliz.

**-- Fin flash back –**

Entre abrazos y felicitaciones se nos acerco Alice y me dijo.

- Dos días Rose, dos días y no me lo has dicho, Gracias.

Se había enfadado.

- Alice, perdóname, quería que fuera una sorpresa.

- Bueno no importa, ¡¡¡VOY A SER TÍA!!!

- Chicos vamos a celebrarlo. - Dijo Carlisle.

Entonces sonó el teléfono de casa, Esme lo cogió.

**Edward Pov.**

Después de la noticia, la verdad es que nos había hecho a todos mucha ilusión, se veían tan contentos, lo bueno es que a ellos les quedaba tan solo 2 para acabar la universidad así que apenas se le notaria y podrían acabar sus carreras.

- Chicos vamos a celebrarlo. - Dijo papa.

Sonó el teléfono de casa, y mama lo cogió.

- Casa de los Cullen… si… perfecto… gracias.

- ¿Quién era mama? – Pregunto Emmett

- De la universidad. El lunes comienzan las clases chicos.

- Oh – dijimos todos a la vez.

- Venga chicos que tan solo les quedan 4 meses y entre medias las vacaciones de navidad, así que solo les queda un suspiro.

- A nosotros nos queda menos – dijo Em.

- Y a nosotros otro año por delante. – dije

- Pero si ya esta chicos tan solo un suspiro. – dijo mama.

Y era verdad solo un suspiro.

**Bella pov.**

Después de la gran noticia Carlisle dijo de salir a comer. Alice se puso como una loca a dar saltitos en la habitación. Entonces me miro fijamente. Yo empecé a negar con la cabeza.

- Si - dijo mirándome y levantando las cejas.

- no. - dije.

A mi respuesta los chicos y Esme rieron.

- Bella sabes que no podrás escapar de mí.

Tenía razón, pero tenía que resistirme todo lo que pudiera.

- Alice se vestirme sola.

- Bella por favor… - dijo poniendo su cara de corderito degollado

- Está bien, pero solo 15 minutos ni unos mas Alice.

- VALE - chillo

Me cogió de la mano y salí indignada hacia su habitación.

- Bella es poco tiempo así que necesito que te duches en menos de 5 minutos.

- Vale.

Sabía que iba a tardar más de 15 minutos conmigo así que ya lo tenía asumido, me metí en la ducha y me duche, cuando ya me estaba aclarando alguien aporreo la puerta.

- BELLA TE HE DICHO 5 MINUTOS ESPABÍLATE - Chillo la pequeña diablo.

- ESTA BIEN ALICE YA SALGO. -

Hubiera jurado que no llevaba ni dos minutos en la ducha, pero bueno me di prisa en aclararme el pelo.

Cuando salí del baño Alice me esperaba con Rose preparada para torturarme.

- Bien Bella relájate y en 15 minutos estarás lista.

Si que se lo había tomado en serio sí. Rose rodo los ojos.

- Alice, son 15 minutos metafóricamente, hermanita. - dijo Rose.

- no Rose, ella 15 minutos y luego iré contigo.

-Alice me se vestir sola, pero te lo agradezco.

- bueno venga manos a la obra.

En pocos minutos ya estaba lista.

- bien Bella, tu vístete mientras nosotras nos arreglamos, tienes el vestido en el vestidor ¡y no te quejes! Rose tenemos que ir a arreglar a mama venga, mientras tú le arreglas el pelo yo les sacare la ropa a los chicos y a papa.

- Vale, venga. Bella no tardamos vístete si no quieres enfrentarte a la petarda esta.

Solo sonreí. Fui hacia el vestidor, y la verdad es que me parecía demasiado corto pero me gustaba mucho.

Era Blanco con flores rosas, y los zapatos era altisimos me mataria seguro, pero iria al lado de Edward asi que dudo que me dejara caer.

Me vesti y espere a que vinieran Alice, Rose y Esme.

Al poco rato ya me estaban llamando.

- BELLA POR DIOS QUE SOLO ERA PONERTE UN VESTIDO.

- No chilles Alice estaba esperando sentada en la cama. Ah! Y gracias por el vestido me gusta. Los tacones no tanto, pero me gusta

Ellas iban impresionantes, rosalie llevaba un vestido de seda color lila enseñando sus largas piernas, le quedaba muy bonito.

Lo que todavia no entendia como se habian arreglado en tan poco tiempo y cuando me arreglaban anteriormente de 3 horas no bajaba el tiempo, ahora lo tendria en cuenta.

Alice llevaba un vestido parecido al mio solo que mas recto y algo mas largo, y unas sandalias de color rosa ( ese dato me lo guardare)

Esme llevaba un bonito vestido negro con unas sandalias cogidas al tobillo, tambien negras, era elegante pero informal. Era MUY ESME, asi es ella, elegante, y muy dulce.

Bajamos al salon y alli estaban nuestros hombres.

Mi Edward llebava unos tejanos desgastados claritos, una camiseta de color rosa, sandalias blancas y cinturon a juego tambien blanco, y el su cabeza sujetando su pelo alborotado sus gafas de sol.

Emmett el grandullon llebaba unos tejanos tambien desgastados, una camiseta normal y una camisa a cuadros de color lila (el mismo tono que el vestido de Rose) y una boina que le quedaba bastante bien.

Jasper iba muy casual, unos tejanos desgastados, una camisa de cuadros marrones y blancos, bambas y cinturon marron y en su hombro llevaba una chaqueta.

Y Carlisle llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros de vestir color negros, y una camisa a cuadros de color azul y blanca. Tambien le quedaba muy bien.

- Bien niños nos vemos en el restaurante NEW MOON esperar en la puerta.

- vale, nos vemos allí.

Edward y yo fuimos en el volvo, Rose, Emmett, Alice y Jasper fueron en el jeep del grandullón.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta mi cara fue un mapa, Edward se dio cuenta y me dijo.

- Bonito eh!!

- es impresionante.

** DENTRO DEL RESTAURANTE **

- Tenemos una reserva para 8.

- si dígame su nombre. - dijo el metre.

- Esme Cullen.

- síganme por favor.

Nos sentamos todos si por fuera era bonito por dentro era una maravilla, nos pusieron en la terraza prácticamente estábamos solos.

- Bueno - Dijo Carlisle.- vamos a hacer un brindis por las tres parejas que se nos casa y un nieto de camino.

Lo que hizo que todos sonriéramos. Iban a formar una familia eso era estupendo, a Edward se le quedo una cara de tonto.

**Edward Pov.**

Durante la comida mientras Rose hablaba de lo del bebe he de reconocer que sentí un poco de envidia, sana, pero envidia, pero pronto tendría mi familia junto a Bella.

- Edward – me llamo mama

- dime

- ¿has escuchado lo que a dicho Alice? - ¿había dicho algo? Estaba tan metido en mi imagen teniendo una familia.

- no perdona.

- siempre en las nubes hijo.

- si

- Edward voy a repetirlo y no lo diré más. Podríamos casarnos las tres parejas a la vez, sería estupendo.

- si la verdad es que si – dijo Rose.

Yo mire a Bella, yo sabía que ella quería una boda para nosotros dos solos, me miro y sonrió.

- ¿qué opinas Bella?

- me parece perfecto, pero con una condición.

- ¿cuál? – dijo Alice.

- nada de la luna de miel juntas.

- echo- dijo Rose.

Terminamos de comer.

- chicos yo me pasare por la iglesia, hablare con el padre Weber a ver qué tal. – dijo papa.

- vale.

Nosotros seis nos fuimos para casa, nos sentamos en el salón, y vimos algunas películas, pero yo quería pasar algo de tiempo con Bella a solas, teníamos que hablar.

- Princesa, ¿vamos a mi cuarto?

- si, me vendrá bien estar contigo a solas un rato.

Subimos a mi cuarto.

- me cambio ¿vale? me duelen los pies.

Me daba pena que se quitara ese vestido me gustaba como le quedaba puesto, pero no era plan de torturarla.

- vale.

Mientras ella se cambio en el baño yo me puse mas cómodo, un pantalón de chándal. Entro del baño. Se acerco a mí y me beso.

- Cielo, estas lista para ir a la universidad el lunes. **_(me equivoque y puse mañana pero ya ta modificado)_**

- no mucho, pero sabiendo que tu estarás allí, estoy lista, además lo necesito, necesito tener mi mente ocupada, ha pasado todo muy rápido.

Y era verdad, la casa, la pedida de matrimonio, el viaje, el incendio de la casa, su secuestro, era demasiado hasta para mí, pero lo único que tenía claro es que me iba a casar con ella.

- no te arrepientes de casarte conmigo ¿verdad? - le pregunte

- Claro que no Edward, no me arrepiento de nada.

Necesitaba oírlo de sus labios. La bese de nuevo. Sin saber porque acabamos quedándonos dormidos.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_¿Qué habrá dicho el padre Weber a lo de las 3 bodas?_

_¿Estará Bella preparada para la vuelta a la universidad?_

_¿Cómo será la vuelta a la universidad?_

_Todo en el próximo capitulo._

_Espero que os haya gustado, gracias por leerme y por los comentarios. Siento el retraso pero no pude escribir antes._

_Atentamente._

***Vampiria1985***


	18. CAPITULO 16

**Capitulo 16: las medidas**

**Alice Pov.**

Estábamos viendo una de las películas nos quedamos dormidos, me encantaba estar así, espachurrada en el sofá de casa, junto a Jasper, me incorpore a ver quien había, y solo estábamos Jasper y yo, supongo que Rose y Emmett estarán en su cuarto y Edward y Bella también, me levante con cuidado del sofá y me fui a por mi libreta de diseños, es hora de empezar a planear las bodas.

Primero el traje de Emmett y Rosalie, luego, Edward y Bella, y por ultimo nosotros Jasper y yo.

Al poco rato llegaron papa y mama.

- cariño ¿donde están los demás? – dijo mama

- deben estar acostados. Traes mala cara ¿pasa algo?

- si cariño – dijo papa. - ¿puedes ir a avisarlos? es importante

- claro.

Subí y los llame, efectivamente estaban todos durmiendo.

- chicos tengo 2 noticias 1 buena y otra mala, empiezo por la mala.

- ¿qué pasa papa? – dijo Edward.

**Bella pov.**

Estaba en lo mejor cuando una terremoto entro en el cuarto llamándonos para que bajáramos al salón, cuando salimos por la puerta nos cruzamos con Emmett y Rose, y nos echamos a reír, llevábamos unos pelos, parecían nidos de pájaros.

Cuando bajamos al salón.

- chicos tengo 2 noticias 1 buena y otra mala, empiezo por la mala.

- ¿qué pasa papa? – dijo Edward.

- no podemos hacer las tres bodas juntas.

- no pasa nada – dijimos todos a la vez.

- ¿y la otra cual es? – pregunto

- la buena es que la boda de Emmett y Rose si se ha podido adelantar.

Edward y yo decidimos irnos a nuestra casa, la verdad es que me apetecía estar con él, la verdad es que el pobre parecía muy cansado.

Cuando llegamos a casa nos pusimos cómodos y nos sentamos en el sofá a ver una película, pero Edward se quedo dormido en poco rato, yo intentaba dormir pero me era imposible.

- Cariño ve a la cama venga.

- Eh! No, quiero quedarme aquí.

- Venga a la cama, que no eres un niño pequeño para rechistar tanto.

Mostro una media sonrisa

- solo me iré con una condición

-¿Cuál?

- Que te vengas conmigo.

- Bueno vale

Cogí una libreta y un bolígrafo y mientras el dormía abrazado a mi yo como pude empecé a escribir.

Poco a poco fue saliendo la letra de la canción que escuche en la radio, la verdad es que me gustaba, le comentaría a Edward el tema de cantarla para ver cómo queda.

Cogí mi libro y me puse a leer un rato, hasta que poco a poco se me fueron cerrando los ojos.

Cuando nos despertamos miramos el despertador las 12 del mediodía, realmente habíamos dormido tantas horas.

- En mi vida había dormido tanto – me dijo Edward estirándose

- Yo tampoco la verdad.

Nos acostamos a eso de las 6 de la tarde. Eran demasiadas horas.

- Preparare algo de comer.

- Te ayudo. – me dijo

- Esto… Edward.

-¿si?

- ¿Recuerdas la canción que escuchamos en la radio?

- Si, claro

- La tengo escrita, ¿Te importaría tocar el piano para ver como queda?

- No, después de comer la preparamos.

**Edward Pov.**

Realmente estaba feliz de tener a alguien como Bella a mi lado me daba la tranquilidad que necesitaba, el fin de semana se paso demasiado rápido para mi gusto, apenas me entere de el.

Preparamos la comida, y tocamos en el piano varias canciones, eran realmente hermosas siendo cantadas por la voz de Bella, tiene una voz espectacular.

Por la tarde, a eso de las 5 de la tarde decidimos ir a mi casa a terminar de pasar el día allí, ya que como comimos muy pronto aprovechamos todo lo que pudimos, ya que nos despertarnos tarde, eran demasiadas horas, con la tontería perdimos bastantes horas y bueno Bella tenia que hablar con Alice, estaba bastante mosqueada de que mi pequeña hermana le pusiera "miniaturas" como ella le llamaba, como su ropa.

**Bella pov.**

Bueno mañana volveremos a la universidad empiezan de nuevo las clases, tendremos que recuperar todas las horas que perdimos con lo de las obras en ella.

Fuimos a casa de Edward, para pasar el día allí, tenía que hablar con Alice y su afición en ponerme miniaturas en mi ropa.

- Hola Chicos, nos saludo Carlisle, nada mas llegar

- ¡Hola! -dijimos los dos a la vez.

- Edward puedes ayudarme a poner esto a tu madre, quiere tener un pequeño rincón para sus plantas.

- si claro. - me beso y se fue con su padre.

- Yo iré a ayudar dentro - dije.

Asintieron.

- hola chicas - estaban todas allí

- ¡¡¡EHH!!! Que yo no soy una chica - salto Emmett entre risas.

- tú eres más que ninguna - le dije. - ¿puedo ayudar?

- Si quieres.

- ¿Qué hago?

- Vamos a empaquetar toda la ropa, ven y te probaras cosas. - me dijo Alice.

- Me niego a ser tu muñeca Alice, además tú y yo tenemos que hablar.

- Me da igual lo que digas Bella, no te queda más remedio no queda nada de tu ropa, solo la que tenéis en la casa y la que te pruebes ahora.

- Alice Cullen ¿Qué has hecho con mi ropa?

- La he donado Bella, no puedes vestir así, parecías una vieja.

Me estaba debatiendo en matarla o en dejarla viva. Realmente la mataría en el mínimo descuido.

- Bella cariño - me llamo Esme

- ¿sí?

- ya estas lista para enfrentarte a la universidad, después de todo lo que te ha pasado.

- si cuanto antes mejor, la verdad es que lo necesito.

Acabamos de empaquetar todas las cosas cuando entraron los chicos.

- ¿Bella? – me llamo Edward

- Dime

- ¿Vamos a dar un paseo? Quiero hablar contigo.

- Claro vamos, pero me cambio de ropa, un segundo.

- ok, te espero aquí.

Subí las escaleras lo más rápido que pude siempre con el cuidado de no matarme, me metí en la habitación y me cambie.

Cuando baje al recibidor Edward me estaba esperando.

**Edward Pov.**

Bella subió a su cuarto a cambiarse de ropa. Cuando bajo, salimos a la calle.

¿Vamos caminando por aquí?

Lo que tu quieras – me dijo

Que te a parecido la noticia de Rose y Emmett? - no lo habíamos hablado y quería saber que pensaba.

Increíble, la verdad es que… en el fondo les envidio.

¿Ella sentía lo mismo que yo?

si la verdad es que yo pensé lo mismo cuando lo dijeron, no veo la hora de formar una familia contigo.

Se quedo pensativa, quizás la había asustado.

no pretendía asustarte Bella, lo siento.

No me has asustado, me gusta la idea.

¿de verdad?

Si

Paseamos por el denso bosque, estaba tan a gusto con ella que nada me molestaba, de repente una vocecilla se escucho a lo lejos.

¡¡EDWARD, BELLA, A CASA YA!! -¿que querría el demonio este?

A veces me da miedo tu hermana – me dijo Bella

Si a mi también. – _no era broma_. – nunca se sabe por donde va a salir.

Suspiramos los dos a la vez.

Cuando entramos a casa, Alice nos esperaba con los ojos abiertos como platos y con telas, cintas métricas, alfileres…

¿que pretendes Alice? - dije

Tengo que hacer los vestidos y los trajes, dentro de un mes tenemos una boda chicos, y el vestido de Rose me llevara mucho tiempo, así que vamos.

Cogió a Bella de la mano y echo a correr escaleras arriba a su santuario, la mire con cara de susto, la verdad es que pensaba que en cualquier momento Bella resbalaría y se daría un buen golpe en las escaleras.

Alice como le hagas daño iré a por ti – le chille.

Ella solo rio alto.

Mientras mi princesa y el diablo de mi hermana estaban arriba, yo me fui al sofá, allí estaba Jasper, Emmett y Rose.

Bueno voy a arriba, no quiero que Alice se ponga histérica – dijo Rose.

Vale. – dijimos los tres a la vez.

Le dio un pequeño beso a Emmett y desapareció por la puerta.

¿como puedes con Alice? – le pregunte a Jasper.

Pues porque ella tiene todo lo que no tengo, además la quiero con locura.

Ya veo ya.

Estuvimos viendo la tele.

**Rosalie Pov.**

Cuando llegue al cuarto de Alice, mire a Bella que tenia las cejas tan juntas que creí que solo tenia una única, sonreí.

Rose por favor ayúdame. – me dijo Bella

Sabes que no puedo hacer nada contra este pequeño diablillo.

Muchas gracias – dijo irónica.

Bella ya queda poco así que si colaboraras un poco seria mejor.

Ella solo se resigno y no dijo más.

¿Rose? – me llamo Alice

Si

¿Tienes una idea de cómo quieres tu vestido?

Si, tengo un diseño en mi cuarto

Ve a buscarlo

Salí del cuarto, y cuando entre en mi cuarto cogí mi gran libreta de diseños, la verdad es que nadie lo había visto y bueno me gustaba bastante la idea de llevarme i propio diseño.

Salí de nuevo al cuarto de Alice.

mira

Alice abrió la boca de par en par, (eso era difícil).

¿te gusta? – pregunte.

Me encanta Rose, es perfecto. Me pondré con el en cuanto tenga tus medidas.

Gracias.

Rose, es increíble dijo Bella.

Gracias. Oye chicas, yo podría diseñar vuestros vestido si queréis, me haría mucha ilusión

Las dos sonrieron ante ello.

tomare eso como un si

y yo los coseré – dijo Alice.

Pues yo preparare comida hasta que estén hechos- dijo Bella. – no se coser así que hare lo que mejor se me da.

Las tres reímos.

**Bella Pov.**

Cuando llegamos al cuarto de Alice, me subió en una silla, y empezó con todos los bártulos a tomarme las medidas de mi ropa. Para mi aquello era una tortura, más que nada porque quería estar con Edward abajo, y que era domingo, no habría más días.

Entro Rose en la habitación sonriendo.

Rose por favor ayúdame. – le dije

Sabes que no puedo hacer nada contra este pequeño diablillo. – dijo divertida

Muchas gracias – dije, nótese mi ironía por favor,

Bella ya queda poco así que si colaboraras un poco seria mejor. – salto Alice.

Me encogí y no me quedo más remedio que resignarme.

¿Rose? –llamo Alice

Si.

¿Tienes una idea de cómo quieres tu vestido?

Si, tengo un diseño en mi cuarto

Ve a buscarlo

Salio del cuarto y yo seguí allí arriba.

Quedara perfecto, mi hermano cuando te vea le va a dar algo.

Se trata de que pase desapercibida Alice.

Lo harás pero no para mi hermano.

Grrr. – gruñí

Al poco rato entro Rose con una gran libreta entre sus manos.

Mira – le dijo.

Alice abrió la boca y yo igual, era impresionante

¿te gusta? – pregunto ¿a caso no lo creía?

Me encanta Rose, es perfecto. Me pondré con el en cuanto tenga tus medidas.

Gracias.

Rose, es increíble. –dije, me encantaría que ella pudiera diseñar mi vestido, me haría mucha ilusión.

Gracias. Oye chicas, yo podría diseñar vuestros vestido si queréis.

Sonreí ante ello, la verdad es que me encantaba la idea.

tomare eso como un si - dijo

y yo los coseré – dijo Alice.

Pues yo preparare comida hasta que estén hechos- dije, en realidad yo de moda no tenia ni idea así que mejor hacer lo que mejor se me daba. – no se coser así que haré lo que mejor se me da.

Las tres reímos.

Cuando Alice acabo conmigo subió a Rose a la silla, tomo sus medidas, y luego Rose se las tomo a ella.

Mañana después de clases iré a comprar la tela. – dijo Alice muy contenta.- venga ya podéis bajar y llamar a los hombretones que suban a la habitación.

¿Y tu madre? – pregunte.

Ya tengo sus medidas, le hago vestidos con frecuencia.

Bajamos abajo y mire a Edward.

Te toca subir

Grr. No me apetece nada.

EDWARD CULLEN ARRIBA ¡YA!

Suspiro, se levanto del sofá y subió, pero no sin antes darme un beso. Alice la verdad es que nos quería volver locos a todos.

Rose y yo nos sentamos en el gran sofá de la casa.

¿Como llevas lo del embarazo Rose?

No lo llevo mal, la verdad es que con mucha ilusión, tengo ganas de que llegue el día de poder tenerlo en mis brazos.

Eso es genial – _Cuanto la envidiaba, deseaba tanto poder estar en su lugar_ - ¿cuando vas a la primera ecografía?

La semana que viene, bueno el viernes.

Seguimos hablando y la verdad es que se le veía muy entusiasmada con todo el tema del embarazo y la boda.

Al poco rato bajo Alice, Jasper, Emmett y mire a ver si venia Edward pero no había bajado.

-¿donde esta Edward?

- Eh… esto… arriba – dijo Alice.

Subí las escaleras, fui hacia su cuarto y allí estaba, sentado en su cama.

**Edward Pov.**

Subimos al cuarto de Alice, bueno "cuarto" si se le podía llamar eso, parecía una sastrería en toda regla.

venga Em, tu primero.

Alice que sea algo rápido e indoloro, no tengo ganas de ser tu maniquí – dijo Emmett burlándose de la pequeña.

Em, calla, además querrás estar guapo para el día de tu boda ¿no?

Si claro – dibujo una gran sonrisa en sus labios

¿como llevas lo del embarazo? ¿Rose tiene antojos?

De momento no tiene antojos, pero la verdad es que esta muy contenta y bueno… yo también, ya tengo ganas de que sepa andar para poder jugar con el a fútbol y lucha libre – dijo riéndose.

¿Y si es niña que?

Pues lo mismo, pero será mi princesita.

Se le veía tan ilusionado que no parecía mi hermano, ¿me lo habían cambiado? Estaba muy feliz por el, pero al mismo tiempo estaba un poco triste, mas que nada porque a mi me encantaría pronto tener una familia, mi propia familia.

EDWARD. Estas en las nubes hermanito te estoy llamando

EH!, si perdona

¿Te pasa algo?

No, no.

Tomo todas las medidas y se bajaron para abajo.

¿no bajas, hermano?

No, dentro de un rato.

Como quieras.

Me senté en mi cama, se que todo esto iba muy rápido y si todo iba así Bella se asustaría, y lo ultimo que quiero es asustarla.

Abrieron la puerta.

¿Porque no has bajado? – me pregunto mi ángel.

Necesitaba estar un rato a solas.

Se sentó a mi lado.

¿Ha pasado algo?

No, solo que Emmett se puso a hablar de lo contento que estaba de ser papa y todo eso, y yo como que me vine un poco abajo.

No te preocupes, además tú también serás papa algún día, así que nada de preocuparse.

Ella pensaba igual que yo, bueno por lo menos se que no se iba a ir corriendo en cualquier momento.

Todo a su tiempo. –dije

Si, primero la boda y cuando venga pues a venido.

Me acerque mas a ella, la bese y la abrace fuerte.

Esto… Ed…Edward…. Me…me… ahogas….

Perdón. – la solté

Cada vez te pareces mas a Em en los abrazos de oso.

Los dos reímos ante el comentario que hizo.

Será mejor que bajemos abajo. - dije

Si.

Cuando bajamos abajo no había nadie.

¿donde están todos? – me pregunto Bella.

No se, voy a ver en el jardín.

Salimos al jardín y tampoco había nadie.

Llamare a Alice.

Un tono… dos tonos… tres tonos…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**¡¡¡¡Pido mil perdones por tardar tanto en subir el capitulo!!!! Intentare no tardar tanto para el próximo capítulo, saludos.**

**¡¡¡Ah!!! ¡¡¡Muchas gracias a todos por los comentarios y por el apoyo!!! **

**¡¡¡¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!!!!**

**¿Que habrá ocurrido para que se fueran todos sin avisar?**

**En el próximo capitulo dudas resueltas.**

**¡¡Espero que haya gustado!!**

**Gracias por leer.**

**** vampiria1985***


	19. NOTA1

**¡¡¡Hola!!!**

Quería agradeceros que me hayáis escrito tantos mensajes para que continúe con la historia y estoy eternamente agradecida.

También decir que he creado una cuenta de correo electrónico especial para esta pagina, si queréis agregarme lo podéis hacer, la dirección es

**cullenvampiria1985 ARROBA hotmail PUNTO com** **(TODO JUNTO, SI NO LO PONEN ESTA EN MI HOMEPAGE)**

También pedir disculpas por no subir el capitulo antes, pero por problemas de tiempo no he podido, pero ¡¡YA ESTOY AQUÍ DE NUEVO!! Jejeje

También dejo el link para que entréis en el perfil donde colgué ropa y donde seguiré colgando. **./**

**cid- 5bf8c0020be790b0 . profile . live . com** (todo junto tanbien QUE NO SE PORQUE NO DEJAN COLGAR LAS DIRECCIONES AQUI) y sino una vez agregadas podeis mirar el perfil desde el **MSN**

**Solo era eso MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEERME.**

Agradecimientos a:

**Gaby **

Gracias por considerar mi historia como una de las mejores leídas para ti.

**Ana **

Gracias por visitarme todos los días.

**Nerea Cullen Swan**

Los vestidos ya están colgados.

**Naby Cullen **

Por los comentarios me animan mucho!!!

**Bekyabc2**

Gracias por considerarte una lectora fiel a mi historia.

**Ceara Cullen Potter **

Gracias por leerla y querer seguir!

Y bueno también **a todas** las que leéis mi historia sin decir nada, también agradezco que me leáis.


	20. CAPITULO 17

**CAPITULO ****17. De nuevo a las clases.**

**Edward Pov.**

Estuvimos desesperados llamando a Alice pero no respondía al teléfono, intentamos llamar a Emmett pero se lo había dejado en casa.

Y por ultimo llamamos a Jasper y por fin respondió.

-Jazz donde estáis?

-Esto… es que…

-¿Es que, qué? – respondí más nervioso de lo normal.

-Es Alice.

-¿Está bien ha ocurrido algo?

-Si está bien. Ella y su ataque por las compras ya la conoces

-¿Y no podríais haber avisado?

-Lo siento pero ya sabes cómo se pone con el tema de las compras.

-Y donde estáis? Es para reunirnos con vosotros

-En Port Ángeles.

-Bueno pues en un rato nos vemos.

-Hasta luego Cuñado

-Hasta luego!

Bella me miraba con cara de susto

-¿que a pasado?

-Nada, Alice y sus ataques por las compras

-Podrían haber avisado que aunque no me gusten ahora no estaria al borde del infarto.

-Tranquila ya está.

**Alice Pov.**

-Chicos tengo que ir a comprar todo para hacer los vestidos, vamos ya! Cuanto antes mejor.

-Alice, deberíamos avisar a Edward y Bella – me dijo Jasper.

-No, ellos querrán estar solo Edward no tenia buena cara después de salir de tomar las medidas.

-No creo que sea buena idea irnos sin decir nada

-HAY JAZZ POR FAVOR

-Está bien vamos, le llamare después para que no se preocupe.

Realmente Jasper me quería mucho como para llevarme la contraria. Nos subimos al Jeep de Em, y salimos a Port Ángeles. Nada mas saltar del coche (y no literalmente, me falto poco para tirarme del coche en marcha.) corrimos hacia las primeras tiendas de ropa. Cuando me gire vi que solo iba Jasper detrás de mi.

- Rose en su estado es mejor que no corra, asi que le e dicho que nos vemos en una hora en el restaurante italiano que hay en la parte de arriba.

- Vale – dije dibujando una sonrisa.

**Jasper Pov.**

- Chicos tengo que ir a comprar todo para hacer los vestidos, vamos ya! Cuanto antes mejor. – dijo Alice con ese brillo en los ojos, mi pequeña estaba contenta.

- Alice, deberíamos avisar a Edward y Bella – dije.

- No, ellos querrán estar solo Edward no tenia buena cara después de salir de tomar las medidas.

- No creo que sea buena idea irnos sin decir nada

- HAY JAZZ POR FAVOR – me miro con esos ojos a los que yo no tenía nada que hacer.

- Está bien vamos, le llamare después para que no se preocupe. – dije cediendo.

Nos subimos al Jeep de Em, y salimos a Port Ángeles. Rose iba delante cogida de la mano de Emmett, y la otra en su barriga, realmente estaba muy contenta, y yo también, pronto tendría un sobrino o una sobrina correteando por la casa. – sonreí ante ello. Nada más llegar Alice puso su cara de emoción y estuvo a punto saltar del coche, realmente pensé que se tararía con el coche en marcha.

- Nos vemos en una hora en el italiano de arriba. Sería mejor que Rose no corriera detrás de Alice, posiblemente no te convenga en tu estado. – dije

- Está bien hermanito, gracias por pensar en mi.

- Hasta luego

Y salí corriendo detrás de ella hacia las primeras tiendas de ropa. Cuando se giro vi que tenía su cabeza llena de preguntas así que solo le dije.

- Rose en su estado es mejor que no corra, así que le e dicho que nos vemos en una hora en el restaurante italiano que hay en la parte de arriba.

- Vale – dije dibujando una sonrisa.

A todo esto sonó mi teléfono, Edward, sabía que se iba a preocupar.

_- J__azz ¿dónde estáis? – me dijo_

- Esto… es que…

_-¿Es que, __qué? – respondió más nervioso._

- Es Alice.

_- ¿__Está bien ha ocurrido algo?_

- Si está bien. Ella y su ataque por las compras ya la conoces$

_- ¿Y no podríais haber avisado?_

- Lo siento pero ya sabes cómo se pone con el tema de las compras.

_- Y __dónde estáis? Es para reunirnos con vosotros_

- En Port Ángeles.

_- Bueno pues en un rato nos vemos._

- Hasta luego Cuñado

_- ¡__Hasta luego!_

**Rosalie Pov.**

Cuando mi hermano y Alice salieron corriendo, Emmett y yo paseamos por las tiendas con calma y nos paramos en una que había cosas para bebes.

Emmett apoyo su barbilla en mi hombro.

- Ya tengo ganas de que nazca.

- Yo también. ¿podemos entrar?

- Claro – Como no si el era más niño que ninguno, pero era mi osito.

Corrió por toda la tienda, parecía como un niño en una tienda de juguetes, entusiasmado.

- Emmett cariño

- Dime

- ¿Quieres que miremos la habitación para el bebe?

- Nada me gustaría más.

Estábamos mirando unas habitaciones y yo me quede enamorada de un cuarto y me gire para ver a Emmett y el estaba mirando en otra dirección.

- No, Em, no por dios

-Porque no?

- No pretenderás que meta a nuestro hijo en un balón de futbol (americano).

- Es perfecto nena

- Emmett no por dios

- Esta bien… - bajo su mirada.

Seguimos mirando habitaciones y ropita cuando recibí una llamada.

- ¿Si?

_- Srta. Hale?_

- Sí, soy yo

_- Le llamo de la consulta de Dr. Meyer_

- ¿Paso algo?

_- No, simplemente es para adelantarle la hora de la ecografía._

- OH PERFECTO – Creo que chille con demasiado entusiasmo.

_- Sera mañana a las 10 de la mañana._

- Perfecto, gracias

_- Que pase un buen __día._

Cuando colgué Em me estaba mirando con ojos chispeantes

- Me llamaron de la consulta del doctor, mañana iré a hacer mi primera ecografía.

Me cogió en brazos y me beso, se le veía tan contento, me alegre tanto de ello.

- Emmett me aprietas demasiado.

- lo siento

Miramos el reloj y era la hora de ir al restaurante.

**Alice Pov.**

- Alice tenemos que irnos los chicos nos esperan.

- Un momento, ya casi lo tengo todo. Solo 2 minutos más.

- Bien pero venga muévete – le dije palmeándole en el trasero.

Llamare a Rose.

- Jasper

- Rose, tardaremos unos minutos más, Edward y Bella se reunirán con vosotros, pedir algo para nosotros también ¿vale?

- Vale hermanito.

-hasta ahora.

Seguimos andando por la última tienda, Alice se había vuelto loca, había comprado telas para montar una tienda de ropa, demasiadas para tres bodas, pero así era mi pequeña.

- Alice si sigues comprando así no cabera en el coche.

-AY JAZZ POR FAVOR

- vale, vale.

Cuando por fin acabo llevamos todas las telas al coche no quería que nadie las viera, así que las dejamos en el coche y nos reunimos en el restaurante con los demás, lo más raro es que Edward y Bella no habían llegado aún.

- ¿Dónde está Edward y Bella? – pregunto Alice.

- aun no han llegado. – contesto Emmett

- Seria mejor llamarlos.

Llamamos y sin respuesta, que habrá pasado.

**Bella pov.**

- ¿Bella? – me llamo Edward.

- ¿Si?

- ¿Nos vamos?

- Si.

Salimos hacia el volvo y el recibió una llamada.

- Hola… si… claro… en – miro su reloj – unos 15 minutos… no puedo correr más… no está bien nos vemos ahora.

Me lo quede mirando

- Era papa, me necesitan el hospital, un grave accidente.

- Oh, bien ve.

Me dio las llaves de su casa y se fue, pero se me olvido el bolso dentro, y mi móvil estaba allí así que no tenía los números para llamar a los chicos.

- ¡Perfecto!! – chille mas para mí que para nadie.

Las horas se me iban a pasar lentamente, Edward en el hospital y los chicos en Port Ángeles, así, que simplemente me senté en el sofá y me puse a leer un poco, y no recuerdo mucho mas, porque me quede dormida.

**Alice Pov. **

- Chicos tendríamos que ir a casa.

- Si seria lo mejor. – Dijo Rose.

Salimos hacia el coche y fuimos directamente a casa, por el camino llamamos varias veces a Bella pero no había manera de que lo cogiera, y luego a Edward y tampoco, estaba preocupada, Jasper debió notarlo porque me abrazo.

- Todo esta bien cariño, no te preocupes.

Llegamos a casa y Bella estaba durmiendo en el sofá. Los cuatro respiramos profundo.

- Bella… Bella… - me acerque a ella.

- Hmmm…. 5 minutos mas….

- Bella por dios despiertaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!

- Eh…. Oh …. Hola chicos.

- ¿Dónde esta Edward?

- Lo llamaron del hospital, una accidente grave.

- ¿Por qué no llamaste?

- Lo siento me deje el bolso en el coche de Edward.

Eso lo explica todo.

**Bella pov. **

Echaba de menos a Edward, no podía llamarlo asi que simplemente esperare, me eche para atrás en el sofá.

- Bella tenemos que ir a arreglarnos, esta noche saldremos los seis.

- No se a que hora vendrá Edward. – era verdad.

- no tardara en venir.

- se fue hace… - _mire el reloj_ – casi tres horas _– si que había dormido sí._

- no tardara hazme caso.

- Alice mejor lo dejamos para la semana que viene, _Por favor – dije poniendo cara de cordero degollado._

- esa es mi cara Bella y no, no cuela.

- Alice mañana empezamos las clases quiero estar tranquila.

Gruño a lo bajo

- Esta bien, pero el viernes salimos.

- Vale.

- Y – o no conocía esta mirada – iremos de compras.

- Alice me va a reventar el armario.

- Bella deja de quejarte ¿quieres?

- tendríamos que ir hacia la universidad – dijo Jasper.

- Si… - dije desanimada.

- Yo y Emmett iremos mañana. – dijo Rose.

Nos los quedamos mirando

- Me han adelantado la ecografía.

- ¡¡Bien!! – contestamos.

- Llamare al hospital para decírselo a Edward.

- Vale, te esperamos en el coche.

- enseguida voy.

Cogí el teléfono.

- Hospital de Forks.

- hola, podría hablar con Edward Cullen por favor.

- un momento por favor.

-Gracias

Música de espera.

- Edward Cullen.

- Edward soy Bella.

- Cariño te echo de menos.

- yo también, ¿cómo va?

-Tengo para un rato aun. ¿Pasa algo?

- No, solo te llamo para decirte que me voy a la universidad con Jazz y Alice, y bueno que me deje mi bolso en tu coche.

- Vale, no te preocupes te lo llevo luego, no te duermas sin despedirte de mí.

- no te preocupes te esperare despierta. Te quiero

- yo también – y colgamos

- Hasta luego chicos – me despedí de Em y Rose.

- Hasta luego enana – dijo Em.

Y Rose me dio un beso en la mejilla.

- portaos bien – y salí por la puerta

Llegamos a la universidad en poco rato, y ya estaban casi todos los alumnos allí, nos saludamos, y mi peor pesadilla estaba allí.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Podéis matarme si queréis!!! Jejeje pero prometo que el próximo capítulo tendrá más consistencia. Saludos.**

**¿A quién se habrá encontrado Bella?**

**¡****AH!** **ANA=D** si eran para ti las gracias.

Espero recibir más mensajes, cualquier cosa ya tenéis mi correo, también podéis escribirme allí, lo agradezco mucho los comentarios.

**GRACIASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**


	21. capitulo 18 17 ago 09

**Capitulo 18: Que??? Por dios Emmett**

**Bella Pov**

Al llegar a la universidad me encontré con alguien a quien prefería no encontrarme pero el destino no me lo iba a poner fácil, primero Erik y ahora el, esto no iba a ser fácil. Solo espero que no se meta mucho en mi vida ya que el salió rápidamente de la mia, si estoy hablando de Mike, lo que no entendía es que hacia en Forks.

- EEEYYYY BELLA – no por dios no!!

Me gire a regañadientes.

- Hola Mike – _intento acercarse para besarme pero yo instintivamente me eche hacia atrás. _- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Tu madre me dijo que viniste a vivir con tu padre y yo… bueno… no perdí la esperanza que me perdonaras y volvieras conmigo.

- Lo siento pero eso no será posible – era él, mi salvación, mi Edward.

- ¿Y tu quien eres? – pregunto con cara de asco.

- El PROMETIDO de Bella.

Me agarro por la cintura, me apego todo lo que pudo a él, ¿Estaba celoso? No tiene porque.

- ¿Pro… prometido?

- Si. Mike me caso en cuanto acabemos la universidad.

- Pero estas loca, eres joven aun.

- Calla ya Mike.

Cogi la mano de Edward y andamos hacia dentro.

- ¿Quién era ese?

- Nadie

- Bella – me dijo con tono recriminatorio.

´- es mi ex, lo dejamos cuando vi como se manoseaba con mi mejor amiga. Lo que no se que hace aquí.

- Solo espero que no se acerque mucho o tendre que patearle el trasero.

- Tranquilo grandullon – le dije acercándome mas a el – yo solo te quiero a ti.

Me beso en los labios. Entramos juntos a los pasillos hacia nuestros cuartos.

- Sr. Cullen.

- Si

El director Billy Black lo llamo.

- Necesito que venga a mi despacho, tenemos cosas que hablar.

- Muy bien.

Se despidió de mi y se fue con el director, yo camine hacia las habitaciones.

**Edward Pov.**

- ¿Pasa algo? – le pregunte al director.

- No, es solo que mi hijo Jacob se incorporara a la universidad en 2 dias, viene de Florida y me gustaría que pasaran algo de tiempo juntos, y le enseñe Forks hasta que se adapte un poco.

Lo que me faltaba hacer de niñera del hijo del director.

- Seran solo 3 o 4 dias, luego yo podre estar con el.

- Bueno si solo son 3 o 4 dias no hay problema.

- Perfecto, pues en cuanto llegue ya hablaremos.

Sali del despacho y me diriji a mi cuarto allí estaba Jasper colocando ya sus cosas.

- Hola Cuñado – me dijo

- Hola. – dije poco entusiasmado

- ¿Te pasa algo?

- No.

- Edd que nos conocemos.

- Nada solo que el tipejo este que ha venido es el ex de Bella y para terminar las cosas tengo que hacer de niñera del hijo del director, vamos lo que me faltaba.

- Bueno en cuanto a lo del "tipejo" no tienes que preocuparte, Bella te quiere y eso se le nota, asi que no te preocupes. Y en cuanto a lo del hijo del director todos estaremos contigo para que te sea mas ameno.

- Gracias!! - Sin duda me acababa de alegrar el dia.

- voy a dar las buenas noches a Bella y vamos a dormir mañana va a ser duro.

- voy contigo sino Alice me mata

De camino al cuarto de las chicas me cruce con el "tipejo" y le eche una mirada que lo habría matado.

Picamos a la puerta pero no contestaban. Abrimos un poco la puerta.

- ¿Bella? ¿Alice?

Nada seguían sin contestar asi que abrimos por completo y allí estaban las dos durmiendo en el suelo del cuarto.

Cogi a Bella para ponerla en la cama la bese en la frente y le di las buenas noches y Jasper hizo lo mismo

- No te vayas no me dejes sola, no me dejes con Mike… no le quiero… te quiero a ti… Edward no me dejes… porfavor.

Estaba soñando conmigo?

- No te dejare, te quiero Bella. Tranquila cariño. Hasta mañana.

Salimos Jazz y yo y nos dirigimos a nuestro cuarto, Jazz se en la cama y yo preferí darme una ducha olía a hospital.

En cuanto salí me metí en la cama y cai rendido.

- CHICOS, CHICOS ARRIBA TENGO ALGO QUE CONTAR – entro Emmett chillando. Se le veía contentísimo.

- Emmett te matooooo!!! Son las… - dije mirando el reloj - 11 DE LA MAÑANA NOS HEMOS DORMIDO!!!! JAZZ DESPIERTA NOS HEMOS DORMIDO

- Edward, Edward – me dijo Emmett cogiéndome de los hombros – no tienes clase hasta las 3 quieres tranquilizarte.

Respire, hubiera sido la primera vez que llegaba tarde a clase.

- ¿Qué te pasa cuñado que vienes tan contento? – le pregunto Jasper.

- es que…

**Bella Pov.**

Estábamos Alice y yo desayunando en el cuarto, hoy teníamos clase solo por la tarde, nos dieron tiempo para organizar los cuartos.

- Alice tendríamos que ir a despertar a los chicos.

- Déjalos que duerman Edward tiene que estar cansado y Jasper mejor que duerma porque cuando se despierte le daré su merecido por no venir a darme las buenas noches.

- Seguro que vino te recuerdo que estábamos en la cama y yo solo recuerdo estar en el suelo.

- no se, pero solo espero que haya sido el, sino…

- Alice ya.

Entro Rose corriendo como una loca y se abrazo a nosotras.

- CHICAS!!!!

- Rose que pasa? – pregunto Alice.

- Es que…

- Es que, que - dijimos a la vez

**Rose Pov.**

Emmett y yo hibamos muy contentos de camino al hospital donde me harian la primera ecografía, seria emocionante, e Emmett le brillaban los ojos, estaba realmente contento y yo de que lo estuviera.

Cuando llegamos a la consulta nos sentamos en la sala de espera, deseando que llegara el momento de entrar.

Estaba contenta y muy nerviosa a la vez y emmett estaba igual porque solo jugaba con un periódico que tenia en las manos.

- Srta. Hale, por favor por aquí.

Emmett y yo pasamos dentro.

- Póngase aquí en la camilla y súbase la camiseta.

Emmett se puso a mi lado y me dio la mano. la enfermera giro un poco los monitores.

- En seguida vendrá el doctor.

Cuando entro el Dr. Meyer se acerco a mí.

- ¿Cómo esta Srta. Hale?

- muy bien gracias – por no decir que estaba que daba saltos de alegría.

- perfecto, vamos a poner un poco de este gel, esta un poco frio.

En cuanto me puso el gel di un pequeño respingón, estaba helado.

- vamos a ver… - dijo el doctor.

Emmett y yo miramos al monitor ensimismados, pero solo se veía negro.

- Bueno aquí están… - dijo moviendo el aparatito de la barriga y subiendo el audio – lo que se escucha son los corazones.

Debía estar que se me salía el corazón latia muy fuerte.

- es normal que lata tan fuerte? – pregunto Emmett

- normalmente cuando son dos el ruido del corazón se altera por completo hasta que se unen al mismo ritmo.

- Per…perdón… a dicho… a dicho dos – dije

- si, sin dos.

No me lo puedo creer, dos, y encima primeriza, a Emmett se le dibujo una gran sonrisa en los labios.

- Es genial Rose, vamos a tener dos bebes.

No me había dado cuenta que estaba llorando hasta que Emmett me seco las lagrimas con sus dedos.

- Esta bien Srta Hale.

- si – estaba feliz, no solo iba a tener un bebe sino que iba a tener dos, era increíble.

- Tengo buena puntería – dijo Emmett, lo que hizo que se ganara un coscorrón de mi parte.

El doctor se echo a reir.

- Bien Srta. Sacare una copia de la ecografía y le dare visita para dentro de 2 semanas quiero ver como evoluciona, al ser dos y encima primeriza tenemos que tener cuidado.

- perfecto.

Salimos de la consulta, estabamos los dos sonrientes a mas no poder.

- Estoy muy feliz Rose, Te quiero, y este es el mayor regalo que me podias dar, vamos a tener a nuestra familia, ya veras cuando se enteren los demás, voy a llamar a papa para decírselo.

- Vale, yo llamare a tu madre.

Después de las llamadas subimos al coche y para la universidad.

- Emmett díselo tu a los chicos y yo a las chicas.

- Vale. – me dio un beso en los labios y se fue corriendo.

Bueno… ahora me toca decírselo a las chicas, suspire y entre al cuarto corriendo con una sonrisa en mis labios y se abrace a ellas.

- CHICAS!!!!

- Rose que pasa? – pregunto Alice.

- Es que…

- Es que, que – dijeron Alice y Bella a la vez

- Emmett y yo vamos a ser papas de 2 bebes!!!

La cara de las chicas no tenia precio.

- ENHORABUENA ROSE!!! – dijeron chillando

- Vamos a ser tias!!!!! – dijo Alice dando saltitos por el cuarto

**Bella Pov.**

Rose hiba a tener dos bebes, estaba feliz, nos llamaron los chicos para que bajaramos al parque de la universidad hasta la hora de las clases que comeríamos allí, bajamos rápido, el resto del dia fue estupendo, después de las clases (en las que algunas eran aburridas) sin duda la que mas me gusto fue la de canto, Edward y yo montamos un duo y le enseñamos al profesor la canción que habíamos escuchado y escrito fue genial, aunque echaba de menos dormir con Edward siempre nos quedaría los fines de semana para estar solos en casa.

Estabamos a punto de meternos en la cama cuando recibi una llamada de mama.

- Hola mama

- Hola Bella, tengo que hablar contigo es importante.

- ¿Qué pasa mama?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**¿Qué habrá pasado? ¿Por qué Renee llama a Bella? **

**En el próximo capitulo mas.**

**Acordaros que podeis escribir a mi correo!!! **

**saludos**

************************************************************************************************************************************************

**SIENTO MUCHO LA TARDANZA PERO ESQUE MI NOVIO ESTA DE VACACIONES Y NO PASO MUCHO TIEMPO EN CASA. PERO PROMETO QUE SUBERE EL PROXIMO PRONTO INTENTARE NO DEMORARME MUCHO.**

ANA=D MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCHAS FELICIDADES POR ADELANTADO!!!!!

Y CHICAS MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEERME.

SIENTO MUCHISIMO LA TARDANZA.


	22. cap 19 20ago09

**19. La despedida**

Estabamos a punto de meternos en la cama cuando recibi una llamada de mama.

- Hola mama

- Hola Bella, tengo que hablar contigo es importante.

- ¿Qué pasa mama?

- No quiero preocuparte hija pero quisiera que vinieras a Phoenix.

- ¿Qué a pasado?

- a ver como te digo esto…

- Sueltalo ya mama.

- Phil a tenido un accidente y esta grave en el hospital y no quiero estar sola, si tu pudieras venir.

- Claro mama, voy a mirar los vuelos y en cuanto tenga uno te aviso, y lo siento mama, te ire llamando.

- Vale cariño, díselo a tu padre.

- Si mama.

Vaya lo que faltaba, mama tiene que estar destrozada, no es justo.

- Papa. Perdona que te llame tan tarde.

- ¿Que pasa hija?

- Me voy a Phoenix.

- ¿Y ESO? – Chillo

- Phil a tenido un accidente y mama esta sola.

- Bueno… ¿Pero… volveras… no? – dijo en tono triste

- Si papa, en cuanto Phil se recupere estare de vuelta

- Bueno – dijo un poco mas animado – llamare al aeropuerto ve preparándote tus cosas.

- Gracias papa.

Cuando colge Alice se me quedo mirando con cara triste.

-¿Te vas?

- Si, Alice, Phil tubo un accidente, pero tranquila que volveré en cuanto se recupere.

- lo siento Bella.

- Tranquila no te vas a deshacer tan fácilmente de mi, además en un mes es la boda, asi que estare antes de que llegue, Phil es fuerte.

- tienes que decírselo a Edward.

Dios! No lo había pensado, esto va a ser difícil, no me e separado de el ni un solo dia desde que estamos juntos.

- Si, tengo que decírselo – dije casi en un susurro.

- Yo cuidare de el Bella, tranquila.

- no es eso Alice, va a ser difícil no me e separado de el desde que empezamos a salir.

- Lo se, pero tienes que hacerlo.

- Ya…

Sali de la habitación para dirijirme a la de Edward. Estaba todo en silencio asi que debían estar durmiendo ya, abri la puerta con cuidado, y si estaba durmiendo.

Me hacerque a su lado y empece a despertarlo con cuidado.

- Edward… - sisee- Edward, cariño despierta.

- Eh… oh Bella… ¿Qué pasa?

- ven sal fuera no quiero despertar a Jasper y al grandullon.

Se levanto de la cama y salimos al pasillo.

- Edward tengo que irme a Phoenix.

- ¿Q…Que? ¿me dejas?

- No, no, no, no es eso cariño, es Phil el marido de mama, tuvo un accidente y esta en el hospital, y mama me ha llamado porque esta sola allí.

- Me voy contigo.

- Edward tienes clases, y el trabajo del hospital, no puedes dejarlo todo, además te estare llamando y en cuanto se recupere volveré, y eso será antes de que te des cuenta de que me ido.

- Bella, dejame acompañarte.

- Yo quisiera que vinieras, pero tienes tus obligaciones, y no vas a dejarlas por mi. No pienso permitirlo.

**Edward Pov.**

Estaba soñando con Bella y nuestra casa, acabábamos de casarnos, la cogi en brazos para pasar por la puerta de nuestra casa y…

- Edward… - me estaban llamando - Edward, cariño despierta.

- Eh… oh Bella… ¿Qué pasa? – pregunte un poco dormido

- ven sal fuera no quiero despertar a Jasper y al grandullon.

Vaya eso no me gusta, Bella traia mala cara, me levante de la cama y salimos al pasillo.

- Edward tengo que irme a Phoenix. – me solto de golpe, me desperté al momento

- ¿Q…Que? ¿me dejas? – No pensaría en dejarme solo pensarlo me daba miedo.

- No, no, no, no es eso cariño, es Phil el marido de mama, tuvo un accidente y esta en el hospital, y mama me ha llamado porque esta sola allí.

- Me voy contigo. – dije sin mas.

- Edward tienes clases, y el trabajo del hospital, no puedes dejarlo todo, además te estare llamando y en cuanto se recupere volveré, y eso será antes de que te des cuenta de que me ido.

Si todavía no se había ido y no sabia como iba a soportar el tiempo sin ella.

- Bella, dejame acompañarte. - suplique

- Yo quisiera que vinieras, pero tienes tus obligaciones, y no vas a dejarlas por mi. No pienso permitirlo.

No me lo iba a poner fácil, es tan cabezota.

- Bella…

- No Edward, de verdad, tienes que seguir. Te quiero y lo sabes.

Si yo sabia que me quería pero solo el pensar de tenerla lejos me podía. Solo me abrace a ella.

- No se como voy a llevar esto sin ti Bella.

- Yo tampoco, pero vendre pronto, yo lo se.

- ¿Cuándo sale tu vuelo?

- Me tiene que llamar papa.

- Cuando lo sepas me dices algo, déjame por lo menos acompañarte al aeropuerto.

Se quedo un rato pensativa, sabía que no le gustaban las despedidas.

- Bueno… está bien.

- Voy a vestirme y me voy a tu cuarto.

- Vale.

Me dio un beso en los labios y se fue a su cuarto. Cuando entre en mi cuarto la situación me pudo, y las lagrimas empezaron a caer, no podía separarme de ella, no después de la manera que entro en mi vida, ¿Y si encontraba a alguien en Phoenix y decidia quedarse allí? Separarse de mi, eso acabaría conmigo.

Cuando mas o menos me pararon de caer las lagrimas me lave un poco y me fui a su cuarto, estaba con Alice y Rose, abrazadas en el sofá, para las chicas también seria un golpe fuerte.

Alice lloraba en silencio y Rose le daba caricias en la mano a Bella, y yo estaba allí, en la habitación inmóvil, era incapaz de moverme. Hiba a ser difícil.

**Bella pov.**

Cuando ya prepare todas las cosas para llevarme me sente en el sofá, Alice se abrazo a mi, y Rose también, hiba a llorar, pero no quería pronto estaría de vuelta, los cullen eran mi familia, y los quería mucho, a todos.

Edward entro en la habitación y se quedo estatico al vernos a las tres allí sentradas.

Mire a Rose y ella solo asintió. Me levante del sofá y me abrace a el, y arranque a llorar, y el también.

- No se que voy a hacer sin ti Bella. – me susurro

- Volvere pronto, te lo prometo – solloce.

Alice y Rose se abrazaron a nosotros, nos separamos porque sono el teléfono, era papa.

- Bella.

- Papa

- Ya tengo el billete

- ¿Y cuando?

- A las 2 de la mañana, tienes que salir ya. Solo entregando el pasaporte te darán los billetes en cualquier taquilla.

- Vale papa, gracias, te llamare cuando llegue. Te quiero.

- Pero llamame Bella, y por favor vuelve.

- si papa, no te preocupes

Cuando colgué me di la vuelta y allí estaban todos, Jasper y el grandullon habían venido también.

- A que hora sales? – me pregunto Alice.

- a las 2 sale el vuelo, pero tengo que irme ya.

Me abrazaron todos, uno por uno, menos Edward, que me iba a llevar al aeropuerto.

Emmett llevo mi equipaje al coche de Edward y allí me volvió a abrazar.

- Nosotros cuidaremos de el, tu cuidate. – me dijo al oído.

- Gracias Emmett.

Me subi al coche y Edward ya estaba sentado, pero no me miro, arranco el coche y empezó la marcha.

Durante casi todo camino no abri la boca, cuando ya andábamos cerca del aeropuerto, cogi la mano de Edward que estaba en el cambio de marchas, el apretó. Suspiro y sus lagrimas volvían a salir.

Esto iba a ser difícil. Mis lagrimas empezaron a caer sin permiso, cuando paro el coche se abrazo a mi.

- Prometeme una cosa Bella

- Dime

- prométeme que no me vas a dejar por nadie de Phoenix.

- no Edward eso no va a pasar.

**Edward Pov.**

Emmett la volvió a abrazar cuando dejo las cosas en el coche, yo me subi en el coche, no sabia que decirle, durante

Me subi al coche y Edward ya estaba sentado, pero no me miro, arranco el coche y empezó la marcha. Durante casi todo el camino no abrimos la boca ninguno de los dos, cuando ya andábamos cerca del aeropuerto, cogió mi mano, la aprete. Suspire y mis lagrimas volvieron a brotar sin avisarme.

La mire, y ella también lloraba, no hiba a ser fácil para ninguno de los dos. Cuando pare el coche me abrazo a ella.

- Prometeme una cosa Bella. – dije casi sin voz

- Dime.

- prométeme que no me vas a dejar por nadie de Phoenix.

- no Edward eso no va a pasar.

- Y llamame todos los días.

- Claro. Y tu, prométeme que no vas a dejar que no se te hacerque nadie. – dijo finjiendo una sonrisa.

- Eres la única que esta en mi corazón Bella. Eres mi vida entera.

Nos volvimos a abrazar y entramos dentro del aeropuerto, faltaba algo mas de una hora para que Bella cogiera el avión, nos sentamos en unos bancos de allí, y apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro.

- El fin de semana ire a verte Bella.

- Luego será mas difícil separarnos Edward.

Tenia razón pero no podía esta tiempo sin verla, me iba a matar aquello.

- Volvere pronto Edward – dijo

- Prometemelo.

- Te lo prometo, no puedo estar sin ti y lo sabes.

La llamaron para coger su avión.

- Tengo que irme, te llamare cuando llegue.

- Te quiero Bella, te quiero mucho – le dije mientas la atraía hacia mi y la besaba.

- Yo también, yo también te quiero cariño. Vendre pronto.

Y se fue hacia el embarque.

Mi mundo se vino encima cuando la vi pasar por la puerta, como pude sali del aeropuerto y me diriji a mi coche, allí me derrumbe por completo.


	23. NOTA 20ago2009

**Fecha: jueves 20 de Agosto de 2009**

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, la historia es mia**

**Nota**

- Esta vez tarde menos eh!! Ya vuelvo a la normalidad, de lunes a viernes intentare subir capítulos y ya el fin de semana solo para buscar ideas!!

**Se que soy repetitiva pero GRACIAS POR LOS FICKS de verdad.**

_Mary de cullen _

_He tardado poco en subir el capi para que no me mates y si lo haces por lo menos que no sea doloroso, jjejeje._

Bueno chicas espero que lo disfrutéis saludos!!!!

*+***Cullenvampiria1985***+*


	24. capitulo 20 24ago09

**Capitulo 20: En Phoenix, echo de menos a Edward.**

**Bella Pov.**

Me subi al avión y arranque a llorar como una niña pequeña, mire mi bolso donde había puesto una foto nuestra, la abrace mas a mi, después de 10 minutos cuando ya despegamos me quite el cinturón y poco a poco el sueño me venció.

Aunque no fue mucho porque me desperté cuando la azafata me dejo una bandeja con un zomo, supongo que seria para cuando despertara.

- Gracias – dije sin ganas.

- A llorado mucho, una despedida siempre es difícil.

- si – fue lo único que dije.

Me bebi el zumo sin muchas ganas, pero bajo la mirada de la azafata lo tome sin mas.

Me quede mirando por la ventanilla hasta que llegamos al aeropuerto de Phoenix.

Cuando baje del avión cogi un taxi y me diriji hacia el hospital. De camino llame a Edward.

- Bella.

- Cariño.

- ¿Cómo ha ido el vuelo?

- Bien, acabo de coger un taxi.

- Te echo de menos Bella.

- Yo también. Puedes hacerme un favor?

- El que quieras.

- Llama a papa y dile que ya llegue, estoy llegando al hospital y allí no dejan los móviles.

- Yo se lo digo.

- Te llamo cuando salga del hospital.

- Vale, pero llamame a la hora que sea.

- Adios, te quiero.

- yo también. Adiós

Cuando llegue allí estaba mama con las manos en la cara.

- Mama.

- Bella

Salió corriendo a abrazarme.

- ¿Cómo esta?

- Esta en quirófano lo operan de urgencias. Llevan más de 2 horas y aun no dicen nada

- Estará bien mama, Phil es fuerte.

Nos sentamos en las sillas, aquello me recordaba tanto cuando Edward estuvo hospitalizado que solo de pensarlo se me ponían los pelos de punta.

Al cabo de 30 minutos salió un medico

- Familiares de _**Phil**_ Dwyer

Mama se levanto y yo detrás de ella.

- la operación ha salido bien, pero aun no despierta. En un rato lo pasaremos a la unidad de cuidados.

Asintió y volvió a mi lado. Al cabo de unos 45 minutos más o menos llevaron a Phil a la unidad de cuidados intensivos para tenerlo en vigilancia por lo menos 24 horas.

- Bella – me llamo mama. – ve a casa y descansa un poco, mañana por la mañana cuando vengas yo me ire a casa a descansar un poco.

- Ve tu mama, lo necesitas más que yo.

- No, quiero pasar aquí esta noche, por si despierta. (mas bien madrugada)

- Va a estar bien mama.

Me abrazo.

- Venga ve a casa y te relajas.

De nuevo sali del hospital cogi un taxi y me llevo a casa. El estar de nuevo en casa me hizo darle muchas vueltas a la cabeza. Era tarde asi que no era plan de llamar a Edward, por mucho que me dijera que lo llamara fuera la hora que fuera.

Cuando llegue a casa me puse a escribir un mensaje, si me contestaba le llamaría.

**Edward Pov.**

Esta ausencia de Bella me estaba matando y eso que solo llevaba unas horas fuera, había tomado tanto café para no dormirme que me era imposible y Bella no me había dicho nada aun.

Cogi mi reproductor y me puse a escuchar música, Jasper y Emmett se quedaron con las chicas, estaban muy afectadas por la marcha de Bella, yo también lo estaba, pero les pedi que no vinieran que quería estar solo, no me imaginaba mi vida sin ella quizás era demasiado egoísta por mi parte querer tenerla conmigo para siempre, pero seria un egoísta feliz.

De repente empezó a sonar mi móvil. Era un mensaje.

"_Hola Cariño, mama me obligo a venirme a casa y es tarde, se que me dijiste que te llamara pero como es tarde supongo que duermes, te echo mucho de menos, te quiero no lo olvides."_

Iba a escribirle un mensaje, cuando ya lo tenia escrito lo borre y no lo dude y la llame. Un tono, dos tonos, tres tonos… no lo cogía

- ¿si? – se escucho un golpe -Oh no mierda…

- Bella estas bien.

- Si, hola Edward

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- Mi torpeza natural cariño no te preocupes.

- Como estas Bella? Te echo mucho de menos.

- Yo también, ¿Qué haces despierto aun?

- Tome mucho café.

- Vas a estar rendido para mañana las clases Edward – me regaño.

- No voy a ir a clases, me quedare esperando que vuelvas, ¿Cómo esta Phil? – le cambie de tema para que no me regañara mas.

- Phil bueno lo llevaron a cuidados intensivos lo operaron de urgencia, y mama me obligo a venir a casa, me estaba dando una ducha cuando me llamaste. – riiing, riiing sonaba un teléfono en casa de Bella – Edward espera me llaman a casa te llamo ahora.

- Vale. – y colgó

Me puse de nuevo a escuchar música cuando al poco rato Bella me volvió a llamar.

- Edward – dijo chillando

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Phil… - suspiro – Phil a despertado.

- Genial Bella. – eso significaba que pronto la tendría de nuevo conmigo.

- Si, voy al hospital, mama esta contenta, ya le dije que Phil era fuerte…. Ah!! Mañana a clases Edward, y haré lo posible por que vayas llamare a Alice si es necesario asi que intenta dormir, yo me voy al hospital y cuando salga te llamo que calculo que tu estaras en el descanso, y sino saldré a llamarte, pero no dejes las clases.

- Esta bien Bella ire a clase – dije rendido – pero no dejes de llamarme.

- Yo te llamo, te quiero Edward, pronto estaremos juntos.

- Te quiero Bella, cuento las horas!! Hasta luego Bella.

- Hasta luego.

Y se corto la comunicación, justo en ese momento venían los chicos.

- ¿Se sabe algo de Bella? – Pregunto Alice.

- Si, acabo de hablar con ella, operaron a Phil de urgencias, y bueno acaba de despertar la llamo Reneé y bueno se iba al hospital, asi que posiblemente pronto este de vuelta.

- Bueno pues deberíamos descansar mañana hay clases – Dijo Rose.

- No voy a ir a clase - dije convencido

Entonces sono el móvil de Alice.

- Es de Bella.

- ¿Qué dice? – Preguntamos todos.

- a ver… leo. Alice por favor obliga a tu hermano a ir a clase, no quiero que falte, por cierto os quiero a todos, os echo de menos.

Alice y Rose empezaron a llorar, Jasper y Emmett las abrazaban y yo simplemente me volvi a tumbar en la cama.

- Intenta dormir Edward – Dijo Rose pasándome la mano por el pelo – si mañana no te encuentras con fuerzas no le diremos nada a Bella que no fuiste, pero para los próximos días si tendras que ir.

- Gracias – me levante y la abrace, y pronto vinieron los chicos a abrazarme.

Me volvi a tumbar y escuchando música me quede dormido.

**Bella pov.**

Le escribí el mensaje y me metí en la ducha, necesitaba relajarme un poco, lo echaba tanto de menos. De repente mi móvil empezó a sonar, cuando lo tenía ya descolgado

- ¿si? - me enrede en la toalla y me caí al suelo - Oh no mierda…

- Bella estas bien.

- Si, hola Edward – me había echo daño, esto supondría un moratón en el muslo.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – pregunto algo asustado

- Mi torpeza natural cariño no te preocupes.

- Como estas Bella? Te echo mucho de menos.

- Yo también, ¿Qué haces despierto aun? – no tenia idea de lo que llegaba a echarlo de menos.

- Tome mucho café.

- Vas a estar rendido para mañana las clases Edward – le regañe.

- No voy a ir a clases, me quedare esperando que vuelvas, ¿Cómo esta Phil? –me cambio de tema rápido

- Phil bueno lo llevaron a cuidados intensivos lo operaron de urgencia, y mama me obligo a venir a casa, me estaba dando una ducha cuando me llamaste. – riiing, riiing sonaba el teléfono de casa – Edward espera me llaman a casa te llamo ahora.

- Vale. – y colge

Era mama.

- Bella, Bella cariño.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Phil a despertado, ven al hospital.

- En seguida.

Volvi a llamar a Edward, pronto estaríamos juntos.

- Edward – dije chillando

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Phil… - intente calmarme – Phil a despertado.

- Genial Bella. –dijo muy contento, se le noto en la voz.

- Si, voy al hospital, mama esta contenta, ya le dije que Phil era fuerte…- me acaba de acordar que me dijo que no iria a clases mañana - Ah!! Mañana a clases Edward, y hare lo posible por que vayas llamare a Alice si es necesario asi que intenta dormir, yo me voy al hospital y cuando salga te llamo que calculo que tu estaras en el descanso, y sino saldré a llamarte, pero no dejes las clases.

- Esta bien Bella ire a clase… pero no dejes de llamarme.

- Yo te llamo, te quiero Edward, pronto estaremos juntos.

- Te quiero Bella, cuento las horas!! Hasta luego Bella.

- Hasta luego.

Y colgué, me vesti la pierna me dolia asi que no pude correr todo lo que quería, pronto estare de vuelta, no podía creer que echara tanto de menos Forks y quisiera irme de Phoenix, y eso lo había cambiado Edward, el y su familia, que ahora eran la mia también, y a papa también lo echaba de menos.

Llame a un taxi y de camino le envie un mensaje a Alice.

"_Alice por favor obliga a tu hermano a ir a clase, no quiero que falte, por cierto os quiero a todos, os echo de menos." _

Era verdad los echaba tanto de menos.

Al poco rato recibi la contestación de Alice.

" nosotros también te echamos de menos, sobretodo Edward parece un alma en pena, asi que vuelve pronto hermanita, te queremos, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper y yo. Hasta pronto"

Este mensaje me hizo llorar, cuando llegue al hospital, mama corrió hacia mi, y al abrazarme mas llore.

- ¿Qué pasa Bella?

Le enseñe el mensaje, no podía hablar.

- Te echan de menos es normal, pero pronto estaras allí, siento mucho haberte separado de el cariño.

- No mama, tu me necesitas aquí también, y bueno les echo de menos, pero esque no me había separado de Edward desde que estamos juntos.

Solo me abrazo mas fuerte, cuando fuimos a ver a Phil estaba intentanto levantarse.

- Estas loco – grito mi madre – túmbate Phil.

Se resigno y se tumbo, llevaba mascarilla de oxigeno, y varios tubos.

Estaba quedándome dormida en el sofá que había en la habitación cuando entro el medico.

- Bien Phil, ha evolucionado rápido, sinceramente e de decir que estamos sorprendidos, normalmente tardan entre 5 y 6 dias en despertar, pero esto nos alegra mucho mas, en unos minutos retiraremos las gomas y todos los tubos, estará en observación otras 24 horas y lo mandaremos a casa, eso si – dijo el medico levantando un dedo – cualquier molestia, cualquier dolor lo quiero de vuelta en el hospital.

Las horas pasaban lentas, cogi varias revistas, escuche música pero nada el reloj se negaba a avanzar mas rápido, mama se había quedado dormida, entro una enfermera a llevarse a Phil para hacer unas pruebas, se lo dije a mama y aprobeche para llamar a Edward, estaría en el almuerzo ya.

- BELLA

- HOLA

- ¿Cómo esta Phil?

- se lo llevaron a hacerle unas pruebas, en 24 horas saldrá del hospital y yo estaré de vuelta posiblemente, yo te llamo cuando salga. ¿Cómo estás?

- cansado pero ahora feliz, pronto podré abrazarte.

- no sabes las ganas que tengo de estar contigo.

- tantas como yo.

- ¿Cómo fueron las clases?

- bella… yo… no fui, no tenia fuerzas para leventarme.

-Edward!!! Mañana te quiero en clase.

- Esta bien, no tomare café esta noche.

- descansa vale voy dentro.

- Bella

- ¿si?

- te quiero

- y yo a ti.

- llámame ¿vale?

- si. – mis lagrimas volvían a brotar – hasta luego.

- adiós.

Y se corto la comunicación

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TRANQUILAS PRONTO HABRÁ REENCUENTRO!!!

¿Qué les pareció?

¡¡¡¡¡¡UN SALUDO A TODAS/OS!!!!!!!!!


	25. capitulo 21 28ago09

**Capitulo 21: Jacob Black y algo mas.**

Cuando entre en el hospital mama se había vuelto a dormir y a Phil no lo habían traído aun, así que me volví a sentar en el incomodo sofá de la habitación, pero como no podía quedarme quieta era demasiado incomodo además mama ocupaba casi todo el sitio, decidí salir a dar una vuelta por el hospital.

En cuanto llegue a la planta de maternidad me pare frente a la gran cristalera, estaba todo lleno de bebes, era increíble, me vino en mente a la niña de mis sueños, estaba tan ensimismada viendo a los bebes que no me di cuenta que mama estaba a mi lado hasta que hablo.

- ¿Me harás abuela pronto Bella?

- ¿Eh? Oh mama no te había visto… me asustaste.

- Lo siento cariño, pero no respondiste a mi pregunta.

- No lo sé mama, todavía es pronto, primero es la boda y luego ya veremos.

Mi móvil empezó a vibrar, lo saque del bolsillo, era un mensaje.

"_Bella sé que no puedes hablar pero por favor llámame estamos todos aquí pendientes de que vuelvas te echamos de menos."_

- Mama es Alice, salgo a llamarla.

- Claro, ve luego a la habitación.

Salí del hospital y empecé a llamar, al segundo tono ya lo cogió.

- Bella, Bella ¿estas bien?

- Si, Alice yo también os echo mucho de menos a todos.

"_Dile que la queremos, que vuelva pronto que echo de menos meterme con ella" _se escucho al grandullón

- dile que yo también le echo de menos.

-Que te echa de menos Emmett.

- ¿Cómo esta Edward?

- No ha querido salir del cuarto en todo el día, lo único que hace es agarrarse a una foto y estar tumbado, no quiere hablar con nadie.

- No lo dejéis solo Alice, dile que le quiero y que volveré pronto. Me está llamando mi madre desde la puerta, te llamo más tarde, ve con el Alice por favor.

- Vale, llama luego. Un beso

- Un beso para todos.

Mama me estaba esperando en la puerta.

- ¿Qué pasa mama?

- Ven, vamos dentro.

- Phil está bien?

- Si, si hija tranquila. A ver. He llamado al aeropuerto, mañana sale tu vuelo para Forks.

- Pero… tú y Phil… - me puso un dedo en los labios.

- Estaremos bien, le dan el alta en unas horas así que estarás con nosotros hasta mañana y por la tarde marcharas.

- Gracias mama.

Pensé si decírselo a los chicos o darles una sorpresa, tengo todo el día para pensarlo.

**Edward Pov.**

¿Y si Bella no vuelve? ¿Y si me deja por uno que le convenga más que yo?

TOC-TOC

- Edward soy Alice ábreme, he hablado con Bella.

Al escuchar su nombre di un bote de la cama.

- pasa

- ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien – intente forzar una sonrisa - ¿Cómo esta Bella?

- Bien, me ha dicho que te diga que te quiere y que te echa de menos, bueno nos echa de menos a todos.

- Yo también la echo de menos.

Alice y yo nos sentamos en mi cama y al poco rato vinieron los demás, querían animarme de eso no hay duda.

Volvieron a picar a la puerta.

- Sr. Cullen.

- Si – era el director, lo que me faltaba.

- Le presento a Jacob, mi hijo, enséñele el centro por favor y preséntele a sus amigos.

- Bueno yo… - lo que me faltaba, se me había olvidado por completo – está bien, pasa – le dije a Jacob.

- Cualquier cosa estoy en mi despacho – _dijo el director_ – Jacob, tu habitación es la que esta la final del pasillo.

- Vale.

Cerré la puerta y presente a Jacob a mi familia.

- chicos este es Jacob, el hijo del director.

- Jacob estos son: Rosalie, Emmett, Alice y Jasper. Y yo soy Edward, falta mi novia que te la presentare cuando vuelva.

- No me importa que me la presentes o no. – Dijo un poco subido – simplemente no quiero saber nada de vosotros, así que cada uno a lo vuestro que yo iré a lo mío.

¿Quién se creía que era para hablar así.

- Mira sabes lo que te digo que eso se lo digas a tu padre, a mi no me tienes que decir nada, que bastante tengo ya como para que encima tener que hacer de niñera de un niño mal educado.

No dijo más salió por la puerta.

- Edward deberías hablar con el director, iremos contigo – me dijo Rose poniéndose a mi lado.

- Si será lo mejor no quiero problemas.

Caminamos al despacho del director y le explique lo que ocurrió, mando a llamar a su hijo, y estando allí delante se disculpo por ser tan grosero, así que el director me dijo que ya se lo montaría el como pudiera, que no hacía falta que estuviera con él.

- Menos mal que ya no tendré que hacerme cargo de él.

- Edward vamos a comer venga, no has comido nada desde ayer.

- No tengo hambre.

- Edward venga.

No me dio tiempo a decir nada Emmett ya me había cargado encima de sus hombros.

- Bájame Emmett.

- No

- Emmett bájame ahora mismo o cuando me bajes te pateare el trasero.

- Calla ya Eddy.

- No me llames…

Me rindo mejor me doy por vencido o será peor.

Llegamos al comedor de la universidad y Alice me trajo una bandeja llena de comida, ¿se había vuelto loca?

- Alice es mucha comida, no me la voy a comer toda.

- Come lo que puedas pero come.

Cuando acabe de comer me levante de la silla, quería ir a mi cuarto.

- Edward no te vayas aun, quédate un rato, vamos a dar un paseo.

- No me apetece, además mañana tenemos un examen y quiero prepararme.

- Bueno pero no te encierres a las 20h quedamos aquí para cenar.

- Vale – mejor no resistirme, además pronto volvería Bella no quiero que me vea mal.

Subí a mi cuarto y me encontré a Jacob en la puerta.

- Edward siento mi comportamiento de antes, he sido un grosero, solo que no me gusta este sitio.

- No pasa, nada, si no te importa tengo que estudiar.

Entre en el cuarto, me senté en la mesa, y me puse a estudiar. No se en que momento me quede dormido pero me desperté cuando escuche el móvil. Oh! Era Alice.

- Lo siento Alice me quede dormido.

- bueno… arreglate y baja.

**Bella Pov.**

Cené con mama y Phil en casa, prepare mis cosas para cuando saliera mañana hacia Forks, decidi no decir nada a nadie, asi la sorpresa seria mayor.

- Mama me voy a dormir, mañana hablamos.

Di un beso a cada uno y me fui a mi cuarto. Llame a Edward.

Un tono… dos tonos… tres tonos…

- Bella.

- Hola, pensé que no cogerías el teléfono.

- Estaba en el comedor, pero sali fuera porque hay mucho ruido.

- Como estas Edward, me dijo Alice que no saliste de la habitación en todo el dia.

- Si, pero ya estoy bien, ¿Cómo esta Phil?

- Le dan el alta mañana – una pequeña mentirijilla no haría daño – volveré pasado mañana.

- ¿¿¿¿¿DE VERDAD?????

- Si, ya tengo ganas de estar contigo.

- Y yo contigo, me acabas de alegrar.

- Cariño da besos a todos, te llamo mañana. Te quiero, buenas noches.

- te quiero, te quiero Bella. Buenas noches.

Colgué el teléfono, y me puse a dormir, estaría con el antes de lo previsto.

**** POR LA TARDE DEL DIA SIGUIENTE ****

- Bueno cariño, nos vemos para tu boda, llamame vale, no te olvides de tu madre.

- no mama, nome olvido de ti ni de Phil.

Les di un beso a cada uno y me subi al taxi, esta vez mama se quedo mas tranquila, tenia que cuidar a Phil.

Cuando llegue al aeropuerto cheque mi billete y espere en los bancos que habían, saque mi libro y me puse a leer.

Pasaron unas 2 horas cuando llamaron a los de mi vuelo, me acomode en mi sillón y deseaba llegar a Forks.

Durante el viaje me quede dormida y me desperté justo cuando nos pedían que nos abrocharamos los cinturones de seguridad.

Ya estaba nerviosa, pronto estaría con Edward.

Cogi un taxi y hacia la universidad, mañana llamaría a papa, ya era tarde, asi que solo iria ver a Edward y a las chicas y mañana ya hablaría con el.

Iba por los largos y vacios pasillos de la universidad, parecían no acabarse nunca, cuando llegue a la puerta de Edward y los chicos abri la puerta pero no había nadie, asi que segui para mi cuarto a ver si las chicas me podían decir donde estaban…

**Alice Pov.**

- ¿chicos os quedais a dormir en nuestro cuarto?

- Bueno porque no. – dijo Emmett.

Jugamos un poco, pero Edward tenia un brillo especial en sus ojos. ¿Estaba feliz? ¿Había algo que no sabíamos los demás?

- Te pasa algo Edward?

- Si, mañana ya le dan el alta a Phil y Bella vendrá pasado ya.

- Genial

Estaba feliz, por fin mi hermano volvía a sonreir, para la próxima vez que Bella se marche se lo mandare por "correo express" no dejare que se ponga otra vez igual, aunque espero que no marche mas.

- Venga a dormir que mañana hay que ir a clase y luego prepararemos la bienvenida de Bella.

Edward se metió en la cama de Bella, Emmett con Rosalie, y Jasper conmigo, pronto nos quedamos dormidos.

**Bella Pov.**

Allí estaban todos, Edward en mi cama (sonreí al verlo abrazado a mi almohada), jasper con Alice la abrazada y ella tenia su cabeza en su pecho, y Emmett y Rose, sinceramente no se como Rose podía dormir con el oso, estaba completamente espachurrando a la pobre, tenia el brazo pasándole por su cuello y una pierna haciendo prisionera la de la pobre Rose, pero ella en cambio tenia una sonrisa en sus labios.

Me acerque con cuidado a Edward y empece a acariciar su cara, el sonreía pero no se despertaba, asi que le destape un poco y le cogi el dedo gordo del pie y empece a pellizcarle.

- Alice que… - se levanto de golpe y cuando me vio se abalanzo a abrazarme.

- Hola.

- Bella, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que venias hoy?

- Queria darte una sorpresa.

Me volvió a abrazar y me besaba sin dejarme soltar de su agarre, yo tampoco quería soltarle.

- Dejame despertar al grandullon. – dije. Edward sonrio de lado.

- No seas mala con el.

- no – dije frotándome las manos.

Me hacerque al grandullon y le tape la nariz.

- QUE ME AHOGAS!!!! – Chillo.

Se despertaron todos.

- BELLA VOLVISTE – Chillo Alice y Rose a la vez.

Me abrazaron todos, estaba feliz de estar de vuelta, por fin.

- Si vuelves a irte te mandare a Edward por "Correo Express" – me dijo Alice.

- Espero no tener que irme mas – dije volviendo a abrazar a Edward.

- Vamos a dormir.

Nos metimos en las camas, no solte a Edward en toda la noche. Edward no dejo de besarme y de darme caricias, sin duda no dormiríamos ninguno de los dos, hablamos bajito.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno mis niñas!!! Por fin el capitulo 21 dije que abria reencuentro pos hay lo teneis, Jacob es un poquito borde ( lo siento a quien le guste).

Espero que os haya gustado. Un saludo.

****Cullen Vampiria 1985****


	26. ca

**Capitulo 22: ¿infiel?**

Cuando me desperté me vi abrazada a mi dios griego, no se en que momento me quede dormida, me quede mirando a Edward hasta que se despertó.

- Buenos días – dije dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

- Muy buenos –dijo mirándome – si, muy buenos.

La verdad es que cuando se incorporo me quede embobada mirando su desnudo torso, era tan sumamente perfecto que no podía creer que estuviera conmigo.

- EDWARD, BELLA VAMOS A LLEGAR TARDE A CLASE. – esa era Alice.

- No quiero ir – dijo Edward haciendo puchero.

Me lo quede mirando era una tentación pero teníamos que ir, no, nos quedaba mas remedio, asi que me levante, bueno de echo lo intente porque justo cuando ya me iba a levantar Edward me cogió de la cintura y me llevo hacia el.

- ¿Dónde crees que vas?

- esto… a arreglarme para clase.

No me dijo nada mas, solo me beso, pero teníamos que levantarnos.

- Venga Edward, te prometo que este fin de semana no saldremos de casa, pero levanta.

- Aun queda 3 días Bella.

- ¡¡¡Venga!!! – dije tirando de su mano.

Nos arreglamos y nos fuimos a clase, las 2 primeras horas las tuve sola, y las siguientes después del almuerzo las tuve con Edward, había escrito una canción y la estuvimos practicando.

- Chicos – nos llamo el profesor – dentro de dos semanas elegiremos al mejor dueto de la clase para el concurso de grandes talentos.

Edward me miro y me guiño un ojo.

- Bien a la salida daremos las letras de las canciones – dijo el profesor.

La hora concurrió rápida y antes de darnos cuenta ya estábamos al final de clase.

- Bella, Edward pueden esperar aquí, por favor. – nos llamo el profesor.

- si claro

- a ver chicos tengo la canción perfecta para vosotros, tu Edward eres mi mejor alumno y quiero que junto a Bella ganen el concurso, pero no solo depende de mi, la semana que viene vendrá un jurado que elegirá al ganador para que nos promocione en el concurso, así que por favor ensayar mucho, si necesitáis mas horas, yo mismo hablare con los demás profesores.

Edward y yo nos quedamos impresionados, yo sabía que Edward era bueno, y yo por lo menos lo intentaba.

- ¿Qué me dicen chicos?

- De momento lo intentaremos así, si vemos algún problema se lo comunicaremos, ¿cuál es la canción? – dijo Edward.

- la canción es "primavera anticipada" de Laura Pausini cantada con james Blunt en ingles y español, estúdienla.

Salimos hacia el comedor donde ya estaban todos, Emmett vino corriendo hacia mí y me cogió como si fuera un saco de patatas.

- Emmett bájame. – le chille cuando toda la universidad nos miro.

- Hermanita déjame aprovecharme, que hemos estado dos días sin vernos y no es justo así que tengo que recuperar el tiempo perdido.

- Emmett bájame o te juro que te dejo sin descendencia.

- Hay Bella que susceptible que estas.

Me bajo en la banqueta, Edward se sentó a mi lado con una sonrisa en los labios, posiblemente le parecía gracioso.

- Edward – lo llamo un chico.

- ¿Si?

- ¿Ella es Bella?

- Si, ella es.

- Mucho gusto. – dijo el chico. – mi nombre es Jacob Black.

- OH! El hijo del director, ya había escuchado hablar de ti (cuando me entere que Edward tenía que estar contigo)

Ya no dijo mas, estuvo hablando con Edward y luego se marcho a una mesa que había al lado, se sentó junto a unas chicas.

Terminamos de comer y nos fuimos a nuestros cuartos, aunque los chicos vinieron al nuestro, Jasper para ayudar a Alice en un trabajo que le habían mandado de arte, y Emmett para estar más rato mientras Rose se dedicaba a terminar unos diseños.

Edward y yo nos pusimos a ensayar la canción. Pero antes separamos las estrofas que íbamos a cantar cada uno. Nos pusimos la canción en el mp3 y la cantamos.

- no esta mal para ser la primera vez. – me dijo Edward.

- pero hay que ensayar mas.

No nos dimos cuenta de que los chicos se nos habían quedado mirando embobados. Sus caras no tenían precio.

Seguimos ensayando, pero esta vez los chicos nos hicieron los coros, bueno más bien hacían el tonto, y no podíamos evitar reírnos, Alice cogió su cámara de video y empezó a grabarnos.

Estuvimos así hasta la tarde, pero decidimos salir a que nos diera el aire un poco.

**Edward Pov.**

Alice grabo su video casero, posiblemente dentro de unos años nos reiríamos de esto.

- Chicos hagamos algo, vamos a jugar un poco en el campus, creo que nos lo merecemos no? – dijo Emmett.

A Bella le cambio la cara por completo. Yo sabía que el deporte no era su fuerte, pero lo pasaríamos bien.

- nos podremos vengar de Emmett – le susurre al oído.

- O el acabara conmigo. Edward soy mala en los deportes.

- yo formare equipo contigo.

- está bien.

- vámonos, serás mía Bella – le dijo Emmett.

Lo que lo que Bella se escondiera detrás de mí. Y eso me hizo reír.

**Bella Pov.**

Después de arreglarnos bajamos al campo, la verdad es que fue gratificante me gustaba ver como Edward le tomaba el pelo a Emmett, me hizo reír cuando se subió a sus espaldas intentando pararlo pero era imposible Emmett era mucho más fuerte que Edward.

Después del partido subimos a los cuartos para ducharnos, cuando ya estábamos duchados las chicas fuimos a buscar a buscar a los chicos, entramos a la habitación, entramos sin picar así que pillamos a los chicos cambiándose, a Emmett se le vio el trasero por lo que Alice y yo nos tapamos los ojos, a Jasper se le callo la toalla por el susto y Edward mi dios griego, estaba…esto… estaba me pongo como un tomate solo de recordarlo.

**Edward Pov.**

Intente con todas mis fuerzas tomarle el pelo a Emmett, y las chicas prácticamente se revolcaban en el suelo cuando me subi a sus espaldas intentando pararlo pero era imposible Emmett era mucho más fuerte que yo, y no era justo, pero me gustaba ver como Bella se reia.

Después del partido subimos a los cuartos para ducharnos, cuando ya estábamos fuera de la ducha (no penséis mal, nuestra habitacion es de las mas grandes y tiene 3 duchas) nos liamos en las toallas, Emmett puso música y empezamos a bailar, sololiados en la toalla y de repente se abrió la puerta, eran ellas, Emmett quiso hacerse el gracioso y lo único que consiguió es que su toalla cayera y se le viera el trasero, y Alice y Bella se taparon los ojos hasta que Emmett se tapo, Jasper se le callo la toalla por el susto y a mi me pillaron cambiándome asi que Bella me vio completamente desnudo, lo que hizo que se ruborizada.

- CHICAS NO OS ENSEÑARON A PICAR – les dijo Emm

- lo sentimos- dijeron todas a la vez.

"nota mental" cerrar la puerta con seguro a partir de ahora.

Bajamos al comedor y empezamos al comedor, cenamos nos despedimos de las chicas y nos fuimos a dormir, mañana le enseñaríamos al profesor como quedo la canción que nos dio.

**Bella Pov.**

Creo que estuve ruborizada toda la noche, solo me venían imágenes de Edward completamente desnudo, después de cenar nos fuimos a dormir, mañana le enseñaríamos la canción al profesor, a pesar de que había que pulirla.

Me era imposible dormir por mas que quisiera, así que me levante de la cama y decidí dar un paseo por el patio a ver si así al cambiar un poco de aire, cuando llegue a la zona de la fuente me quede sorprendida, no me lo podía creer, me derrumbe, salí corriendo me daba igual tropezar, solo quería irme de allí, Edward estaba besando a otra chica, no quería volver a verle, mañana al acabar las clases me marcharía de la universidad.

Entre al cuarto llorando y me acosté en la cama, llore hasta que mis lagrimas se acabaron, cuando me di cuenta era hora de levantarse, a pesar de que no tenía ganas tuve que levantarme.

- POR DIOS BELLA ¿QUE HICISTE? – me grito Alice.

Yo lo único que pude hacer fue llorar, estaba rota de dolor y lo peor iba a ser enfrentarme a él.

- ¿Qué te pasa Bella? ¿Por qué lloras? – dijo Rose.

- Nada – dije limpiándome las lagrimas. – voy a ducharme, luego al acabar las clases os espero aquí, también a Emmett y Jasper – no podía verle, no quería.

- ¿Que te pasa Bella? Te acostaste bien.

- Nada, arreglémonos y vayamos a clase ya es tarde. – dije intentando no derrumbarme.

Las dos primeras horas de la mañana me pasaron lentas, en la hora del almuerzo me fui a llamar a papa, no quería ir a comer, Charlie se sorprendió de la decisión que tome, pero no dijo nada, a la noche pasaría por mi, pero solo para hablar, dejaría mis cosas hasta que lo tuviera claro, (a pesar que le dije que lo tenia clarísimo, pero me insistió que por lo menos lo pensara.) después del almuerzo tenia clase con Edward teníamos que cantar la canción, cuando me vio llegar intento besarme, pero yo me aparte de su camino y continue hasta mi sitio, se puso delante mio, me cogió de los hombros y me miro confundido.

- ¿Qué e echo?

- Nada Edward, dejalo ¿Quieres?.

- ¿Qué te pasa Bella? Nos conocemos

Y mis lagrimas empezaron a caer, sin previo aviso,por suerte ya no pudo preguntarme mas, el profesor entro. Yo trate de calmarme, pedi ser los últimos en cantar para asi poder recomponerme un poco, y asi fue,

- Sr Cullen, Srta Swan su turno.

Nos levantamos, cogimos los micrófonos y el profesor puso la canción y empezamos a cantar.

**(Bella):** Por sentado no doy  
nada de lo que soy  
ni el latido más mínimo  
ahora no

_(Edward se acerco a mi, y me cogió la mano, pero yo me solte de su agarre, no quería que me tocara)_

**(Edward):** It's the air that I breathe  
It's my fall at your feet  
It is my song  
I sing when you are gone

(me diriji hacia la mesa del profesor, tratando de separarme, aunque el se acerco a mi, y me cogió de la cintura, no pude soltarme de su agarre.)

**(Bella y Edward):** En esta primavera anticipada  
que aumenta así  
lo bueno dentro de mí  
Ahahah lo sé  
eres mi horizonte, mi amanecer  
Ahahah la prueba que  
demuestra lo que puedes hacer  
Porque

**(Bella y Edward):** All my hopes and my fears - my hopes my fears  
In this moment are clear  
You are the one  
My moon, my stars, my sun

**(Bella):** Es esta primavera anticipada  
Me gusta así, sí  
Me hace volver a vivir  
Ahahah lo sé  
**(Edward):** Eres mi horizonte, mi amanecer  
Ahahah la prueba que  
Demuestra lo que puedes hacer  
Flores, mosaico de colores  
Errores, cicatrizan hoy mejor en mí  
Sin duda serás tú el artífice  
En esta primavera que ya llegó, llegó  
Ahora  
La siento a mi alrededor.

Al acabar la canción sali corriendo y me encerre en los servicios. Estaria allí hasta que acabaran todas las clases.

**Edward Pov.**

Las dos primeras horas de la mañana me pasaron lentas deseaba ver a Bella necesitaba contarle lo que me paso anoche.

_*-*-* Flashback*-*-*_

_Estabamos ya metidos en la cama cuando picaron a la puerta. Me levante y al abrir me lleve una sorpresa, que hacia aquí, que hacia Heidi aquí, habíamos sido novios por 2 meses, pero lo dejamos cuando ella tuvo que marcharse porque a su padre le cambiaron el trabajo en otra ciudad, me sorprendia para que engañarnos._

_- ¿Qué… que haces aquí Heidi?_

_- Vine a verte, ¿podemos salir a hablar? _

_- un segundo me pongo un pantalón._

_Salimos al patio andamos un poco y nos paramos en frente de la fuente._

_- Te e extrañado mucho Edward. – dijo abrazandome._

_- esto… Heidi, estoy prometido me voy a casa en junio. – parece que no me escucho porque me beso en los labios apasionadamente, intente separarme, pero estaba pegada a mi como una lapa. – Heidi por favor para._

_- Pense que me quería Edward._

_- Y te quería pero han pasado ya como 4 años, no podía esperarte eternamente. – le golpee con las mismas palabras que me dijo ella para dejarme, si ella no me podía esperar yo tampoco._

_No dijo mas se marcho llorando, pero me daba igual. Apenas dormi en la noche, ¿Se lo contaba a Bella? Si seria lo mejor._

_*-*-* fin Flashback*-*-*_

en la hora del almuerzo no la vi, debió retrasarse en la clase anterior, intente llamarla al móvil pero no lo tenia encendido. Bueno igualmente tenia clase con ella las 3 siguientes horas. Cuando la vi llegar iba a besarle, pero se aparto de mi camino y fue hasta su sitio, me puse delante, le cogi de los hombros y la mire estaba completamente confundido.

- ¿Qué e echo? – le pregunte cuando la vi que ni siquiera me miraba

- Nada Edward, dejalo ¿Quieres?. – me contesto en su tono mas frio.

- ¿Qué te pasa Bella? Nos conocemos

Y sus lagrimas empezaron a caer, pero ya no pude preguntarle mas, el profesor entro. No sabia que le pasaba, no deje de dar vueltas a la cabeza, nos tocaba cantar pero pidió que fueramos los últimos, su tono de voz era triste y no entendía el porque.

- Sr Cullen, Srta Swan su turno.

Nos levantamos, cogimos los micrófonos y el profesor puso la canción y empezamos a cantar.

**(Bella):** Por sentado no doy  
nada de lo que soy  
ni el latido más mínimo  
ahora no

_(me acerque y le cogi la mano, pero se solto de mi mano)_

**(Edward):** It's the air that I breathe  
It's my fall at your feet  
It is my song  
I sing when you are gone

(de dirijio hacia la mesa del profesor, tratando de separarme de mi,eso me dolió pero volví a acércame a ella, y la cogi de la cintura, intento soltarse pero no la deje.)

**(Bella y Edward):** En esta primavera anticipada  
que aumenta así  
lo bueno dentro de mí  
Ahahah lo sé  
eres mi horizonte, mi amanecer  
Ahahah la prueba que  
demuestra lo que puedes hacer  
Porque

**(Bella y Edward):** All my hopes and my fears - my hopes my fears  
In this moment are clear  
You are the one  
My moon, my stars, my sun

**(Bella):** Es esta primavera anticipada  
Me gusta así, sí  
Me hace volver a vivir  
Ahahah lo sé  
**(Edward):** Eres mi horizonte, mi amanecer  
Ahahah la prueba que  
Demuestra lo que puedes hacer  
Flores, mosaico de colores  
Errores, cicatrizan hoy mejor en mí  
Sin duda serás tú el artífice  
En esta primavera que ya llegó, llegó  
Ahora  
La siento a mi alrededor.

Al acabar la canción salio corriendo el profesor se acerco a mi.

- ¿pasa algo Sr. Cullen?

- no lo sé, ¿Puedo salir a buscarla?

- Claro, felicítela por la canción, me gusto mucho.

Salí pero no sabía por dónde buscarla, envié un mensaje a Alice y al poco rato salió y se encontró conmigo en el pasillo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿Qué hará Bella al final? Se quedara? O se marchara?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lo siento chicas pero la intriga es la intriga, intentare subir el capi pronto pero no prometo nada, estoy buscando curro y me ocupa bastante, pero bueno a disfrutarlo y dejar comentarios!!!

Muchas Gracias,

****CullenVampiria1985****


	27. CAPITULO 23 06SEP2009

**Capitulo 23: Escúchame, ¿Por qué eres tan terca?**

**Edward Pov.**

Cuando Alice salió del aula me miro con cara de reproche, ¿A caso se había dado cuenta que Heidi me había besado? No mejor que ella nadie sabe que quiero a Bella.

- ¿Qué le has hecho Edward Cullen?

- Nada, no se ha acercado a mí en toda la mañana, cantando ha sido distante, no quiere ni que la toque.

- Esta noche estuvo llorando, pero no dijo el motivo. Dijo que al final de clase nos reuniéramos Rose, Emmett, Jasper y yo en el cuarto, supongo que te lo dirá ella a ti, está muy rara.

- Hay que buscarla, tengo que hablar con ella, ¿no se da cuenta de lo mal que lo paso si no estoy con ella?

Seguimos buscando pero era como buscar una aguja en un pajar, imposible.

**Bella Pov.**

¿Eso es lo que hacía Edward cuando yo no estaba cerca? ¿Se liaba con otras? Derrame lagrimas que pensé que ya estaría seca, pero no era así, me dolía que me hubiera engañado, hubiera preferido que me hubiera dejado antes de ser engañada.

- entra tu Alice, yo hay no puedo entrar – contuve mi respiración, era Edward, ¿Qué diablos estaba el haciendo aquí? ¿Y Alice? Joder, me va a descubrir.

- Bella, Bella se que estas aquí, abre la puerta.

No por dios no. No quiero verle, y sin avisar las lágrimas de rabia corrieron por mis mejillas.

- Bella somos amigas, ábreme.

Mierda, se había puesto delante de la puerta, se le veían sus pequeños pies por debajo.

- déjame sola Alice, no quiero verle, déjame.

- Le diré que no estás aquí, que yo sigo buscando que se vaya a clase, pero por favor dime qué te pasa.

- Esta bien, pero dile que se vaya que quiero irme al cuarto.

- espera, te aviso.

Me quede allí sentada, tenía que sacar todo lo que tenia dentro, no podía más.

**Alice Pov **

_(Lo que está entre paréntesis, es lo que se dicen el uno al otro, para que le lea los labios.)_

- Edward ve a clase, yo la sigo buscando _(esta aquí dentro)_ – le dije solo moviendo los labios. – De verdad ve a clase. _(La llevo al cuarto, te llamo luego)._ – Venga ve.

- Esta bien, pero dime algo si la ves _(¡¡¡Gracias!!!)_

**Edward Pov.**

Fui a clase, pero le dije al profesor que tenía malestar y me mando a mi cuarto, me tumbe en la cama con el móvil cerca, quería que Alice me llamara, pero me temo que eso tardaría un rato.

¿Heidi no abra dicho nada y Bella se abra enterado por terceras? Yo quiero explicárselo para decirle que no fue nada para mí.

Aquí la que me importa es ella, no es justo que me trate así.

Cogí un libro y empecé a leer.

**Bella Pov.**

- Bella, sal, Edward ya se fue.

Cuando me vio la cara.

- Por el amor de dios. ¿Qué te pasa?

- Vamos al cuarto, por favor.

Caminamos en silencio hasta el cuarto, ¿Cómo le explicaba yo a ella que su hermano me había sido infiel?

Cuando entramos al cuarto me fui derecha a la cama, y allí me tumbe.

- ¿Que pasa Bella? Me preocupas.

- Me ha engañado Alice, ayer por la noche se estaba besando con otra chica en la fuente, lo vi con mis propios ojos.

- ¿¿QUEEEEEEEEE? Lo mato te juro que lo mato.

No dijo más salió corriendo, y yo lo único que hice fue llorar.

**Edward Pov.**

Me mando un mensaje Alice. "_te espero en la puerta de tu cuarto no tardes_" pero sin pensármelo me levante de la cama y abrí la puerta.

- ERES UN CERDO EDWARD CULLEN

La cogí del brazo y la empuje para dentro.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? ¿Dónde esta Bella?

- ¿Le has sido infiel Edward?

- No

- Mientes, ella te vio, en la fuente

- ¿¿Qué??

- Me lo explicas o te pateo el trasero.

- Alice quiero a Bella, jamás le haría daño, tú lo sabes.

Cerró su mandíbula fuertemente, y entre dientes.

- Edward Cullen, por tu bien y el bien de tu descendencia cuéntame que ha pasado.

Instintivamente mis manos volaron hacia mi zona más débil.

- Esta bien, siéntate.

Le narre toda la historia desde que vino a buscarme al cuarto hasta que me beso.

- ¿Le seguiste el beso?

- no te lo juro Alice, te juro que no, me solté de su agarre.

- Así que Heidi vuelve a hacer de las suyas, ya me encargare yo de ella.

- Necesito explicarle a Bella, no soporto verla así. ¿Puedo verla?

- No sé si querrá, pero lo intentare. Ven vamos. Siento haber dudado de ti hermanito.

- Me duele, pero ahora mismo solo me preocupa Bella.

Andamos por el pasillo, parecía interminable. Cuando entramos a la habitación, mi pequeño ángel estaba durmiendo, Alice me dejo una palmadita en el hombro y me enseño la llave del cuarto, echo la llave y se marcho.

- Bella… Bella cariño, despierta tenemos que hablar.

**Bella Pov.**

Me quede dormida, pero escuche una voz, esa voz, me dolía tanto.

- Bella… Bella cariño, despierta tenemos que hablar

Seguí haciéndome la dormida, no tenía nada que hablar.

- Bella se que estas despierta, eres mala actriz.

- ¿Qué quieres? – dije en un tono frio.

- Quiero que me mires a la cara.

El creía que si lo miraba a la cara seria una batalla ganada, pero esta vez se equivocaba. Esta vez no tenía nada que hacer, ¿Había dejado de quererlo? No eso es imposible, no estaría llorando como una niña pequeña.

Me gire en la cama y le mire a la cara.

- ¿Contento? – le pregunte con ira.

- No, no quiero verte sufrir Bella, si sufres tu sufro yo

- no parecías muy sufrido anoche.

- Bella me beso ella, yo me resistí.

- si eso me quedo claro, por eso estabas abrazado a ella, es una buena forma de resistirse.

- eres terca, Bella yo solo te quiero a ti.

No dije mas, mis lágrimas salieron, no quería que me viera vulnerable. Se levanto de la silla y se puso de rodillas en el suelo a mi lado a escasos centímetros de mi rostro.

- Te quiero Bella, no puedo creer que no me creas, después de todo lo que te estoy demostrando día a día, no puedo creer que dudes así.

Y no se trataba de dudar o no dudar, se trataba que me dolía.

- ¿No me quieres Bella?

No conteste.

- siéntate, por favor. - dijo

Me senté como me dijo, pero con la cabeza gacha, se volvió a sentar en la silla, pero esta vez más cerca de mí.

Cogió mi barbilla y empujo mi cara hacia arriba de manera que su cara y la mía quedaron a la misma altura, mis lágrimas caían, no podía parar.

- Bella. ¿Me quieres?

No conteste de nuevo.

- Dime que no me quieres y no volveré a molestarte.

Cuando dijo aquello llore más fuerte, me llevo hacia su pecho, no quería abrazarle, no quería que me viera así.

- Déjame Edward, suéltame.

- No Bella, te estoy explicando.

- No, déjame – apreté mis manos en su firme pecho, oh dios estaba perdiendo.

- Esta bien. – cuando me separe vi su cara de dolor. – te dejare tranquila.

- Me has hecho daño.

- PERO QUE NO E ECHO NADA BELLA, QUE FUE ELLA LA QUE ME BESO. ¿NO LO ENTIENDES? – Dijo

- Necesito tiempo para aclarar mis ideas.

- Si no me crees es que no me quieres Bella, después de lo que te he demostrado no puedes dudar así de mi. Dime que no me quieres y me marcho – dijo firme.

- No puedes decirme eso, porque tú sabes tan bien como yo que te quiero lo mismo que tu a mí, pero quizás si sea necesario que nos tomemos un tiempo.

- ¿Qué tiempo es suficiente para ti Bella?

- No lo sé.

- Esta bien tomate el tiempo que necesites, yo esperare que me digas tu decisión, no voy a presionarte, cuando lo tengas claro vienes y me lo dices.

Y ya no dijo mas, se marcho, cuando lo vi irse mis lagrimas volvían a caer, estaba completamente desecha pero tenía que hacerlo así, no quería pasarlo mal.

Al poco rato entraron los chicos.

- ¿Para qué nos has dicho que vengamos?

- Primero para deciros que Edward y yo nos vamos a tomar un tiempo, y segundo para deciros que el viernes será el ultimo día en la universidad y hasta dentro de 2 semanas no volveré, necesito volver a mi casa y poner mis ideas en orden.

- Pero Bella no puedes irte… Edward… - dijo Alice.

- Edward estará bien Alice, lo necesitamos los dos, si nos vemos nos vamos a hacer más daño y no quiero eso.

Los chicos se despidieron de mí y se marcharon, yo llame a papa para decirle que el viernes debía venir a buscarme.

El resto de los días pasaron lentos, demasiado, pero pronto me iría a casa, Edward ni siquiera vino a las clases, pero no le culpaba, en una ocasión estuve a punto de ir a su cuarto, pero decidí no ir, puede sonar egoísta pero preferí no ir.

Y por fin viernes a última hora, me despedí de los chicos, pero no pude irme sin despedirme de él, se lo debía a él y a mí, así que simplemente fui a verlo.

Pique a la puerta.

- Pasa Alice.

- no soy Alice soy yo me marcho ya, mi padre ya ha venido a buscarme.

- Espero que te vaya bien. – me dijo un poco borde.

- supongo que me merezco que me trates así, pero lo hago por el bien de los dos.

- Mas bien por tu bien por el mío no Bella, no te equivoques.

No dije mas, me marche.

**Edward Pov.**

Sabía que hoy se iba a ir Bella, desde que me fui desde su cuarto no la he vuelto a ver, me negué a ir a clase, y hoy se iba, me dejaría solo, no era justo.

Estaba escuchando música cuando alguien pico a la puerta.

- Pasa Alice. – dije pensando que sería Alice como cada tarde.

- no soy Alice soy yo Edward me marcho ya, mi padre ya ha venido a buscarme. –pues no me equivoque no era Alice

- Espero que te vaya bien. – le dije un poco levantando el tono de voz.

- supongo que me merezco que me trates así, pero lo hago por el bien de los dos.

- Mas bien por tu bien, por el mío no Bella, no te equivoques.

No dijo más, se marcho y yo me quede hecho polvo, no merecía que la tratara así, por lo que me dijo Alice se iba dos semanas, así que seria difícil.

Lo siento chicas por tardar pero ya esta escrito, aunque e sido un poco mala pero seguiremos escribiendo.

********VAMPIRIA1985********


	28. capitulo 24 10sep09

**Capitulo 24: mis días sin él: Edward te quiero con mi alma pero tengo miedo**

**Bella pov. **

**Viernes (noche)**

Lo primero que hice al llegar a casa con papa fue hacer la cena, yo la verdad es que no tenía mucho apetito pero claro delante de papa tenía que comer, recogí la cocina al acabar y preferí irme a mi cuarto.

- Papa, me marcho a dormir, estoy cansada.

- bueno… descansa cariño, hasta mañana

- buenas noches papa.

Le di un beso en la mejilla y me dispuse a subir las escaleras sin ganas, hacia tan pocas horas que me había ido de su lado y ya le echaba de menos.

Me costó dormir además caía tormenta cosa que me daba mucho miedo, pero el tiempo no estaba a mi favor, los truenos cada vez eran más ruidosos, a las cuatro de la mañana llegue a alcanzar el sueño.

**Sábado**

Mi día fue de lo más aburrido, me levante por la mañana, desayune y me puse a estudiar, leí, intente componer una canción, pero estaba poco inspirada, comí muy poco solo un poco de fruta, no había nada que me entrara. Papa salió de pesca con Billy a pesar de que llovía, vi un poco la tele, y me quede dormida, me desperté cuando papa intentaba transportarme a mi cuarto.

Esta noche tuve muchas pesadillas, me despertaba cada dos por tres.

**Domingo**

Hoy no tengo ganas ni de levantarme de la cama, pero no me quedo mas remedio ya que papa invito a unos compañeros suyos de la comisaria, aunque estuve ausente todo el rato, a las 20h me retire a mi cuarto, me di una ducha y me puse mi pijama, mi fin de semana iba a ser de lo más aburrido y lo peor es que no tuve noticias de los chicos, supongo que no me lo perdonarían, pero tenían que entenderme.

**Lunes**

Papa se fue antes que yo me despertara, hoy por lo menos hacia sol, así que salí a pasear, aun así me lleve mi chaqueta porque posiblemente se pondría a llover, llegue a un bar donde solía ir con papa, HARRI'S entre dentro.

- ¿Qué te sirvo?

- Un café, gracias

- Eres la hija del jefe Swan ¿verdad?

-Si

- solíais venir aquí cuando eras pequeña

- sí, lo sé.

- ¿Estas bien?

- si

Tome mi café pague y salí del local, seguí andando por el camino que se unía con el bosque, ande por el camino y vi un árbol bastante grande, me senté y apoye mi espalda contra el gran árbol, estuve horas allí recostada, prácticamente hasta la noche, pero empecé a coger frio así que decidí volver a casa, papa ya estaba allí, ¿Qué hora era?

- Papa, ya estoy aquí.

- ¿Dónde has estado Bella? Te he estado llamando al móvil, me tenías preocupado.

- salí esta mañana a tomar un café y salí a pasear, lo necesitaba.

- ¿Qué te pasa Bella? ¿Por qué Edward no ha aparecido por casa?

- Es que… no… nos hemos tomado un tiempo.

- Pero hija, ¿Por qué?

- cosas de pareja papa, necesito mi tiempo, y el también. – no le iba a decir la verdad, me niego.

- ¿Qué quieres para cenar?

- No tengo hambre papa, comí tarde – no llevaba más que un café desde la mañana pero no tenía ganas de aguantar las preguntas de papa, cuando se fuera a dormir bajaría a por algo.

-Pues no sé cómo se lo va a tomar nuestra visita.

- ¿nuestra visita?

- si… esto… esta los padres de Edward aquí

- ¿Esme y Carlisle?

- sí.

Pasamos al comedor y allí estaban.

- Hola Cariño – dijo Esme abrazándome.

- Hola Esme.

- ¿como estas cariño?

- Hola Carlisle – dije cogiendo su mano.

- Hola hija.

- Estoy bien Esme, ya sabes lo que paso.

- pero ya sabes que el se resistió cariño, el te quiere con locura.

- no lo dudo pero necesito mi tiempo y el también.

- anda como un alma en pena se vino a casa porque no tiene ganas de nada, incluso… - dudo Esme.

- ¿incluso que Esme?

- Carlisle le tuvo que hacer un lavado de estomago, se tomo un frasco entero de pastillas para dormir, lo que no sé de donde las saco, porque nadie cercano a él las toma.

- ¿Qué hizo qué? ¿Está en vuestra casa?

- No- dijo Carlisle. – quiso irse a vuestra casa no quiere ver a nadie.

- ¿Me podéis llevar? Necesito hablar con él.

- Claro hija, vamos.

- Papa…

- Esta bien hija él te necesita ahora.

No dijo mas, salimos de la casa nos subimos al coche, no podía creerme lo que me habían dicho, ¿a caso quería morirse? No, no podía hacerme esto, ¿como se atrevía?

Tardamos un poco en llegar yo tenía mis llaves en la mano, pensaba que en cualquier momento de tanto apretarlas me traspasarían la piel.

- Cariño, hemos llegado, ¿entramos contigo?

- no, preferiría entrar sola, creo que necesitamos hablar.

- Esta bien, cualquier cosa llámanos.

- Esta bien. – me despedí de ellos.

**Edward Pov.**

Desde el viernes que Bella se fue me sentí muy mal cuando le conteste bastante borde. Por la noche me fui a la enfermería me encontraba bastante mal y no podía dormir la tormenta normalmente me relaja de modo que podía dormir pero esta vez era imposible, entre a la sala de enfermería pero no había nadie, así que como tenía mis conocimientos cogí un bote de sedantes, al llegar al cuarto entre en el lavabo y me tome una, al cabo de 10 minutos me volví a levantar y sin pensármelo mucho me tome más de medio bote, cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía el dolor de Bella, quizás lo mejor para ella seria que desapareciera de aquí.

Emmett y Jasper estaban con las chicas y no vendrían hasta tarde para recoger las cosas para pasar el fin de semana en casa, quizás cuando llegaran ya seria tarde para que me encontraran, me tumbe en la cama y todo se volvió negro, mi pulso se acelero.

**Emmett pov. **

- Noo Alice me niego, no pienso hablar con Edward de Bella, esta que muerde, no se le puede decir nada.

- Emmett ¿a caso tienes miedo?

- No es eso, pero está muy molesto.

- pues iremos todos, nos tendrá que escuchar quiera o no quiera.

- bien, vamos.

Al entrar en el cuarto Edward estaba tumbado en la cama, pero había algo que no estaba bien, cuando me senté a su lado, Edward estaba blanco, ojeroso y la respiración era casi nula, nos asustamos, así que llamamos al hospital, al poco rato la ambulancia.

No llamamos a Bella, para no preocuparla, al llegar al hospital preguntamos por papa, y enseguida lo llamaron y se fue a buscar a Edward, en la sala de espera los nervios no iban a comer, Alice se paseaba con el teléfono móvil en la mano indecisa de llamar a Bella o no, Rose estaba a mi lado sentada con nuestras manos unidas y otra mano en su vientre y Jasper miraba por la ventana.

- Chicos. – nos llamo papa.

- ¿está bien? – pregunto Alice.

- Le hemos hecho un lavado de estomago, tomo sedantes, lo tendremos en observación 24 horas

**Edward Pov.**

Cuando desperté estaban todos a mi alrededor, todos menos ella.

- ¿Dónde esta Bella?

- No la avisamos, pensamos que era lo mejor para ti.

- Necesito dormir chicos, mañana hablamos. - mis hermanos se fueron tristes, pero necesitaba estar solo.

La noche fue larga, demasiado, hasta la mañana no vi a papa.

- buenos días, ¿como estas hijo?

- Bien, me siento mejor que anoche.

- ¿Por qué…?

- No podía dormir, la echo de menos papa.

- tranquilo hijo estará contigo pronto.

Pase el día en el hospital, papa quería asegurarse que estuviera bien, cuando el plegó me vino a buscar.

- Vamos, te llevare a casa.

- Papa, no quiero ir a casa, quiero que me lleves a mi casa. – Me miro raro – no voy a hacer nada, necesito estar solo, entiéndeme.

- está bien, pero pasare por allí antes de venirme a trabajar por la mañana.

- vale.

De camino a casa no hablamos casi, al llegar me baje del coche y le di las gracias a papa, me metí en la ducha y me senté en el sofá, me quede viendo la pintura que hizo Jasper de Bella y yo, mis lagrimas empezaron a caer, ¿Por qué no podía ser feliz de una vez por todas? Me acosté en la cama y poco a poco mis ojos se fueron cerrando. Cuando me desperté por la mañana intente tocar el piano pero no había manera que me saliera bien, vinieron los chicos a verme y cuando se fueron me salí al patio trasero, metí mis pies en la piscina y me puse a recordar todo lo que viví junto a ella, cuando nos caímos borrachos, cuando me dijo que si sería mi mujer aquello me dolía demasiado y sin darme cuenta mis lagrimas volvieron a brotar.

**Bella Pov.**

Camine por el patio delantero, con la llave enterrada en mi mano. Cuando abrí la puerta estaba todo en silencio, mi respiración era algo alterada, pero con paso firme fui pasando por cada uno de los lugares que me encontraba vacios, al ver que en el interior no estaba, fui hacia el patio trasero, y allí estaba a pie de piscina sentado con los pies dentro, a medida que me fui acercando me di cuenta que estaba llorando, para mí era insoportable verlo así, me superaba.

- Edward.

- ¿BELLA? – Pregunto asombrado

- Yo… Edward lo siento, siento haber dudado de ti.

No dijo nada solo bajo su cabeza, apretó sus puños encima de sus muslos. Me senté a su lado, le cogí la mano, entonces me miro.

- ¿Me quieres Bella?

- mucho, muchísimo, te echo mucho de menos.

No dijo más, me abrazo y me beso en los labios, cerré mis ojos y disfruté del momento, fue un beso lleno de rabia, de dolor pero con mucho amor.

- No pienso dejarte escapar Bella.

- tengo miedo Edward.

- No tienes que tener miedo de nada, y menos de lo que pase, estoy contigo.

- siento que en cualquier momento vas a desaparecer, que te iras de mi lado por una chica mejor que yo.

- Bella, no sabes el tiempo que llevo esperando que aparecieras en mi vida, ni nada ni nadie podrá separarte de mi Bella. Y no hay mujer mejor que tu, memorízatelo por favor.

Ya no dijo más volvió a juntar sus labios con los míos.

Nos metimos para dentro, llame a Esme y a mi padre hoy pasaría la noche aquí con Edward, le daría todos los mimos que no le di en tres largos días, le prepare la cena, me senté en el sofá y el apoyo su cabeza en mi pierna, pase mi mano por su rostro, fui tonta al no creer lo que él me dijo, lo había echado tanto de menos, pero se acabo, nada volvería a separarme de él, solo lo escucharía, sé que me ama de la misma forma que yo a él.

Se estaba quedando dormido, así que marchamos a la cama, allí me abrazo fuerte a él, como si no quisiera que me marchara, y la verdad no tenia pensamiento de irme, ya no mas, poco a poco mis ojos se fueron cerrando sin duda había sido un día muy largo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno aquí esta, la reconciliación, espero que os haya gustado.

Un saludo

**** ****Vampiria1985**** ****


	29. capitulo 25 24sep09

**Capítulo dedicado a los fans de Rosalie y Emmett. Espero que os guste.**

**Capitulo 25: Mi boda.**

**Rosalie Pov.**

Esta ultimas semanas ha sido de locura, Alice se volvió una histérica (ya lo era, pero ahora mas.), el convite al final se haría en casa de los Cullen y la ceremonia en la pequeña iglesia de Forks, iba a ser una velada intima.

- Rose sube ya al taburete no tenemos todo el día mujer.

- Vale Alice perdone usted – dije rodando los ojos.

Realmente podía ser muy estresante.

- Te queda perfecto Rose.

Todavía no se me notaba la barriga tan solo de 2 meses no se me podía notar, pero deseaba que se me notara ya.

Emmett y yo por fin salimos de la universidad, acabamos nuestros estudios ya y dedicamos desde que acabamos hasta hace una semana a estar preparando la habitación de los pequeños, pero esta semana aun no lo había visto Alice me secuestro, y la verdad le echaba de menos. Pero ya quedaba menos, dos días y seriamos marido y mujer.

- Vale Rose, siéntate en la cama mientras le pruebo el vestido a Bella.

Estas semanas Bella había estado muy callada, no sabia que le podía pasar, pero se le veía radiante.

- ¿Bella todo bien? Estas radiante.

- Todo genial, lo que un poco agobiada con los exámenes pero deseando que llegue el día de la boda, pero en menos de 3 meses estaremos casados ya.

- si ya queda menos.

- Alice me haces daño.- se quejo Bella

- Es que si estuvieras quieta todo sería mejor.

La pobre lo estaba pasando mal encima de aquel taburete, pero hicieron un par de arreglos y quedaría perfecta.

Ese día tampoco vi a Emmett, Alice se encapricho a llevarme a un SPA para que me relajara, me hicieron masajes, ande de un lado para otro entre jacuzzis, baños de barro, depilación… una tortura bastante deliciosa.

Cuando salimos Alice y yo fuimos a comprar los últimos detalles para mi, como la ropa interior, medias…

Pasamos por varias tiendas de ropa interior me llegue a probar más de 50 conjuntos de ropa interior, estaba deseando llegar a casa, no me había servido de nada lo del SPA, ya me dolían los pies a mas no poder. Quería irme.

- No Rosalie, no, nos moveremos del centro comercial hasta que no encuentre tu conjunto perfecto, el de Bella y el mío ya los tengo. – dijo como si supiera lo que iba a decir.

Solo baje la cabeza y deseaba que llegara ya el momento de encontrar el "conjunto perfecto".

- LO TENGO.-Chillo la pequeña demonio.

Me lo probé y la verdad es que me daba miedo con tan so lo mirarlo, a Emmett le encantaría seguro.

Cuando llegue a casa ya estaban todos durmiendo, asi que me meti en la habitacion de huéspedes tal y como me había dicho Alice.

***_*_* ****LA BODA*****_*_***

- venga Rose arriba en 4 horas te casas y tengo faena.

Mire el despertador.

- ALICE SON LAS 6 DE LA MAÑANA PRETENDES QUE ME DUERMA EN LA CEREMONIA.

-venga Rose, arriba, date una ducha, te espero en mi cuarto. Te prepare la bañera asi que disfruta de… - dijo mirando su reloj – 40 minutos de baño relajante.

Cogí mi bata y me metí en el cuarto de baño, estaba hermoso, rosas, sales, velas, realmente me sorprendió bastante.

Estaba disfrutando de mi baño cuando escuche una voz a lo lejos.

- DÉJAME EN PAZ ALICE NO SABES LO ESTRESANTE QUE ERES!!!

Si, esa era Bella, la pobre tenía un largo día por delante, poco rato después Alice pico a la puerta.

- Es la hora Rose, date prisa.

Me aclare y me fui al cuarto de Alice, o mejor dicho al salón de Alice, ¿Qué había hecho con la cama? Me senté en el gran sillón y Alice empezó a ponerme cosas en la cara.

- ¿Dónde esta Bella?

- Dándose un baño.

Siguió aplicando todos los productos y creo que me quede dormida.

- Rose levanta un poco la cabeza necesito poder peinarte.

Volví a mirar mi reloj, eran las 9 de la mañana, realmente si me había dormido. Mire a Alice y ya estaba peinada con pequeños bucles, llevaba una bata de color rosa, y ya estaba maquillada, mire a mi alrededor y Bella y Esme también estaban peinadas y maquilladas, Esme llevaba su pelo liso en un precioso recogido, y Bella estaba hermosa, parecía una princesa, llevaba un lindo recogido con pequeños bucles cayendo alrededor de su pequeña cara, iba maquillada muy natural.

Cuando me vi, sinceramente me sorprendí, parecía otra, el maquillaje era magnifico, y por no hablar del maravilloso peinado que me hizo Alice, caían mechones de pelo alrededor de mi cuello rizados, y el tocado ya estaba puesto, una bonita tiara de diamantes. (Si diamantes) me la presto Esme, dijo que la llevaríamos las tres, porque las tres éramos como sus hijas.

- Venga ve a ponerte el conjunto de ropa interior y te ayudaremos a vestirte.

Entre en el cuarto de baño de Alice y con mucho cuidado me puse la ropa interior, salí a la habitación, Alice me señalo un taburete, me subí, y me enseño una liga de color azul.

- Esto es algo azul, y es un regalo de Bella y mío.

Me ayudaron a meterme en mi vestido, y me hicieron ponerme de varias maneras para poder ver como quedaba.

- Alice, has hecho un gran trabajo, me encanta, ha quedado perfecto.

- a ver repasemos, algo nuevo, el vestido. Algo prestado, la tiara y algo azul, la liga.

- solo falta algo viejo –dijo Bella saliendo del cuarto de Alice.

Alice estaba terminando de colocarme el velo y fue cuando Bella entro, con una caja entre sus manos.

- Toma, esto es algo viejo, me gustaría que los llevaras, de hecho me gustaría mucho que los compartiéramos las tres, ya que sois como mis hermanas. – estaba emocionada.

- ni se te ocurra llorar Bella o estropearas el maquillaje. – dijo Alice.

Cuando abrí la caja mi boca cayó al suelo, eran unos preciosos pendientes.

- Eran de mi abuela, me los regalo junto a la cadena que tiene Edward.

- Son preciosos Bella, gracias por prestármelos.

Alice me los coloco, mis nervios aumentaron cuando vi a Carlisle atravesar la puerta.

**Emmett Pov.**

- Emmett arriba venga, en unas horas te casas así que arriba. – esa era Alice, yo simplemente me di la vuelta. – EMMETT CULLEN LEVANTA EL TRASERO DE LA CAMA O TE JURO QUE TU JEEP SUFRIRÁ DAÑOS.

Di un bote que casi doy en el techo del cuarto.

- ni se te ocurra tocar mi coche – dije apuntándola con el dedo.

- bueno por lo menos estas en pie. Enhorabuena hermanito – dijo besándome en la mejilla.

Dios hoy me casaba, no sabes las ganas que tenia! Por fin vería a mi princesa, después de toda la semana la echaba de menos.

Cogí mi toalla y me metí en la ducha, cuando salí allí estaban, mi padre, mi hermano y mi cuñado.

- POR DIOS EMMETT PONTE LA TOALLA – Dijo Edward tapándose los ojos.

- Ni que tuviera algo que tu no tengas Eddy.

- no me llames Eddy – dijo tensando su mandíbula.

Empecé a vestirme, ya quedaba menos, papa me ayudo con la corbata, Jasper me dio unos gemelos que había comprado y Edward me ayudo a ponérmelos y me peine.

- a ver hijo hoy es un día importante para ti, y espero que sea el primero de muchos. – dijo mi padre muy emocionado. Si continuaba así pronto se me escaparía el llanto.

- Bien cuñado – empezó Jasper- espero que cuides a mi hermana y a mis futuros sobrinos, sino – dijo con cara amenazante – tu jeep sufrirá daños.

- Pero que os pasa a ti y a la diabólica de mi hermana con mi coche. – dije levantando las dos manos.

- ya Emmett cálmate – dijo Edward. – bien, yo puedo decirte solo que cuides a tu futura familia tal y como papa y mama nos cuidaron a nosotros. – dijo mi hermano abrazándome.

- vale, vale… - dije limpiándome una lagrima estaba nervioso y las palabras de mi familia me conmovieron.

- a ver Em vamos a repasar todo. – dijo Edward. – yo pregunto y tu me contestas.

- bien.

- ¿ peinado?

Listo,

- ¿corbata?

- Lista

- ¿Traje?

listo**.**

- ¿Calzoncillos?...  
- lis… Un momento, ¿y mis calzoncillos?

- Emmett. – me recrimino Edward.

- Es broma, sigamos.

- ¿Pero llevas?

- Si. – dije sacándome la goma por fuera.

Ok, sigamos con la lista, ¿Zapatos?

- listos.

- bien todo listo.

- Es la hora de bajar. – dijo mama abriendo la puerta.

- si mama, vamos.

- Llevas los calzoncillos Emmett?

- si mama, llevo mi ropa interior.

Mama solo rio, le ofreci mi brazo y fuimos hacia el coche, jasper, papa y Edward irían mas tarde, papa entregaría a Rosalie. Estaba nervioso de verdad.

- Tranquilo pequeño – dijo mama acariciándome la mano.

- ¿No se echara atrás no mama? – pregunte confuso.

- no, ella esta tan emocionada como tu y además esta preciosa.

Llegamos a la iglesia y pasamos, ya estaban todos allí, respire hondo cuando la marcha nupcial empezó a sonar, era la hora.

**Rosalie Pov.**

- Rose tranquila hija, Emmett te esta esperando al fondo.

- Estoy nerviosa, pero supongo que es normal.

- si.

Alice se puso delante mio puso sus pequeñas manitas en mis hombros y me dijo.

- Bien cuñadita es la hora, respira cuenta hasta 20 y empieza la marcha, Bella y yo iremos por delante.

Solo asentí no podía hablar.

Respire profundo, Carlisle me dio dos golpecitos en la mano y me sonrio. Bien empieza a contar Rose. 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11,12,13,14, dios,15,se hacerca la hora, 16,17,18,19, adelante.

En cuanto pise la iglesia mis nervios pasaron cuando lo vi allí parado, en traje y con su maravillosa sonrisa, me quedaban pocos pasos.

Cuando llegue al altar, Carlisle me entrego y la ceremonia empezó. Cuando el padre Weber empezó con los votos. Nos pusimos de frente con las manos enlazadas.

Emmett Cullen ¿quieres recibir a Rosalie, como esposa, y prometes serle fiel  
en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y así, amarla y respetarla  
todos los días de tu vida?

Sí, quiero. – contesto firme mirándome a los ojos

Rosalie Hale, ¿quieres recibir a Emmett, como esposo, y prometes serle fiel  
en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y así, amarlo y respetarlo  
todos los días de tu vida?

Sí, quiero. – conteste sin dejar de sonreir

-Bien… Por el poder que me ha sido concedido yo os declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia.  
La gente empezó a aplaudir mientras se levantaban de los asientos, mientras Emmett y yo nos fundíamos en un maravilloso beso, el que había añorado desde toda la semana.

Durante el viaje de vuelta a casa de los Cullen, Emmett y yo no dejamos de besarnos y de darnos cariño.

Al llegar, nos encontramos con un jardín decorado con flores blancas, y una gran alfombra roja.

- Bien Sra. Cullen adelante. – me dijo Em, cediéndome la mano para que saliera del coche.

Comimos, bailamos y nos reimos a carcajadas, gracias a mi familia se puede decir que había sido mi gran dia.

- Es la hora. – dijo Alice.

- ¿La hora? – pregunte

- la hora de tirar el ramo Rose. – dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Me subi a lo alto de la escalera del salón, y allí estaban todos, pero eso si, Alice y Bella las primeras, sonreí ante eso, me gire conte hasta tres y lance el ramo y le toco a Esme, mira se hacercaban los 25 años de casados asi que habría boda pronto.

Termino la ceremonia, baile con todos, Carlisle, con mi hermano y con Edward, quien estaba que rebosaba de alegría, me alegre por el se lo merece, pero bueno cuando acabe de bailar con todos Alice, Bella y Esme me arrastraron hasta mi cuarto para poder cambiarme de traje para poder salir. Entonces mis lagrimas empezaron a caer.

- ¿Qué te pasa Rose?- me dijo Bella pasando una mano por mi cabeza y espalda.

- Han faltado los mas importantes para mi.

Ya no dijeron nada, solo me abrazaron. Bella se quedo un poco descompuesta, pero estoy segura que Alice se lo contaria, uando ya termine de arreglarme baje al salón allí estaba mi marido. QUE BIEN SONABA ESO, MARIDO.

- Cariño tengo una sorpresa para ti. – dijo Em

- ¿Una sorpresa?

- si, vamos.

Nos despedimos de todos ya que después posiblemente iríamos al puerto (ya que estando embarazada no me iba a subir en avión), derechos a nuestra luna de miel.

Emmett enlazo sus dedos con los mios, en la palanca de cambios, me conocía perfectamente el camino, hacia mucho que no lo hacia, demasiado, pero esque era muy difícil para mi venir.

Emmett me ayudo a salir del coche, me sonrio y me dio un ramo de rosas blancas, sus preferidas, las preferidas de mama, sin saberlo una lagrima cayo por mis mejillas.

- Venga preciosa, vamos, yo estoy aquí.

Suspire y empezamos a andar en poco tiempo estabamos en frente de la tumba de mis padres, deje el gran ramo de rosas encima y me apoye en la gran repisa que había, de rodillas.

- Mama, papa, ya me case y bueno voy a ser madre de dos, intentare ser tan buena madre como tu lo fuiste mama, perdóname no venir antes, pero no tenia fuerzas. – Emmett se puso a mi lado y me abrazo, y yo ya estaba completamente derrumbada, de mis ojos no dejaban de salir lagrimas. – os echo de menos, a los dos.

Y ya no pude mas, me abrace a Emmett y llore, llore todo lo que pude.

Emmett me abrazo fuerte, nos pusimos en pie y andamos hasta el coche.

- Gracias. – fue lo único que pude decir.

Arranco el coche y fuimos derechos hacia el puerto.

Siento mucho el retraso pero tuve problemas con internet y bueno otros problemillas.

Espero que hos haya gustado, pronto será la vuelta de la luna de miel y la boda de Alice pero estoy segura que algo pasara antes.

Bueno gracias a tods. espero reviews

***-* CullenVapiria1985 *-***


	30. capitulo 26 09oct09

Este capítulo está dedicado a los fans de Alice y Jasper.

**Capitulo 26: ****Mi boda.**

**Alice Pov.**

Mañana seria mi dia, después de la boda de Rose y Emmett me dedique completamente a mi boda, quería que todo fuera perfecto, la boda se celebraría tambien en la pequeña iglesia de Forks, y el convite en casa.

- ¿Alice que te pasa estas en la luna?, te estoy hablando – me dijo Bella

- Perdona, estaba pensando que todo estuviera bien para mañana.

- Alice esta todo bien, mañana Rose y yo nos encargaremos de lo que quede, tienes que dormir, es tarde.

- Si será lo mejor mañana tengo que madrugar, os tengo que arreglar a todas y luego me tengo que arreglar yo.

- Duérmete ya y apaga la luz ¿quieres?

Apague la luz pero era incapaz de cerrar mis ojos.

- Alice si no cierras los ojos y duermes mañana tendrás ojeras.

Bella me conocía muy bien, esta noche dormiría conmigo ya que su cuarto estaba Jasper, esta noche no dormiría conmigo.

Me puse mi mp3 y intente relajarme, poco rato después me quede dormida.

***-* A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE *-***

- Alice por dios levántate – ¿era la voz de Rose?

- Dios me he dormido, me e dormido llegare tarde y Jasper no querra casarse conmigo.

- Respira Alice, respira, ve a darte un baño. – me cogió Bella de los hombros para intentar calmarme.

Las mire confundida, estaban arregladas ya.

-¿Por qué estáis arregladas ya?

- No pensaras que te íbamos a dar faena, es tu dia, hermanita, asi que venga ve a la ducha.

Me dieron una toalla y me metí en el baño, estaba decorado con velas, incienso y sales, en cuanto me metí en la bañera, me relaje al momento.

Sinceramente no se cuanto tiempo paso, pero la voz de Rose detrás de la puerta me hizo que diera un saltito.

-¡¡¡ VOY!!!

Salí del baño y estaba Rose esperándome para peinarme y maquillarme, aunque quise hacerlo yo no me dejo.

Me puse el vestido, me pusieron una liga azul, los pendientes de Bella y la tiara de mama, me veía diferente, no sé si fueron los nervios pero me quede completamente sin palabras. Respire hondo y me abrace a ellas.

- Es la hora cielo – dijo papa colocándose a mi lado.

Volví a respirar y asentí. Me tendió su brazo y me cogí a el.

- Estoy nerviosa. – admití.

- Pues no has visto a Jasper.

**Jasper Pov.**

No pegue ojo en toda la noche, con mi guitarra en mano quise relajarme pero me era imposible, mañana por fin después de meses de espera, Alice iba a ser mi mujer, sonreí ante ello, iba a tener una vida larga junto a ella.

Cuando me gire vi que eran las 6 de la mañana y no había sido capaz de dormir. De repente la puerta se abrió me di un susto que cuando bote creí que me iba a salir por la ventana.

Era el grandullón, venia con los ojos medio cerrados y bostezando.

- Jazz, venga, levanta tío, tienes que ducharte y haremos repaso de todo, voy a llamar a Eddie.

Salió y mis piernas empezaron a temblar, me quedaba poco, y si Alice se echaba atrás, y si no se presentaba en la iglesia. Sacudí rápido mi cabeza y me metí en la ducha.

Me di un baño, lo necesitaba, necesitaba estar tranquilo, necesitaba relajarme.

Cuando sali, ya estaba Emmett y Edward allí.

- Venga vístete y haremos el recuento, voy a avisar a papa. – salto Edward, y salió por la puerta.

Me vesti no atinaba a hacerme el nudo de la corbata, las manos me temblaban y no daba pie con bola, me tuve que sentar de lo que me temblaban las piernas.

- Jasper, hijo ¿te encuentras bien?

- Si, solo estoy un poco nervioso.

- Venga levanta, que te hago el nudo de la corbata, tienes que estar tranquilo, todo ira bien.

- Si. – fue lo único que fui capaz de decir.

Me hizo el nudo de la corbata y Emmett se sento y empezó a decir.

- Haremos el recuento ahora.

- ¿ peinado?

Listo,

- ¿corbata?

- Lista

- ¿Traje?

- listo**.**

- ¿Calzoncillos?...

- listo

¿Zapatos?

- listos.

- bien todo listo. – dijo Emm dándome un golpecito en el hombro.

Entro Esme.

- Estas guapísimo hijo.

- Tu tambien, Esme.

Me dio un beso en la mejilla y salimos camino hacia la iglesia.

- ¿No se echara atrás no Esme? – pregunte confuso ya en el altar.

- no, ella esta tan nerviosa como tú y además esta preciosa.

Ya estaban todos allí, respire hondo cuando la marcha nupcial empezó a sonar, era la hora.

**Alice Pov**

Cuando llegamos a la iglesia volvi a respirar hondo y sali del coche.

- ¿Preparada?

- Si.

- vamos

Entramos a pie de iglesia y la marcha empezó a sonar, debajo del velo apenas se me podía ver, pero cuando lo vi, allí de pie al lado del altar, en mi cara se dibujo una gran sonrisa en los labios, me falto poco para dar un bote y soltarme del brazo de papa y salir corriendo.

Papa me entrego a Jasper, y el dibujo una gran sonrisa, andamos hasta el altar y empezó la ceremonia.

Cuando el padre Weber empezó con los votos. Nos pusimos de frente con las manos enlazadas.

Jasper Halle ¿quieres recibir a Alice, como esposa, y prometes serle fiel  
en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y así, amarla y respetarla  
todos los días de tu vida?

Sí, quiero. – contesto firme mirándome a los ojos y dibujando una gran sonrisa.

Alice Cullen, ¿quieres recibir a Jasper, como esposo, y prometes serle fiel  
en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y así, amarlo y respetarlo  
todos los días de tu vida?

Sí, quiero. – conteste sin dejar de sonreír

-Bien… Por el poder que me ha sido concedido yo os declaro marido y mujer. – miro a Jasper - Puedes besar a la novia.  
La gente empezó a aplaudir mientras se levantaban de los asientos, mientras que Jasper y yo nos fundíamos en un maravilloso beso.

Mientras íbamos para casa, Jasper me cogió en sus brazos.

- ¿Sabes que te quiero, verdad?

- Si, me lo acabas de demostrar. – dije fundiéndome en un gran beso.

- Vale, pequeña duende no me provoques tienes que dejar algo para esta noche.

Me sorprendió que me lo dijera pero estaba segura que me quedaría una gran vida de emociones junto a el.

Llegamos a la casa, el convite se celebro con normalidad, el baile empezó. Baile con todos, con papa el primero, Edward y luego con Emmett quien estaba que rebosaba de alegría, supongo que tuvieron una gran noche, Rose ya estaba mas entrada en meses, pero seguía estando mas desesperada por el sexo que al principio y eso a mi hermano le venia muy bien, para que engañarnos, pronto tendría dos Emmett's corriendo por casa, me alegre por el se lo merece, pero bueno cuando acabe de bailar con todos Bella, Rose y mama me arrastraron hasta mi cuarto para poder cambiarme de traje para poder salir.

- Te pasa algo pequeña? – al ver mi cara de preocupación.

- si.

- ¿Qué?

- que no he preparado la maleta para irme

A lo que las tres empezaron a reir

- Alice hace mas de una semana que la preparaste hija. – me dijo mama.

Me moría de la vergüenza, lo reconozco. Termine de cambiarme y baje las escaleras, y allí estaba mi marido, me cedió la mano y salimos hacia el jardín con las manos enlazadas.

- Bueno hijos, que lo paseis bien, no hagáis muchas guarrerias. – dijo papa entre risas.

Nos despedimos de todos y nos fuimos camino al aeropuerto, cuando nos subimos al avión, creo que el sueño nos venció a los dos, asi que nos tuvieron que despertar cuando llegamos.

Siento mucho el retraso pero he estado liadilla. Lo siento mucho, agradeceros a todos los que lo habéis leido.

Espero que os haya gustado, pronto será la boda de Edward y Bella.

Bueno gracias a tods. espero reviews que últimamente no recibo 

***-* CullenVapiria1985 *-***


	31. capi 27 03dic09

Chicas lamento mucho el retraso, sé que no tengo excusa, pero he estado de bajón, y bueno sigo estando, pero no merecéis pagarlo vosotras. Así que hay va el nuevo capítulo, es la luna de miel de Rose y Emmett y también de Alice y Jasper. Espero que os guste. Saludos. Y tambien estoy escribiendo ya la boda de Edward y Bella, aunque me esta costando muchísimo.

**PRIMERA PARTE:**

**Noche de bodas en la luna de miel de Rose y Emmett.**

**Rose pov.**

Después del cementerio de visitar a mis padres, cogimos el barco rumbo a la Isla de Vancouver, Emmett estuvo muy atento a mí, no me gusta mostrarme vulnerable hacia nadie, pero tengo que compartir muchas cosas con mí ya marido.

- Emmett. – lo llame, estaba sumergido en su periódico.

- Dime cariño. – me dije pasando un brazo por encima de mis hombros y atrayéndome hacia el.

- Gracias, por estar conmigo, por hacer esto más fácil.

- Para eso están los maridos ¿no? – dijo sonriéndome.

Le sonreí y le di un beso, al poco rato me quede profundamente dormida.

**Emmett Pov.**

Rose lloro gran parte de camino desde el cementerio al aeropuerto, pero le ceso en cuanto entramos al aeropuerto, supongo porque no quería sentirse demasiado "floja" ante la gente, pero asi era mi Rose, quería hacerse la fuerte aunque no lo fuera.

Me sumergi en el periódico, ella estaba muy pensativa y le deje su espacio.

- Emmett. – me llamó.

- Dime cariño. – le dije pasando un brazo por encima de sus hombros y atrayéndola hacia mi.

- Gracias, por estar conmigo, por hacer esto más fácil.

- Para eso están los maridos ¿no? – le die sonriéndole.

Empecé a acariciar su barriguita un poquito más voluminosa ya, estaba feliz, pronto tendría mi familia, y eso era increíble.

**Rosalie Pov.**

Dejamos el barco atrás, y cogimos un coche alquilado, y fuimos hacia una casita, no era muy grande pero no importaba, la iba a disfrutar igual.

Mi bebe dejo las maletas y se fue al baño, supuse que quería darse una ducha,

Coloque toda la ropa en los armarios, e iba a ir a cocinar algo, porque la verdad tenia hambre y tenia que comer por tres, cuando mi bebe me llamo.

- Bebe?

- Dime.

-podrías venir.

Camine hacia él. Me abrazo y le tapo los ojos.

- ¿Qué pretendes?

- No puedo abrazar a mi mujer. – me dijo.

Me guio andando, hasta que se paro, me destapo los ojos y me quede asombrada.

- Wow, increíble, gracias. – dije girándome para encararlo y besarlo.

Me quito la ropa, y me ayudo a entrar a la gran bañera, se arrodillo a mi lado, y con una esponja empezó a "Bañarme". Dibuje una sonrisa divertida en mi cara, y no deje de mirarlo, llevaba mucho tiempo con él y el no me había "bañado" ninguna vez.

- ¿Qué? – pregunto alzando las cejas.

- ¿no piensas venir? – le dije riendo.

Dibujo una gran sonrisa divertida en mis labios, la que mas me gustaba, parecía un niño cuando reía así, empezó a quitarse la ropa, no pude dejar de mirarlo, me encantaba verlo asi, si por mi fuera no lo dejaría vestirse jamás, aunque tendría a muchas "moscas" que apartar. No tardo mucho en estar dentro, se puso detrás de mí y me eche hacia atrás, le acariciaba las piernas y el poso sus manos en mi vientre, no sé cuanto tiempo estuvimos dentro, estaba muy relajada, me podría acostumbrar a esto.

- ¿Salimos? – me pregunto dándome pequeños besos en la espalda, mi piel se erizaba con su contacto.

Solo asentí, posiblemente mi voz no saldría, nos levantamos, me aclaro y me ayudo a salir de la bañera, me puse el albornoz, no podía dejar de mirarlo.

Le abrace y bese como si fuera el ultimo beso, empezamos a caminar y mis piernas se chocaron con algo, puso sus manos en mi espalda y en mi cuello y me poso sobre la gran cama, me trataba como si fuera a romperme. Se puso a mi lado y seguimos besándonos, mis manos recorrían su espalda y su pecho, el beso cada vez iba a mas, realmente sabía lo que hacer para volverme loca solo con un beso.

Se inclino un poco para poder ponerse encima de mí, sin cortar en ningún momento el beso

- Emmett!! – dije en un suspiro. Quería más en ese momento

-Si, cariño – dijo con una sonrisa.

- Quiero mas!

- Dejame un poquito mas – me dijo echando una sonrisa.

Me di la vuelta y quede encima de el, me incline para besar su fuerte pecho dejando un camino húmedo por sus marcados abdominales. Mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos que estaban confundidos, no esperaba que yo tomara la iniciativa cuando fue él el que empezó. Sin romper nuestras miradas, lleve mi mano y acaricie su miembro cubierto por la toalla. Pude sentir con gran satisfacción como se tornaba duro bajo mis manos. Bese su ombligo y deje que mi lengua jugara con él, sentí como sus músculos se tensaban, seguí bajando por dejado besos por cada rincón de su lindo cuerpo, mientras mi mano lo seguía acariciando sobre la tela. Cuando llegue al borde de la toalla, desice el lio con mis dientes y la quite. Lo sentí vibrar. Sus ojos se volvían oscuros si eso era posible. Comencé mi ascenso por sus piernas, dejando besos por sus rodillas, sus mulos y por su cadera.

Deje que mi lengua recorriera la parte baja de su abdomen haciendo una línea recta entre sus sobresalientes musculos. Lo escuche gemir mi nombre entre dientes. No había nada que últimamente me excitara más que escucharlo gemir mi nombre. Su miembro estaba totalmente erecto, bese la piel que tenia justo encima ignorándolo completamente, lo cual lo descolocaba bastante, quería hacerlo sufrir un poco.

--ROSALIE…--dijo en un bufido, yo lo mire inocentemente y le sonreí.

Sabía que lo estaba torturando, echo su cabeza hacia atrás y tapo su cara con los grandes almuadones, como queriendo esconderse, mis manos viajaron pos sus abdominales, después tome con mi mano su miembro y pase mi lengua. Sabia tan dulce como recordaba.

--Demonios—dijo cuando mordi la punta de su miembro con mi boca. Mi marido llevo una de sus manos a mi cabello, como queriendo apartarme, pero agarre sus manos y las puse a un lado, veía su rostro retorcido en placer, estaba mordiendo sus labios y con sus mano se aferraba fuertemente a la sabana.

--Ro.. Rose… por dios!! BUFF ¿ pre… pretendes… matarme? —dijo entrecortadamente cuando hice que mi lengua acariciara la parte de debajo de su miembro.

Podía sentir que estaba cerca, porque se incorporo en su cuerpo y me cogió por debajo de las axilas, para asi tumbarme en la cama, cuando mi espalda toco el mullido colchon, se poso encima de mi, y entro en mi despacio, como queriendo prolongar mi tortura, yo cada vez le pedia mas pero el lo hacia mas lento, aunque pronto empezó a ser mas rápido hasta que los dos a la vez nos vinimos, me beso en los labios, acaricio cada rincón de mi cuerpo, haciendo asi, que me extremeciera.

Esa noche menos dormir hicimos muchas cosas!! Una feliz noche de bodas, sin duda.

Cuando desperté por la mañana podía ver a mi bebe en medio de la cama cruzado, con su sabana tapando su lindo trasero, lo destape, pero volvi a taparlo, tenia que despejarme un poco, sino no saldríamos de la habitacion en ninguno de los días.

Me di una ducha y cuando sali me dispuse a despertarlo.

- 5 minutos mas mama, solo 5, por favor. – no pude evitar reirme

- posiblemente a tu madre le daría un infarto si te viera desnudo cariño.

Dibujo una sonrisa en sus labios y se sento en la cama y me abrazo, me sento en sus regazo y me beso.

- si pretendes que no nos movamos del cuarto lo conseguiras como sigas asi.

Gruño, pero me dejo ir, se dio una ducha y luego miramos el itinerario del dia.

**Emmett pov.**

Al llegar a la isla nos fuimos directamente a la casa que ya tenia allí alquilada, dejamos las maletas y me meti al baño, realmente Rose necesitaba un baño de espuma, le prepare el baño con todo lo que me dio Alice, velas, petalos de rosas, sales, y volvi a salir al cuarto.

- Bebe?

- Dime.

-podrias venir.

Empezó a caminar hacia mi. La abrace y le tape los ojos.

- ¿Qué pretendes?

- No puedo abrazar a mi mujer. – dije giandola hacia el baño.

Cuando entramos le destape los ojos.

- Wow, increíble, gracias.

Se metió en la gran bañera y me miro con cara de diversión.

- ¿Qué? – pregunte alzando las cejas.

- ¿no piensas venir?

Dibuje una sonrisa divertida en mis labios, y no tarde mucho en estar con ella dentro, me puse detrás de ella y se echo hacia atrás, ella me acariciaba las piernas y yo su barrigita, no se cuanto tiempo estuvimos dentro, pero me estaba empezando a arrugar, y el agua empezaba a quedarse fría.

- ¿Salimos? – le pregunte dándole pequeños besos en la espalda, viendo como ella empezaba a erizarse la piel.

Solo asintió, nos levantamos, la aclare y salimos de la bañera, le puse el albornoz para que no cogiera frio y ella me miraba con los ojos brillantes.

Me abrazo y me beso, la fui guiando hacia la cama y la puse con cuidado para no hacerla daño, me puse a su lado y seguimos besándonos, sus manos no dejaban de recorrer mi espalda y mi pecho, el beso cada vez iba a mas, y no podía contenerme mucho mas.

Me incline un poco para poder ponerme encima de ella, sin cortar en ningún momento el beso, esta mujer me volvía loco, y estaba realmente feliz de ello.

- Emmett!! – dijo en un suspiro.

-Si, cariño – dije intentando jugar un poco con ella, sabia lo que quería, pero tenia que alargarlo un poco mas.

- Quiero mas!

- Dejame un poquito mas – le dije sonriendo.

Se dio la vuelta para quedar encima de mi, se inclino para besar mi pecho hasta llegar a mis abdominales. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron, me tenia loco, cuando yo tomaba la iniciativa normalmente se dejaba llevar, las hormonas la habían revolucionado y eso me encantaba. Sin romper nuestras miradas, llevo mi mano y acaricio mi zona débil estando cubierta por la toalla. Beso mi ombligo y jugo con él, mis músculos se tensaban ante su roce, Cuando llego al borde de la toalla, la quito con los diente, mi cuerpo reacciono.

Recorrio la parte baja de mi abdomen haciendo una línea no podía dejar de gemir y chillar su nombre, me estaba volviendo loco, no la había visto asi nunca.

--ROSALIE…--solte en un bufido, y me miro con cara inocentemente y me sonrio.

Eche mi cabeza hacia atrás y tape mi cara con los grandes almuadones, tenia que intentar relajarme un poco, pero me fue completamente imposible cuando sus manos viajaron pos mis abdominales, después volvió a tomar con sus manos mi miembro y paso la lengua.

--Demonios—dije cuando sentí que mordio la punta de mi miembro. Lleve mano a su cabeza para intentar apartarla, si seguía asi me iria!! Y no pretendía que todo fuera tan fácil, pero agarro mis manos y las puso a un lado, estaba que me retorcía en la cama, mordiendo mis labios con fuerza y mis manos se aferraba fuertemente a la sabana.

--Ro.. Rose… por dios!! BUFF ¿ pre… pretendes… matarme? —pregunte intentando recobrar el aliento cuando hizo que su lengua acariciara la parte de debajo de mi miembro.

Estaba cerca, me incorpore y la cogi por debajo de las axilas, para asi tumbarla en la cama, me puse encima de ella, y entre en mi despacio, como quería darle de su propia medicina, cada vez pedia mas pero lo hacia mas lento, aunque pronto empezó a ser mas rápido hasta que los dos a la vez nos vinimos, me beso en los labios, acaricio cada rincón de mi cuerpo, haciendo asi, que me extremeciera.

Esa noche menos dormir hicimos muchas cosas!! Una feliz noche de bodas, sin duda.

Cuando desperté por la mañana podía ver a mi bebe en medio de la cama cruzado, con su sabana tapando su lindo trasero, lo destape, pero volvi a taparlo, tenia que despejarme un poco, sino no saldríamos de la habitacion en ninguno de los días.

Me di una ducha y cuando sali me dispuse a despertarlo.

- 5 minutos mas mama, solo 5, por favor. – no pude evitar reirme

- posiblemente a tu madre le daría un infarto si te viera desnudo cariño.

Dibujo una sonrisa en sus labios y se sento en la cama y me abrazo, me sento en sus regazo y me beso.

- si pretendes que no nos movamos del cuarto lo conseguiras como sigas asi.

Gruño, pero me dejo ir, se dio una ducha y luego miramos el itinerario del dia.

Aunque sin duda seria los mejores 18 dias de mi vida, junto con mi ya esposa.

**SEGUNDA PARTE:**

**Noche de bodas en la luna de miel de Alice y jasper**

**Alice Pov.**

De camino a Paris en el avión, Jasper estaba observando cosas, y yo por mi parte miraba la guía turística y planeaba algo especial para esta noche.

Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto cargamos todas las maletas en un taxi y nos fuimos de camino al hotel, pero vi que nos desviamos hacia el lado opuesto, mire a Jasper y el solo me sonrio, sin apartar mi mirada de la ventanilla vi que el taxi nos paro enfrente de una pequeña casita o apartamento era linda por fuera, era mejor que el hotel.

Cuando llegamos era tarde así que colocamos las cosas en el pequeño a apartamento, tenía un pequeño recibidor, un baño bien equipado y una habitación donde podría llevar a cabo mi plan, y un pequeño saloncito y una cocina.

Insistí en poner la calefacción si iba a estar ligerita de ropa era lo mejor. A eso de las doce de la noche Jasper se metió en el baño, entonces empezó mi plan, prepare todo a conciencia, y cuando la habitación estuvo lista, me fui a cambiar, pero con la mala suerte que se me cayo un bote de cristal al suelo ( nota mental, pasar tanto tiempo con Bella puede hacer que su torpeza se pegue)

- Alice, cariño, ¿Dónde estás?

-Voy a salir a llamar a papa y mama y decirle a Bella unas cosas de su vestido, enseguida vuelvo. – desee con todas mis fuerzas que no notara que estaba nerviosa, no era común en mi

-vale –contesto y se alejo del salón

Respire profundo, me asome al pasillo y vi que Jasper se quedo mirando la habitación con asombro, entro hasta cerca de la cama y yo me pare en el umbral de la puerta, deseando con todas mis fuerzas que viera la nota que le deje encima de la cama.

Sabía que todo le gustaba, estaba asombrado.

Cuando por fin se giro allí estaba yo, echa un manojo de nervios.

Estacaba vestida con un conjunto de lencería. Me lo compre para esta noche. se froto los ojos como si lo que hubiera visto fuera un sueño, pero no, era realidad. me acerque a ella y le cerre los boca con un dedo, aún tenía la boca abierta de la impresión. Le tire sobre la gran cama, y me gire para calmar mis nervios, pasee por la habitación y puse música ahora empezaba lo mejor.

–¿Te gusta lo que estás viendo?

Asintió con la cabeza, le mire y vi como se sentía. Me acerque hasta la cama y recorrí su cuerpo, tembló.

- Hoy mando yo, así que prepárate.

Se excito más.

Hicimos el amor una y otra vez.

Empezó a gemir, pero le tape la boca,

- Cállate- , dije sin pensar

Se mordí o sus labios. Mientras el seguía callado, yo gemía de placer hasta llegar al éxtasis. Estaba excitadísimo, como nunca jamás lo había estado. Me di cuenta y me apretó aún más contra el y al mismo tiempo empezamos a estallar en un orgasmo mutuo que nos hizo estremecer. Aquella noche creo que fue la noche más especial y solo era elprincipio.

**Jasper Pov.**

El sol, la lluvia, el cielo, las hojas estrepitosas, el viento; sus ojos que brillan en todo su esplendor, mi ya esposa brillaba con luz propia y su boca, sus labios eran una gran tentación para mi, de camino a Paris en el avión, mi esposa miraba la guía turística a pesar ya de haber estado allí en mas de una ocasión.

Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto cargamos todas las maletas en un taxi y nos fuimos de camino al apartamento que sin que ella supiera yo me encargue de alquilar, posiblemente se mosqueara, pero me lo perdonaría seguro con una tarde de compras.

Cuando llegamos era tarde asi que colocamos las cosas en el pequeño a apartamento, tenía un pequeño recibidor, un baño bien equipado y una habitación donde Alice y yo estaríamos, y un pequeño saloncito y una cocina (que no usaríamos, de eso me encargaba yo)

A eso de las doce de la noche después de salir de la ducha y mientras me secaba el cuerpo, escuché un ruido en el salón, pensé que podría ser Alice, quien si no. Como hacia calor porque a pesar de ser primavera Alice quiso poner la calefacción, salí del baño sin vestir, solo con una pequeña toalla y mi torso totalmente desnudo, me asomé al salón pero allí no había nadie.

- Alice, cariño, ¿Dónde estás?

-Voy a salir a llamar a papa y mama y decirle a Bella unas cosas de su vestido, enseguida vuelvo.

-vale

Me dirigí hacia el dormitorio para acostarme. Desde el pasillo pude ver que de la puerta del dormitorio salía una tenue luz rojiza, extrañado me acerque y al abrir la puerta me sorprendí muchísimo. El dormitorio estaba totalmente transformado, parecía salido de las mil y una noches. Cuatro velas rojas, colocadas una en cada esquina eran las que proporcionaban aquella luz suave y embaucadora, habían miles y miles de velas pequeñas esparcidas por todo el cuarto, me quede asombrado, yo quería sorprenderla a ella, pero se me adelanto. Al fijarme más, vi que había unas varitas de un incienso aromático que desprendían un olor dulce que me gustaba muchísimo.

Encima de las sabanas había miles de pétalos de rosas y una tarjeta con algo escrito. Me acerqué hacia la cama, cogí la tarjeta y al leerla vi. que tenia escrito: - Date la vuelta- . Una extraña sensación me recorrió todo el cuerpo, me giré y allí estaba mi preciosa niña, mi mujer y solo mía.

Estacaba vestida con un conjunto de lencería impresionante, De esos que llevan medias y liguero. Era de color negro noche y encaje de color blanco, dejaba ver a medias lo que había debajo. Llevaba unos zapatos preciosos de esos de tacón de aguja. Su piel tenía un toque dorado, como si se hubieras dado un baño en oro. Me quedé sin habla, era impresionante tenia la habilidad de sorprenderme con cada cosa que me preparaba, me froté los ojos por si aquello era un sueño, pero no, era realidad. Se acerco a mí y me cerró los labios con un dedo, aún tenía la boca abierta de la impresión. De un empujón me tiro sobre la gran cama, y mientras la observaba como paseaba por la habitación, puso música y empezó a desnudarse lenta y dolorosamente, pero al mismo tiempo con dulzura, cuando ya estaba desnuda a excepción de las medias y el liguero.

–Te gusta lo que estás viendo

Solo asentí con la cabeza, sabía que no me iban a salir las palabras, no tenia palabras para describir lo que me estaba pasando, el corazón me latía a diez mil revoluciones por minuto, así que no me hizo falta contestar, solo con mirarme se dio cuenta de lo que sentía. Se acerco hasta la cama y con sus manos recorrió mi cuerpo, temblé de escalofríos.

- Hoy mando yo, así que prepárate.

Alice no me había hablado así nunca, estaba sorprendido, pero no por eso menos excitado.

Me hizo el amor una y otra vez, con una fuerza elevada para ser tan pequeña, pero a la vez con dulzura, me volvía loco.

Empecé a gemir, pero me tapaste la boca,

- Cállate- , me dijo

Me mordí los labios y reprimí mi voz. Mientras continuaba callado, ella sí que gemía de placer y aumentabas el volumen cada vez que llegabas al éxtasis. Yo de escucharla ya no podía aguantar más, estaba excitadísimo, como nunca jamás lo había estado. Se dio cuenta y se apretó aún más contra mí y al mismo tiempo empezamos a estallar en un orgasmo mutuo que nos hizo estremecer. Aquella noche creo que fue la noche más especial de toda mi vida, jamás podré olvidarla... y mi luna de miel solo acababa de empezar.


	32. capi 28 14dic9

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. La historia es mía.**

* * *

**Espero que este capítulo os guste, lo escribí con mucho cariño. Espero COMENTARIOS!!!!.**

* * *

**¡¡Esta es mi boda, por fin!!**

**Bella Pov.**

Faltaban menos de dos semanas para mi boda, y cada vez estaba más nerviosa, Alice desde que volvió de su luna de miel no me dejo ni un segundo parar, además estábamos con los finales de la universidad, y también me habían puesto junto con Alice para organizar la fiesta de la graduación, todo un descontrol, apenas nos daba tiempo de estar en casa, y había días que ni siquiera teníamos tiempo de comer lo que hacía que mi equilibrio y mis mareos fueran más en aumento, de los nervios de los exámenes de la canción que tenía que preparar con Edward para la final (de la cual no habíamos tenido tiempo de ensayar) todo eran nervios.

-¡¡BELLA, TE ESTOY LLAMANDO!!! – me grito una muy histérica Alice.

- Que quieres Alice, no puedo más, me van a salir las serpentinas por las orejas, no podemos descansar un minuto, solo uno, por favor. – dije poniendo la misma cara de corderito degollado que ponía ella.

- está bien, un minuto, luego tenemos que ir al centro comercial a comprar los trajes para la graduación y también todos los zapatos para tu boda, hay mucho que hacer.

Perfecto otro viaje más al centro comercial, en mi vida había echo tantos viajes al centro comercial o a tiendas de Port Ángeles que en estas dos semanas, estaba a punto de cortarme los pies si las cosas no cambiaban, estaba cansada, supuestamente yo no me iba a ocupar de nada de lo de la boda, pero no me quedo mas remedio si no quería que Alice me montara "LA GRAN BODA DEL SIGLO" pero no, yo quería una boda sencilla con mi familia y mis amigos nada más y así seria. Era viernes, no había podido estar con Edward ni siquiera 5 minutos al día desde hacía dos semanas y le echaba de menos, yo llegaba de noche de la biblioteca o de los preparativos de la fiesta de la graduación y él se iba al hospital con Carlisle, y había días que ni nos cruzábamos.

Rose algunas veces venia a ayudarnos, pero su ya abultado vientre le impedía hacer muchas cosas, suerte que ella y Em se quitaron la graduación a menos de un mes de su boda, ya hacían 3 meses casados y cada día estaban más felices.

- Venga Bella, nos vamos.

Resignada la seguí hasta el coche, estaba cansada y me dolía todo el cuerpo, apenas habíamos comido y ya estábamos de nuevo haciendo tour por el centro comercial.

- Bella, por dios ponte los zapatos, tengo que ver si son ideales para el vestido.

- Alice, llevo más 10 tiendas y más de 40 pares de zapatos probados y ninguno es perfecto, solo quiero unos que no me hagan daño y me sean cómodos para toda la ceremonia. ¿Me estas escuchando? – dios me estaba ignorando de nuevo, como me hizo con la ropa interior. – buenos, se acabo elígelos tu yo me voy.

Salí del centro comercial y cogí un taxi.

**Edward Pov.**

Estas estaban siendo las dos semanas más largas de mi vida, no había visto a mi pequeña desde que Alice la secuestro, todavía no sé cómo consiguió meterla para la lo de la decoración de la fiesta de la graduación, pero como ella bien dice _"jamás apuestes contra mí, hermanito" _entre a mi consulta me puse mi bata y espere que mi primer paciente entrase, coloque todos los historiales, y entro mi paciente.

- Hola pequeña, ¿Cómo estas Charlotte?

La pequeña me miro de reojo y se sonrojo, eche una sonrisa y la subí a la camilla.

- Vamos a ver cómo está este bracito quieres?

La pequeña solo asintió, con cuidado le quite la escayola.

- Ves mami ya estoy bien, el doc. Me ha curado. Gracias – dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla y abrazándome.

Le explique a su madre lo que tenía que hacer durante una semana hasta que la musculatura volviera a ponerse igual y salió de la consulta.

Que día más largo, apenas habían pasado 3 horas y estaba que me quería ir, necesitaba estar con Bella.

Puse mi cabeza entre mis brazos encima de la mesa, necesitaba descansar, los finales, la boda, el hospital, todo me estaba pasando factura muy pronto, no podía más.

Me estaba quedando dormido, cuando note unos dedos pasar por mi pelo, adormilado levante mi cabeza y me encontré a mi ángel sonriendo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunte atrayéndola hacia mí y poniéndola encima de mí.

- ¿No te alegras de verme? – me pregunto haciendo un puchero adorable.

- Claro que me alegro de verte…- ya no pude decir más, se me echo encima y me beso como no lo había hecho nunca. Realmente la echaba mucho de menos.

- Edw… vaya no sabía que tenias visita. – Era papa.

- Lo siento Carlisle – dijo una muy sonrojada Bella.

- Tranquila, venía a decirle a Edward que se tomara la tarde libre, necesita descansar, y creo que tú también, ¿Por qué no os vais a vuestra casa? Juro que no diré nada a nadie, descansar los dos, y tu Edward – dijo sonriéndome – no vuelves al hospital hasta después de la boda, así que aprovecha estas semana para relajarte y ayudar a Bella con Alice.

Y se marcho, Bella y yo nos quedamos mirando y sonriendo como dos niños. Me quite mi bata y nos fuimos, en cuanto llegamos a casa, nos bañamos un rato en la piscina y nos metimos en la cama, me sentía bien al estar al lado de Bella.

**Bella Pov.**

Cuando me desperté Edward aun dormía como un bebe, me lo quede mirando y se dibujo en mis labios una tonta sonrisa, pensé en hacer un desayuno y traérselo a la cama y así fue.

Zumo de naranja, tostadas, café, chocolate, bizcocho hecho por mí, y una gran macedonia de frutas.

Lo puse todo en una bandeja y se lo lleve, ahora la tarea más difícil, despertarlo.

Le acaricie la cara, le di besos, pero nada, se negaba, se reía, sabía que estaba despierto, pero como no se despertaba por las buenas lo haría por las cosquillas, no pudo resistirlo más, se levanto de golpe y sin darme cuenta yo estaba debajo de él y era él, el que me hacia cosquillas a mí.

- Ed… Edw… por… favor… para….jajajajaj

- Cosquillas a mí, cosquillas a mi no Bella. – me decía una y otra vez. Me tenía enjaulada en sus brazos y sus pies sobre mis tobillos para que no los moviera, dibujo una sonrisa y sin decir nada, me beso.

No sé cuánto tiempo, no sé cuanto perdí la respiración y tuvo que separarse de mí para tomar aire, me miro divertido y me dijo.

- Jamás vuelvas a hacerle cosquillas a Edward Cullen, Srta. Swan. (Aunque ya quedaba poco, para que fuera Cullen.)

Reímos e intentamos desayunar, pero siempre estaba con sus bromas, me mancho la nariz de chocolate, y luego lo recogía con la lengua, yo me ruborizaba, me sentía bien pero al mismo tiempo pasaba vergüenza.

-EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN, SACA EL TRASERO DE LA CAMA Y TU TAMBIÉN BELLA, HAY MUCHAS COSAS QUE HACER.- Nos miramos y nos echamos a reír. Se levanto de un salto se coloco los pantalones y salió al patio delantero. Yo me metí en la ducha para quitarme todo el desayuno de encima.

Yo me fui con Alice de nuevo al centro comercial, y Edward dijo que se encargaría de terminar la decoración de la graduación.

- 8 HORAS Alice, 8 HORAS DE COMPRAS, - le dije chillando – desde luego después de la boda no quiero ni que me hables de compras hasta pasado por lo menos 7 años.

- ya será menos Bella, no entiendo como no te gustan.

- Ni lo entenderías aunque pasaran 30 años Alice.

**A 3 días de la boda: **

**Bella Pov.**

Edward y yo después de la graduación nos encerramos en casa negándonos a salir de ella, pero Alice vino a buscarnos, cuando llegamos a casa Esme me miro sonriendo me cogió del brazo y me separo de Alice y de Edward (que iba quejándose de nuevo por tener que probarse de nuevo el traje) en la cocina había miles de flores azules, blancas, amarillas… y colores que no sabía ni que existían.

- puedes cerrar la boca hermanita – dijo una voz que supuse que sería Emmett porque ni siquiera preste atención.

- Esme… es, es increíble.

- Todo es poco para ti y para Edward pequeña. Pero ya verás el resultado el día de la boda.

- ALICE CULLEN CORRE. – Ese era Edward.

Di un paseo alrededor del jardín hasta que me vi atacada.

- Edward no… no… no te atrevas. – repetía Alice una y otra vez

- Chicos, chicos!! – chille al ver que no me hacían caso. - ¿Se puede saber qué pasa? Como estropeéis algo de Esme os la vais a cargar.

Alice seguía escondida detrás de mí y Edward delante de mí, parado.

- Me vais a contar que ha pasado?

- La renacuajo esta que pretende que me ponga unos zapatos que son… horrorosos… y encima para la boda y me niego.

Me estaba volviendo loca, todo por unos zapatos, no podían ser tan feos.

- ¿Cómo son los zapatos? Puedo verlos?

Alice estaba que se revolcaba en el suelo de la risa, seguía sin entender nada, ahora cuando vi los zapatos me iba a dar un ataque de risa, me dolía la barriga de reírme y las lagrimas me caían, no podía parar, y para ponerlo todo peor Edward puso cara de perrito degollado, y fue la gota que colmo el vaso.

- Alice vale, ya está bien de reírte de tu hermano y deja los zapatos de papa donde estaban, de aquí unos años los pondremos en un museo. – decía Esme riéndose.

- Vale, venga Edward te daré tus zapatos.

Se fueron de nuevo a la habitación de Alice y yo fui con Esme a la floristería a comprar las flores para mi ramo, a pesar de que había miles, decía que las del ramo eran especiales y que lo quería hacer ella, así que solo elegí las flores.

Cuando llegamos ayude a Esme a preparar la comida, y después de comer fregamos todo y fue una tarde de películas, las vi casi todas, pero en la última me quede dormida.

- Bella despierta. - ¿Era Alice?

- Déjame

- Bella 2 días para la boda y tengo que mirar que peinado te voy a hacer.

- Alice son las 7 de la mañana, lo puedes mirar más tarde no crees? – Pregunte muy enfadada.

- No Bella, levanta.

Me tape la cabeza con las sabanas, y escuche a Edward reírse, le di un codazo, así aprendería a no reírse.

Enfurruñada como iba me levante de la cama y me metí en el baño.

Me duche y me fui al cuarto de Alice como una mosca cojonera, que ganas tenia de tenerlo todo listo, allí estaban Rose y Esme.

Después de 10 horas, 23 recogidos, 40 fotos y no sé cuantas horquillas mi peinado para la boda estaba creado.

Alice se encargo que esa noche no durmiera en su casa ya que según ella los novios tenían que estar 48 horas sin verse, no le sirvió la excusa de que no nos vimos durante dos semanas, le dio igual.

Me dolía tanto la cabeza que cuando me fui a casa de papa caí redonda sin cenar, si, si sin cenar fue un largo día hoy, así que solo me quite las miles de horquillas y me metí en la cama, y caí en el segundo.

Dormí hasta tarde, me levante y papa no estaba, picaron a la puerta así que tuve que abrir, pero me lleve una sorpresa al ver que era un repartidor y no Alice, me entrego unas rosas lilas muy bonitas y un cactus, no entendí lo del cactus, sorprendida, abrí la tarjeta que traía

"_Las flores son por todo lo que te queremos y el cactus solo es para que te prepares para lo que te espera esta noche" _

La verdad lo único que me hizo ilusión fueron las rosas, lo otro me tenía bastante preocupada.

Puse las rosas en un jarrón de agua y me las lleve a mi cuarto, el cactus lo puse lo más lejos posible para no verlo.

Me metí en la ducha y había un traje bastante bonito colgado en el espejo, con una nota.

"_no voy a poder estar contigo hasta mañana en la iglesia, pero quiero que te pongas este traje para esta noche y lo pases muy bien en tu despedida de soltera, yo me iré… bueno me obligan a irme con Emmett, Jasper y papa, así que solo espero que no hagan ninguna de las suyas. Te quiero, hasta mañana, futura Cullen."_

Mi despedida de soltera? Yo tenía despedida de soltera? Auch! Con razón me dijeron lo del cactus.

- Alice. – suspire frustrada

Al salir de la ducha salí envuelta en la toalla y me encontré encima de la cama un sobre que ponía

"abrir a las 16 horas"

Y un disfraz de oveja (¡¡no pude evitarlo!!) con un cartel que ponía: poner antes de salir de casa....

- matare a Alice, lo juro.

Baje a la cocina para intentar desayunar algo y mi cara cayó al suelo allí estaban Esme, Rose y la duende.

Las mire extrañadas.

-¿Qué… que… que hacéis aquí? – pregunte mas asustada de costumbre

- asegurarnos que te pones el disfraz y no el vestido que te dejo Edward.

- No me voy a poner el disfraz, lo siento Alice, ya estas tentando demasiado la suerte.

- O si, si que te lo pondrás.

- si me obligas a ponerme el disfraz te juro que no me caso. – dije enfadada, aunque me iba a casar igual.

Y ahí estaba, su cara de corderito degollado.

- no la mires Bella, me dije a mi misma, no la mires… mierda la miraste!! Mira que te lo dije!!! – me dijo mi cabeza.

- Nos vamos esta noche, nos vamos esta noche! – cantaba Alice.

-Si a ver chicos!!! – decía Rose. Estaba revolucionada.

- no me cambiéis de tema, no me voy a disfrazar así que tú misma, ya te las veras con los invitados y con Edward.

Volvió a poner su cara de corderito, pero me negaba.

- Esta bien tu ganas. – me contesto enfadada.

- Venga a comer. – dijo Esme, quien andaba en la cocina como si la conociera de toda la vida, sonreí al verla.

Apenas acabe la ultima ración de frutas cuando Alice me estaba arrastrando escaleras arriba.

Me sentó en la silla y empezó a maquillarme y peinarme, estaba enfadada lo sabía, apenas hablo y hoy no tardo mucho, me coloque el traje y los zapatos y bajamos, ya estaban todas listas.

- ¿no es un poco pronto para irnos? – pregunte

- no, vamos bien. – dijo muy seria Alice.

- No te enfades Alice, no seas así, solo quiero pasarlo bien con vosotras, por favor.

Sonrió y vi que me había perdonado, pero lo peor fue cuando entre al coche, traía el maldito disfraz, me acorralo, y me cambio.

- No te enfades Bella, no seas así, solo "queremos" pasarlo bien contigo, por favor. – dijo repitiendo mis palabras. "nunca apuestes contra Alice, siempre consigue lo que quiere"

En la parte trasera del mercedes de Esme y Carlisle estaba junto con Alice, Esme conducía y Rose iba de copiloto.

Alice me vendo los ojos y ya no vi mas yo era un puro manojo de nervios pues la incertidumbre que tenia era mortal las chicas se habían vuelto locas.

Se empezaron a oír petardos, pitos, bocinas y gritos por toda la urbanización en ese momento fue cuando realmente me empezaron a temblar las piernas...

- Luego todo paso muy rápido, mama, Ángela, Emily (una amigas de Phoenix), mucha gente, no vi mucho mas, el humo inundo la sala, un foco blanco ilumino el centro de la pista, en ella habían hecho un circulo y había una silla, Rosalie chillaba como una loca, Alice daba saltitos, y Esme me dio una mirada de disculpa.

Me vi arrastrada al centro de la pista, allí apareció. Me quería morir.

Dios, la que me espera. Pensé

**Hombre misterioso.**

Yo me encontraba en la sala pequeña intentando meterme en el traje, me iba a morir de la vergüenza, pero tenía que hacerlo, ya que así callarían bocas, sobretodo de uno que era muy pesado.

Se empezaron a oír petardos, pitos, bocinas y gritos por todos los lados en ese momento fue cuando me empezaron a temblar las piernas... ya quedaba mucho menos.

La música empezó a sonar, me asome entre las cortinas y pude ver como arrastraban a la pobre muchacha hacia una silla, mi función empezaría en poco tiempo.

_Con ustedes el hombre más esperado por toda la población femenina esta noche tenemos el honor de tener a… el hombre misterioso – dijo el D. _Suspire y salí hacia el salón.

Me puse de espaldas al público y de cara a la muchacha, asegurándome que no se me viera la cara, empecé a moverme, viendo como las chicas y mujeres del publico chillaban y se revoloteaban, la pobre estaba de 9 o 9 tonos de rojos diferentes, pero al mismo tiempo había deseo, y eso me gusto, me miro de arriba abajo, sonreí ante ello.

Todas las chicas y estaban silbando y gritando como locas, cosa que me era nuevo, pero se me tenían que pasar los nervios, antes de que se me notara.

Mi cadera se empezó a mover de un lado al otro, como si tuviera vida propia.

Me di la vuelta lentamente si perder el ritmo ni el movimiento de cadera, una vez de frente de las chicas y de espalda a la muchacha, empecé a quitarse lentamente aquel chaleco que ya había tomado forma en mi cuerpo, intente hacer las dos cosas sin evitar perder el ritmo, y por los gritos que escuche creo que lo conseguí.

- "¡Que se la quite! ¡Que se la quite!". – vi al trió dinámico, aunque intente concentrarme en un punto y hacer como si estuviera solo.

Ahora solo me centraría en ella, tenía que concentrarme, así que mis movimientos solo eran para ella.

- !!!!

Ese grito que se escucho por toda la sala, sonreí al ver el efecto que tenía en el grupo femenino de mis espaldas.

Termine de quitándose aquel chaleco dejando ver todo mi pecho, viendo como me miraba indecisa de tocar.

- !!!! – se volvió a escuchar, y volví a sonreír.

Empecé a quitarme los pantalones lentamente, con un movimiento me quede en bóxers algo diferente a los comunes ya que me negué en completo cuando vi aquella prenda que había… que no tapaba absolutamente nada.

- JESÚS – Suspiro bajito al ver que estaba más cerca. Volví a sonreír, si seguía sonriendo posiblemente se daría cuenta.

Se escuchan gritos. Los gritos las mujeres del fondo, se escuchaban silbidos comencé a moverme de forma sensual (o por lo menos lo intente)

- ¡¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!! – esa era Alice. Sonreí y me ruborice.

Continúe quitándome las pocas prendas que me quedaban puestas, dejando que la música siguiera con aquella función.  
Estaba sudando, hacia demasiada calor y el humo no ayudaba mucho, ni siquiera sabía cómo se me vería, espero que no muy mal.

Por un momento nuestro ojos se cruzaron, me sonrió.

**Bella Pov.**

_Con ustedes el hombre más esperado por toda la población femenina esta noche tenemos el honor de tener a… el hombre misterioso – dijo el DJ_

_Un momento ¿Hombre misterioso? ¿Por qué a mí?_

Se volvió a escuchar la música dejándonos ver, dejándome ver a un hombre de espaldas al público femenino y de frente a mí, pero no se le veía la cara… aun, la verdad tengo ojos y viendo aquel trasero, esas piernas y la espalda ancha con aquel cabello alborotado. Estaba nerviosa sí, pero intente que no se me notara, pase por 9 tonos de rojo diferentes.

Ver aquel hombre enfrente forrado de aquel traje negro de cuero con un aire de sensualidad, mire hacia las chicas y estaban silbando y gritando como locas.

La cadera de aquel hombre se empezó a mover de un lado al otro, del mismo modo que aquellas fuertes piernas, delante de mí

Un piano comienzo a sonar esa melodía la conocía, mire a Alice con el horror dibujado en mi cara, ella solo sonrió, aquel hombre se dio la vuelta lentamente si perder aquel movimiento de cadera, una vez de frente de las chicas y de espalda a mí, con aquellas manos comienzo a quitarse lentamente aquel chaleco a su vez mientras baila.

- "¡Que se la quite! ¡Que se la quite!". – vi a unas chicas muy alteradas, lo tendría en cuenta para cuando quisieran chantajearme.

Cuando se giro, me quede estática, ahora los movimientos solo se centraban en mi, solo escuchaba un murmullo a lo lejos.

- !!!!

Fue un grito que se escucho por toda la sala y estoy segura que se escucho en todo Forks.

Aquel hombre termino quitándose aquel chaleco dejando ver el sensual pecho que tiene de la misma manera que el abdomen perfectamente para ser mirado y ser palpado por las manos femeninas.

Aquella música sigue con su ritmo dejando que algunas mujeres se desmayen ante los movimientos sensuales de aquel hombre, pero parecía que solo tenía un objetivo, yo.

- !!!! – se volvió a escuchar.

Aquel hombre empezó a quitarse los pantalones lentamente, con un movimiento se quedo en bóxers algo diferente a los comunes, que estos aprieten el cuerpo del chico.

- JESÚS - Suspire al ver que estaba más cerca de mí de lo normal.  
Se escuchan aquellos gritos.

Los gritos las mujeres del fondo, se escuchaban silbidos al ver a aquel hombre dirigirse hacia mí y comenzar a moverse de forma sensual, de la misma manera como si me estuviera seduciendo.

¡¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!! – esa era Alice. Sonreí y me ruborice.

Continuo quitándose las pocas prendas que le quedaban lo que hacía que el público ocasionando un revuelo, dejando que la música siguiera con aquella función.  
Puede ver el sudor de aquel hombre haciéndolo parecer más sexy que al principio, seguí mirando aquella función deseando que aquello ya acabe para dejar de ser el centro, pero parecía que aquello acababa de empezar.  
Por un momento nuestras miradas se cruzaron.

Mire aquellos ojos verdes que no dejaban de mirarme como si se les fuera la vida en ellos, en ese momento lo reconocí, dibuje una sonrisa en mis labios.

No soporte más y me levanta del asiento… teniendo aquellas enormes ganas de besarlo como si fuera el último hombre de la tierra.

Sentí la mirada de Alice posarse en mi dibujando una gran sonrisa en los labios, sabiendo que lo había reconocido.

_Gracias por su atención al último desfile de EDWARD CULLEN, soltero, pero a partir de mañana señoras dejara de serlo. ENHORABUENA – Dijo el DJ_

- te dije que no te ibas a arrepentir. – dijo Alice.

Solo sonreí, me abrace a Edward, bailamos prácticamente toda la noche, pero al acabar la noche nos separamos.

- hasta mañana cariño. – me dijo dándome un beso en los labios.

En cuanto apoye la cabeza en la almohada, caí rendida.

- Bella, Bella… BELLA DESPIERTAAAAAA. – di un salto de la cama y aterrice en el suelo, todo obra de Alice.

- buenos días a ti también. – no estaba de mal humor. Hoy me casaba.

Bajamos a la cocina, allí estaban todas, mama, Ángela, Emily, Esme y Rose, todas sonriendo.

Desayunamos, fue un desayuno completo, pan tostado, chocolates, zumos, bizcochos, frutas.

Era la última comida de soltera en casa, y la noche anterior la última que dormía en mi cama, en mi casa, me metí a bañar, porque Alice me arrastro y no literalmente, hacia la ducha.  
Me relaje en el momento que el agua caliente toco mi piel, se sentía bien, también seria el ultimo baño como soltera……. LOS NERVIOS QUE YA EMPEZABAN A FLORECER. Baje de nuevo a la cocina y cogí algo mas para comer.

Alice colgó el vestido y sus cosas…¡¡¡Parecía un Papá Noel!! Siempre cargada de cosas. Mientras me arreglaban, íbamos hablando de cosas diferentes, entonces sonó el teléfono.

**Edward Pov.**

Acababa de salir de la ducha, estaba completamente nervioso, desayune con papa y mama, Emmett había ido a buscar mi traje donde Alice lo había dejado, y aquí estaba yo, nervioso perdido.

- Hijo ¿porque no la llamas? – me dijo papa. – Seguro que te calma un poco.

- sí creo que será lo mejor.

Subí a mi cuarto y me senté en la cama con el teléfono en la mano. Suspire y llamando.

- ¿Diga? – contesto mi ángel.

- Futura Cullen. – dije, intentando que no se me notaran los nervios.

- Hola cariño. –me dijo y me imagine una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

- ¿te has echado atrás? – le pregunte con temor.

- No – contesto muy rápido. - ¿Y tú?

- Ni loco.

- estoy nerviosa.

- Yo también. – admití.

Se notaba porque apenas hablábamos, me la imagine sonrojada por no saber qué decir, aunque yo estaba igual.

- EEEHHH. – Se quejo mi ángel.

- Edward acaba de arreglarte, nos vemos en tres horas en la iglesia, así que ya sabes, yo en menos de 40 minutos estaré allí. – y colgó. Vale esa era Alice.

Suspire, cuando Emmett llego me ayudo a arreglarme y al poco rato llego Jasper con una hoja en sus manos.

- ¿Qué es?

- Toca recuento Edward, así que venga, empecemos.

- No me hace falta que hagamos recuento, lo llevo todo, por dios llevo 3 horas preparándome.

- Solo por si acaso, sabes que si no lo hago, Alice me matara.

- Esta bien. – suspire derrotado.

- ¿ peinado?

Listo,

- ¿corbata?

- Lista

- ¿Traje?

- listo**.**

- ¿Calzoncillos?...

- listo

- ¿Zapatos?

- listos.

- bien todo listo.

- toma, estos gemelos los llevamos Emmett y yo, y creo que tu también deberías llevarlos.

Me los puse y entro papa, venía a dar el mismo discurso que les dio a mis hermanos. (Aunque Jasper no lo fuera, pero casi).

- a ver hijo hoy es un día importante para ti, y espero que sea el primero de muchos. – dijo mi padre muy emocionado. – yo lo repetí en mi cabeza al mismo tiempo que él lo decía.

- bien, yo quiero decirte que solo cuides de Bella y como papa y mama nos cuidaron a nosotros cuides a tus futuros hijos. – dijo mi hermano abrazándome y al mismo tiempo dejándome sin reparación.

- vale, vale… - dijo Jasper, que lo pille limpiándose una lagrima.

- bien. – dijo Alice entrando por la puerta. – Vaya habéis echo un buen trabajo, voy a arreglarme y me voy escopeteada a buscar a Rose y luego a casa de Bella, iros directamente a la iglesia para asegurar que está todo bien, quise pasarme pero no me dio tiempo. Aseguraros de que los invitados estén allí, por cierto Edward, estas muy guapo. – dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla.

- Gracias.

Suspire pesadamente, los nervios cada vez eran mayores.

- Es la hora de bajar. – dijo mama abriendo la puerta.

- si mama, vamos.

Mama solo rio al verme hecho un manojo de nervios, le ofrecí mi brazo y fuimos hacia el coche, papa nos llevaría a la iglesia, mientras que Jasper y Emmett irían con mi coche, porque a pesar que Emmett quería llevar su coche, Rosalie lo amenazo con quedarse un mes sin sexo, así que no le quedo mas remedio. Alice no quería que nadie viera el vestido de Bella hasta que ella no entrara a la iglesia, así que ella misma conduciría el coche con Charlie y Bella. Estaba nervioso de verdad.

- Tranquilo Hijo – dijo mama acariciándome la mano.

- ¿Tan nervioso estoy, tanto se nota? – pregunte confuso.

- tranquilo.

Llegamos a la iglesia y pasamos, ya estaban todos allí, respire hondo cuando la marcha nupcial empezó a sonar, era la hora.

**Bella pov.**

- ¿Diga?

- Futura Cullen. – dijo mi voz preferida.

- Hola cariño.

- ¿te has echado atrás?

- No – conteste muy segura. - ¿Y tú?

- Ni loco.

- estoy nerviosa.

- Yo también.

Se notaba porque apenas hablábamos, yo me sonroje, no me había pasado antes, pero en parte creo que era normal.

Una mano paso delante de mí y me quito el teléfono.

- EEEHHH. – me queje.

- Edward acaba de arreglarte, nos vemos en tres horas en la iglesia, así que ya sabes, yo en menos de 40 minutos estaré allí. – y colgó. La mataría por esto.

Me cogió de la mano y me llevo a la silla. Seguimos hablando, sacó el vestido de la gran funda negra, cuanto más lo miraba más hermoso era, lo puso sobre la cama, me mostro todos los complementos

- A ver vamos a repasar, horquillas del tocado, algo nuevo: el vestido. Algo prestado: la tiara de mama y algo azul: mi liga, que la quiero de vuelta.

- solo falta algo viejo. – dije.

- lo tengo, los pendientes de tu abuela Bella.

Bueno estaba lista, el peinado, maquillaje, ropa interior, medias, joyas, y una gran sonrisa dibujada en mi rostro, y ahora lo mejor de todo, me ayudaron a subirme a la cama para poder ponerme el vestido. Y ahí estaba, yo sosteniendo con fuerza mi vestido para que me no se me bajara y quedara el cierre bien cerradito y abrocharan todos los botones. Me veía como una autentica princesa, me veía hermosa., había estado tan, tan ansiosa por estrenarlo, después de todos los arreglos, pinchazos de alfileres, miles de zapatos probados, ahí estaba, lo tenía puesto. Era un sueño brillaba demasiado por todos lados.

- Estas preciosa hija. – Era papa.- no como yo que parezco un mono. – dijo bajando su cabeza.

- Estas muy guapo papa.

- os dejo para que terminéis, pero quiero que me dejes por los menos 10 minutos para hablar contigo cuando acabes

- Claro papa.

Terminaron de ayudarme a acomodar mi pelo y ponerme el velo y fue cuando papa entro, con una caja entre sus manos.

- Estas perfecta. Me marcho y en menos de una hora y media estaré de vuelta para estar contigo para ir a la iglesia, estate tranquila ¿Vale? – me dijo Alice.

- Si. – fue lo único que pude decir.

Salió corriendo de la habitación y yo me quede con papa.

- Cariño, estas hermosa.

- Gracias papa. – estaba al borde de las lagrimas.

- ni se te ocurra llorar Bella o estropearas el maquillaje. – dijo Alice, ¿Cómo lo sabía? Claro ella lo sabe todo.

- Hija quiero darte esto para que te acuerdes de mi cuando estés en tu casa, para mi es importante que tu lo tengas.

- Papa, estaré aquí a menudo, tampoco estoy tan lejos.

- pero aun así, tienes tu casa y pronto formaras tu propia familia y no hay nada que me haga más ilusión que eso, por eso quiero que tengas esto. – dijo mientras tendía la caja hacia mí.

Me temblaban las piernas, cuando abrí la caja mi ojos se salieron de las cuentas y mi boca se abrió sin saber que decir.

- Papa, esto… es hermoso, ¿pero cómo diablos lo has conseguido?

- Un padre se entera de todo hija, y sé que desde pequeña soñabas con eso, y sinceramente, lo guardaba para este día.

Lo primero era un marco de plata con una foto de papa y la abuela. Estaban muy guapos. Y había otra cajita.

Abrí la caja y mi boca cayó al suelo. Era una bonita pulsera de diamantes con un cisne, me ayudo a ponérmela, lo abrace.

- Es increíble papa, hermosa.

- Tanto como tu pequeña.

Alice llego como dijo en hora y media, venia enfundada en un precioso vestido azul, me sonrió al ver la pulsera.

- Vámonos. Es la hora.

Me ayudo a ponerme los guantes y los zapatos. Me faltaba el ramo que me lo daría al llegar a la iglesia y estaba lista para salir.

Salimos camino al coche, con papa a mi lado y Alice al otro, me ayudaron a subir procurando que se arrugara lo menos posible.

Mire a Alice con la cara de horror.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – me pregunto asustada

- Las alianzas Alice, las alianzas.

- esta todo controlado, las tiene Rose.

**Mientras tanto en la iglesia:**

En el coche iba tratando de tranquilizarme, pero Alice empezó a ir de un lado a otro y no entendía como daba tantas vueltas.

Nos encontramos con Carlisle, que estaba esperando guardando el sitio para el coche.

- Estas muy hermosa hija. – me dijo en tono paternal

- Gracias, tu también estas muy guapo.

- nos vemos dentro.

- vale.

Aun había mucha gente afuera.

- ¿Por qué no damos una vuelta mientras entra toda la gente? –pregunte

Alice llamo por teléfono.

- Edward haz que toda la gente entre dentro.

Suerte que los cristales del coche estaban tintados y por eso nadie se dio cuenta que yo iba dentro, cuando ya estuvieron todos dentro salí del coche.

A medida que nos acercábamos mis piernas empezaron a temblarme, más y más.

- Me tiemblan mucho, mucho las piernas. Estoy muy nerviosa!

- tranquila, todo va a ir bien.

- papa, no dejes que me caiga, por favor.

- tranquila. – dijo apretándome la mano a su brazo.

Respire 3 veces, conté hasta 20 y empecé la marcha. Las puertas de la iglesia se abrieron y empezaron a saltar flashes de cámaras, estaba segura que mama era una de ellas, es su afición.

Luego escucho la marcha nupcial, no sabía si iba rápido o lento, solo sabía que estaba muy nerviosa, mis pies se aceleraron cuando vi a Edward allí de pie, mi corazón se acelero, y una sonrisa se dibujo en mis labios, estaba guapísimo.

Intente ir saludando a gente, pero no podía ver a todo el mundo.

**Al llegar al altar:**

Cuando saludo a Edward cuando mi padre le entrego mi mano, y le dijo:

- Cuídala o te matare.

- La cuidare como mi vida. – le contesto sin despegar la vista de mi.

Nos dimos un beso en las mejillas, y le deje marcado los labios, le hice señas para que se limpiara y por suerte lo entendió.

La ceremonia paso rápido, en poco tiempo ya estábamos en los votos en padre Weber empezó.

Isabella Swan, ¿quieres recibir a Edward Cullen, como esposo, y prometes serle fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y así, amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de tu vida?

Sí, quiero. – conteste sin dejar de sonreír, y pasando la alianza por su dedo.

Edward Cullen ¿quieres recibir a Isabella Swan, como esposa, y prometes serle fiel  
en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y así, amarla y respetarla  
todos los días de tu vida?

Sí, quiero. – contesto sin dejar de mirándome a los ojos y pasando la alianza por mi dedo.

-Bien… Por el poder que me ha sido concedido yo os declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia.

Nos dimos un beso... Hubo gritos en la iglesia.

Todo muy hermoso… Todo el mundo se reía, nos felicitaban, nos daban abrazos, hasta que nos quedábamos sin respiración, mi mano en ningún momento se separo de la de Edward.

La salida de la iglesia fue increíbles, pétalos de rosas por todos lados, arroz rociándonos, hubo 4 lanzadas que notamos mas, las de Emmett y Rose. También las de Alice y Jasper. Había mucha mala leche.

No nos podíamos mover de allí, ya que era todo el rato hablando con todo el mundo. Foto por aquí, foto por allá con todos.

Nos subimos al coche, Edward me regalo besos y sonrisas encantadoras. Supuestamente íbamos a ir derechos a casa, pero Alice se desvió del camino.

Vamos a ir a un sitio para hacer fotos. Os va a encantar.

Edward sonrió como si hubiera podido leerle la mente a Alice, cuando me percate del lugar mis ojos se abrieron como platos.

Era nuestro lugar, el prado, estaba adornado con miles de rosas de diferentes colores.

Alice tomo diferentes fotos en diferentes poses, nos reímos mucho.

Entonces cuando ya acabo de todo, nos fuimos a su casa.

Ara nos guiaban a la parte trasera de la casa, mi boca en ese momento cayó al suelo sin previo aviso, me quede completamente impresionada, Esme había hecho un magnífico trabajo, había creado una gran carpa y debajo había colocado grandes jardineras con rosas azules, amarillas, rosas, blancas y rojas. La carpa era enorme, tenía una gran pista de baile y un sitio para la orquesta.

Esme me sonrió. Yo me quede jardín observándolo todo, estaba todo hermoso, las sillas forradas con telas azules, grandes manteles blancos que cubrían las mesas y otros azules encima a juego con las sillas, grandes centros de flores colocados en las mesas y pétalos de rosas rodeándolos. Un pasillo de pétalos azules desde la entrada hasta la mesa nupcial, era realmente hermoso.

Nos sentamos en la mesa y después de unos cuantos "VIVA LOS NOVIOS" y "QUE SE BESEN" pasaron al primer plato del día.

Nos sentamos y vino el primer plato acompañado por música, comimos y llego el segundo plato, acompañado por los invitados levantando sus servilletas y moviéndolas por encima de sus cabezas. Y por ultimo tuvimos tanda y vino el postre, de la cual el vino subió más de la cuenta, y ahora venia mi pesadilla… El Baile.

Primero baile un vals con Edward, quien no despegaba los ojos de mí. Luego baile con papa, ¿Y a que no saben qué? Ya sé de quién herede la torpeza, de papa, me piso un montón de veces. Y por ultimo con mi queridísimo suegro, Carlisle, Mi suegro me revoleaba para todos lados y yo con el vestido no daba abasto a punto estuve de caerme dos veces y si no hubiera sido porque me cogió me habría dado de bruces contra el suelo. Pero como bailarín estupendo, me agarro bien y marco los pasos.

Volví a los brazos de Edward, empezamos a bailar esa canción, nuestra canción, la que escuchamos en el coche, la que cantamos al piano, entre burlas de Emmett, nosotros estábamos en nuestra burbuja personal así que nos daba todo igual.

Y de repente, arranco el show de tango en la cual Edward y yo tomamos clases para dejar a toda la gente boquiabierta, y la verdad lo conseguimos.

Íbamos parando y bebiendo, y se puede decir que a los dos nos estaba haciendo estragos ya el alcohol, pero éramos como esponjas en ese momento.

Después fotos de las mesas y de dar todos los detallitos y demás…… luego más música. Bailamos a lo loco, los pies me dolían, pero me daba igual, ya me lamentaría mañana.

Hicieron varios juegos, hicimos grupos de chicos contra chicas, a veces ganábamos otras perdíamos, pero hubieron muchas risas.

Y si, llego la hora de la verdad. La hora en la que Edward debía quitarme la liga y darla (en este caso a su propietaria)

Me trajeron una silla, me subí de pie, Edward levanto mi falda, y con sus dientes agarro la liga y la bajo, pero para sorpresa para todos, yo llevaba una liga mas, también me la quito, me ayudo a bajar de la silla y bailando me acerque a mi segunda hermana, a Rose, y se la di, se emociono mucho, pero aun quedaban muchas sorpresas que nadie se esperaba, incluso de Alice me pude escaquear.

Sonó música más movidita y me escondí cogí unas cajas y me acerque a Esme, Carlisle, mama y papa. Les di a cada uno de ellos un marco de plata con una foto de Edward y mía, y también una botella de cava.

Siguió la ronda, a Alice y Jasper, les di una foto de nosotros cuatro y a Rose y Em también, el ramo se lo di a papa, para que se lo llevara a la abuela.

Nos trajeron el pastel lo cortamos con nuestras manos y labios unidos, nos dieron los novios de cerámica, brindamos con todos y Edward agarro el micrófono y se acerco al gran piano, me quede en el centro de la pista, no podía moverme, y mi canción sonó, de sus labios salía esa voz que tanto me hipnotizaba, cuando acabo salto del escenario y me beso delante de todos.

Esme me dio una cesta con 1 gran ramo de flores, la mire y me dijo.

- La tradición es que lo tires, así que venga. Lánzalo. Y más vale que yo lo alcance!- Dijo riéndose

Veía como se empujaban para llegar a cogerlo y si, al final lo alcanzo Esme.

Nos hicimos todos una foto para despedirnos y Edward y yo, nos marchamos a nuestra casa, habíamos decidido salir en dos días a nuestra luna de miel, pero lo que él no sabía es que empezaba hoy.

NO ME MATÉIS!! Siento haber tardado tanto, pero aquí está la despedida de soltero y la boda, que ya era hora, me lo he currado ehh!!! Jejeje, pronto describiré la luna de miel. Espero comentarios!!!! Gracias a todas por la espera y a todas las que me leéis.

**CullenVampiria1985**


	33. capi29 20ene10

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. La historia es mía.**

* * *

**Espero que este capítulo os guste, lo escribí con mucho cariño. Espero COMENTARIOS!!!!.**

* * *

**La luna de miel!**

**Bella Pov.**

Eran las cuatro de la madrugada cuando llegamos a casa, nos lo estabamos pasando muy bien en la fiesta, bailamos a mas no poder, reimos, bebimos… al alcohol hizo que todos estuviéramos fuera de si. En cuanto paro el coche en frente del maravilloso jardín de nuestra casa, me ayudo a salir del coche y me cogió en brazos a pesar de que aun quedaba mucho para llegar a la puerta, abrió y entramos había serpentinas, confeti, globos por todas partes, hice una nota mental.

"MATAR A ALICE CUANDO VUELVA DE LA LUNA DE MIEL"

Camino por el pasillo hasta llegar al que era nuestro cuarto, suspiro, entrabamos en la habitación Edward no dejo de mirarme en ningún momento, me poso sobre la gran cama, y me ayudo a quitarme los zapatos, no sentía los pies, estaba como un flan las manos le temblaban, y mi corazón se iba a salir del sitio en cualquier momento, era la gran noche, la que tanto había deseado que llegara.

Masajeo mis piernas haciendo que se me escapara un gruñido, fue tan placentero realmente lo necesitaba.

- ¿te estaban matando los tacones verdad?

- si.

Me deje caer en la cama, y mis ojos se cerraron, me centre en el masaje que me estaba haciendo.

- Tengo que quitarme el vestido.

Me ayudo a levantarme, me dio la vuelta y empezó a quitar los botones poco a poco, podía sentir sus dedos temblar al roce de mi piel, sus labios se posaron en mi cuello, sus manos viajaron hasta mi cintura y de repente mi vestido cayó al suelo.

- Eres tan hermosa. – me susurro, al sentir su aliento mi piel se erizo, como si cada poro de mi piel lo reconociera. – recuérdame que le de las gracias a Alice por ponerte esta ropa interior. – dijo mientras desabrochaba algunos corchetes del corse.

Me di la vuelta, el aun estaba completamente vestido, asi que primero le quite la americana, quite la corbata, y desabroche muy despacio los botones de su camisa.

- si sigues asi de despacio ocasionaras que me de un infarto.

Lo que hizo que aun fuera mas despacio si se podía, pase mis manos por sus hombros para quitar la dichosa tela que cubria su torso, lo sente en la cama y le quite los zapatos, lo empuje para atrás y quedo tumbado, me subi a horcajadas sobre el, pero me dio la vuelta y se puso el encima de mi, paso sus manos por mi espalda atrayéndome hacia el, nuestros labios se juntaron de nuevo, entonces lo bese y nos tocamos muy dulcemente, al poco rato se levanto de la cama apago las luces y encendio las velas.. La luz era perfecta, suave y romantica. Volvió a ponerse encima de mi y seguimos besandonos, su aroma me obsesionaba, era su olor, su perfume.

Ver su cara de excitacion y timidez me hizo sentirme muy muy excitada fue una mirada muy tierna, luego me acaricio la cara, respiro en mis mejillas y mis oidos, me beso el cuello y volvio hacia mis labios, besandome muy tiernamente. No resisti y me pare mientras lo besaba: ahi estabamos, parados mientras su mano estaba en mi cintura, lentamente bajando a mi trasero... Mi cuerpo sin duda lo reconocia, notaba como me amoldaba a su figura, me sentía bien, entonces me di vuelta y esta vez yo lo recosté a el sobre la cama, empece a tocarlo y el a mi, me estaba volviendo loca, y por su cara vi que el tambien estaba disfrutando, ninguno de los dos podia resistirse, eso se notaba, senti su sexo rozandome el cuerpo y me recosto de nuevo y poco a poco entro en mi,fue muy suave, me dolio un poco, pero no duro mucho, pero al yo tensarme un poco se paro detro de mi.

- Relajate cariño, pronto pasara, lo siento.

Aquellas palabras me relajaron por completo, y poco a poco el dolor se convirtió en placer, empezó a moverse de nuevo, la sensaciones eran increíbles, parecía que tenia fuegos artificiales dentro de mi cuerpo, pronto empezaron las enbestidas un poco mas fuertes haciéndome saber que el estaba cerca y yo tambien estaba a punto, al poco rato los dos estallamos, se quedo tendido encima de mi, abrazandome, nos miramos y solo podíamos sonreir, fue increíble, me besaba el cuello y respiraba en mi oído, sus manos volvían a viajar a mi cuerpo, fue la mejor noche de mi existencia, estábamos exhaustos,pero aun asi volvimos a repetir esta vez no hubo dolor solor placer al acabar nos quedamos dormidos.

Antes de luna de miel, regalo de Esme y Carlisle decidi dejarlo todo recogido, no quería que cuando llegaramos estuviera todo patas arriba, empecé a barrer y tirar todo el confeti el cual me acordaría un mes después ya que posiblemente se habría metido por todos los lados, las dichosas serpentinas que hicieron que varias veces me tropezara con ellas. Empece a lavar las ropas que se quedaron en la casa el dia anterior, nuestro vuelo salía a las 18:00 asi que aun era pronto, por lo que Edward aun estaba durmiendo, estaba en el comedor cuando escuche una puerta cerrarse, me asuste con la escoba en mano me fui hacia donde escuche el ruido y de repente escuche la ducha,

- tonta Bella.- me dije mentalmente, si hubiera entrado alguien posiblemente no se pondría a ducharse.

Fui despacio hasta el baño y me encontré a mi dios griego de espaldas duchándose, los colores se me subieron sin pensarlo dos veces, pero segui mirando, podríamos decir que la curiosidad mato al gato, y allí estaba yo, agachada como si fuera una niña pequeña tratando de esconderme para que nadie me viera, sonreí ante mi pensamiento, de pronto Edward se dio la vuelta y me quede un poco alucinada cuando lo vi, tenia sus ojos cerrados y el agua cayendo por todo su cuerpo, no me vio, entonces me di la media vuelta y camine de nuevo hacia la cocina, para seguir lavando las cosas pero me temblaban las manos eso sumado a mi torpeza, un caos.

Empecé a fantasear con él, pensando en como me acariciaba la noche anterior y como me tocaba y yo a el, sus besos, bueno todo, me sentia acalorada, sin duda me daría una ducha de agua fria, las imaginarme de mi cabeza, debo decir que tengo gran imaginación, me imagine otras cosas mas subiditas de tono, no me reconocia, pero este hombre me hacia perder el norte, cuando de pronto escuche unos pasos.

- Buenos días señora Cullen. – Me susurro en el oído, lo cual hizo que me extremeciera.

- Buenos días, cariño. – Dije atropelladamente, pensando en que solo hiba con una toalla a su cintura.

Me giro y me cogió en brazos y me sento encima de la encimera, y empezó a besar mi cuello, iba a ser mi muerte, notaba su mirada en mi y mas nerviosa me ponía.

- desayunamos algo antes de irnos? – pregunte nerviosa y con la piel de gallina.

- Si, pero creo que tenemos diferentes maneras de desayunar y aun tenemos tiempo. – me dijo besando la clavicula.

Suspire, tenia que apartarlo, tenia que separlo de mi si queríamos llegar bien al aeropuerto.

- venga ve a vestirte, yo preparo el desayuno.

A regañadientes se fue, pero ya no me dijo nada mas y se fue, en menos de 3 minutos regreso vestido, con unos tejanos desgastados y un polo color azul, el cual se adaptaba perfectamente a sus perfectos pectorales, y su pelo todo despeinado, lo que lo hacia mas atractivo, después de lo de anoche mis hormonas estaban completamente alborotadas, valio la pena esperar.

"Desayunamos" si se puede desayunar a las 16h en la mesa de la cocina, yo llevaba unos pantalones anchos, pero muy bajos de cintura, lo que hacia que prácticamente todo mi abdomen quedara al descubierto.

- Si, sigues mirándome asi, no vas a comer.- le dije intentando sacarlo de su ensueño, ¿en que estaría pensando?

Del susto de haberlo pillado me tiro todo el café encima de la mesa.

- lo siento, lo siento. – me dijo asustado.

- tranquilo, no pasa nada. – dije limpiándo con un trapo húmedo. .-peor hubiera sido si me lu hubieras tirado encima.- le dije sonriendo y vi como se me quedaba mirando, se sirvió un poco mas de café y cuando termino su desayuno se levanto para llevar la taza al fregadero.

Me levante para fregar las tazas e ir a cambiarme de ropa, Alice había elegido para mi un vestido de algodón sencillo. Me di una ducha rápida y me cambie rápidamente.

Me estaba peinando cuando se puso detrás de mi.

- siempre oliendo a fresas, no sabes lo que me provoca ese olor.

- Ed… Edward, vámonos, venga. – dios esto era una tortura para mi.

Llegamos al aeropuerto y nos sentamos en las butacas de plástico, que mas incomodas no podían ser, Edward pasaba su mano por detrás de mi espalda, haciéndome dibujos sin sentido, de vez en cuando me daba algún que otro beso, en las manos, en el cuello, lo que hacia que me extremeciera.

Nos llamaron para nuestro vuelo.

- me vas a decir ya donde vamos?

- no. Ya lo veras, no seas impaciente. – claro, como me gustan tanto las sorpresas, pero es lo que me tocaba, Edward era casi tan cabezota como yo.

Nos sentamos en los comodos asientos de primera clase, lo mire levantando las cejas.

- ¿Qué? – pregunto.

- Te dije que en clase turista tambien hibamos a estar bien, no se porque te empeñas en gastar tanto dinero.

- tendras que acostumbrarte.

Bufe. No me gustaba que se gastara tanto dinero, pero asi era mi ya marido, todo le parecía poco. Entraron dos parejas mas y a los 20 minutos el avión despego. los besos y abrazos no tardaron en llegar, los dos estábamos en nuestra plena felicidad, pero yo quería más, no me aguantaba con un simple beso, y al parecer él tampoco. Seguíamos besándonos, y yo inconscientemente le empecé a levantar la camisa a Edward, él se separó de mis labios y me susurró al oído:

-Espera unos minutos más Bella, falta poco para llegar.

-Pero, hay que aprovechar en todo momento ¿no?- le dije sonriendo picaronamente.

-Bella, son unos minutos más y aterrizamos.

-está bien tú te lo pierdes.

-¿qué quieres. Qué nos metamos al baño del avión?- eso no sonaba mal, lo miré sonriendo- Paciencia mi Bella, además el baño está ocupado - miré hacia donde estaba el baño, y así era, estaba ocupado, yo me crucé de brazos,solo me falto sacarle mi lengua para que Edward estallara en risas y me besó.

No se cuando me quede dormida, pero el champan, las fresas, el chocolate y no me acuerdo que mas hicieron huella en mi, eso contando que a Edward se encapricho a darme de comer como si fuera un bebe, me mancho dos veces la camiseta de champan.

- Bella. – escuchaba a lo lejos. – Bella, cariño despierta o perderemos taxi.

Medio adormilada me levante del asiento lo que hizo que mis piernas flojearan y estuviera a punto de besar el suelo, pero no llego, Edward me agarro de la camiseta.

- la próxima vez, despiértate bien antes de levantarte, si tengo las manos cargadas te hubieras dado un buen golpe.

Asentí monótonamente, no era la primera vez que me pasaba.

A las 21h nos subimos al taxi y Edward le dio las indicaciones de hacia donde tenia que ir, me quede helada cuando vi lo maravilloso del paisaje, pero tan solo era de paso, nos subimos a un bote a motor y siguió conduciendo, me sente en uno de las amacas y lo observaba mientras el dirigía el timon, el aire alborotaba su pelo, sonreí ante ello.

- Ya estamos llegando. – me dijo.

Camine para ponerme a su lado, a lo lejos se veía una maravillosa isla, era increíble, me ayudo a bajar del bote y pasamos por un camino que estaba echo con grandes piedras alrededor, y al final de este había una casa, y menuda casa, cuando llegamos a la puerta Edward dejo las maletas en el suelo y sin previo aviso me cogió en brazos.

- AAAAHHH!!

- Es la tradición sra. Cullen.

- ¿Podrías avisarme la próxima vez?

- no, es mas divertido si no te lo esperas.

A lo que yo le respondi dándole un pequeño golpe en el hombro, al pasar la puerta mi boca cayo al suelo.

- Es la casa de Esme y Carlisle. – ya decía yo, la decoración era típica de mi adorable suegra.

- es hermosa.

- no tanto como tu. – dijo fijando sus ojos en los mios.

Edward, me dejo en el suelo mientras yo recorría la mirada por la increíble casa, el fue a buscar las maletas, cerró la puerta y de nuevo me tomó en brazos, comencé a besarlo apasionadamente, enrosqué mis piernas en su cintura, el me abrazaba fuerte, pegando aún más nuestros cuerpos. Los dos teníamos muchas ansias, ni siquiera me di cuenta de cómo era la habitación, en ese momento solo estaba Edward y yo. Comencé a sacarle la camisa, él me estaba sacando el vestido que me había puesto, me acercó con delicada firmeza a su rostro para besarme ardientemente. Sentía el calor suave que nacía de su cuerpo y de sus dulces labios y saboreaba con gusto esa lengua curiosa que se enlazaba con la mía.

Me sentí feliz de poder dar rienda suelta a mi pasión y encontrar entrega. Entre aquellos fuertes brazos no había peligro, lo sabia. Él me tomó por la cintura con sus manos y con un certero movimiento me hizo colocarme a horcajadas sobre su humanidad, entonces noté su enorme y palpitante erección bajo mi peso y una oleada de excitación me estremeció por completo. Separé mis labios de los suyos para susurrar junto a su oído:

- Me estas volviendo loca Sr. Cullen.

Y me atrajo de nuevo hacía él, para besarme con muchas ansias. Su calor volvió a rodear todo mi cuerpo llenándome de ganas. Enredé mis dedos en su cabello sedoso mientras disfrutaba de sus caricias que cada vez eran mucho mas pasionales, sus manos viajaban por todo mi cuerpo sin darle tregua.

Metió sus manos bajo mi sujetador y sentí su calidez deslizarse por mis pechos , acaricio mis hombros y mi espalda con suavidad como si quisiera torturarme. De pronto la ligera ropa que llevaba comenzó a pesarme sobre el cuerpo, todo lo que presentará un obstáculo ,era un estorbo insoportable. Al parecer no era la única que pensaba de esa forma. Puesto que Edward dirigió sus manos a mi espalda y desabrocho mi sujetador y con una lujuria pintada en su rostro que me hacía temblar de placer y de un manotazo lo hizo volar. Empezó a acariciarlos con delicadeza tanteándolos y masajeando , acercó a ellos su cara para sentir el contacto de mi piel en sus mejillas y embriagarse con el aroma y la suavidad. Lo acuné entre mis brazos y noté encantada como su lengua húmeda acariciaba mi pezón izquierdo que me obligaban a arquear la espalda, dejando espació de juego a sus poderosas manos que se aferraban apasionadamente a mis nalgas.

Edward se incorporó para tenderme de un giro de espaldas a la cama. Mientras me besaba los labios y los pechos y deslizaba su lengua por mi cuello, empezó a deslizar sus manos por mis piernas, abriéndose paso por la cara interna de mis muslos hasta alcanzar triunfante mi intimidad que pareció florecer ante su contacto. Mientras me acariciaba sobre la fina tela de mis pantys, haciéndome jadear y estremecerme, busqué a mi vez el enorme bulto que se escondia bajo su pantalón y empecé a acariciarlo, haciéndolo suspirar. Desabroché el botón que mantenía apresada su ansiosa masculinidad que se irguió ante mis ojos tentadora, y comencé a acariciarla en toda su extensión.

Pero Edward se escabullo para situarse entre mis piernas y me despojó lentamente de mis pantys lo hacia lentamente, como si quisiera torturarme.

Sentí su enorme erección recorrer por el camino que antes había explorado y abrí aún más mis piernas para facilitar el acceso a mis abismos. Muy despacio la calida intimidad de Edward fue abriéndose paso en el interior de mi cuerpo, haciéndome sentir un placer, hasta que estuvo completamente dentro de mí acoplándose a la perfección con mi cuerpo. Comenzamos a movernos en un suave compás que poco a poco fue ganando fuerza, me sentía desfallecer ante la embestidas de aquellas caderas de acero candente que aceleraban mi respiración y me arrancaban gritos lujuriosos, nos amábamos como dos locos, entregándonos por completo ante aquel milagro de nuestros cuerpos unidos hasta que nuestros gritos se derritieron en una prolongada y vibrante cima.

Descansamos desnudos y entrelazados por un largo rato mientras nos acariciábamos con dulzura

Me miré en el espejo después de peinarme el pelo un poco con las manos y quedé gratamente sorprendida ante mi imagen, parecía otra completamnte diferente, me levante de la cama para coger una prenda de mi maleta, me gusto cuando la vi, asi que no tarde mucho en ponérmela en el baño, el ligero camisón de seda color champagne que me había puesto se adaptaba de una manera graciosa y sexy a las curvas de mi cuerpo. No estaba acostumbrada a usar este tipo de prendas, pero como Alice fue lo único que metió para dormir, me tenia que hacer a la idea y de no estar siempre desnuda, aunque tampoco es que me fuera a importar, pero solo de pensar en el rostro que pondría Edward al verme con aquel trocito de seda, se me pintaba una sonrisa en el rostro y me invadía un estremecimiento.

Poco a poco abri la puerta para encontrarme a mi marido apoyado de un brazo en la cama, primero le enseñe una pierna y luego un poquito de mi pecho hasta que sali, sus ojos casi se le salen de las orbitas y lo mejor de todo fue cuando dio un bote para salir de la cama, al parecer la torpeza se pega, me mordí el labio para no reir, rápidamente se puso de pie y se puso a mi lado, paso un brazo por mi cintura y me atrajo hacia el.

- ¿Intentas seducrime Sra. Cullen?

- ¿Esta mal seducir a mi marido? – pregunte con inocencia.

- ¿mal? No esta fatal, fatal por dejarlo sin defensas ante tan divino cuerpo. – lo que hizo fue que el rubor subiera a mis mejillas.

Nos dejamos caer sobre la gran cama y comenzamos a acariciarnos y besarnos sin prisas. Me encantaba sentir el contacto de su piel caliente deslizarse entre mis piernas, y recorrer con mis manos la amplitud de su espalda definida y sus hombros poderosos, sentir la humedad de sus labios cerrarse sobre el lóbulo de mi oreja o pasearse por mi cuello, su lengua inquieta y explorando mi boca. Era como estar sumergida en una borrachera de sensaciones deliciosas que me arrancaban pequeños gruñidos juguetones y suspiros satisfechos.

Edward, deslizó por mi hombro una de las cintas que sostenían mi camisola en su lugar, e hizo lo mismo con la otra para descubrir mis pechos y mientras los acariciaba se alejó un poco para contemplarme.

-Nunca voy a poder desprenderme de esta imagen, Bella.

Cuando Edward se irguió, pude disfrutar sin piedad de su cuerpo musculoso, cubierto solamente con unos pantalones que caían muy bajos sobre la línea de su cadera, dejando al descubierto una fila impecable de músculos abdominales muy bien formados.

Al final pasamos una noche increíble, pensándolo bien esta había sido la segunda mejor noche de mi vida, estaba en mi luna de miel, con el hombre perfecto y era solo mío, eso me complacía demasiado. Edward como si estuviera escuchando todo lo que pensaba, y sonreía cada vez más.

-Edward, ¿sabes que me has hecho la mujer más feliz del mundo?- le dije dándole otro beso. Seguimos así, no nos separamos, yo estaba demasiado bien en los brazos de mi esposo.

Por la mañana cuando me desperté mire a mi alrededor y allí estaba, durmiendo como un bebe, una sonrisa se formo en sus labios, como si hubiera cerrado los ojos cuando vi que me removía, le acaricie las mejillas y bese sus labios, se despertó, seguimos besándonos, cada vez subia mas de tono el beso, paso a las caricias y de las caricias a perdernos en nuestros cuerpos, nos quedamos abrazados. Pero lamentablemente nos tuvimos que levantar, no podíamos pasar todo el día en la cama.

Me dio un casto beso, yo se lo conteste, me abrazo fuerte, apretándome contra su pecho, yo le tomé el cuello, pero después me separó de él.

- debemos irnos, a sino no podré resistirme- dijo dándome un último beso, pero me mantuvo abrazada a él.

-la carne es débil- le dije sonriendo, él me devolvió la sonrisa

- y yo mas. – me contesto levantándose.

Cuando se puso de pie, pude verlo en todo su explendor, estaba bien formado y era para mi, sacudi mi cabeza para quitar las imágenes y poder hacer reaccionar a mi cuerpo, pero se negaba, mis ojos bagaron una y otra vez por su espalda, trasero, sus piernas bien fornidas. Hiba a ser mi muerte.

Así siguieron los días, un deporte extremo en el cual Edward tenia que estar pendiente de mi de que no callera de un acantilado ni nada por el estilo, ni que me tropezara con los pedales de la bici, o de que no me diera un golpe con el remo, si parece difícil darse un golpe, pero yo estuve 4 veces a punto de darme en esta cabeza que tengo, pero lo mejor eran las noches con el, después de las cenas y una película nuestra noche de pasión que se repetían de tres a cuatro veces en la noche, era insaciable.

Quedaban 2 noches para que nos fueramo asi que quería preparar algo bonito.

- Edward te importa si me quedo aquí esta tarde? Estoy bastante cansada y me gustaría descansar un poco. –Esperaba que por lo menos no se me notara que estaba mintiendo.

- Me quedo contigo, solo queda escalada y submarinismo.

- No, no… tu ve, nos vemos en dos horas. – Por dios, que no se me haya notado ansiosa.

- ¿Te pasa algo?

- No, no, de verdad, pero tu tienes ilusión por hacer eso y yo solo quiero descansar.

- Esta bien, nos vemos en dos horas, cualquier cosa llamame.

- Vale.

Nos dimos un beso y antes de marchar.

- Te quiero Bella.

- Yo tambien.

Perfecto, ahora manos a la obra.

**EDWARD POV.**

Estaba siendo la mejor semana de mi vida, Bella era mi vida, las noches eran interminables, los días largos a pesar de que hacíamos actividades juntos no era lo mismo que sentirla bajo el roce de mi piel, era completamente la mujer de mi vida.

Quedaban 2 noches para que nos fueramos y la verdad me daba pena tener que dejar este sitio, pero teníamos que volver a la vida real, muy a mi pesar.

- Edward te importa si me quedo aquí esta tarde? Estoy bastante cansada y me gustaría descansar un poco. – La note un poco nerviosa, pero seria porque le daba un poco de vergüenza decirmelo.

- Me quedo contigo, solo queda escalada y submarinismo.

- No, no… tu ve, nos vemos en dos horas. – Parecía algo ansiosa, pero deje pasarlo.

- ¿Te pasa algo?

- No, no, de verdad, pero tu tienes ilusión por hacer eso y yo solo quiero descansar. – yo tengo ilusión de hacerlo con ella, pero ella no quiere ir, y si no voy posiblemente se enfadara y no me gustaría verla enfadada.

- Esta bien, nos vemos en dos horas, cualquier cosa llamame.

- Vale.

Le di un beso y antes de marchar.

- Te quiero Bella. – le dije desde la puerta.

- Yo tambien.

La verdad es que no era lo mismo sin Bella, la monitora se me insinuo 3 veces, incluso cuando me ato el arnes me colo un papelito con su numero de teléfono, a caso no le decía nada la alianza, al llegar a la parte de arriba tire el papel, no lo quería para nada.

Fueron las dos horas mas largas de mi vida, todavía no entiendo como una mujer no se da por vencida cuando le dices claramente que estas felizmente casado y que estas de luna de miel.

Estaba deseando llegar para estar con Bella.

Cuando llegue a la casa desde la ventana se veía una tenue luz, intente verlo desde la ventana pero estaban las cortinas echadas, asi que abri la puerta, mi boca callo al suelo.

**BELLA POV.**

Arreglé todo para nuestro encuentro, encendi algunas velas aromáticas y coloque miles de velas pequeñas por toda la casa para crear una atmósfera más sensual, en el cuarto coloqué un edredón color azul sobre la cama pensando en la manera en la que mi blanca piel brillaría destacada por el contraste, prepare comida para dos, vino, y ahora faltaba solo arreglarme yo, el pollo estaba en el horno, asi que me di una ducha rápida y me puse mi pequeño camisón negro que con solo mirarlo daba miedo, solo esperaba que a Edward se sorprendiera.

Quedaba menos de cinco minutos para que hicieran las dos horas que se había ido Edward asi que le prepare un baño con el agua bien caliente, con sales y petalos de rosas, esperaba que le gustara, la puerta de abrió en el momento que cerre el grifo de la bañera.

S ali del baño cerrando la puerta y tambien la del comedor no quería que viera nada, lo espere en el recibidor.

Como lo había imaginado, abrió unos ojos como platos cuando me vio con la minúscula camisola de seda negra. Y sentí como su ardiente mirada se desplazaba desde las uñas de mis pies hasta la última hebra de cabello de mi coronilla, en un examen que no dejaba escapar ningún detalle.

- Bienvenido a casa Sr. Cullen.

- ¿Y mi esposa, donde se encuentra?

Bien quería jugar, vamos a jugar.

- Debio marcharse cuando me vio llegar.

Avanzo tres pasos hacia mi.

- ¿Qué le a echo a mi esposa? – pregunto divertido.

- Tranquilo se la devolveré, pero tenemos una larga charla pendiente, porque no se da un baño, posiblemente después de su esfuerzo lo necesite para reponer fuerzas.

Avanzo otro paso hacia mi, paso un brazo por mi cintura.

- No esta bien engañarme Sra. Cullen.

Y me beso con lujuria.

- Al baño, ahora. – le dije señalándole la puerta, no quería que el agua se enfriara.

Camine detrás de el. Se quedo alucinado cuando lo vio.

- Gracias. – me sonrio.

- Pues esto no es nada. – pensé para mi.

Tienes 15 minutos para difrutar de tu baño, disfrutalo.

Sali cerrando la puerta a mi paso. Entre en el comedor y encendí el resto de velas, saque el pollo del horno y lo servi en los platos, cogi las dos copas de vino y me fui a la puerta del baño.

-Sr. Cullen?

- Si?

Abri la puerta y me lo encontré poniéndose unos pantalones que le había dejado allí, solo los pantalones! (Seria delito tapar ese torso).

- Para usted.

- Por favor no me llames de usted, me hace sentir mayor. – sonrio

Me rei ante ello. Le tendí la copa y al cogerla acaricio mis dedos, una corriente eléctrica recorrió todo mi cuerpo.

- Acompañame.

Abri la puerta del comedor y su boca cayo al suelo.

- cierra la boca que babearas el suelo.

Me miro con lujuria, con deseo.

- hago grandes esfuerzos creeme.

Nos sentamos en las grandes sillas y empezamos a comer.

- te ves hermosa a la luz de las velas.

- Gracias. –dije sonrojándome. – pero tu te ves incluso mas hermoso que yo.

Esta vez fue su turno. Saque el segundo plato, y el postre, nos bebimos dos botellas de vino para ese momento yo ya había perdido toda la vergüenza.

Me levante de la silla y me fui al reproductor, una dulce melodía empezó a sonar.

- ¿Bailas?

- no tienes que preguntarlo. – me dijo poniéndose de pie.

Nos abrazamos y bailamos la dulce melodía, no podíamos estar mas juntos, sus manos viajaban por todo mi cuerpo y las mias tampoco paraban quietas.

Nos besamos, me cogió en brazos, me apego a la pared, sentir la fría parez bajo mi cuerpo hizo estremecerme, me lleov en brazos a la habitacion, al abrir la puerta me miro sorprendido. Pero continuo besándome, hasta que caimos en la cama, que estaba cubierta por petalos de rosas blancas y rojas.

-Estás hermosa bella... eres lo mas hermoso que he visto en mi vida- susurró mientras acariciaba mi piel sobre la suave tela .

-Tus manos se sienten excelentes- susurré mientras levantaba la cabeza para besarlo.

Sentí como apartaba a un lado la seda del tanga y empezaba a acariciarme con tranquilidad y con una habilidad que parecía imposible en una persona. Empecé a desabrochar los botones de su pantalón y a acariciar su enorme y cálida erección, que parecía palpitar entre mis pequeñas manos. Le hice tenderse en la cama. Sus manos volaron a mi cintura poniéndome encima de el, recorría mis caderas y su lengua ardiente arremetía contra mis pechos, me puso de nuevo debajo de el y de una envestida entro en mi, sentí el placer salirme por todos los poros de mi piel. Bajo el ritmo, y empezó de nuevo suavemente, fue una noche increíble, una de tantas que me quedaban.

Por la mañana me desperté temprano y empece a recoger, mañana por la mañana saldríamos de nuevo a Forks y había que dejarlo todo recogido, Edward se levanto poco después que yo y empezó a ayudarme tambien, en tres horas lo teníamos todo listo. Nos sentamos en el dofa a ver una película hoy no saldríamos para nada.

- Me quedaría aquí para siempre, pero lamentablemente tenemos que volver, yo tengo que encontrar un trabajo y tu debes volver al hospital. – dije apenada.

El dia pasó, dejamos todo listo para salir temprano.

la semana paso demasiado rápido, algo que yo lamenté, pero luego mas adelante posiblemente podríamos volver. Teníamos que volver a casa, cuando llegamos nos bajamos del avión en la entrada estaban todos.

-¿Cómo fue la fo… auch Rose! – Rosalie le dio un collejon y me miro con cara de disculpa - la luna de miel, lo pasasteis bien?- dijo Emmet.

Mi tono de la cara subió 12 tonos de golpe.

- Mira Bella tiene nuevo tono. – dijo todo gracioso el Jasper.

- muy graciosos. – replique con arrogancia.

- ¿El viaje bien cariño? – me pregunto Esme, mientras me abrazaba

-Bastante bien, gracias por el viaje, la isla fue increíble- respondí yo abrazandola.

Nos dejaron en casa y automáticamente nos metimos en la cama, estabamos muy cansados, de eso no cabia duda, el resto de la semana lo pasamos encerrados en casa.

Alice nos llamaba casi todos los días para saber si nos incluia en sus salidas, pero nos negábamos sin dejar tiempo a que replicara.

**Holas mis niñas y mis lectoras favoritas!!!**

CHAN!!! POR FIN EL CAPI DE LA LUNA DE MIEL DE NUESTROS TORTOLITOS, NO ME MATEIS, PERO NO E PODIDO ESCRIBIR YA QUE MI INSPIRACION SE FUE DE VACACIONES DE NAVIDAD Y NO HA VUELTO AUN, ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO! ESPERO REVIEWS!!!

¡¡¡Agregarme al correo!!!! Que así hablamos también

Besos, besos, besos.

**MUCHAS, MUCHAS, MUCHAS, GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS REVIEWS!!**

**SALUDOS!**

**Cullen Vampiria 1985**


	34. capi30 21jun10

**Todo cambia muy deprisa**

La primera semana después de la luna de miel empezamos nuestra vida ya normal, yo me matricule de nuevo en la universidad para sacarme la carrera de literatura, ya que aunque tenía la de música me gustaba escribir y quería ser escritora, aunque también doy clases en el colegio de primaria de Forks como maestra de música a niños de nueve años por las tardes, a pesar de que Edward solo quiere que estudie, pero yo como cabezota gane este pulso.

Llevábamos 2 meses casados y todo estaba fenomenal, Rosalie ya le quedaban tan solo dos meses para dar a luz, Alice y Jasper estaban disfrutando de sus días, y nosotros lo vivíamos al límite, los días que Edward tenia fiesta nos quedábamos en casa y hacíamos cosas de recién casados, no creo que haga falta dar muchos detalles (jejej).

A Edward le iba genial en el hospital le tienen mucho aprecio, y bueno cuando yo voy me tratan genial.

Edward se levantaba muy temprano a pesar que podía dormir unas horas más, pero se encapricho en llevarme a la universidad y recogerme del colegio (esta justo al lado de la universidad).

Al llegar a casa Edward se ponía conmigo a ayudarme a estudiar, y poco después de la cena nos íbamos a dormir.

La semana paso rápido y mi bebe tenia fiesta este fin de semana. Yo me desperté antes que Edward, me encantaba verlo dormir, tenía un rostro tan pacifico, acariciaba su rostro, una bonita sonrisa se formo en el, supe que se había despertado, agarro mi cintura y me estrecho contra él.

- Buenos días princesa.

- Buenos días.

Se incorporo y empezó a besarme como solo el sabia hacerlo,

Mientras sus manos se paseaban por mis piernas, besaba mi cuello, pegaba su cintura a la mía como si su vida dependiera de ello, y deslizaba sus manos desde mi muslo hacia la cintura, luego los senos a los que ataco con los labios, estaba a punto de estallar en mil pedazos si seguía así, me subí encima de él, intentando provocarlo como él había hecho conmigo, acaricie su pecho, abdomen y se le escapo un gruñido, intento ponerse de nuevo encima pero no lo deje ataque su punto débil, echo la cabeza hacia atrás y susurro mi nombre.

- Te gusta verme sufrir? – me pregunto insinuante.

- me gusta verte disfrutar. – le dije mordiéndome el labio.

- Bella el labio. – paso sus dedos por ellos, se sentó y empezó a besarme desenfrenadamente.

Lo que paso después fue lo mejor que pudo pasar, nos quedamos tumbados en la cama con nuestras respiraciones alteradas.

- Ha sido increíble. – dijo en un susurro

- increíble es poco.

-¿Quieres que vayamos a ver a Charlie?

- vale, me doy una ducha y nos vamos.

- Echo. – se incorporo para besarme.

Me metí en la ducha y deje que mi cuerpo quedara más relajado de lo que ya estaba, fue una ducha rápida, quería preparar el desayuno antes de irnos.

Al salir yo entro él.

**Edward Pov. **

Estaba completamente loco, Bella me hacia volverme loco de la manera en la que hacíamos el amor, me sorprendía cada segundo, cuando salió de la ducha envuelta en tan solo una toalla dejando muy poco a la imaginación, tuve que meterme de cabeza a la ducha si no quería perder el norte.

La ducha fue completamente relajante, me salí de la ducha y me puse la toalla fue entonces cuando empecé a oler a comida.

Me dirigí hacia el lugar de donde provenía ese delicioso aroma y me encontré con la estampa más sexy de mi vida: mi reciente esposa, vestida con unos pequeños shorts y una camiseta sin mangas, estaba cocinando un delicioso pollo al horno mientras movía sus caderas al compás de alguna canción que estaba tarareando.

Me recosté en el marco de la puerta y la observe hasta que no pude resistir la tentación de besarla y me acerque. Cuando me vio se sorprendió pero no le di tiempo a que dijera nada y la bese.

Cuando nos separamos sus labios estaban rojos tentándome a volver a besarlos, sus ojos estaban cerrados y sus manos en mi pecho desnudo. Cuando abrió los ojos y me miro me entraron ganas de volver a besarla pero ella me gano y se separo de mí para seguir cocinando.

- lo siento cariño pero tengo que alimentarme

- tal vez podría ayudarte- le conteste.

Me acerque a ella y la abrace por la espalda empezando a besar su cuello y su oreja, podía notar como temblaba entre mis brazos y su respiración se agitaba con cara caricia que le daba.

Poco a poco se giro y empezó a besarme y a recorrer mi cuerpo con sus manos haciéndome temblar.

La cogí de las nalgas y la lleve a la mesa de la cocina donde empezamos a besarnos de manera alocada y salvaje.

Empezó a besar mi cuello y mi oreja mientras su agitada respiración daba de pleno en la zona mojada de sus besos, sus manos recorrían mis brazos y mi pecho de manera lenta. Y sus piernas me tenían presionado contra ella.

Empecé de nuevo a besar su cuello y su escote pasando mi lengua por los puntos clave de su cuerpo mientras mis manos tocaban la delicada piel de su cintura y espalda mientras quitaba su camiseta, dejándola con un sujetador de encaje rojo del que no podía apartar la mirada.

- Edward, tenemos que irnos, a la tarde terminaremos lo que hemos empezado.

Gruñí bajo, pero tenía razón cuanto antes nos fuéramos antes vendríamos, la deje salir de la jaula de mis brazos y me disponía a salir de la cocina, cuando me quito la toalla y me quede frente a ella completamente desnudo, sus mejillas cogieron un bonito tono que hizo que me volviera loco, mi pequeña se quedo mirándome fijamente.

- ¿Ves algo que te guste cariño?

- Uhm… todo. Pero tenemos que irnos. Apúrate en arreglarte quiero venir pronto.

Sonreí ante eso.

**Bella pov.**

Posiblemente hoy Alice estaría orgullosa de mi, me puse unos pequeños shorts y una camiseta sin mangas, (era la ropa de la que siempre acababa discutiendo con ella que no quería ponerme.) Pero hoy me sentía bien, prepare el desayuno, unas tostadas y zumo de naranja natural, lo deje a un lado esperando que Edward saliera de la ducha. Mientras prepararía la cena, estaba cocinando pollo al horno mientras en mi cabeza recordaba una canción que me gustaba mucho y hacia mover mis caderas al compás de la canción mientras la tarareaba.

Me sorprendió que Edward estuviera allí, pero no me dio tiempo a que le dijera nada y me beso, me beso con mucha pasión, me estaba volviendo loca.

Cuando nos separamos mis ojos estaban cerrados y mis manos en su pecho desnudo, iba a perder la cordura si seguía besándome así. Cuando abrí los ojos lo vi, sus ojos un poco oscurecidos por el placer, lo mire y me entraron ganas de besarlo, pero tenía que seguir cocinando así que me separe.

- lo siento cariño pero tengo que alimentarme. – dije intentando que mi voz no fallara, teníamos que salir cuanto antes para volver pronto, era como una droga para mi, era una adicta a mi marido.

- tal vez podría ayudarte- me contesto picaron.

Se acerco de nuevo a mí y me abrazo por la espalda empezando a besar mi cuello y mi oreja, era un tramposo, sabía que eran mis puntos débiles posiblemente el podría notar como temblaba entre sus brazos y mi respiración se agitaba con cada caricia que me daba.

Poco a poco me fui girando y empecé a besarle y a recorrer su cuerpo haciéndolo temblar.

Me cogió de las nalgas y me llevo a la mesa de la cocina donde empezamos a besarnos de manera alocada y salvaje.

Empecé a besar su cuello y oreja mientras mi agitada respiración daba de pleno en la zona mojada de sus besos, mis manos recorrían sus brazos y su pecho de manera lenta, quería torturarlo un poquito, que supiera lo que le esperaba después. Y mis piernas crearon una cárcel para no dejarlo salir.

Empezó de nuevo a besar mi cuello y mi escote pasando su lengua por los puntos clave de mi cuerpo, sabía perfectamente cuales eran mis puntos, mientras sus manos tocaban la delicada piel de su cintura y espalda mientras me quitaba la camiseta, dejándome con un sujetador de encaje rojo del que no podía apartar la mirada.

- Edward, tenemos que irnos, a la tarde terminaremos lo que hemos empezado.

Gruño bajo, pero no dijo nada y se disponía a salir de la cocina, cuando le quite la toalla y se quedo frente a mi completamente desnudo, mis mejillas estarían coloreadas ya que sentía muchísima calor, me quede mirándole fijamente.

- ¿Ves algo que te guste cariño? –dijo en tono burlón.

- Uhm… todo. Pero tenemos que irnos. Apúrate en arreglarte quiero venir pronto.

Sonrió ante eso.

El fin de semana paso demasiado rápido para gusto de los dos, el lunes por la mañana estábamos por levantarnos cuando el teléfono sonó.

- ¿Dígame? – conteste.

- Srta. Swan?

- Cullen.

- Cierto, perdone Srta. Cullen, le llamo para comunicarle que hoy no tendrá clases ya que la profesora Cope tuvo que salir a un congreso, mañana estará de vuelta. Disculpe las molestias por llamarla tan temprano.

- No se preocupe y gracias.

- ¿Quién era? – dijo Edward abrazándome por detrás.

-De la universidad, la señorita Cope hoy no está, así que no tengo clase.

- Vaya, pero yo tengo que ir a trabajar. Intentare salir pronto.

- Vale, te quiero. – dije dándole un beso para despedirnos.

Bueno hoy tenía el día libre ya que en el colegio donde iba los chicos habían marchado de excursión, decidí acostarme un poco más, aun eran las 6 así que tenia por lo menos dos horas más de sueño.

No sé cuando me quede dormida, pero empecé a escuchar un ruido, dios, que seria.

Abrí un ojo y vi que mi móvil estaba vibrando de mala manera como si estuviera furioso. Al ver la pantalla suspire.

- Dime Alice.

- Bella como que tienes fiesta y no me dijiste nada?

- ¿Cómo te has enterado?

- Yo lo se todo. ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada eh?

- Pense que lo sabias todo.

- Ya basta Swan.

- ¿Qué quieres Alice?

- ¿ Me acompañarías al medico?

- ¿Al medico?

- Si… es que veras… tengo (parte que no entendí) y creo que ya es hora de confirmarlo. – dijo tan rápido que me tuve que concentrar para escucharlo todo.

- ¿Que tienes que Alice? Pero dilo mas despacio, que no te entendí.

- Que… tengo… dos… re…tra…sos… y … quiero… ir… a …con…fir…mar… lo. ¿lo entendiste ahora? - ¿Se estaba cachondeándose? Era Alice.

- vale, cuando vienes.

DING DONG

- ¿Alice estas en la puerta?

- Abre y lo descubriras.

En cuanto puse los pies en el suelo mi cabeza empezó a dar vueltas y el estomago se me puso del revés, me levante corriendo al baño y empece a vomitar, no podía parar, me enjuague la boca y fui a abrir la puerta, por lo visto acostarme después de desayunar no fue buena idea.

-¡ Joder Bella!

- ¿Qué?

- Que pintas.

- Acabo de vomitar todo el desayuno que esperabas.

- ¿Qué acabas que?

Perfecto seria la ocasión perfecta para hacerla sentir como me hizo sentir a mi.

- Que… acabo… de… vomitar… todo… el… desayuno.

- Estas bien?

- si, ya me encuentro mejor.

- vámonos, pero tienes que prometerme una cosa.

- ¿El que?

- Tu solo promételo Bella

- no prometeré nada sin mi abogado delante Alice.

Y se echo a reir.

- Vamos Bella no será nada malo.

- esto… esta bien.

- ahora date prisa. ¿Tienes café?

- nada de café Alice. – la señale con el dedo.

- Esta bien jefe.- hizo el saludo militar.

Me puse unos tejanos y una sudadera, me recogi el pelo en una coleta alta y me cepille los dientes.

- bien vámonos.

- asi no voy contigo Bella, se que es la nueva moda, pero las pantuflas no pega con los tejanos.

La mato, la mato, lo juro. Y mire a mis pies y si era cierto, llevaba las pantuflas, corrí hacia el cuarto y me puse unas bambas.

- Vale vámonos.- canturreo.

Antes de cerrar la puerta sali corriendo al baño, un poco mas y no me da tiempo, Alice se puso a mi lado sujetándome el pelo y la cabeza, no se como podía estar allí conmigo.

Cuando me recupere un poco, me enjuague la boca y al ir a la cocina las nauseas volvieron.

Intente desayunar algo, pero el minimo bocado y todo salía igual que había entrado.

- Ire yo sola al hospital Bella no estas en condiciones.

- No, voy contigo, solo dame 5 minutos.

- Esta bien.

**Edward** Pov.

Menuda mañanita que llevaba y eso que solo eran las 11 de la mañana, mi padre vino a buscarme a la consulta.

- Edward me podrías llevar a casa un momento? Esque el coche se me a estropeado y acaba de llevárselo la grua.

- Claro, 2 minutos y nos vamos.

-Esta bien, te espero en la recepción.

Salio y acabe de escribir un ultimo apunte en un historial y salimos de camino a casa.

- Carlisle que haces aquí? – pregunto sorprendida mama.

- el coche, me dejo tirado vengo a llevarme el otro mientras.

- oh. Hola cariño – se acerco a mi a darme un beso.

- Hola mama.

- Desayunais?

- no tenemos prisa, y a mi me espera visita a domicilio. Nos vemos en la cena.

-¿Edward? – me pregunto mama.

- no puedo, tengo muchos pacientes, pasaremos esta noche Bella y yo.

- Vale cariños. Tener cuidado.

Estaba llegando al hospital cuando vi el coche de Alice y me puse contento, posiblemente tal y como me había dicho Jasper había venido a hacerse una prueba de embarazo. Asi que corri desde el parking hasta la consulta, pero no la encontré, posiblemente me equivoque y no era el coche de Alice,

Estaba terminando mi paciente cuando una muy alterada Alice entro.

- EDWARD MASEN CULLEN

- Hola Alice, como estas? Todo bien, gracias por preguntar. – notese la ironia de mis palabras.

- No te dijo tu secretaria que te estaba esperando?

-No, a sido una mañana de locos, ¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunte haciéndome el sorprendido.

- Esque… bueno… porque no me sigues.

- Que pasa Alice?

- tú solo ven.

La seguí entramos en la sala y vi a mi pequeña sentada en una silla echa un ovillo.

- Bella, que te pasa? Estas bien? Contéstame, que te pasa, porque lloras?

Seguía sin decirme nada, me gire para ver a Alice y ella me sonrió, cogí el informe y lo leí, increíble, solo le abrace.

- Vámonos a casa cariño, le diré a Dr. Andrew que se quede con los dos pacientes que me quedan.

Alice se fue en su coche hasta casa, allí nos espero.

- Esta noche cena en casa de papa y mama.

- No Alice, lo dejaremos para el viernes.

- Bueno así me dará tiempo de preparar unas cosillas.

Se fue canturreando. No cambiaria nunca. Pero había una cosa que me tenía un poco preocupado, porque estaba llorando, acaso no lo deseaba?

- Bella. – pregunte acariciándole las mejillas.

-dime. – dijo mirándome a los ojos.

- ¿Por qué estabas llorando?

- Me puse nerviosa y bueno… - y empezó a llorar.

- Cariño no llores, tranquila yo estoy aquí.

Me cogió la mano y me sonrio, no me lo podía creer, realmente todo había cambiado muy deprisa, pero no importaba, todo iria bien, al llegar a casa obligué literalmente a Bella que se acostara, tenia que descansar.

- No te vayas – me dijo haciéndome un puchero adorable.

- Voy a preparar algo para que comas y vuelvo antes de que me hayas echado de menos.

- no… no tengo habre.

- Tienes que comer o llamare a Alice, elige. – No quería torturarla pero es lo que había.

- Esta bien.

Se tumbo en la cama, la arrope y le di un beso en la frente, fui a la cocina y le prepare un poco de sopa, le vendría bien para el estomago y un poquito de pollo a la plancha, al llegar a la habitacion estaba durmiendo, deje la bandeja en la mesita y me sente a su lado, acariciando su cabecita.

- Edward… no… no… - empezó a balbucear, y a agarrarse fuerte de las sabanas – no… me dejes… tengo miedo.

- Bella, cariño despierta, estas teniendo una pesadilla.

Abrió los ojos un poco sorprendida, se paso las manos por la cara y se sento.

- Huele bien.

- Venga vamos a comer. - Apoye la bandeja en sus piernas y empece a darle de comer.

- Edward puedo comer sola, no soy una niña chica.

- Dejame mimarte un poco.

. 

- ¿Si?

- Edward? –mi madre.

- Hola mama.

- ¿Bella esta bien? – matare a la duende, lo prometo.

- Si, solo tenia malestar de estomago.

- ¿Necesitas algo?

- No, ahora esta comiendo un poco y parece que le entra bien.

- Me acercare de todos modos.

- bien, aquí esperamos.

Termino de cenar e hizo ademan de levantarse.

- ¿Dónde crees que vas señorita?

- al sofá, no quiero estar en la cama cuando venga Esme.

- Quedate tumbada Bella. – dije en tono serio.

- No.

Suspire

- Esta bien pero al sofá y de allí no te mueves.

Se sento en el sofá y me sente a su lado, se acurruco a mi lado.

- ¿Me quieres Edward?

- Mas que a mi vida, ¿A que viene eso?

- ¿Te hace ilusión?

No pude contestarle porque picaron a la puerta. Al abrir allí estaban todos, mama, papa, Alice "a la que mire frunciendo el ceño", Jasper, una muy abultada Rose y Emmett.

- Hola.

- muévete de la puerta hermanito dejanos entrar. – dijo Emmett.

Cuando llegamos al salón Bella me miro roja como un tomate.

- Edward como no me dijiste que iba a ser abuela.

- lo iba a decir el viernes, pero por lo visto la duende se adelanto. – me restrege las manos, y Alice me miro raro. – por cierto mama, sabias que Alice tambien va a ser mama?

- no. – dijo - ¿Alice?

Ella solo asintió. Se abrazo a ella, y se pusieron a llorrar, cuando me di cuenta, mi princesa y Rose tambien lloraban.

- vaya como están con las hormonas. – solto Emmett y se gano un golpe de parte de Rose y una mirada envenenada de parte de Alice y Bella. – Vale, vale, solo era un comentario.

Pasaron un rato mas en casa y poco después se fueron, y nos quedamos solos de nuevo.

Habian pasado dos meses desde que nos enteramos que íbamos a ser papas y lo estabamos disfrutando al limite, hoy era viernes y me toco fiesta, estabamos en el jardín, habíamos cenado y ahora estabamos en la piscina la temperatura era ideal, cuando sonó el teléfono.

- Yo voy. –dije

Entre corriendo lo que me gane un resbalón por ir mojado.

- ¿Si?

- Edward, Edward, Edward.

- si ese soy yo, ¿Qué te pasa Emmett?

- Rose, hospital, gemelos.

- tranquilízate, llama a papa, y ve al hospital, nos vemos allí en 15 minutos, dile a Rose que respire.

Colgó sin decir nada.

-Bella, Rose esta de parto, vamos al hospital. ¿o prefieres quedarte?

- No, voy, esperame.

Nos cambiamos a tiempo record y nos fuimos derechos al hospital, allí estaban papa, mama, emmett y rose.

- Bien, vamos dentro. – dijo papa.

- Edward no me dejes sola con tu hermano, por favor. – dijo Rose cogiéndome del brazo, a lo que Bella sonrio.

- Tranquila Rose, yo entro, tengo que ver como están mis sobrinos, no te preocupes. – en ese momento le vino una contracción. –DIOS ROSEE!. - Me dejo la mano rota.

La prepararon, y mi padre empezó.

- Bien cielo, cuando yo te diga empujas, no antes. – controlaba las contracciones por el monitor y cuando vio que se acercaba una. – ahora rose, empuja.

**Rosalie Pov.**

Como Emmett tenía fiesta en el trabajo, nos fuimos a pasear por la tarde. Fuimos a un centro comercial, tenía que comprar cosas para mis bebes y, una vez dentro, nos sentamos porque estaba un poco cansada, pues estaba de 39 semanas, entramos a dos tiendas compre lo que necesitaba y nos fuimos para casa

. Llegando a casa tuvimos una pequeña discusión

- No Rose, no tienes razón, estas de 39 semanas, estas a punto de dar a luz y aun así te expones a ir cargada como una mula y salir de compras en los últimos días cuando tienes todo.

Como era de esperar me puse a llorar, en parte tenía razón, pero estaba con las hormonas revolucionadas.

- Lo siento Rose, no quise hacerte llorar, perdóname. – paro el coche y me abrazo fuerte, cuando entramos a casa fui al baño, una vez en el baño, descubrí que había una pequeña cosa gelatinosa en mi ropa interior. Asustada llamé a Esme sin que Emmett se enterara no sabía lo que estaba pasando. Me tranquilizó y me explicó que eso era señal de que estaba cerca de dar a luz, aunque todavía podía tardar unos días mas.  
Yo me encontraba perfectamente y la tarde siguiente fuimos a casa de Esme y Carlisle y mi suegro como siempre que me animó a que fuésemos al hospital. Pero yo me negué. Me encontraba bien.

Era hora de irnos a casa, necesitaba descansar estaba un poco cansada y me dolían las piernas.

Emmett estaba por meterse en la ducha cuando sentí un dolor que me quería morir.

- !

- Rose, Rose que pasa? Estas bien?

- Bien?, tu crees que si estuviera bien chillaría?, Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, dios llama a Edward, llámalo!

Me senté en la cama y sentí como un liquido recorría mis piernas, había roto aguas, escuchaba a Emmett ir de arriba abajo llamando por teléfono.

Agarro sus pantalones y una camiseta se la puso y me ayudo a subir al jeep, íbamos de camino al hospital. Practique las respiraciones que nos enseñaron en las clases de pre-parto, cuando entramos al hospital me sentaron en una silla de ruedas pero me negaba a entrar sin que estuvieran mi suegro y mi cuñado allí. Tenía contracciones cada pocos minutos hasta que por fin entraron por la puerta.

- Bien, vamos dentro. – dijo Carlisle.

- Edward no me dejes sola con tu hermano, por favor. – dije agarrándome de su brazo como si mi vida dependiera de ello, más que nada porque mi marido se mareaba con la sangre y no sabía si aguantaría dentro mucho rato. Estaba acojonada.

- Tranquila Rose, yo entro, tengo que ver cómo están mis sobrinos, no te preocupes. – en ese momento me vino una contracción de las más fuertes que había sentido. –¡DIOS ROSEE!. – Se quejo.

Me prepararon en el potro me quería morir de dolor, me pusieron la epidural y parece que ceso un poco peor aun así quería acabar, me dolía horrores, entonces los tres entraron, Emmett se puso detrás de mi cogiéndome las manos y dándome besos en la cabeza, Edward se puso a mi lado, la comadrona al otro lado, y Carlisle enfrente de mí, y todo empezó.

- Bien cielo, cuando yo te diga empujas, no antes. – sabia que venía una contracción – ahora Rose, empuja.

Empuje con todas mis fuerzas, sentí el llanto de un bebe, pero aun quedaba otro.

- Venga Rose, queda uno, y tienes que empujar con todas las fuerzas que te queden, vamos a la de tres.

Asentí como pude, estaba agotada.

- Venga, uno, dos, tres.

Edward se subió literalmente encima de mi ayudándome a empujar, yo agarre a Emmett todo lo fuerte que pude, ni siquiera se quejo, y entonces caí y el llanto de mis bebes era la música más hermosa que jamás escuche, quise levantar mi cabeza para ver si los veía, pero no tenía fuerzas, entonces Emmett y Edward aparecieron con mis bebes en brazos.

- Has hecho un gran trabajo mi amor, son hermosos. – dijo Emmett con lagrimas en los ojos.

Edward me paso al que tenía en brazos y mis lagrimas caían sin cesar, realmente era la cosa más hermosa que había visto en mi vida, los dos lo eran.

Se los llevaron para examinarlos y a mi me terminaron de coser y me llevaron a mi habitación, poco rato después me los trajeron a mi lado, y fue entrando la familia, Bella tenía signos de haber llorado al igual que Alice.

-¿Cómo estas Rose? – me pregunto Esme.

- Un poco cansada, pero bien.

- Ya sabéis como les vais a poner?

- Emmet Jr y Kellan.

Se que tarde, pero perdi el capitulo y tuve que repetirlo de nuevo, espero actualizar pronto.

Bueno sin mas espero que os guste el capi y nos leemos pronto! Besos.


End file.
